Secrets of Love
by Bindy417
Summary: The James sisters once had the perfect life. But now, they find themselves losing faith—especially when it comes to love. It isn't until they move to the small town of Tree Hill that their lives are once again turned upside down. But what started out
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill. It belongs to the Mark Schwahn and the CW. The story is based on the book The Dashwood Sisters' Secrets of Love by Rosie Rushton. Some of the secrets are from the book. The rest are my own.

Summary: The James sisters once had the perfect life. But now, they find themselves losing faith—especially when it comes to love. It isn't until they move to the small town of Tree Hill that their lives are onceagain turned upside down. But what started out as a horrible situation, might just be what the girls need to truly heal their hearts. Couples are Naley, Brucas, and Jeyton.

* * *

**Secrets of Love**

**Prologue**

Haley's P.O.V.

The James clan had always been very close. Growing up in a house passed down from generation to generation will do that to you. It's amazing how years of the James' family history can be compiled into one ideal structure. From the elaborate Victorian entranceway to the spacious bedrooms upstairs, this house is perfect. Personally, my favorite area is the living room. With the big fireplace, plush couches, and huge bookcase, it has always given me that safe, homey feeling. On the mantle of our fireplace sits all of our family photos—a five-year-old Brooke playing dress up, Peyton winning an art award in the fifth grade, and a toothless me grinning like an idiot the day my dad bought me my first (kid-size) piano.

But I'm getting ahead of myself here. Let me tell you a little bit about my family first. I have two sisters—Peyton and Brooke. Some people can't believe that we're related because we all look and act so different. Peyton is the oldest. She's very pretty. She's got curly blonde hair (like my mom-except she straightens hers), dark brown eyes, and is a skinny stick (wish I had gotten those genes!). She's 17 and is going to be a senior in high school this year. We attend Saint Regent's Academy. It's an all girls private school that only the best families in Charleston can afford (if you haven't guessed yet, we live in Charleston, South Carolina). Peyton is what I like to define as the "Broody Artist." She's always up in her room listening to tragic rock bands and drawing her sketches. Despite the weird music, she's really talented. She's such an amazing artist that she even has her own column in the school newspaper. Peyton is also very caring and wise. She's the sister I go to when I need practical advice.

My other sister Brooke, however, is the ideal "Wild Child." Seriously, that girl scares me sometimes. She is always, and I do mean _always_, perky. Her past times are fashion, gossip, and boys. Although many may perceive her as superficial, she has an amazing heart. Let's just say, don't expect to hurt her sisters and get away with it. But once you break down the walls she puts up, you can really see that she is a compassionate person. Also, it helps that Brooke is absolutely gorgeous! Her long, wavy brown hair, cute little dimples when she smiles, and her trim figure can get anyone's attention. Yep, the boys of Charleston never stood a chance. She's 16 and is going to be a junior.

As for me, I'm the quieter and more reserved one. "Tutor Girl" as Brooke likes to call me. I have light auburn hair, chocolate brown eyes, and a slim, yet petite, figure. Peyton and Brooke always bust me up saying how I have the whole hott-girl-next-door thing going on. But every time they say that, it just makes me laugh in their faces. I'm kind of a quirky tomboy. Except, I'm not into sports. School is my thing. I've always gotten straight A's and am the school's number one tutor. Hence, my nickname from Brooke. I'm 15 and am going into my sophomore year of high school. I know, we all are really close in age. I guess you could say my mom pulled a Britney Spears in her early years.

Anyway, my parents are total goofballs. They've always had that eccentric spark to them. Whether they're cracking jokes or making witty remarks, they've definitely never been boring. There was not once a time when they turned their backs on each other. My mom and dad were the most loving and stable couple I knew. I use the word "were" because that all changed the day Dad met Olivia. A few winks, seductive smiles, and two perky breasts later and our dad fell _madly_ in love. Within three months he'd filed for a divorce from our mom. Peyton, Brooke, and I were devastated. As for Mom, we didn't know if her heart would survive. Our family was torn apart all because of some stupid blonde bimbo with a fetish for organic foods. That was a year ago. Even now, we're still dealing with the aftermath. We had all lost not only our perfect family, but our faith in true love. At the time, we had thought that it was the worst thing in the world that could happen to us. Little did we know, something far more painful loomed ahead.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Secret No. 1: _Know what you want and go after it—just don't get caught._**

"You're sure he's going to be there, right?" Brooke asked excitedly into her cell phone. "Because there's absolutely no point in me even going if he doesn't even show."

"I'm telling you for the last time, he'll be there!" cried Brooke's best friend Theresa.

_This is going to be so awesome_, thought the pretty brunette. All summer, Brooke had been working toward one goal: to claim hot shot Felix Tagaro as her man. Since she went to an all girls private school, there was only so much one could do to entertain themselves. Brooke was already one of the most popular girls in school. She was a basketball cheerleader for Bear Creek Academy (the boys' private school down the street). And with their leader of the squad, Sadie, graduating this year, she was a shoe in for becoming the new captain. But despite that, nothing would make her social status sky rocket more than having super hott Felix as her boyfriend. _I can't wait. This year is going to be perfect. I'll rule the school while having Felix by my side for eye candy._ _That snob Claire Young won't know what hit her!_ For as long as Brooke could remember, she and Claire Young had always been enemies. Everything Brooke did, Claire had to do better. Well, this was one battle that fat (she always claimed it was muscle but Brooke new better), bottled blonde was gonna lose.

"Are you sure you're mom is going to let you go?" Theresa asked snapping Brooke out of her gloating.

"No way! But that's half the fun. I'll figure out something." Brooke answered back confidently.

"Brooke, come on! We have to go now or you'll be late!" she heard her mom Lydia scream from downstairs.

"Coming! Theresa, I have to go. I'll call you later with the details." _This is so unfair_. _Tonight could be one of the most important nights of my life and I have to spend the day with Dad, Peyton, and Haley celebrating her birthday_. As much as she adored her dad and sisters, she could always see them. Right now, all Brooke wanted to do was spend the day choosing the perfect outfit and creating a solid alibi. The last thing she needed was to get grounded again.

"Brooke, get your butt in the car now!" yelled Lydia once again.

"Alright, I'm coming! Sheesh, give a girl a break," she muttered to herself. With one last look in the mirror, she grabbed her Louis Vuitton purse and was out her bedroom door and down the stairs.

"Took you long enough," Peyton commented from the driver's seat of her new car. It, technically, was her dad's old black mustang that was fixed up. He gave it to her last month as a reward for her latest art award that she won.

"Hey, you think that beauty happens naturally?" Brooke retorted.

"Whatever, can we just go already. This is my 16th birthday celebration, after all!" Haley exclaimed from her seat next to Brooke in the back.

"Yes, enough with the bickering girls. This is Haley's big day. Now Peyton, put it in gear and let's get this show on the road," Lydia proclaimed. "I can't believe you're already 16. It seems like just yesterday when your father and I were bringing you home from the hospital in that beautiful pink blanket I knitted for you."

"Mom, you promised not to reminisce this year." Haley complained teasingly. At the mention of their father, all three girls, including Lydia, tensed up. Things had been rough since the divorce. Even though Jimmy had agreed to pay all their bills and let them keep the house (he was a rich business man—he could afford it), it in no way made up for the loss of their once ideal family.

"So where have you decided to have Dad take us this year?" asked Peyton trying to ease the sudden tension that had enveloped everyone in the car. "Not the zoo again I hope."

"No. And there is absolutely nothing wrong with the zoo! Those prairie dogs are too cute to pass up. No, I've decided to have Dad take us to that new theme park that just opened up. And then after we can go to dinner at The Cheesecake Factory."

"Oh, I love The Cheesecake Factory!" Brooke exclaimed. "I just hope Dad doesn't bring that tramp along with us."

"Brooke! That's not very nice!" Lydia scolded her daughter. "True, but not nice."

"What? I can't help it. I hate that beast. It's disgusting how she's practically super glued herself to Dad's hip." Brooke defended.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about her coming." Haley said with a knowing smile. Peyton knew that look. Although Haley was always seen as the young, innocent baby of the family, she was no force to be reckoned with. She was clever. Sometimes too clever for her own good. And when that smile appeared, it only meant one thing—trouble.

"Haley, what did you do? Because I don't feel like going to jail as an accessory to murder," Peyton teased.

"First of all, I am not that cruel. And second, like you wouldn't want to take that skank out!" Haley replied causing everyone in the car to laugh. "No. It's simple logic. Olivia can't stand anything that is too exciting. She's totally squeamish. There is absolutely no way she'd be able to handle going on all those roller coasters and flume rides. She can't even handle the kiddy ones."

"Tutor Girl, you're a genius!" Brooke cheered as she gave her a big hug.

"I know, Tigger. I know." Haley laughed back.

"We're here." Peyton stated as she pulled up into the parking lot in front of her father's apartment complex. Since the divorce, Jimmy and Olivia (his now new wife) moved into a lavish apartment that was located on the other side of Charleston.

"Ok girls. Have fun and be safe. Tell your father that I lo…just tell him I say hi," Lydia pointlessly finished as she got out of the car to take Peyton's spot. All three girls just sat there looking at each other with worried faces. It was Haley who got out first and went to hug her mom.

"You sure you don't want to see him?" Haley asked. "After all, you are our family, too. You should be with us."

"No, this is one of the only times you get to spend quality time with your father. I don't want to ruin it." Lydia replied.

"But Mom…" Haley tried.

"No buts. Now you go and have a good time. Alright? Happy birthday, Haley Bop," she said as she gave Haley a hug and kiss on the cheek.

Peyton and Brooke said goodbye to their mom and all three girls watched as she drove away. They then turned around and faced the building.

"Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore," Haley sighed. She then looked to her sisters. They nodded their heads signaling that they were ready.

"Showtime," Brooke commented as they finally walked toward their father's new apartment.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Secret No. 2: _Apparently even home-wrecking bimbos fall in love._**

* * *

"Hey there, Birthday Girl!" Jimmy exclaimed as he opened the door. "I've missed you all so much."

"Hi Dad," all three girls replied excitedly in unison.

"Come on, give your old man a hug!" The girls entered the apartment. Afterward, they each went and hugged their father. Despite the pain he had caused their family, he was still always good to them. He had agreed to pay for all their expenses. He also tried to visit the girls as frequently as he could. Although Haley was still angry at him for what he did to their family, she still couldn't help but love him. She knew he would one day come to his senses. This whole situation was just one of those mid-life crisis phases.

"So what are we doing today?" asked a skinny blonde figure as she walked into the living room.

"Olivia," Brooke's voice dripped with annoyance.

"How are you girls doing? Oh my gosh, look how big and beautiful you've all gotten!" Olivia complimented them. She was always sucking up to them. But all three girls knew it was an act.

"Did she just call me fat?" Peyton heard Brooke mutter to Haley.

"Olive, nice to see you again," Haley said with fake enthusiasm.

"It's Olivia actually. Happy Birthday, Haley! I took the liberty of baking you a tofu cake," Olivia proclaimed.

"Oh, that's sweet but we won't be needing it. I've already got the whole day planned out. Including the restaurant we'll go to for dinner," Haley stated. _There's no way I'm eating that toxic waste_, she thought to herself.

"So Haley, what does my little princess want to do on her birthday?" her Dad asked.

"I thought we could go to that new theme park that just opened up. And then after we could go to The Cheesecake Factory for dinner," she replied. While they were discussing their plans, Peyton decided to take a look around the apartment. It was then that she noticed how bare and creepy it was. The walls and furniture were all white. _God, this place looks like an insane asylum. I don't know how Dad can stand living here,_ she pondered. Jimmy had such a good life back at home. Peyton didn't understand how he could have thrown it all away. As she walked around the room, she came across her father's desk. She was just about to keep walking when she saw a something that caught her eye. It was a formal notice in dark black lettering. From the angle at which she was standing, all she could make out was, _We regret to inform you that your latest business venture has…_ Before she could finish reading, Olivia's high-pitched voice caught Peyton's attention.

"A theme park? You can't be serious. Why don't we go to the zoo like you guys have done before? That would be so much more fun!" Olivia tried to reason. "I mean, just think of all the germs that will be crawling all over the place. Not to mention those rides! That's enough to give anyone a heart attack!"

"Well, since it's Haley's birthday, I think that we should do whatever she wants. If she says she wants to go to the new theme park, then we should go. Right Dad?" Brooke stated.

"Sorry honey. It is what she wants to do. I promise we'll come back later and have some of your delicious cake you made," Jimmy explained.

"Fine," Olivia pouted. "But be careful my little Slim Jim."

"_Slim Jim_. I think I'm going to be sick," Peyton said under her breath as she approached her sisters.

"Whatever. Dad, can we please go now? I want to be able to at least get on the good rides." Haley complained. If she had to watch anymore of her father and Olivia flirting, she might just have to join Peyton in the bathroom later on.

After what felt like forever, they were finally off. The rest of the day had been amazing. Since one of the employees overheard Haley say it was her birthday, he gave her a special pass that allowed her and her family to go ahead of everyone else for all the rides. Even though they got a lot of dirty looks, they all couldn't help but revile in it. They went on the huge roller coasters, and much to Brooke's dismay, the giant flume ride. "Do you know what that water will do to my hair?" they had heard Brooke complain. But nevertheless, their theme park experience had been awesome. At 4:00, they headed to The Cheesecake Factory for dinner. That place was usually really packed so they decided to go early so they'd get a good seat for Haley's birthday celebration. Every so often, Haley caught Brooke looking at her phone.

"Sorry, I didn't know the day of your sister's birth was so boring for you," Brooke heard Haley say as she just finished checking her phone for the millionth time.

"What?" Brooked asked. "Sorry, there was just something I had to check. And be quiet or I won't give you your fabulous birthday present I bought you!"

"Oh, can I have it now?" Haley begged. She loved getting presents. It was one of the only types of surprises she liked.

"Not yet, Sweetheart," Jimmy stated. "Let's open them up once we get back to the apartment. We'll do it after we have cake."

"But Dad, we just had a full meal plus a giant piece of cheesecake. There is no way I can eat anything else," Peyton explained.

"Yeah, I am not eating that slop," Haley agreed.

"Now girls, be nice. Olivia is trying her best to be a good mother figure to you girls."

"Well, we already have a mother. Or have you forgotten?" Brooke spat out a little nastily. Jimmy was about to scold her when Peyton cut in.

"Everyone stop please! Let's just put that all behind us and go. Ok?" Peyton reasoned. _That's just like Peyton_, Haley thought. _Always playing the peace maker._ Haley really looked up to Peyton. It wasn't easy forgetting what their father had done. But somehow Peyton always found it in her heart to put the past behind her. At least when it came to keeping what was left of their family from killing each other. Jimmy just nodded while Brooke crossed her arms and sunk back into the booth. He then called the waitress over to get the bill and handed her his credit card. A few minutes later, she returned and announced to Jimmy that his card had been declined.

"That's strange," he muttered. "Take this one, instead."

"Dad, is everything ok?" Haley questioned with a concerned look on her face.

"Yeah. It's just those stupid oversea banks. They never can transfer the money correctly without somehow screwing it up," he huffed. "Why don't you girls get ready and wait outside for me, okay?"  
Haley and Brooke got their purses and made their way out of the restaurant. Peyton waited until they were out of earshot before speaking to her dad.

"Are sure everything's alright? I have money if you need it," Peyton offered to her father.

"Don't worry about it, Pey. It's just a mix up," Jimmy reassured her. With one final worried glance, Peyton nodded and left the restaurant to meet up with her sisters. The waitress returned soon after with Jimmy's second card and said that it had also been declined. Instead of having to go through another hassle, Jimmy pulled out his wallet again and paid for the meal in cash.

"Honey, we're back!" Jimmy called from the doorway of the apartment.

"Slim Jim, I missed you!" Olivia shouted as she came running into Jimmy's arms.

"I know that Dad has lost some weight, but is it necessary for her to call him that?" Brooke whispered to Haley and Peyton.

"How was the theme park? It's nice to see that you came home alive," Olivia commented as all three girls rolled their eyes. "So who wants cake?"

"Actually, I'm stuffed. That dinner really filled me up," Haley said trying to make an excuse.

"But you're always hungry," Brooke said offhandedly.

"Well not right now I'm not," Haley replied while elbowing Brooke in the ribs.

"Ow, that hurt, Tutor Girl!"

"Will you two just stop it?" Peyton pleaded.

"I'll have some," said a strange voice from down the hall. All of sudden, there was a young man standing right in front of them. He was tall, had brown hair and eyes, and the sweetest smile. Peyton had to give the guy props. He was a looker.

"You will?" Olivia asked hopefully.

"Who's this?" Brooke asked confused.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Jake. Jake Jaglieski," he greeted. "I'm Olivia's nephew."

"Dad, you didn't say you had a visitor," Haley stated.

"He's just staying with us for a while," Olivia answered. "It's only temporary until he and his parents…um…who wants cake?" All three girls looked at each other even more confused. _That was random_, Peyton thought curiously.

"Not me. That's for sure," Haley hissed under her breath as Olivia went to set everything up. Brooke and Peyton snickered. Even Jake cracked a little smile. _Wow, he is so hott! Where the hell did that come from?_ Peyton was never really the type to be boy crazy. Sure, she'd had a few boyfriends in the past. But she never once got really excited or girly over any of them. _I'm just delirious from such a long day. Yeah, that's it._

"So Jake, do you go to Bear Creek?" Peyton found herself asking.

"No, I already graduated high school. Right now I'm just taking some time off and concentrating on my music and other things."

"Music? That's cool. What kind do you play?"

"Oh, please. I don't think I can bear hearing the two of you talking about tragic rock bands," Brooke complained as she looked up from checking her phone, once again.

"I second that," Haley agreed.

_What am I going to do? It's already 8:00 and I'm supposed to meet Theresa at the club at 9:00_. Brooke saw no way out. She could practically see her perfect year slipping through her fingers. She had to come up with some kind of plan to get out of here—and fast!

"Ok, Haley. Make a wish!" Olivia proclaimed as she carried the birthday cake over to her with the candles already lit.

Haley got a thoughtful expression on her face for a moment. "I wish my dad would go back with my mom," she uttered quietly.

"What was that you murmured, dear?" Olivia questioned with an astonished face.

"Oh, I just said that this cake is da bomb!" she exclaimed with fake enthusiasm.

"Well I'm glad you like it so much! Now blow out your candles."

The truth was, the cake looked awful. It had ugly "grass green" frosting on it, the lettering was all wobbly, and it actually looked as if it was going to implode. _There is no way I'm eating this crap. I'm supposed to look beautiful when I see Felix tonight. Not look like the poster child for food poisoning, _Brooke contemplated. Judging by the look on Jake's face, even he didn't seem so sure about wanting a piece, either.

"Olivia, this looks delicious! I think I'll have a little piece," Jimmy said.

"Ok, but make sure to subtract that from your allowance of daily calories," she replied. "We'll just make up for it when we go jogging tomorrow."

"Since when do you go jogging?" Haley asked her father. "I thought you hated that health nut stuff?"

"Since he went to the doctor's and they told him his cholesterol was high. That and he's turning over a new leaf. And it's not health nut stuff. I'll have you know that living this way can add an extra ten years onto your life." Olivia responded defensively.

"Whatever," Haley muttered back. She took one bite of the cake—much to her dismay—and almost choked. It not only looked like grass, but tasted like it, too. When no one was looking, she quickly moved her head near the giant fern that was next to the couch and spit the remnants of slop in her mouth into the pot. "Well I'm full."

"Haley, you hardly touched your cake," Jimmy pointed out.

"Sorry. I'm still stuffed from dinner." Just then, Brooke's cell phone made a loud beeping sound. A message appeared on the screen. It was from Felix.

_HEY SEXY! R U COMING 2NITE? WON'T B MUCH FUN W/O U! XX._

After reading the message, Brooke could do nothing but smile. _Don't' worry Felix, I'll be there. There is absolutely no way I'm leaving you there by yourself with that fat whore Claire roaming around._

"Could you excuse me for a minute? I have to make a phone call," Brooke said as she got up to go outside to the balcony for more privacy.

"Is that a new phone?" Jimmy questioned getting a good look at it.

"Yeah, it's a Razor. Isn't it awesome! You can check your e-mail, send text messages, download songs and videos…"

"What was wrong with the old one?"

"Dad, it was so last year. Besides, Mom said it was ok for me to get a new one."

"So just because Mom approved it, it's ok. You didn't think to ask me? I am the one paying the bills, after all! I'd like to think that my money is going towards the actual necessities that you girls need! I'm not made of money you know?" Jimmy stormed.

"Dad, I'm sorry. We didn't think you'd mind…" Brooke tried to apologize. She had never seen her father so angry. It actually scared her a little.

"Forget it," he said as he calmed down. Everyone was now staring at him. "I'm sorry, Brooke. It is a very nice phone. Go make your call,"

"Are you sure?" She didn't want to cause another outburst. Her father was usually a nice, calm guy. He never flipped out unless something was really wrong.

"Yes, go."

"Ok," she commented warily. She then turned around and went out onto the balcony. Now she really needed some air.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews. A few of you had questions so I'm going to answer them. The beginning chapters, for the most part, won't have as much to do with the couples.  
I'm laying the groundwork for the rest of the story. I want you to get to know the characters and their situation first. Lucas, however, will be coming very soon. Their move to Tree Hill is on its way, also. As for Nathan, he's a little later in the story. But don't worry, you definately will not be disappointed when Naley begins. I'm a Naley girl all the way so I'm going to make it good. I promise you that. **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Secret No. 3: _Very few things are worth taking risks for—love, family, and the prospect of a first kiss._**

"Theresa?" Brooke called into her phone. It was 9:30 and she was at the club now. "Where are you?"

After calling Theresa and finding out that everyone had already arrived at the place, Brooke thought up the only excuse she could think of to leave her family. She told them that her ex-boyfriend's mom had called. Marcus got into a car accident. Nothing too serious—but bad enough where he had to go to the hospital. She said that he was asking for her and that she had to leave right away. Automatically, Peyton and Haley were by her side saying they'd go with her. Brooke then quickly made up an excuse about how it was Haley's birthday and how she didn't want to drag them to a morbid hospital on her special day. Jimmy had insisted on driving her but she was stubborn and said that all she needed was a cab. After all, he was Peyton and Haley's ride home.

She didn't want them to be stuck. Haley then grabbed Brooke's phone and went to dial their mom's number. Brooke almost had a heart attack. She snatched the phone away and quickly called the cab company. Within 10 minutes she was out the door, in the cab, and on her way to the club.

"Theresa," Brooke said into her phone while searching the crowd.

"Right here you butt head," she answered from behind Brooke.

"Hey, I am not a butt head. How the hell was I supposed to know you were right behind me?" Brooke defended. "Anyway, have you seen Felix?"

"Yeah. Claire's had her claws into him ever since we got here."

"That tramp! Well she's about to face the wrath of Brooke James. Lead the way, Theresa!" After trudging through the crowd, Brooke finally was able to get a glimpse of Felix at the bar. And much to her dismay, Theresa was right. There was that little trollop Claire all over him. Although, it did make Brooke happy to see that he was not amused by this. Once she pulled up her jean skirt a bit, readjusted her red halter top, and put on her red kitten heels that she had snuck in her purse just for tonight, Brooke was ready to charge her target.

"Hi Felix," she said in a seductive tone as she stepped in front of Claire. "I hope you weren't too bored while you were waiting for me."

"Wow Brooke, you look fantastic!" he complimented eyeing her up and down.

"So do you, handsome!" she replied. And boy did he look good! He had on a black, short-sleeve, button-down shirt that hugged his muscles perfectly. And a pair of sexy blue jeans that Brooke thought made his butt look really firm. _Oh God he is hott! I better control myself or I might just totally eat him up!_

"Excuse me, but you just totally interrupted our conversation," Claire chastised.

"Don't worry, you're excused. And talking is so overrated. Don't you agree Felix?" Brooke asked as she gave him a sexy wink. All he could do was stand there and lick his lips. "Come on. Let's dance." For the next half hour, Brooke and Felix just grinded on the dance floor. Right when they were about the share their first kiss, Claire butted in.

"Felix, you promised that you'd dance with me at least once tonight," she whined. "Why are you wasting your time with this _wanna be_ over here?"

"Oh no, you did not just say that to me you cow!"

"What's the matter Brooke? It's only 10:30. Is baby way past her bed time?"

"Are you kidding? Sweetie, I've done things that you can't even pronounce!"

"Well that confirms my theory that you're a slut!"

"You bi…."

"Ok, that's enough! One dance Claire. That's it, ok?" Felix asked as he pried the two girls away from each other. Before he went off with Claire to another part of the dance floor, he gave Brooke an apologetic look.

* * *

"What do you mean she went to the hospital? Is everything ok?" Lydia exclaimed panicking. Haley had just finished telling their her the whole story.

"Brooke's not hurt. Marcus got in a minor accident and he wanted her to be there with him," Haley explained.

"This is awful. I better call Joan and see if she needs anything."

"Mom, I don't think that's necessary. She's probably at the hospital with Marcus anyway," Haley tried to reason. The truth was, before Brooke had snatched her phone away, Haley had accidentally accessed Brooke's call log. She saw that it wasn't the hospital that called her, but Theresa. If Lydia found out that Brooke had lied about something like this, she'd be dead meat.

"Nonsense, I'm still going to leave a message." _Oh crap!_ _Brooke, I hope it was all worth it,_ Haley thought. She just stood there and watched her mother dial the number and start talking on the phone._  
I need to get out of here. She's gonna flip._ Right when Haley was just about to sneak out of the living room she heard, "Haley Anne James, get your butt back in here!"

"Yes Mom?" Haley asked innocently.

"Where is your sister? I just spoke with Marcus' mom and she nearly had a heart attack when I told her that her son was in the hospital."

"Maybe she didn't know?" Haley offered in a meek voice.

"Well that's funny, because as soon as I told her, Marcus walked right through the front door. Care to try again?" she asked as she folded her arms.

Tucking a piece of hair behind her ear Haley nervously responded, "Uh, no." _It's official, I am the worst liar in the world. _

"Where is she? I want to know right now."

"Mom, she'll kill me if I tell you. You know what the Wrath-of-Brooke is, right?"

"Haley, NOW!" Lydia demanded causing Haley to jump.

"I think she's at that club she's always talking about," she spit out fast. Although her mom was usually a very nice and calm person, you still never wanted to be in her line of fire when she's mad.

"Go get your sister and have her meet me in the car. We're going for a little drive."

* * *

"This is ridiculous! He said only one dance," Brooke furiously exclaimed to Theresa. "That's it. I'm going over there." _I am not letting that tramp take my man and perfect year away!_ With that, Brooke pushed through the crowded dance floor and made her way toward the Pig and Felix.

"Felix, could I borrow you for a second? I need some help with something," Brooke asked sweetly as she interrupted the dancing couple.

"Sure…"

"I don't think so. We're a little busy," Claire stated with a nasty expression on her face.

"Don't worry, it'll only take a minute. Or fifteen," she mumbled under her breath. Brooke then dragged Felix away to the other side of the dance floor.

"What did you need help with Brooke?" he asked confused. _Boys are so clueless_.

"With this," she replied as she moved in to capture his lips in a passionate kiss. They started to make out as they continued to sway to the music. Just as things were really starting to heat up, Brooke heard the most awful sound in the world.

"BROOKE PENELOPE JAMES!" All of a sudden, Brooke broke the kiss and pushed Felix away. _Uh oh. _

"Mom?!" Brooke exclaimed astonished. "What are you doing here?"

"That's hysterical. Because I could ask you the same thing," she answered. "You have until the count of 10 to get out of this club and into the car." Just then Peyton appeared by Lydia's side.

"10…"

"Did you rat me out?" Brooke angrily questioned Peyton.

"Don't look at me. I didn't know—and I told her to wait in the car," Peyton explained with an amused look on her face as a crowd began to gather.

"9….8…." Lydia continued.

"But Mom…"

"_7_…_6_…"

"Felix, I'm so sorry. I have to go," apologized Brooke. He just nodded and stared at her as she turned around to leave. At that moment, Claire practically pounced on him.

"5….4…" As Brooke trudged her way out of the club, she could have sworn she heard Claire say, "I told you she was a little girl with a curfew. It's only 11:30 and she already has to go home to bed." By this point, it was safe to say that Brooke had never been more embarrassed in her life.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews. Just so you know, I orginally had posted chapter 4 but ended up deleting it. It was too short to be by itself. So if you couldn't access it, that's why. I decided to combine it with the chapter that would have followed. **

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Secret No. 4: _Even moms have hearts._**

"GO AWAY! You totally just ruined my whole entire life," was the last thing Peyton heard as Brooke slammed her bedroom door upstairs.

"Well that went well," Lydia commented as she came into the kitchen and sat down at the table with Peyton. She had just given Brooke a long lecture.

"Don't worry, Mom. She'll get over it."

"I grounded her for a month," Lydia stated giving Peyton a look.

"Well, she will eventually," Peyton tried to say in a cheery tone. Unfortunately, she failed miserably. Although Brooke was upset now, Peyton new she'd bounce back. Nothing ever got Brooke James down. Peyton then began to think about more important matters—like why couldn't she get that image of Jake smiling out of her head? She never got worked up about a guy. So what was so different about him that she couldn't forget his smile? Or the way his arms looked so muscular in his semi-tight, gray t-shirt? _I am so screwed._ _No, I'm only thinking about him this way because he caught me off guard. I had no idea that Dad had a guest staying with him at the apartment. Yeah, that's it. This has nothing to do with our amazing conversation we had about music and art after Brooke left._ Peyton had showed him her comic strip she had drawn for the next issue of the school newspaper. She originally wanted her dad's opinion on it. But Jake's definitely made up for that. He thought that she was really talented and that, "Van Gogh better watch out!" Peyton had immediately blushed afterward. That's right. Peyton James actually blushed!

"She hates me!" Haley exclaimed as she entered the kitchen. "I tried talking to her but she won't listen. Now she's calling me Benedict Tutor!"

"Haley Bop, don't worry. She'll be over that and on to something else by tomorrow," Lydia comforted her daughter. "So how was your birthday?"

"Other than this, awesome. Peyton gave me your guys' gift. By the way, I love that digital camera! And Dad got me a new guitar! I can't wait to start experimenting with songs. And…"

"Haley Bop, slow down. You're rambling," Lydia interrupted.

"Sorry. In a nut shell, I give it two thumbs up. Now all I need to do is see what Lucas got me." Lucas has been Haley's best friend since childhood. They first met when Haley was six. She was playing with the hula hoop her father had bought her. How that thing ended up over their neighbor's fence, Haley would never know. Luckily, Keith Scott was a nice guy. So she didn't think twice about going around and into his yard to get her toy. That's when she met Lucas. They began talking and had automatically took a liking to each other. Haley learned that he was a year older. It also turned out that Lucas was Keith's nephew. He was originally from a small town called Tree Hill in North Carolina. But in the summer, he usually came to visit. That summer they had played with each other every day. They had been best friends ever since.

"I'm sure it'll be good," Peyton reassured her. "Lucas can read you like a book. He'll know what to get you." While Lydia, Peyton, and Haley continued to chit chat in the kitchen, they heard a big bang from upstairs. Then, Christina Aguilera's "Make Me Over" blared. They all knew that that was the song Brooke listened to when she was pissed.

"God help us," Lydia finally found herself sighing

* * *

Three days later, on September 5, the girls started school. Brooke had finally gotten over her club fiasco. After crying and sulking for the first day and a half, she'd resolved to try and start again with Felix. Assuming he'd still be attracted to a girl who's mother had totally embarrassed both him and her in front of their friends from school. She may have already been grounded for a month, but she was in no way willing to give up her perfect guy. She just had to come up with a new plan.

"Oh my God! I can't wait!" Haley exclaimed from the backseat of the car—Peyton was driving them to St. Regent's. "Lucas and I are gonna have so much fun at the Sheryl Crow concert next weekend."

"You are so lucky. I officially hate you," Peyton teased.

Peyton had actually dated Lucas for a few months when she was in her first year of high school. He was what most girls would call "a total hottie." He was 6 feet tall, blonde hair, blue eyes, and muscular (in a lean sort of way). Peyton couldn't help but fall for him. They were the same age so they thought it would be a good idea to go out that summer. Haley had been mad at first because she didn't want to lose her best friend to her sister. But she knew they liked each other so she gave them a chance. Although they had hit it off in the beginning, Peyton and Lucas realized by the end of that summer that they didn't really mesh well together in a relationship. Now they were just friends. Not as close as he and Haley, but they talked every once in a while.

"How come I can't go?" Brooke pouted. "I like Sheryl Crow, too."

"Because it's my birthday present," Haley countered.

They had eventually arrived at school and were ready to face another grueling year of mean teachers, jealous/dramatic classmates (it was an all girls' private school—what did you expect?), and pointless homework assignments. _Thank God this is my last year_, Peyton thought to herself as Haley and Brooke continued to bicker. Although she was happy to be a senior, Peyton had to admit that'd she'd miss Brooke and Haley next year when she went off to college.

"Hey, P. James! Are you coming or what?" Brooke called. With one last look, Peyton ran up the enormous stone front stairs and joined her sisters.

* * *

Overall, the next two weeks had gone by smoothly. Peyton was really busy with her art classes and comic strip while Haley was trying to balance her honors classes and tutoring. Brooke, on the other hand, was a wreck. Claire was driving her crazy. It turned out that Claire and Felix were now an item. This made Claire's popularity rise even more. Felix was not only hott, but he was the star basketball player for the Bear Creek Warriors. By dating him, Claire's social status had shot through the roof. All Brooke could do was try to put on a happy face. And send the occasional death glare to Claire when no one was looking. _I'll get him back. It just takes time_, Brooke assured herself. _This isn't over. Payback is a bitch._ But until Brooke's day of revenge came, all she did was focus on cheerleading. Claire may have stolen Felix, but there was no way that she was going to take Brooke's future title of cheerleading captain.

Since it was Friday, Haley was rushing around the house looking for last minute things she'd need for her trip this weekend. Karen Roe, Lucas's mom, was going to bring them to Raleigh for the concert. Once it was over, she'd pick them up and Haley would spend the night at Lucas's house in Tree Hill until Sunday afternoon.

"Mom, have you seen my iPod?" Haley called from her room. She used it so much that she sometimes forgot where she left it.

"Try the desk downstairs in the living room," she answered from the bathroom.

Haley then made her way into the living room and over to the desk. While she was searching, she came across a strange letter. Forgetting about her iPod, Haley read it and began to call her mom again.

"Mom! Mom!"

She ran back upstairs and bumped into her mother who was carrying their laundry. All of the clothes went flying and landed in a heap on the floor.

"Haley! Would you please watch where you're going? Look at this mess."

"We need to talk," Haley said with a serious tone in her voice. "I found this letter. Are we going to lose the house?"

"Where did you get that?" Lydia angrily asked.

"Mom, answer the question. It says that we owe a ton of money and that if we don't pay up, they're going to take possession of the house."

"Nothing is wrong. Your father just forgot to pay a few bills. I'm sure everything will work out."

"This is serious. Maybe you should call him and make sure," Haley suggested. She didn't think that this was just some mix up. It wasn't like her dad to miss payments.

"Haley, it'll be fine. Now go get ready before you're late. Go Haley!"

It was no use arguing with her mother when she was like this. Haley resolved then to question her about it when she got back. Despite her mother's denial that anything was wrong, this was serious.

"Ok," she sighed and left to continue packing.

* * *

Five hours later, Haley and Lucas were on their way to his house from the concert.

"That was so awesome, Luke! Thank you," she said sincerely.

"Haley, you're my best friend. It was my honor to take you to something like that for your birthday. Even though you are a little weird at times," he teased while laughing.

"Shut up!" she countered. "You better be nice or I'll tell everyone what your middle name really is."

"You wouldn't," he challenged.

"Just try me, Eugene," she stated while smirking.

"Haley, have I told you how much I love you lately?" he sucked up.

"No. And it's about damn time." They both just looked at each other and busted out laughing.

"Hey, you two play nice," Karen joked. "Don't make me pull this car over." Karen was awesome. She was like a second mother to Haley. Karen had lived in Tree Hill all her life. It turns out that Tree Hill is a huge basketball-obsessed town. When Karen was in high school, her long-term boyfriend Dan Scott brought them to the state championships. But they didn't win because he got into a big fight with the coach and was benched. Dan was Lucas's biological father—and an ass. When he found out Karen was pregnant, he already had a basketball scholarship for college. Since Karen refused to get an abortion, he left her behind—never once looking back. A few months later, he got his new girlfriend Deb pregnant. Dan later suffered a knee injury and had to walk away from basketball. He and Deb ended up getting married and moving back to Tree Hill to raise their son Nathan. Haley had never met him, but from what she had heard, he was a jerk, too. If it hadn't been for Keith and Karen, Lucas probably wouldn't have turned out to be such a good guy. Dan may have been Luke's biological dad, but Keith was the real deal.

"On a more serious note, how are things going at school, Lucas?" Haley questioned. "Those guys on the team aren't still hazing you are they?" Like Dan, Lucas and Nathan turned out to be amazing basketball players. But Lucas hadn't joined the team until this past year. Coach Durham, or "Whitey" as they called him, needed to fill a position. He was also Dan and Keith's coach when they played for the Tree Hill Ravens. However, he and Keith kept in touch. That's when he suggested Lucas. Nathan, who was captain, was not happy at all. Lucas told Haley about all the times they didn't get along. They were always getting into fights at school or during games. It had gotten worse when the team and Nathan began hazing him.

"A little," he answered. Haley gave him a look and he added, "It'll be ok. I can handle them."

"Lucas…"

"Haley, please? Not now," he begged as he saw his mother look in the review mirror at him. Nodding her head and giving him a quick hug, Haley dropped the subject. "How are you doing, Hales?"

"Good," she said sarcastically. "My dad is still with that blonde bimbo, my mom is in denial about us possibly losing the house, and I have a ton of school work plus tutoring."

"Haley, you're losing your house?" Karen asked concerned.

"I don't know. I found this weird letter today that said our payments have been late. If we don't pay them, they threatened to take action," she explained. "My mom thinks it's just an oversight but I'm not so sure. It's not like my dad to be so careless with the bills."

"I'm sure it'll be ok," Karen soothed. "But if you need anything, don't hesitate to call me, ok?"

"Yeah, Haley. You can count on us," Lucas added while patting his best friend's arm.

"Don't worry. I will," Haley assured them. Although Haley was grateful, she just hoped that it didn't have to come to that. Because honestly, she didn't know how much more her family could take.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Secret No. 5: _Nothing hurts more than a broken heart without warning._**

"Hi," Peyton said in a shocked voice as she opened the front door to find Jake standing there. _Don't stare, Peyton. No matter how hott he looks in that dark green t-shirt and baggy jeans, don't stare!_

"Hey. I'm sorry to just barge in like this, but can I talk to you?" Jake asked nervously. Peyton didn't know what was going on—but it sure looked serious.

"Yeah, sure. Would you like to come in?" she offered.

"Thanks. Are your mom and sisters home?"

"Yeah, Mom and Brooke are here. Haley's gone for the weekend," she said giving him a strange look. "Do you want me to get them?"

"Yes, please." Peyton hurried out of the room in search of her mom and sister. She found Brooke upstairs IM-ing Theresa on her computer.

"Jake's here," Peyton stated. "He needs to see us all downstairs. It seems serious."

"Kind of a bummer for you, huh?" Brooke smirked.

"What?"

"Never mind. Let's just go," Brooke said pushing Peyton out the door. They then went to get Lydia. Three minutes later, they were all sitting in the living room. Jake was on the love seat while Peyton, Lydia, and Brook were on the big couch.

"Mom, this is Olivia's nephew Jake," Peyton introduced.

"He's actually normal," Brooke whispered to her mom.

"Hi, Jake. It's nice to meet you," Lydia said reaching across the coffee table to shake his hand.

"It's nice to meet you too, Mrs. James. I'm sorry to have to come to you like this but you have to know."

"Know what?" Brooke asked with a confused look on her face.

"Uh, I don't know how to say this," he began as he fidgeted in his seat. Peyton noticed how his ears turned red when it looked like he was embarrassed. She thought it was cute. _Focus, Peyton._

"I'm just going to say it. Mr. James is in the hospital. He had a heart attack early this morning. The doctors said it doesn't look too good," he rushed out. "They don't know if he'll make it." After a minute of silence, Brooke let out a sob and began to cry. Lydia just sat there in a daze. Her eyes were beginning to spill over with tears. As for Peyton, she just sat there with a numb feeling inside.

"I'm so sorry. Since you guys are divorced, the hospital didn't know to call and tell you the news. I only found that out this morning," Jake said. Peyton was the first person to snap back to reality.

"We have to go to the hospital," she said to her mom. "Mom," she shook her. "We have to go to the hospital!"

"I have my car. I'll drive you," Jake stated. Lydia nodded her head, went to get her purse, and was out the front door. Peyton then went over to Brooke—who was still crying—and gently pulled her off the couch. Putting a comforting arm around her shoulder, she led her outside to Jake's car.

* * *

Once they arrived at the hospital, Jake told them which wing Jimmy was in and they all ran to get there.

"We're here to see Jimmy James," Lydia told the nurse at the desk. She had calmed down enough speak.

"Are you family or friends," the nurse asked.

"She's his wife," Jake cut in. All three women turned to look at him. He just shrugged his shoulders and gave them a look that told them to go with it.

"Ok. He's stabilized. They just brought him back to his room," the nurse explained. "You can go in two at a time to see him."

"Where's Olivia?" Peyton questioned Jake.

"She's in the cafeteria getting something to eat."

"Only that cow would be hungry at a time like this!" Brooke fumed. She'd finally just stopped crying.

"Why don't you go in first, Mrs. James?" Jake encouraged. With a thankful nod toward Jake, Lydia let the nurse escort her to Jimmy's room.

"That was really nice of you," Peyton complimented him. _He is so adorable. Shut up, Peyton! Your father is lying in a hospital bed, possibly going to die, and you're getting all gooshy over some guy you barely know!_

"Yeah, thanks," Brooke said. After a couple of minutes of silence passed, Jake began to talk.

"I just wanted her to be able to see him—your mom. You know, before my aunt comes back," he explained. "He always talked about you guys. At least when I was around."

Brooke felt that sting in her eyes again. _I'm not going to cry. I'm not going to cry. I'm going to be strong and pull through this. Dad needs you. Mom needs you. Peyton and Haley need you. Haley!_

"Haley!" she practically shouted. "We need to call Haley and let her know. She'd want to be here."

"Don't call her," Lydia said as she returned to the group of kids. Her eyes were red and her mascara was running along her picturesque face. "Let her have fun while she still can."

"But mom…" Peyton tried.

"No. Besides, I talked to the doctor. They're not positive how serious it is yet. I don't want to upset her unless we know for sure."

"What are _you_ doing here!" a high-pitched voice squeaked interrupting the conversation.

"Aunt Olivia, they're his family too. They have a right to be here," Jake began explaining.

"Not them," she nodded at Brooke and Peyton. "_Her_," she said while pointing a shaky finger at Lydia. "I'm his wife. You have no reason to be here!"

"Like hell she does," shouted Brooke. "She was his first love, wife, and family! If anyone doesn't belong here, it's you you home-wrecking bitch!"

"Brooke, that's enough!" Lydia scolded her. "Olivia, I understand that you're upset. But…"

"Mrs. James," the doctor said coming up to Lydia. "We have a problem."

"Will you stop calling her that! I'M MRS. JAMES!" Olivia screamed. "I'M HIS WIFE DAMN IT!" Jake went over to hug his aunt and calm her down.

"I'm sorry. I thought…." the doctor trailed off confused.

"I'm his ex-wife," Lydia clarified.

"Oh, well, there's been some new developments. I thought that Mr. James might pull through but…"

"But what?" Olivia snapped.

"Your husband's condition has taken a turn for the worst. His heart isn't strong enough and there isn't time for a transplant. I'm sorry but, it doesn't seem like he'll make it through the night," the doctor finished.

"Oh my God," Brooke began to hyperventilate. Peyton rushed over and enveloped her in a hug. They just clung to each other as if holding on to dear life.

"Um, I have to go call Haley," mumbled Lydia as she went to go outside to use her cell phone.

"I want to see him," Olivia demanded.

"Follow me, Mrs. James," the doctor instructed. Ten minutes later, Lydia came back and hugged her two girls.

"I couldn't get a hold of anyone. No one's picking up at the house and Haley's cell is off," she began to cry. "I don't even know Karen's cell phone number!"

"I'm sorry to interrupt but you can see him now," Jake said to Peyton and Brooke a half hour later.

Lydia nodded for them to go as Olivia came back into the waiting area. _She looks like crap_, thought Brooke. _Good._ She and Peyton then made their way into their father's room down the hall. They weren't prepared for what they were about to see. There laid their father. He was hooked up to all kinds of monitors and tubes. _Keep it together. Keep it together. Be strong for Dad_, Brooke kept telling herself.

"Hi Dad," Peyton began. "It's Peyton. In case you forgot," she tried to joke.

"Dad, it's Brooke. We want you to know that we all love you. Everything's going to be ok. Haley's not here but she'd want you to know that she loves you very much. You know how giddy and quirky she gets around you. You both are just a couple of goofballs," she choked out as the tears began to reappear.

"We love you, Dad. Please stay with us," pleaded Peyton as she grabbed her father's hand. Brooke grabbed his other one. Even Peyton, who had looked so put together earlier, began to break down. Just then, Jimmy's heart monitor became erratic. The next thing they knew, it flat lined.

"DAD! DAD!" Peyton began screaming.

"SOMEBODY HELP!" Brooke yelled. All of a sudden, the room was filled with doctors and nurses.

"I'm sorry girls but you need to leave," the nurse instructed. "We can't fully help him if you're here." As Brooke moved out of the way, she noticed Peyton practically throwing herself at her father. She was crying hysterically and holding onto him tight. Brooke ran to the other side of the bed and pulled her sister forcefully away. She then dragged her outside the room.

"They can't save him if we're in the way, Peyton," Brooke tried to reason with her as she continued to sob on her shoulder. Lydia saw this and came running down the hall and held her two girls. As they cried in each other's arms, they knew that things would never be the same.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Secret No. 6: _You don't often get to choose the people that come into your life, but sometimes you get awfully lucky._**

Haley was almost home. She and Lucas had had so much fun. They played video games at his house (which Haley totally kicked his butt in) and later went to Lucas's favorite place—the river court. Or his "Basketball Sanctuary" as Haley called it. That was where Lucas had faced Nathan in front of the whole town. They had played one on one. Since Lucas beat Nathan's sorry ass, he got his position on the basketball team. It was a sweet victory if you asked Haley. She hadn't actually seen it, but it must have been good. There, she had also met some of Lucas's friends from school—Skillz, Fergie, Junk, and Mouth. _Such odd names_, thought Haley. But they were really nice. They even tried to teach her how to play basketball. Unfortunately, after a half hour of trying to help her, they gave up and labeled her a "hopeless case."

To her surprise, Haley really liked Tree Hill. Sure it was quaint. And there was nothing to do. But for some reason, Haley felt a homey vibe while being there. _Who knows, maybe I'll move here some day._ Later that night, Lucas took Haley to Karen's café for dinner. Haley thought her macaroni and cheese ("the food of the gods" as she referred to it) was the best she had ever tasted. Then, Lucas briefly took her to Karen's night club Tric. They only visited for a couple of minutes because she was still underage. Overall, Haley had a blast. When Haley finally arrived home that afternoon, the house was empty. Karen and Lucas also came in to help her with her bags.

"Hello?" Haley called. "Mom? Peyton? Brooke? Are you home?"

"Maybe they went out for a little while," Lucas stated.

Haley just smiled. "Thank you, Mister-States-the-Obvious."

"Just doing my part to make the world a better place," he replied with a proud smile. Right then, Haley heard a car door slam.

"That must be them," Karen commented.

"Hey," Haley greeted them as they walked through the front door. Her smile instantly disappeared when she took in their appearances. Lydia's mascara was streaked across her face, Peyton's face was red and blotchy, and Brooke's eyes were bloodshot.

"Is everything ok?" asked Haley—although she was afraid to find out the answer.

"Sweetie," Lydia began. "Your father…" Her voice cracked and tears filled her eyes.

"Dad died last night," Peyton said. Apparently, there was no use sugar coating it.

"We tried calling you but no one answered," Brooke added in a solemn voice. Haley had never heard her use that tone before. At that moment, everyone seemed to be holding their breath and staring at her. _This can't be happening_, played over and over again in her head.

"No," it came out small at first. "_No!_ NO!" she screamed as tears started to run down her cheeks. _This can't be happening. I have to get out of here._ The next thing Haley knew, she was running out the front door. It didn't matter anymore. _He's gone. He's gone and I wasn't even there to say goodbye!_ Haley ran all the way to the beach (which they didn't live far from). She collapsed to the ground and began to dry heave. All of a sudden, she felt someone come up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. The scent of ivory soap filled her nose and she instantly knew who it was—Lucas. She turned around and let him pull her into a tight hug. She grabbed on forcefully to his t-shirt, buried her head in his chest, and just let the sobs overtake her body.

"It's ok Haley," he soothed. "Just let it out. Let it all out."

"Why wasn't I there?" she cried into his chest. "Why wasn't I there? He was dying while I was at a concert. A concert!"

"This is not your fault. Haley, no one could have predicted this," asserted Lucas. "It just happened." After another 25 minutes of crying, Haley finally began to calm down.

"I'm always here for you, Haley," he promised. "Whatever you want or need, I'll do it. We'll get through this together." Haley lifted her head and looked into Lucas's eyes. She felt so lost.

"What are we going to do, Luke? What are we going to do?"

* * *

The funeral was going to be held that coming Thursday. Since Jimmy hadn't changed his will, it was still Lydia's responsibility to make all the necessary arrangements. They would have a mass, Jimmy would be buried in the cemetery of their church, and then they would have a small reception at the house. 

"Mom," Peyton called as she walked into the kitchen. "Look at this."

Peyton handed Lydia a card that she had found in their mail. Lydia began to read it out loud so everyone could hear.

"Jimmy James, adored husband of Olivia and father of Peyton, Brooke, and Haley, passed this Saturday. The funeral will be held at St. Peter's Church on September 15 at 1:00 in the afternoon. For more information, please call Mr. John Stevens, Funeral Director, at 364-1040.

"That hussy!" Brooke exclaimed. "She can't do that. It's your job to send out the funeral cards."

"Yeah, she makes us sound like some big happy family," commented Haley. "Like I'd want to be in the same gene pool with that hag."

"Well, I'm not going to let her get away with this," Brooke stated matter-of-factly.

"Brooke," Lydia warned.

"Come on, Mom. It's me."

"That's what scares me. Don't do anything I wouldn't do," she lectured.

"I'm with Brooke. This is absolutely ridiculous," Peyton voiced her opinion. Just then, the door bell rang.

"Maybe it's Headmistress Bower," Haley said in a frightened voice. "She probably came to drag our depressed butts back to school. I can't be suspended. Do you know what that'll do to my transcript?" It was now Tuesday and the girls had still not gone back to school. In fact, Lydia insisted that they stay home all week. They had all been through something traumatic. Lydia wanted everyone to rest. After all, the funeral on Thursday was going to be rough on all of them.

"Haley, calm down," Lydia said while walking down the small hallway to the front door. "She's too fat and lazy to trudge all the way over here. And even if she did, then she'd have to deal with me." Lydia then opened the door.

"Mr. Shaw?" she asked surprised. Mr. Shaw was Jimmy's attorney. He had worked with Jimmy for years. They always were partners in crime when it came to business deals. He also handled many of the family's finances.

"Hello, Lydia. I'm so sorry for your loss. Jimmy was a good man," he stated.

"Thank you. Would you like to come in?"

"That'd be nice, thank you," he responded. "I'm also sorry to say that I'm not here just for a friendly greeting. There is some serious business that we need to attend to. I'd wait if I could, but this matter is too urgent."

"Mom, what's going on?" Brooke questioned as she came into the entranceway.

"Hi Brooke. Maybe you should go get your sisters and tell them to meet us in the living room. You all have to hear this." With that Brooke just nodded and went to get Haley and Peyton. After everyone was sitting down, Mr. Shaw began.

"As you know, Jimmy never changed the will after his divorce. Many of the things he requested still stand."

"Like what?" Lydia asked.

"Well, he left some money for the girls and you," he explained. "But due to some bad business ventures that had failed, Jimmy lost all his money. The investors are looking to collect whatever they can to make up for it."

"What does that mean?" Peyton asked a little frustrated. This guy was being so cryptic. She was really starting to find it annoying.

"Since he couldn't afford to pay them, they have taken the money he left and possession of his apartment."

"Oh dear," Lydia sighed.

"Gee, that must suck for Olivia," Brooke said as a smile slowly spread across her face.

_Poor Jake_, Peyton couldn't help but think.

"I'm sorry. What does that have to do with us?" Lydia cut in.

"Although Jimmy didn't change the will, he did however put the house under the new Mrs. James's name. By law, the house now officially belongs to her."

Peyton felt her head spin. _But this is our house! It had been in the James family for generations. How could he give it to some bimbo?!_

"What?" Haley and Brooke shouted at the same time.

Lydia just closed her eyes and began to rub her temples. "So what do we do?" she queried.

"I already spoke with Mrs. James. Since she's losing the apartment, she has decided to move in here. You'll have to move out by the end of this week," Mr. Shaw concluded.

"Where are we supposed to go?" Peyton shouted. Now she was pissed. That bitch not only got the house put in her name, but now she was throwing them out. "Hasn't she done enough to our family?" Brooke began to cry as Haley gave her a soothing hug. She too was ready to break down. Peyton looked to her mom for an answer.

"I guess we have to move," Lydia sighed hopelessly. "But we're going out with a bang."

* * *

The next evening, Lydia had invited Keith, Karen, and Lucas to dinner. Karen and Lucas had decided stay over at Keith's the night before the funeral. They wanted to help in any way that they could. As for Lydia, she needed some advice.

"So what should I do?" Lydia finished after she told them the whole story. Much to Brooke's surprise, Jake had showed up for dinner as well. Sure he was a nice guy, but wasn't he technically the enemy. Despite that, Lydia wanted to invite him. It was a sort of thanks for all the things he'd done for them at the hospital and all. She almost busted out laughing when she saw Peyton's face. It was the classic "deer-caught-in-the-headlights" look. And to make things more interesting, Peyton had ended up sitting in between Jake and Lucas at the dining room table. _Awkward much?_ Brooke was sitting directly across from them. Haley was on Lucas's other side. Karen was across from her and sitting next to Keith. Lydia was sitting at the head of the table.

"We could always take Olivia out," Brooke found herself saying.

"Brooke!" Lydia admonished while throwing a look at Jake. To Brooke's surprise, he smirked.

"It's ok Mrs. James," he said. "The truth is, my aunt can be a real jerk at times. I don't think what she's doing is right." For the next few minutes, everyone at the table was quiet. The only sounds that could be heard in the room were of utensils clanging against plates.

"So Lucas, long time no see," Brooke commented. Even though Lucas and Haley were best friends, he rarely came by the house. Usually they would hang out at Keith's or some other place. _I have to say, the boy sure has turned out good. He's actually really hott._ Despite the casual look he was sporting, Brooke found Lucas to be quite sexy. She didn't know why she had never noticed it before. But she would never tell anyone. He was one sister's best friend and the other's ex-boyfriend. That could lead to nothing but trouble. Plus, she was totally infatuated with Felix.

"Yeah, so how have you been?" he asked as he snuck a look at Peyton—which didn't go unnoticed by Brooke.

"Pretty good. I'm really close to being named the new cheerleading captain," Brooke said excitedly. "I have some new cheers that will totally knock the socks off our opponents at the basketball games."

"Well, I look forward to seeing them," he joked.

"Why would you be there?" she asked confused.

"I play for the Tree Hill Ravens now. This year we'll be competing at the interstate tournament."

"That's right, The Classic," Brooke replied. "I totally forgot about that." The Classic was a weekend tournament for both basketball players and cheerleaders. It usually included the best teams from neighboring states.

"I used to play for the Ravens. Two years back when I was in high school," Jake added.

"Not uh! That's cool. Even if you guys are our rivals now," Brooke proclaimed.

"Can we please talk about something else besides basketball and cheerleading?" Haley moaned. "I'm sick of the cheers/stats/bitter rivalry/my wrists if I have to hear this again."

"I second that," Peyton agreed.

"Gee, tough crowd," Brooke sulked. Lucas and Jake laughed and began talking quietly to each other about the team.

This, Brooke noticed, made Peyton even more uncomfortable.

"I actually have something we can discuss," Karen spoke up. "Bear in mind, it's just an idea. You don't have to go along with it."

"Go ahead, Karen," Lydia encouraged.

"Well, Keith and I were talking and we may have found a way to help you out. As you know, I have had my café for years and I just opened my new nightclub."

"Yes, you have done quite well, Karen," Lydia complimented with a genuine smile.

"As much as I love it," Karen continued, "I'm afraid I'm in a little over my head. I need a business partner to help me run and keep track of things. Since you used to be in business Lydia, before you had the girls, I was wondering if you would like to be my partner." Everyone at the table, except Lucas and Keith, was stunned.

"Karen, I don't know what to say," Lydia stated.

"Listen, I understand the predicament you are in. But I want you to know that I'm not offering this to you out of pity. You are a professional and the perfect person for the job. The fact that it will help take care of you and the girls is an added bonus."

"We'll have to move to Tree Hill," Lydia said as she looked at her daughters.

"We can't move," Brooke said aloud. Unfortunately, no one was listening to her.

"I don't know if we could afford a house that would fit us all," Lydia continued to say.

"I don't want to move," Brooke said more forcefully. Still, no one heard her.

"That's where I come in," Keith spoke up. "I have a house in Tree Hill, also. I usually live there when I go to check on my auto shop or visit Karen and Lucas. If you want, you can rent it from me for a reasonable price. You can stay there for as long as you like."

"What do you girls think?" Lydia asked her daughters. She liked the idea, but wanted to know if they would be ok with it.

"We can't stay here Mom," Haley voiced her opinion. "I know it will be hard, but I don't think I could stand staying here and knowing that that home wrecker is living in our house. Besides, I like Tree Hill. It's a nice town. And Lucas is there. "

"I agree. You deserve to take the job, Mom. And we do need the money," Peyton confirmed.

"Then that settles it…" Lydia began but was interrupted by Brooke.

"Hello? Rewind and freeze! Doesn't anyone care about what I think? Because, frankly, I don't want to move to _Suck_ Hill. My life and friends are here. And what about school?" Brooke shouted. _What about Felix and cheerleading? This was supposed to be the best year ever. Not the seventh circle of Hell!_

"Brooke, I can't even afford to send you to St. Regent's anymore. I got a letter from that moron of a headmistress and she stated that your father hadn't paid the tuition in the last few months. We have to go, honey. There is nothing left for us here."

"NO! I won't go! You can't make me!" she shouted. She knew she was acting childish, but Brooke honestly didn't know what else to do. Her life was literally crumbling down around her. _I can't deal with this. _She was so frustrated that she got up from the table crying and ran to her room. The only noise that could be heard in the dinning room was the sound of Brooke's bedroom door slamming.


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, thank you for the wonderful reviews. I love reading them so please keep them coming. I just want to let you Naley fans know that Nathan is coming _very_ soon. So just hang in there. Anyway, here's chapter 7. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Secret No. 7: _No matter what anyone else says, it really is the thought that counts._**

Within the next few days, there was a lot of tension in the house. After the funeral, the James women only had two days to pack all their things and leave. Olivia had been "kind" enough to hold off the movers until they left that Saturday evening.

"I don't want any of your crap left over in my house," she had bitched. It had taken every bone in Peyton's body not to jump over the coffee table and strangle her.

"And I expect you to give me your house keys before you leave."

So, needless to say, between all the packing and Brooke giving the silent treatment to everyone, it had been the perfect ending to the week from Hell. And now, here they were—minutes away from leaving everything they had known and loved behind. Just then, someone lightly shook Peyton out of her thoughts. It was Jake.

"Hey," he greeted. "Are you ok?"

"Honestly, I don't know," she answered. "I all seems so surreal. Like a nightmare actually."

"I just want to say again, I'm so sorry, Peyton. I wouldn't live here if I had somewhere else to go but…"

"Don't worry about it," she interrupted. As if controlled by some imaginary force, Peyton closed the distance between them and gave Jake a hug. To her surprise, he hugged her back. _Damn his arms are strong. And is that Old Spice I smell?_ They had gotten close lately. After the awkward dinner the other night, they somehow managed to exchange their cell numbers. He had called everyday to check up on her. They talked for hours (while Peyton packed) about the things they liked or disliked—which mostly concerned art and music. Jake even came over a few times to help them with all of their heavy things.  
He was soon joined by Lucas and Keith.

"I'm gonna miss you, James. Keep in touch, Ok?"

"I will," Peyton promised. "See ya."

Haley stood in the living room of her house for the last time. She loved that room. It pained her to see how empty and bare it was with out all their family pictures everywhere. She made sure to swipe the one where she was sitting on her father's lap at the piano. It was her fifth Christmas and her dad had said it was time for his Haley Bop to learn the classic carols. Just thinking of that moment now brought tears to her eyes. Everything was so different. Usually, at times like these, Haley would play her music. It was always an outlet for the emotions she kept bottled up. But for some reason, she just couldn't bring herself to play the guitar her dad had gotten her for her birthday.

"Hey you," Brooke said as she came up behind her.

"Oh, so you're talking to me now?" Haley stated dryly.

"I'm sorry. You know how dramatic I can get when something big happens."

"Yeah, well at least the rest of us were able to suck it up and deal with it like mature adults."

"I guess I deserved that. I really am sorry Haley. I know we have no choice. I just didn't want to accept it, you know?"

"I know Brooke. Thanks," Haley whispered a minute later. "Tree Hill really isn't that bad you know. I really liked it when Lucas showed me around."

"That town better look out, because it's about to be Brooke-a-fied!"

"God help them then," Haley laughed.

"Girls, lets go!" Lydia called from outside.

"Come on, Tutor Girl," Brooke said as she gently pulled her out of the house. Once everything was packed, the James women took one last look at the house they had all known and loved. As if sensing they were having a moment, Olivia chose that time to interrupt.

"Enough with the sentimental crap," she said. "Keys please."

"You don't deserve this place," Lydia stated as she handed her the keys. "Just like you didn't deserve my husband."

"I think you mean my husband," she spat out.

Right then, Haley's cool demeanor had snapped. _She is not going to pull this bull before we leave._

"Hey Olivia, enjoy the house," Haley called in a sickeningly sweet voice. "Did you know Peyton was conceived on the kitchen table. Brooke was in the master bathtub. And as for me, well, lucky number three was on the couch in the living room. I just know you're gonna love it. It's so spacious and comfy." Haley didn't know if all the those things she said were true, but she figured they did the trick when she saw the huge scowl overtake Olivia's face. When she turned around, she could see Lucas, Peyton, and Brooke smirking.

"All in a day's work," she stated proudly as she walked past them and got into the backseat of Peyton's car.

"I love her," Brooke laughed to Peyton. It was finally time to leave. Lydia was in her car with Karen, Keith was driving the U-haul, and Lucas was in Karen's car. The James sisters were the last in line in Peyton's car. As they pulled away Brooke said, "Peyton, go slow. I've got to see this."

"See what?" Haley asked.

"You'll see," Peyton and Brooke chimed together. And then Haley noticed it. Olivia was using her house key to unlock the front door but it wasn't opening. She tried again but it still wouldn't work.  
Suddenly, she let out a high-pitched scream and began kicking and pounding on the door. It got so bad that Jake had to restrain her before she hurt herself. All three girls busted out in hysterical laughter.  
Since the windows were down, Olivia could hear them and began to run towards the car. Peyton sped up while Brooke and Haley waved sweetly while shouting, "See ya later, Olive!" And much to their satisfaction, "Olive" let out another blood-boiling scream.

"That was awesome you guys," Haley said once she finally stopped laughing. They were now getting onto the highway. "When did you do it?"

"We called the locksmith yesterday," Peyton informed her.

"That should keep the skank occupied for a few hours," Brooke laughed.

"Did Mom know?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, she was the one who _accidentally_left the phone book on the kitchen table open to the page where we could find the company's number," Brooke explained.

"Brilliant," Haley complimented.

"We know," beamed Peyton.

* * *

For the next two hours. The girls were quiet in the car. Each one lost in her own thoughts about Tree Hill. Just then, Brooke's cell phone went off. Haley just rolled her eyes. Leave it to Brooke to still be the most sought after girl even though she's moving away. Sure, Haley was a little popular at St. Regent's. But that was only because Peyton and Brooke were her sisters. For the most part, she kept to herself. She had a few friends that she was close to but no one compared to Lucas. She was actually looking forward to starting over. The only thing she would really miss in Charleston was their home. _Forget about that, Haley. It's in the past now. There's no going back._

Despite all the things that they were leaving behind, there was one thing that always remained within Haley. Guilt. Everyday she was haunted by the fact that she wasn't there when her father died. She still smiled and tried to joke around, but nothing could ever fill the emptiness she felt inside. Everything she did was always strained. She couldn't even play her music. _It'll come back eventually_, she assured herself. _It just has to_.

Meanwhile, Brooke was busy texting Felix.

I'M GOING 2 MISS U, he had written.

WHAT ABOUT CLAIRE?

WE'RE DONE. I WANT U.

It figures that something like this would happen just when she was leaving. But nevertheless, Brooke let out a satisfied squeal.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Peyton asked annoyed. "You scared the crap out of me. You're lucky I didn't swerve off the road."

"Sorry," said Brooke with a permanent smile planted on her face.

WHAT DOES THAT MEAN? She wanted Felix to come right out and say it.

WILL U B MY GF? I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE DISTANCE.

Brooke had to think about what she was going to say next. She didn't want him to think that she was desperate.

OK. I'D LIKE THAT.

It was official. Brooke was now Felix's girlfriend. She only wished that she could be there to see Claire's face when she heard the news. _Maybe my leaving won't be so bad, after all. It'll give him some time to miss me. I can't wait for the steamy reunion!_ Haley's cell phone then rang.

"Hey, Luke. What's up?" she answered. "Ok, thanks," she hung up.

"What's going on?" Peyton questioned.

"He said to tell you guys that we're almost there. Just another 10 minutes."

"Good because my ass is numb," commented Brooke.

"Please, I've had to pee for the last hour and a half," Haley retorted.

"Shut up you two. Don't complain until you've been sitting ramrod straight for the last two hours while driving," Peyton interjected. "Can you say 'back spasm'?"

"Too bad Jake isn't here. Then he could rub it out for you," Brooke teased. She loved busting up her sister. She was too serious all the time. The goofiest she'd ever seen her was when she talking to or hanging around with Jake. _She deserves it_, thought Brooke.

"You don't know what you're talking about," Peyton countered.

"I think Tigger has a point. You looked pretty smitten with Jake before we left. And I saw you checking out his butt when he was putting our stuff in the truck," Haley mentioned while Peyton was sending her death glares in the rearview mirror. "You've got it bad, girl."

"Oh look, we're here!" Peyton shouted with fake enthusiasm as they passed the sign that said, 'Welcome to Tree Hill. Home of the mighty Ravens.'

"To be continued P. James," Brooke said letting her off the hook. _I'll just have to beat it out of her later. _Another two minutes passed until they had finally pulled into a quaint suburban neighborhood.  
They saw the U-haul and other two cars stop in front of house number 212.

"Is that it?" Brooke asked.

"It's kind of nice," Peyton commented. It didn't look as historic or big as their other house—but it was pretty nonetheless. Brooke had to admit that she had expected something far worse. The house had two floors. The vinyl siding on the outside was a dark, creamy white. The front lawn contained all beautiful flowers and bushes that outlined a narrow brick walkway up to the house itself. But what Brooke liked most was the large front porch. _It's actually kind of cute—in a 'Leave It to Beaver' kind of way._ _I think we're gonna like it here._


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, thanks again for the reviews. They're great. Here's chapter 8. I hope you like it!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Secret No. 8: _Hott guys—can't live with them, can't stop looking at them. _**

The next day, all three girls had to face one of their biggest challenges since moving to Tree Hill—school. Haley was actually excited. _It's official. I'm a dork._ She couldn't wait. She had always enjoyed learning—as pathetic as it sounded. She had found out from Lucas the day before that Tree Hill High had a tutoring program. That's when she knew everything would be ok. After spending the night in their new home on Saturday, they spent all of Sunday trying to unpack and get organized. They were halfway done. After they had entered their new home, they had noticed how the inside was just as nice as the outside. The entranceway led to a small hallway which ended in the kitchen at the back of the house.. The staircase was right when you first walked in. And to the left of that was the living room. Another door on the right of the hallway, farther down, led to the bathroom. The upstairs had three bedrooms and two bathrooms. Lydia's bedroom was the largest. It was located at the end of the hallway on the left. Brooke's and Peyton's was the second largest. Their's was in the middle. The bathroom was to their right. And Haley's was at the other end of the hallway on the right. She liked her room. The walls were a light green color. It reminded Haley of spring. So far, she really liked everything about Tree Hill—just like she knew she would. And now here they were, standing in front of their new school.

"Wow, this place is huge," Haley stated in awe.

"Can you imagine how many hott guys must be in there?" Brooke beamed. "This is going to be so much fun."

"I thought you were dating Felix?" Peyton asked incredulous.

"So, a girl can still look. Besides, there's no reason why I can't play Cupid for you two"

Just when Peyton was about to argue with her, Haley cut it, "Whatever. Let's go or we'll be late."

There was no way she was going to look like a fool the first day by getting lost and being tardy to all her classes. This day was going to be stressful enough. Just as she was about to walk into the building, someone caught her eye. He was really tall. _Probably 6'2"_, she concluded. He had dark brown hair and was wearing a blue letterman's jacket. Haley didn't usually go for athletic guys, but something about him seemed to capture her attention. She watched as he walked up to a group of guys (who were also wearing letterman's jackets) and did the whole man-greeting thing. _He is hott_, she thought before she could stop herself. _Get a grip, Haley! He's a jock. There is no way he would ever notice you in a billion years. Come back to reality._

"Hey," Lucas greeted as he snapped Haley out of her thoughts.

"Hey Lucas," she said back.

"Peyton. Brooke," he nodded to them. "You guys ready for your first day?"

"Hell yeah!" Brooke yelled while receiving weird glances from people passing by. "I'm ready to rule the school."

Lucas laughed out loud. "You are a character, Brooke James."

"Thanks, Broody," she replied. "You know, you should smile more often. You'd look so much more handsome." To Haley's surprise, Lucas seemed to blush. She began making gagging noises but then quickly stopped when she noticed the group of guys she'd been looking at before (or one in particular) staring at all of them.

"What's up with them?" Peyton said eyeing the guys curiously.

"Those would be my teammates from basketball. Stay away from them if you know what's good for you. They can be real assholes," Lucas warned.

"Well why don't we give them something to look at," Brooke said mischievously. Before he could react, Brooke had sidled up to Lucas and looped her arm through his. She made a show of whispering something in his ear and then proceeded to drag him away.

"But Brooke…" was all Peyton and Haley could hear him plead as she pulled him across the front lawn into the school. They just stood there and laughed.

"Let's go, Tutor Girl. Hell awaits," Peyton said putting an arm around her and leading her into the school. "Plus, those guys are starting to creep me out. I know we're both wearing skirts but I mean, come on. Take a breather."

"I have a feeling that might not be the only reason why they're looking at us," Haley said with a sense of dread. As they finally entered the school, Haley couldn't help but sense someone's eyes on her the whole time.

* * *

_This is so boring,_ Brooke thought as she sat in her Algebra 2 class. _When am I ever going to use this crap?_ After she had dragged Lucas (practically kicking and screaming into the school), Haley and Peyton had soon caught up to them. He then led them to the main office so they could get their schedules. The only class she had with one of her sisters (Peyton) was gym. _I can't wait_, she thought sarcastically. Although, she did have Home Ec. with Lucas. He was pretty pissed because he had originally signed up for Wood Shop. He looked so cute when he pouted. _Wait, what am I saying? I have a boyfriend. _Brooke just decided to blame it on the distance. _I'm lonely because I haven't seen Felix in a while. _She then tried to focus all her attention on class. But being Brooke, she knew that would never happen.

* * *

"Gym first!" Haley had exclaimed to the guidance counselor. Her original schedule had been wrong so she had to stay behind. "There must be some mistake." 

"No. It's not a mistake Miss James," Mrs. Hughes answered.

"I'm sorry, isn't there a way I could switch it again so I won't have it first. I'm athletically challenged," she pleaded.

"I'm sorry but there's nothing I can do. Besides, today and Wednesday are the only days you have it first."

_Just peachy_, Haley thought as she left the guidance counselor's office. _I guess it's off to gym I go. _As Haley was rounding the corner, she suddenly came into contact with a very hard chest.

"Ow," she moaned. "Would you please look whe…" she trailed off as she looked up—big mistake. When she lifted her head, she was faced with two of the most piercing blue eyes she had ever seen. For the first time in Haley's life, she was speechless.

"Sorry," the guy muttered while staring at her. He then started to look her up and down. It turned out to be same guy she had been checking out earlier that morning. _What are the odds?_ _Man is he gorgeous up close!_

"You can stop drooling now," he smirked. That's when Haley immediately snapped out of it.

"Hey, you walked into me," she fired back. "And I was definately not drooling." She didn't care how hott he was, no guy was going to give her attitude.

"Well someone's feisty," he countered with another smirk on his face. "I like that." Haley could feel her face starting to blush. But she tried her hardest to stand her ground.

"You should be grateful. I did apologize, you know. Not many people would get that out of me," the guy continued on.

"Oh gee, aren't I the lucky one," Haley stated sarcastically as she rolled her eyes. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go to gym class before I'm late."

"You're new aren't you?" he questioned as he followed her down the hall.

"You again," she complained. "What makes you say that?"

"Because the gym would be that way," he laughed while pointing in the opposite direction. Automatically, Haley stopped and could feel her face turning red. _How embarrassing!_ But she would never let him know that.

"Oh," she stated. "Thanks."

"Always happy to help a damsel in distress."

"I am not a damsel in distress! And you're a jerk," she snapped exasperatedly. Now her blood was beginning to boil.

"You're a riot," he just chuckled to himself. "What's your name?"

"That's none of your business. I'm leaving now. And stay out of my way," she warned as she sashayed down the hall. Haley didn't know where this sudden surge of confidence had come from but she liked it. It probably was because he had gotten her all riled up. Very few people were able to do that. _Egotistical jerk_, she thought while trying not to smile. _And stop thinking about how built his muscles felt!_

After a minute or so, Haley finally arrived in the gym. She found her class and sat down while the teacher took attendance.

"Since we're still waiting for the new equipment to come in, we won't be forcing you to do anything. Those, however, who actually like sports can take part in a game of basketball if they wish," the teacher informed them. _No thanks_, Haley thought. A group of guys got up and began to play while the girls formed a group and began to gossip. Haley decided to use this time to look at her schedule and school map. She wanted to make sure she found her next class alright.

"How can you be doing work instead of watching all the hott guys play basketball?" a girl questioned as she sat next to Haley. Haley looked up from her papers. In front of her was a small girl with long, straight brown, brown eyes, and glasses. Overall, she kind of looked like a 7th grader.

"I'm not doing work. I'm just making sure I know where to go next period. I'm new here," Haley informed her.

"Well in that case, hi. I'm Gigi," she introduced herself. "'And you are?"

"Haley," she replied.

"Nice to meet you, Haley. So how do you like Tree Hill?"

"It's nice. Different, but nice."

"Oh, Ryan took his shirt off!" Gigi suddenly exclaimed. Haley laughed at the girl's enthusiasm but quickly stopped when she saw a familiar figure. Among the guys playing ball was her cocky, blue-eyed mystery man. _This is just great_. Haley then let out a loud groan.

"What's the matter?" asked Gigi.

"Oh, nothing," Haley dismissed but then suddenly became very curious. "Actually, do you know who that guy is over there? The really tall one with the brown hair and blue eyes."

"Who, Nathan?"

"What?" Haley asked with a sense of foreboding.

"That's Nathan Scott. Mr. Basketball Superstar/Heartbreaker himself," Gigi answered. "I must say, you've got good taste. He is fine. Are you ok, you don't look so good?" Haley had almost dropped dead when she found out that the guy she had been conversing with was Lucas's infamous half brother Nathan. _So that's why they were staring at us this morning. This sucks. I finally meet a guy I like and…what the hell am I talking about? I don't like him. He's nothing but an arrogant asshole. I only think he's easy on the eyes_, Haley tried to reason with herself. There was absolutely no way she could have even the slightest interest in Nathan. He was Luke's enemy and, therefore, hers, too. _Oh crap, what am I going to do?_

* * *

Peyton was sitting in her art class working on a still life. _Who the hell said drawing a bowl of fruit was art? This is freaking ridiculous._ Peyton was beyond bored out of her mind. She didn't like drawing things that were conventional. She liked stuff that was edgy and dark. Basically, stuff that fit her personality. This was just plain painful. _Ok, think of something interesting. Anything but this._ Automatically, Peyton's mind wandered to Jake. He had called her this morning to wish her luck on her first day of school. Peyton thought it was really sweet of him. _I am so screwed_. Here she was falling for a guy she barely knew. Even though they had technically just met, Peyton felt a connection with Jake that she hadn't felt with any other guy—even Lucas. With Jake, she could talk about anything. The only setback was how whenever Peyton would start to ask questions about his family, he would get all tense and try to change the subject. The most he ever said was that the situation was "really complicated." Although she desperately wanted to know, Peyton knew it was too early in their friendship to push the issue. 

Just then, the bell to signal lunch rang. She quickly gathered her stuff and made her way outside to the quad. She was going to meet Brooke, Haley, and Lucas for lunch. She finally spotted Haley and Lucas at a table in the middle of the quad. Two other people were also sitting with them.

"Hey," Peyton greeted as she approached the table.

"Oh, hey Peyton," Lucas stated. "These are my friends Gigi and Mouth. Guys, this is Haley's sister Peyton."

"Hi," she said to them.

"What's up?" they replied.

"Where's Brooke?" Peyton questioned.

"She's eating with the jocks and cheerleaders. She's been here only one day and she's already like the queen bee of the school," Haley said in a kind of bitter voice. This surprised Peyton because Haley wasn't usually bothered by that kind of stuff. She always prided herself on doing her own thing.

"Are you alright?" Lucas asked. "You've seemed on edge all day. You weren't like that this morning."

"I'm fine," Haley snapped.

"I always knew you were a bit high on yourself—going around saying you're all fine and stuff," interrupted a voice. Peyton looked up and saw one of the jocks who'd been staring at them earlier.  
She immediately turned her attention to her sister and noticed how tense she was.

"Haley, do you know him?" Lucas questioned. It sounded to Peyton like he was a little pissed.

"So that's your name! We had bit of a run in earlier this morning. Didn't we, _Haley_?" the guy continued. _Wow, he sounds like a jerk. _

"Nathan, knock it off," Lucas gritted out through his teeth. Peyton had never seen him so on edge. He looked like he was ready to jump over the table and strangle the guy. _Although, it would wipe that smirk off of the boy's face_.

"Wait, Nathan? As in your brother Nathan?" Peyton inquired finally realizing who that guy was. This had suddenly gotten very interesting.

"We're not related," they both chimed out together in a rush.

"That's not what it looks like to me," Peyton scoffed.

"What do you want?" Lucas demanded.

"Hey, I just came to say hi to, Hales. I also wanted make sure that you don't choke during the game like the other night. Some of us actually want to win, you know."

"Well, if I didn't have to watch my back all the time, _you know_, since you and the team started hazing me, maybe then I could concentrate on the game," Lucas countered. He looked like he was going to snap. Peyton looked to Haley. If anyone could calm Lucas down, it was her. Peyton was surprised she had remained quiet for so long. She would always immediately jump to his defense. Peyton nudged her in the ribs and gave her a look.

"Lucas, it's ok," Haley said as she snapped out of whatever trance she was in and put a hand on his arm. "Come on, you're taking me to class." Before he could protest and Nathan could make another comment, Haley got up and already started walking. _That was awkward_, thought Peyton.

"She's gone so you can stop gawking now," Peyton commented to Nathan. She had noticed him looking at Haley as she walked away with Lucas.

"I wasn't gawking," he defended. "I was just wondering how she could possibly stand hanging out with that loser."

"First of all, Lucas is _not_ a loser. He's your brother—whether you want to admit it or not. Second, he and Haley have been best friends since they were seven. And third, if you want my sister to even so much as glance in your direction, you better lose that jackass attitude. It's kind of a turnoff." And with that, Peyton grabbed her lunch, got up, and went to go sit at Brooke's table.

* * *

_Man does this girl go on and on_, thought Brooke about her new friend Bevin. _And I thought Haley was a rambler. _

"…and then I spilled my drink on her and called her a fat whore," Bevin finished. She had been talking about some stupid party last weekend for about 15 minutes straight. It was enough to make Brooke want to rip off her ears.

"Wow, Bevin. That was really interesting," Brooke tried to enthuse. Brooke had met the pretty blonde in her English class. It turned out that Bevin was a member of the Tree Hill Ravens' Cheerleading Squad. They had begun talking and automatically clicked. Brooke also found out that there were two spots open on the squad. If she befriended Bevin, then she'd be guaranteed a spot.

"So Brooke," a guy named Vegas began. "Why would someone as sexy as you move to Dull Hill?" He then proceeded to look her up and down.

"Why? Are you complaining?" she countered. _Guys are so easy to manipulate._

"No. Just wondering."

Brooke smiled. _I could have some fun with this._ "My mom just became co-owner of a club called Tric. She has tons of connections to all these bands and celebrities. They demanded that they work with her or they wouldn't play at the club at all," she lied. _I am so going to own this school by the end of the week._

"That's awesome…" Bevin began before she was interrupted.

"Really? Who?" asked a redhead at the end of the table.

"Fall Out Boy," Brooke quickly covered.

"When are they coming?" the redhead shot back. Ok, so now she was getting in a little too deep. She didn't think that someone would grill her about everything she was saying.

"Shut up Rachel," Bevin defended her. _I always knew I liked her_, thought Brooke with relief. "I'm sure Brooke will be able to get us in if they are playing. Won't you Brooke?" _I take that back._

"Maybe," Brooke said with a fake smile. "I'll see if I can pull some strings." While Karen and her mom were trying to book Fall Out Boy and some other cool bands, there was no guarantee that they would actually come.

"You do that," Rachel smirked.

"So, you see any boys you think are cute yet?" asked Bevin changing the subject.

"Yeah. But I already have a boyfriend. He lives back in Charleston where he goes to Bear Creek Academy," Brooke explained.

"Would I know him?"

"Probably. He plays for their basketball team. His name is Felix Tagaro."

"What?!" shouted Bevin. "I know he's hott and all but you're totally dating the enemy!"

"Bevin, I technically used to be the enemy," laughed Brooke.

"Oh...well...what?" she asked perplexed.

"Never mind. So, do you like anyone?"

"Totally! Ok, so there's this guy named Lucas Scott. He is so gorgeous. And he's actually smart. I mean, what are the odds?"

"Lucas Scott," repeated Brooke. "Like blonde hair, blue eyes, Broody Lucas Scott?"

"Yes. You know him?" For some odd reason, Brooke felt a small pang in the pit of her stomach. Was she actually bothered by the fact that Bevin liked Lucas? _No. I'm with Felix. It's Haley who I'm worried about in this whole thing. The last thing she needs is her best friend taken away from her._

"He's my sister Haley's best friend. And he used to date my other sister Peyton. So, yeah, I definitely know him."

"If you ask me, you are crushing on the wrong Scott," interrupted Rachel. "Everyone knows that Nathan is so much hotter. Not to mention he's the star of the basketball team. But don't get any ideas. He's totally mine."

"Oh, so he's your boyfriend?" questioned Brooke.

"Not yet. But he will be." _Someone's in denial. _

"Since you know him, then you can hook us up," Bevin enthused.

"I don't know…" Brooke began to protest.

"Please? You have to. If you do, I'll definitely put in a good word with the captain of the cheerleading squad for you."

"Could you get me on the squad?"

"Hell yes!"

"Then I'd say you have a deal girlie. Just call me Cupid!" Brooke proclaimed a little uneasily at the end. Right at that moment, Peyton approached the table.

"Peyton! Just the sister I wanted to see," Brooke practically shouted at her arrival.

"Hey, mind if I sit with you?" she asked as she gave Brooke a curious look.

"Actually, we have gym in five minutes and I don't want to be late. With our luck we'll get lost and have to run laps as punishment," she said in a hurry as she grabbed Peyton by the arm and pulled her away. "See you all later," she called.

"What the hell was that about?" Peyton asked annoyed. "I'd really like to have a least one minute to eat my lunch today."

"We'll go somewhere else. I just wanted to get away from them."

"Poor, Brookie. Drama with your little popular friends already?" Peyton teased.

"You have no idea." Brooke replied as she told Peyton everything that had happened.

"Brooke, are you crazy?" Peyton scolded.

"What? Don't look at me like that! What was I supposed to do?"

"Uh, tell the truth."

"Like that's any fun. It shouldn't be that hard. All I got to do is make sure Mom books an awesome band, get everyone passes into the club, and somehow make Lucas fall in love with Bevin," she simply stated.

"You are so screwed."

"No shit, Sherlock."


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Secret No. 9: You can never judge a book by its cover. So sneak a peek at the inside flap, instead.  
**

Three weeks later, Haley and Lucas were working on homework at his house.

"So, what do you want to do this weekend?" Haley asked. Between Lucas's basketball practice and Haley's tutoring and working at Karen's café, they hadn't been able to spend much time together lately.

"I don't know. You want to have a movie night?" Lucas proposed.

"Yeah, that'd be cool. We can do it at my house on Saturday."

"Sounds good," he replied. "So, how have things been? We haven't hung out like this in a week and a half."

"Pretty good. I've been busy with your mom at the café but other than that it's been great." _That and I can't stop thinking about your brother_, Haley thought guiltily. It was true. Despite the crap he pulled a few weeks ago, Nathan Scott was still on Haley's mind. He tried to get her attention a few other times after that but she wouldn't give him the time of day. She didn't want to betray Lucas.

"Is everything ok with the team?" she questioned. "They're not still bothering you are they?"

"No," he answered. But the look on his face said otherwise.

"Lucas, you do know that you're terrible at lying to me. Just tell me the truth," Haley urged in a soothing voice.

"Haley, you're such a mom," he laughed. She gave him a stern look. _I'm trying to help him and the idiot can only laugh. Men!_

"Ok," he laughed harder. "I'm sorry." Once the laughter finally subsided, he got serious. "I don't want you to worry but, I think it's getting worse." _Uh oh. This can't be good._

"What are they doing?"

"They ruin my stuff, try to humiliate me as best they can, and now they're freezing me out during the actual games."

"I'm sorry, Lucas. I really am," Haley stated.

"I told you not to worry about it. There's nothing you can do anyway," he said. _Actually, maybe there is_.

* * *

The next day, Haley was called down to Principal Turner's office. When she walked into the room, she saw her mom. 

"Mom, what's going on?" asked Haley. "If this is about me spilling those acidic chemicals on the science lab floor, it was a total accident. They just slipped…"

"Relax, Miss James. You're not in any kind of trouble," he assured her.

"Oh, then forget I just said that," she nervously laughed.

"So what is this about?" inquired Lydia politely.

"As you know, Mrs. James, Haley here is a very bright girl. Her placement tests came back above average," Principal Turner informed them. _Duh, I've always done well in school._ _What's so important about this?_

"That's great and all but I'm afraid I still don't understand," Lydia pushed further.

"We believe that Haley would gain more out of her high school education if she were moved up one grade. Her academics are impressive and she's been tutoring students in higher level classes than hers.  
The decision is up to both of you in the end but we feel that it would be the best thing for her."

"So, you want me to skip a grade? As in, I'll be part of the junior class?" Haley clarified.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying. What do you think, Haley?" _Cool! I'll be able to graduate with Brooke!_

"Yeah, definitely," she answered.

"Wait a minute," Lydia interrupted. "Haley, are sure you can handle this. After all, you're tutoring and working at the café, too. I'm not sure you'll have the time to get everything you need done. It's ok to stay where you are. There's no pressure."

"Your mother is right, Haley. You do not have to advance. Whatever you're comfortable with is up to you," the principal added.

"Mom, you know that I've always loved school. And besides, this is me we're talking about. I know I can do it. Plus, I really want to graduate with Brooke next year," Haley pleaded.

"If she does do this, how will she make up the work in those other classes?" asked Lydia.

"Since it still is early in the year, she hasn't missed much. Only her core curricular classes will be affected—like math, history, science and English. Also, all the grades she has obtained so far in those classes will be transferred to her new ones. Her electives will remain the same. She'll just pick up at the point the class is currently on."

Looking at Haley Lydia asked one last time, "You sure, Haley Bop?"

"Yeah, Mom. I want to do this." _I might even be in some of Lucas's classes. This is awesome! I'm such a geek_.

"Excellent. You can begin next period. I had the guidance counselor make you a new schedule just in case," he stated as he handed Haley her new schedule.

"Ew, I still have gym in the morning?" Haley groaned.

"Yes, they just moved you into the class for juniors. However, Coach Durham will be your new teacher." _Just freaking great. Well, I guess you can't win them all._ When everything was finished, Lydia and Haley shook hands with Principal Turner and left the office.

"See you at home, Mom," Haley said while hugging her goodbye.

"I'm really proud of you, Haley. Your father would have been too," Lydia commented softly as she pushed the hair out of Haley's face.

"Thanks, Mom," Haley replied. As she saw her mom leave, Haley took a deep breath. She could feel her eyes starting to water at the mention of her dad. The last thing she needed was to have a complete breakdown in the middle of the hallway. When she finally gained control of her emotions, Haley made her way to her new classroom and entered. _Why did I have to come late? As if this isn't awkward enough?_ Now she was in front of an entire class full of strangers trying to get the teacher's attention.

"Hi, may I help you?" asked the teacher.

"Yeah, I was just transferred into this class," Haley answered while showing the woman her schedule.

"Oh yes, Haley! I was informed about you. Welcome, I'm Mrs. Sage. See me after class and I'll get you up to date on what we're working on," the teacher happily explained. _Wow, is she perky. But at least she's not an old shrewd. _There was nothing worse to Haley than an old, senile teacher who thought that she knew everything.

"As for now, you can take the empty seat next to Mr. Scott in the back."

"Excuse me?" Haley asked shocked. She looked to the back of the classroom and sure enough, there he was. Nathan Scott—smirk and all. _This can't be happening. _

"Just there dear," the teacher confirmed.

"Ok," Haley said as she tried to get over the initial shock. "Thanks." As she walked to the back of the room, it seemed as if all eyes were on her. _Maybe that's because everyone is staring at me. But why does he have to, too? Those blue eyes really are gorgeous. Shut up, Haley! Just walk. _After what felt like forever, Haley finally took her seat and got her stuff out for class.

"Now everyone, since we're getting more in depth with Romeo & Juliet, I want each one of you to choose a partner of the opposite sex. You're then going to translate what you think the characters are really saying to one another," explained Mrs. Sage. "Now find your partner." Haley didn't know what to do. It was bad enough that she didn't know any of the girls in the class, but now she had to find a strange guy to work with? _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all_.

"Hey Nathan," Haley heard a redhead call. "You want to be partners. I was thinking we could work on the scene just before they consummate their relationship. And whatever we don't get done, we can work on outside of class," she finished with a flirtatious wink.

"No, Nathan's my partner," a guy next to Nathan argued.

"Tim, you do realize that she said you have to work with someone of the opposite sex?" the girl pointed out annoyed. "And by that I mean a girl."

"Oh," he dumbly stated.

"Sorry guys but I already have a partner. Don't I, Haley?" Nathan said as he looked over to his left at her with a smile.

"Um…" Haley trailed off.

"Good. Let's get started." The redheaded girl, or Rachel as Haley heard, gave her a dirty look and then stomped away.

"Why did you do that?" Haley demanded. It came out a little less edgy than she would have liked.

"We both needed partners. Plus, it gives me an excuse to talk to you without you completely blowing me off," Nathan concluded.

"And why would you want to talk to me? I'm best friends with Lucas. You know, the brother you refuse to accept and instead torment," she stormed.

"So, I won't hold it against you." _Why do hott guys always have to be such assholes?_ _What a waste._ _And there was so much potential!_ Yes, Haley James was in fact admitting that she thought Nathan Scott was hott.

"You're a jerk," she then snapped once Nathan's words sunk in. "Lucas is a good guy. He never did anything to you." Haley couldn't stand the way Lucas was always being put down by others. He was her best friend and she'd be damned if she let anyone trash talk him in front of her. She then turned away from Nathan and began to read the scene they were assigned.

"Look, Haley…I'm sorry. Really," he stated a minute later as she gave him an incredulous look. "I just...I get worked up when he's around me."

"Why?" she prodded in a softer tone. For some reason, even if it was just for a second, Nathan seemed to have let his guard down. "You seem to have gotten the 'better' end of the deal. You have a father who cares for you and this whole school practically worships you. What more could you possibly want?"

"Let's just say, being Dan Scott's son is not all it's cracked up to be," he stated cryptically as he looked into her eyes. _Oh boy, I'm in trouble. Are we having a moment? _They stared at each other for another minute until they turned their attention back to the assignment.

"So what's up with this Shapespeare dude?" he asked trying to break up some of the tension. _Ladies and gentlemen, the normal Nathan Scott has returned_. Haley welcomed the change of atmosphere.  
If she had stared into those ocean blue eyes any longer, she just might have turned into a puddle on the floor. They were that intense. At his comment, she started laughing.

"I think you mean Shakespeare," she corrected still laughing. Realizing his mistake, he also began to laugh.

"Whatever. So, what scene are we working on?"

"The balcony scene where Romeo first courts Juliet," she informed.

"Before we start, I just want to let you know that I suck at this stuff. I apologize in advance," he admitted.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing I'm smart huh? Let me do the work while you sit there and look pretty," she joked as she began translating the words.

"That reminds me, I thought you were a sophomore. What are you doing in a junior class?" he questioned.

"They let me skip a grade. Apparently I wasn't being challenged enough in my other classes," she explained.

"Whoa, remind me to partner up with you more often," he muttered to himself. "Wait, you think I'm pretty?" he then commented with that boyish smirk on his face. But this time, it had a friendlier quality about it. "I knew you had a thing for me."

"Shut up, Scott, before I call your friend Tim back over here," she playfully threatened while rolling her eyes.

"So, what line are we on…"


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone, thank you so much for the wonderful reviews. They're so fun to read. I'm really glad that you like the story. There was a question about how much time has passed since Jimmy's death. It's addressed in this chapter so don't worry. Also, this chapter revolves more around Brooke and Jeyton. I hope you like it.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Secret No. 10: _Sometimes a kiss says more than words can (no matter how good a talker you may be)._**

"Peyton, please?" Brooke begged. "I promise you won't regret it."

"I somehow very much doubt that," Peyton quipped back. _Why does my sister have to be so…annoying?_ _She won't stop until she gets what she wants_, thought Peyton with dread.

"You loved cheerleading back at St. Regent's. I know you gave it up because you had too much art crap to do but why not do it again here?"

"Gee, I don't know. Maybe because I don't want to?"

"I think Brooke's right," Lydia cut in. "It'll be good for you to get involved and meet new people."

"I meet new people," Peyton muttered.

"Jake doesn't count," Brooke said with a mischievous look on her face.

"Shut up," countered Peyton as she heard Haley laugh next to her. "You too, Tutor Girl! I don't see you making any new friends."

"Actually, I did meet someone new. And besides, Luke and I are going to have a movie night with Gigi, Mouth, and Skillz tonight," she shot back.

"Who did you meet? And why were we not invited to movie night?" Brooke asked confused.

"Just people in my classes. And I never said you couldn't join us," Haley added. "It doesn't matter to me."

"I thought it was just you and Lucas?" inquired Lydia.

"Oh, we decided to make it a group thing. I hope that's ok?" Haley asked.

"That's fine. How about I get takeout from the café for you guys to eat during the film? I don't really feel like cooking. I've still got to finish up some stuff for the club," she explained. At the mention of Tric, Brooke's ears seemed to perk up.

"Hey Mom, I was wondering who you booked to play at the club next weekend. I thought Fall Out Boy would be awesome," she proposed. One minute she was yelling at Peyton about cheerleading and the next she was all excited talking about a band. _She is so bipolar. But you gotta love her anyway_, thought Peyton with an amused smile. _ Maybe now is a good time to propose my idea._

"Yeah, they're really cool," agreed Peyton. "Mom, I was wondering. What if you had an all-ages night? It's really hard to find good live music in this town if you're under 21. You would have a huge crowd—especially if you got Fall Out Boy to play."

"I already tried but their manager hasn't returned any of my calls. We were thinking of getting Falling Star."

"Who's that?" Haley questioned.

"They're some band…"

"Mom, let me talk to the band's manager," Peyton suggested. "If there's anything I know more than art, it's music. I know that they would hear me out."

"Yeah Mom let her," Brooke added hastily. "Plus, I want to be able to see Fall Out Boy with my friends at the club. This town needs a little action." Lydia turned to Haley to get her opinion.

"Go for it, Mom," Haley encouraged. "Peyton's got an awesome idea. If anyone can pull it off, she can."

"Oh alright. You've convinced me. But I have to talk to Karen first," Lydia conceded.

"She'll definitely say yes. You rock, Goldilocks!" Brooke called as she high fived Peyton.

"I know," she replied with a teasing smile. And that's when it hit her—_I'm going to meet Fall Out Boy!_

* * *

Later on that night, Brooke was up in her room painting her toe nails when the doorbell rang. 

"Haley, you going to get that?" she called. No answer.

"Haley?!" The doorbell rang again. _Figures. I swear if I ruin my toes that girl is going to pay. Now matter how cute and innocent she is. _

"I'm coming," she shouted as she approached the door. When she finally opened it, she was surprised to see none other than Felix Tagaro standing on her front porch.

"Felix!" she exclaimed jumping into his arms. "What are you doing here? Why didn't you tell me you were coming to visit?"

"I wanted to surprise you," he said as he pulled her in close to him. "I missed my girl."

"Well I missed you too, Sexy," she cooed as she leaned up for a passionate kiss.

"Is anyone home?" he asked against her lips.

"Only Haley but she's off doing God knows what," she replied between kisses.

"Good," he stated as he led them into the house and kicked the door shut with his foot.

"Upstairs?" she breathed.

"Do you even have to ask?" he said while lifting her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. They then made their way to Brooke's bedroom. _I can't believe this is happening, _she thought as they began to make out on her bed._ I finally get to be with Felix!_ Brooke had been with a few guys before, but no one had an affect on her like Felix did. As they continued to kiss, Brooke tugged at his shirt for him to take off. When he did, she wasn't disappointed. _All those hours of basketball practice sure paid off!_ Soon after, she felt Felix starting to unbutton her designer shirt. He was about to take off her jeans when they heard a knock on her bedroom door. Before they could react, a clueless Haley entered the room.

"Hey Brooke, did you want to…OH MY GOD!" she shouted. "I am so sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt. I had no idea you were having company. And I didn't know that you were…_you know_. I just thought that you would have liked to join us for movie night since Lucas and everyone's downstairs…," she hysterically rambled.

"HALEY! Will you stop rambling and just leave already!?" an annoyed Brooke shouted as she tried to find her clothes.

"Sorry, I'll leave you two alone now. I just have to go gouge out my eyes," she spat out. Haley's face was now red with embarrassment as she reached for the door once again and shut it.

"Felix, I am so sorry. They weren't supposed to come over for another half hour," Brooke tried to explain.

"Don't worry about it. It was actually kind of funny," he laughed while putting his shirt back on.

"How is my baby sister almost catching us having sex supposed to be funny?" she questioned not amused.

"Please, did you see the look on her face? Priceless. And she's actually kind of hott—definitely like her older sister."

"I don't know whether to hug you or slap you for that last comment," she said as she finished getting redressed.

"I'd say hug. But I much rather have a kiss," he stated coming close to her again.

"No," she said while stubbornly turning her back to him. He came up behind her and rubbed his hands up and down her arms.

"What if I took you out for an expensive dinner? I'll even buy you something shiny," he persuaded while kissing her neck.

"Fine," she smiled while turning around in his arms. "But it better be really good."

"Of course. Only the best for my girl."

* * *

Early that following morning, Peyton was finishing up her drawing for class when she heard her cell phone ring. She checked the caller id and found out that it was Jake. _Play it cool, Peyton_, she coached herself. 

"Hello," she answered nonchalantly.

"Hey Peyton, it's Jake. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight?" he said. He actually sounded a little nervous. _How adorable. Ew, I'm such a girl._

"Yeah, that'd be cool but how can we? You're in Charleston right now aren't you?"

"Actually, I'm in Tree Hill. I was taking care of some family stuff. I found out that I had a few extra hours to spare and was wondering if you wanted to get together."

"Do you have your car?"

"Yeah, why?" he answered.

"How do you feel about a mini road trip? My Mom is trying to book Fall Out Boy at Tric but she can't get their manager to even consider it. I was going to go to see him myself and possibly talk with the band. I finally was able to get at least one minute of his time if I met them at the restaurant near their hotel in Raleigh. If you don't want to come that's fine but…"

"Please, and miss a chance to meet Fall Out Boy. Are you kidding? You'd have to handcuff me to my bed to keep me from going!" he exclaimed.

"Great," Peyton choked out. The image he just described was now imprinted in her mind. _Did it suddenly get hot in here? _

"If we leave now, we can make it there by noon," he stated breaking Peyton out of her naughty thoughts.

"Ok, I'll get my stuff together. Where are you now?"

"Actually, right in front of your house," he said sheepishly.

"Stalker," she laughed. "I'll be right out." Unfortunately, "right out" translated into 10 minutes. First Peyton had to find an outfit. She threw on a pair of her favorite blue jeans and helped herself to the sexy black halter top in Brooke's closet. _She won't miss it_. She then quickly put on her make up—trying to make herself not look like a drunken clown in the process. She then grabbed her signature leather jacket (which belonged to her Mom back in the day—she loved vintage) and purse, told her Mom she was leaving, and bolted out the door.

"What took you so long? I thought I was going to have to leave without you," he teased.

"We're meeting Fall Out Boy, Jake. You think I'm just going to throw anything on?" she asked as if it was to most obvious thing in the world. The truth was, the outfit was more for Jake than the band.  
She knew she could get their attention hands down. But Jake was different. He was a subtle guy. He'd need some more persuading. That's when she noticed him looking at her. She could feel the heat rise in her face as his eyes lingered up and down her thin figure. As much as she loved the attention, she didn't think she'd be able to control herself if he kept staring at her like that.

"We should go," she said snapping him out of his intense gaze.

"Yeah," he said huskily. Without another word, he then started the car and began to drive.

* * *

"You are so lying! There is no way that that was you!" exclaimed Peyton. They only had a half hour left before they arrived at the restaurant. 

"Believe it," he assured her. "The only reason we won was because I made that last shot just as the buzzer went off." Jake was telling Peyton all about how he had helped the Ravens win the last basketball game of the season when he was a junior. After they had gotten on the highway, the sexual tension soon dissipated as they began sharing stories and joking around. Peyton was enjoying every minute of it. Jake wasn't like most guys. He had a kindness and maturity that she had never seen before—except in her sisters. Sometimes.

"I'm so mad I missed that game. I was really sick so I couldn't cheer," she said disappointed.

"You cheerlead? Peyton James, I've underestimated you," he broke out laughing.

"Shut up! I do actually have fun doing it. I only quit because my art work took up so much of my time."

"So why not do it again now?"

"I probably will. Brooke's making me. I'd have to die for her to take no for an answer," she joked. A second later, Peyton realized what she had said. _How can I be so stupid!? My dad just died and I make a comment like that! _All of a sudden, tears began to fill her eyes. They usually did whenever she thought about her father.

Noticing her abrupt silence, Jake questioned, "Peyton are you ok? I didn't mean to make fun of you for cheerleading. I was only joking. If you want to do it then feel free to…"

"It's not that," she tearfully explained. "I was just thinking about my dad. I don't know what came over me. God, I'm such a mess!"

"Peyton, you're not a mess. Well, maybe you are, but not physically!" he tried to rephrase as she shot him a look. "You're Dad died only several weeks ago. It's gonna take time. No one is going to blame you for feeling this way. And if it helps, I'm always here if you need a friend."

_Friend. Just great!_ Peyton then began to cry a little harder. Jake quickly pulled into the restaurant's parking lot and turned off the engine. He then unbuckled his seat belt and brought Peyton into a strong and comforting hug. As she sobbed into his shoulder, he gently stroked her hair trying to calm her down. After a few minutes, the tears finally stopped.

"We have to go," Peyton said feeling embarrassed. She had just had a complete emotional breakdown in front of the guy she had a crush on. She took one look at herself in the overhead mirror and groaned.

"I'll just give you a minute to freshen up. You want to look like your usual gorgeous blonde self when you meet the band," he complimented while getting out of the car. At the mentioning of her being gorgeous, Peyton couldn't help but smile. _Well, at least the outfit worked_, she thought wryly as she fixed her make up. Once the puffiness and redness of her eyes was mostly gone, she got out of the car. Jake then locked the doors and took her hand to lead them into the restaurant.

* * *

When they had arrived back at her house that night, neither one could put into words what they had just experienced. 

"That was great," Jake commented while shooting a smile at Peyton.

"I feel like I can't catch my breath. We not only met Fall Out Boy, but we also got them to play at Tric!" she exclaimed. Peyton was never giddy, but at this moment, she was.

"Not 'we,' Peyton. _You_ did it. I was just along for the ride," he said as he walked her to the door. "Plus, I think that Pete guy had a thing for you. I seriously wanted to beat the crap out of him. Can you believe all the comments he made?"

"He was actually being nice you know?" she laughed.

"He was a complete horn dog," Jake argued.

"Jake, if I didn't know any better, I would say that you're jealous."

"Me? Jealous? Pu-lease," he defended himself unsuccessfully. "What is there to be jealous of?"

"That a multi-platinum recording artist/rock star was totally enamored by none other than yours truly. If you weren't there, he probably would have asked me out," she teased.

"And would you have said yes?" he asked exasperated.

"Maybe," she countered trying to hold back another bout of laughter after seeing the flustered look on his face.

"Whatever," he said defeated as he just shook his head.

"Aw, did I damage your male ego?" she sweetly asked.

"No. Maybe," he said in an innocent tone. Peyton, trying to make him feel better, leaned up and gave Jake a kiss on the cheek.

"Feel better?" He didn't answer her. The look in his eyes said everything. As soon as she had stepped back, he pulled her forward again while crashing his lips against hers. Peyton wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and just enjoyed the feeling of his strong body against hers. When they finally broke apart, all she could say was, "Wow." Jake gave her a boyish grin, but then suddenly got really serious.

"What's wrong," she asked as she noticed how tense he had gotten. He then got a guilty look on his face.

"Peyton, I'm sorry. We can't…I can't do this right now. I really like you but there are some things going on in my life that need my full attention. It wasn't right of me to lead you on. I have to go. I'll keep in touch, ok?" he said as he gave her a quick peck on the cheek. All she could do was stand there dumbfounded. He then went back to his car and drove away. Peyton was in shock. How could everything seem so perfect one minute and then turn to complete crap the next? _So this is what a broken heart feels like..._


	12. Chapter 11

**Once again, thank you so much for the reviews. I love reading your comments so please keep them coming. **

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Secret No. 11: _No one is perfect, but sometimes people are perfect for each other._**

Haley made sure she got to her English class on time today. Yesterday, Brooke had almost gotten her detention by holding her up in their math class. Yes, Haley now had a class with Brooke. Brooke was so excited when she initially found out. "Now you can do our homework," was the first thing that popped out of her mouth. _I'm lucky if I get anything done in that class with Brooke trying to talk to me the whole time._

"Nice of you to join us on time today," Nathan commented as she took her usual seat next to him.

"I could say the same for you. You come in late almost every day," she countered. Over the past week or so, Haley and Nathan had started having more friendly banter. To her surprise, she actually looked forward to English—despite the fact that it was already one of her favorite subjects.

"Yeah, but I'm special," he announced with a smirk.

"More like special ed," she laughed at him.

"That hurt, James. I'm really surprised you don't think more of me," he said as he pretended to be offended.

"I'm sure you'll get over it."

"Ok, so there's a reason why I'm early today," he informed her. The serious tone in his voice automatically caught Haley by surprise. She had grown used to Nathan's smirk and cockiness.

"What is it?" she asked giving him her full attention.

"I need a favor. Could you…"

"Hey Nathan," Rachel interrupted. "Holly," she smirked at Haley.

"It's Haley actually," she corrected her. _I very rarely say that I hate someone. But for her, I think I'll make an exception_. Ever since she had joined the class, Rachel had been doing anything and everything she could to embarrass Haley in front of Nathan. She'd criticize her about her "lack of style" and make rude comments about other things she did. Usually she did it so nonchalantly that Nathan didn't seem to even know what was going on. _Not that he'd defend me or anything_, she sadly thought.

"Whatever," Rachel continued on. "Nathan, I was wondering if you wanted to get together this weekend. My parents will be away and my dad just bought a new big screen TV. We could watch a movie. Or do something equally fun." Haley couldn't believe her ears. _How could she just say that_? _And right in front of people, too. Can you say '_slut_?' _Haley wasn't naïve. She'd heard about the stuff teenagers did in high school. Brooke and Peyton were her sisters, after all. They'd done their fair share of stupid things. But this was just plain gross. And for some reason, it really bothered Haley. Even Nathan, who shot a quick glance at her, looked kind of embarrassed.

"No thanks, I'm busy. I have to train with my Dad this weekend," he answered smoothly.

"That's too bad," she said with fake sympathy. "But if it's your endurance that needs building, feel free to come over. I'll give you something to pant about." Her voice was practically dripping with innuendo.

"Like I said, I can't," he repeated while turning back to face Haley. When it was clear that Nathan was done with their conversation, Rachel shot a murderous look at Haley before she finally returned to her seat.

"Wow, that was….intense," Haley commented.

"That was nothing. I've had worse," he said as if it was an everyday thing. _Really? That's comforting_, she thought sarcastically.

"What did you want to say to me?" she pressed on trying to get the image of those other skanks hitting on Nathan out of her head.

"Class, open your books to Act 3, scene 1. We have a lot to cover today," Mrs. Sage informed her students.

Nathan groaned at the second interruption. "Is there anyway we can meet up after school? It's important."

"Um, ok." Now Haley really wanted to know what was going on. She and Nathan never hung out outside of class. They barely got along while in class. "Why don't you meet me in the tutoring center at 2:30. I don't begin until 3 o'clock," she explained

"Where's the tutoring center," he whispered 5 minutes later. Mrs. Sage had her back turned to the class as she wrote notes on the board.

"You've gone here for three years and you don't know?" she asked. He just shrugged his shoulders.

"I never had to go there before," he said. "Plus, that's where all the geeks hang out." Haley gave him a dirty look and turned her attention back to taking notes.

"Damn it," she heard him mumble under his breath. "I didn't mean you personally."

"I'm sure you didn't," she sarcastically replied as she continued writing.

"Please, Haley. I'm serious," he pleaded.

She let out a loud sigh and told him, "It's on the first floor across from the computer lab."

He nodded in understanding. "Thanks."

"Yeah, yeah. Just don't be late."

* * *

Brooke sat at the lunch table with Bevin and the rest of the popular crew. After her date with Felix the other night, she couldn't stop thinking about him. As her daydreams continued, she fingered the gorgeous, white gold necklace he had bought her. _That boy sure does know how to pick them._ _I wonder what I'll get for Christmas. I hope it's matching earrings. _After their dinner at one of Tree Hill's finest restaurants, Felix had surprised Brooke by taking her to a jewelry store. He had her wait in the car while he went to pick something up for his "mom." The lie was lame considering he lived in Charleston. Why would he have something fixed here? Afterward, he came back out and they went to the beach. That's when he gave her the necklace. _He is so sweet_, she had thought. But the necklace wasn't the only thing he gave her. Brooke could feel her face getting hot just thinking about all the "activities" they did. 

"…Brooke! Hello, Mars to Brooke," Bevin said while waving a hand in front of her face.

"Hmmm...what about Mars?" Brooke asked as she came back to reality.

"You were totally spacing. Anyway, when are you going to fix me up with Lucas?" she repeated. At this new development, Peyton's head shot up. Ever since they made the cheerleading squad (no thanks to that bitch Rachel—she said that Brooke was too fat), they had become regulars at the table. Brooke was thrilled but Peyton couldn't care less. _Speaking of Peyton, what the hell is up with her today? She's like a zombie._ _It's probably about Jake._ _Note to self: coerce it out of her later—no matter how many times she threatens me._

"Brooke, you can't be serious. You barely know Lucas. How are you going to pull that off?" Peyton whispered.

"I may not know Lucas all that well, but he's a guy. And let's face it, guys are definitely my specialty," she smiled.

"Whatever. He's not going to be happy."

"Believe me, he will. Bevin's hott. And soon, I'll have him eating out of the palm of her hand," she bragged.

"I'm warning you, this is so going to come back and bite you in the ass," Peyton stated.

"As long as it's Felix who's doing the biting, it'll be all good P. James."

"Ew, that was definitely an over share," Peyton gagged. "Brooke, now I can't eat my lunch!"

"You asked for it," she laughed. "We have to go to P.E. anyway. Let's see if we can get you some muscle to thicken up those chicken legs."

"I really loathe you."

"I love you too, Sis," Brooke proclaimed while putting an arm around Peyton's shoulder leading them to the gym.

"I love you too, Brooke!" Bevin called after them. Both Brooke and Peyton just looked at each other and busted out laughing. _She may be as dumb as a post, but Bevin is just too funny._

* * *

"Alright, quiet down!" Whitey called to the class. "We're gonna mix up the juniors and seniors today. As you know, we're still working on basketball this quarter. I'm going to assign you each a partner. Then the two of you will practice shooting and dribbling." 

"Come on, Coach," Damien West—who was a player on the varsity basketball team—complained "This is amateur stuff. Can't we just play a game?"

"Not everyone in here can be a star player like you, West," Whitey cooed sarcastically. "Now shut up or get out." The punk immediately shut his mouth. _Please God, don't let me be paired up with him_, prayed Brooke.

"When I call your names, you and your partner can grab a ball and begin."

"Mark Silks and Jimmy Robinson. Kate McCrane and Tom Yotes. Peyton James and Damien West…" _Poor Peyton,_ thought Brooke as she threw her sister a sympathetic glance.

"This day just keeps getting worse and worse," she heard Peyton mumble under her breath.

"…and finally, Brooke James and Lucas Scott," finished Whitey.

"Well, it looks like I'm the lucky one," Brooke said as Lucas approached her holding a basketball.

"Why's that?" he asked with confused smile.

"Because I get the new star of the varsity basketball team all to myself," she stated. "Now you can teach me all your tricks."

Lucas laughed. "I don't know, Brooke. I'm not sure you can handle all this," he said pointing to himself.

"Just try me, Broody. I'm a big girl. I can take it."

"Alright," he said. The next thing Brooke new, Lucas was dribbling past her at full speed. He then got to the hoop and did a perfect lay up causing the net to make a nice swish sound as the ball went through.

Lucas turned around with a big grin on his face. "I'm sorry, Brooke. You were saying?"

"Alright, best two out of three," she stated.

"You're on, Cheery."

* * *

It was now 2:25 as Haley sat alone in the tutoring center doing her homework. The wait for Nathan's arrival was driving her crazy. _I feel like such a ditz. Since when do I wait up for a guy? Besides Lucas—friends don't count. _ The truth was, Haley James was worried. In the short time that she had known Nathan, she had never seen him so serious. It kind of freaked her out. Right then, a deep voice broke her out of her thoughts. 

"Haley," Nathan greeted.

"Hey, Nathan. You're…one minute early. That's impressive," she joked.

"I think you'll find a lot of things about me are," he smirked as he took a seat next to her.

"Down boy. So what was so important that you had to—dare I say—meet me after school for?"

"I'm fine," he said. She gave him a confused look. He then went into his backpack and pulled out a piece of paper showing it to her. "I mean, 'F' is for 'fine' right?"

"Oh Nathan," she began as he handed her the test paper. "How did this happen?"

"How do you think? I'm an idiot," he stated. She threw him another incredulous look. "Or maybe I just blew it off and didn't study."

"I'm sorry. But what does this have to do with me?" she questioned.

"Let's just say I haven't been studying a lot lately," he answered. "I'm failing, Haley. My guidance counselor wants me to get a tutor. She recommended you." _Oh crap._

"Me?" she spit out.

"You may be new here but you know your stuff. I was told you're one of the best."

"I'm sorry, Nathan, but I can't tutor you," she said while shaking her head. Talking to Nathan during class was one thing, but tutoring him was a completely different story.

"Why not?" he demanded.

"Because I'm friends with Lucas, that's why. I can't betray him like that. I refuse to," she concluded.

"Haley, I need help. It's not exactly easy to admit that I'm failing," he sadly explained.

"And it's not exactly easy for Lucas when his brother treats him like crap and tries to humiliate him in front of the whole town and school," she angrily countered. "I'll find you someone else."

"I don't want anyone else. It's you or nobody."

"What are you trying to pull Nathan?" she questioned. "Are you trying to get to Lucas through me because if you are I swear…"

"It's nothing like that. I trust you, Haley. I know you'll be fair and won't try to tear me down," he explained. "If you don't help me, I'll be off the basketball team. It's the only good thing I've got going for me. Please?" _Damn him and those sexy/sad puppy dog eyes! _As much as Haley wanted to reject him, she couldn't. She was too good a person to turn away someone in need—even if it was her best friend's asshole brother.

"Fine," she gave in. "I'll help you. But I have three conditions." He nodded for her to continue.

"One, no one finds out. I don't need anymore drama in my life. Two, we meet whenever I say. Your busy social life is not an excuse to blow off tutoring. And three, you leave Lucas alone. I mean it, Nathan. If you screw up any of these rules, then we're done. Agreed?"

"Yeah," he nodded in confirmation. "So when do we start?"

"Tomorrow morning at the Market Street Dock at 6," she told him. _If I have to do this, I might as well do it in a place where I'm comfortable and no one will see us. _

"At six? That's kind of early…" he trailed off as she gave him a stern look. "Six it is!"


	13. Chapter 12

**Ok, I'm so sorry that I have not been able to update. For some reason, my documents won't upload. I've been trying for three days now. I know a lot of other people are having trouble, too. The only reason I'm able to post this now is because I exported an old chapter and pasted the new one in it; which takes a long time because everything ends up being bunched together. Anyway, thank you for the wonderful reviews and your patience. Also, if anyone knows how long this problem is going to last, can you please let me know. I can't even contact that website they give you to report the problem. Nothing comes up when I try. Again, I'm so sorry. Hopefully, this chapter will make up for it. **

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Secret No. 12: _Love does not die easily—it often grows while no one is watching._**

The next morning, Haley sat at a table near the docks waiting for Nathan. _I'll give him five more minutes before I hunt down his sorry ass and strangle him. I feel like such a fool. I should've known he would never show up. But no, I just had to be a total sucker and sympathize with him. What is this guy doing to me?_ Exactly five minutes later, Nathan finally arrived.

"You're late," she fumed.

"Sorry. I'm not used to getting up this early. I needed breakfast and caffeine," he explained. "I even bought one for you, too."

"Nathan, please stop stalling. You've already wasted 15 minutes. I'm doing you a big favor and going against every intuition that is telling me you're full of it." Haley knew she was being a little harsh but she was the one sticking her neck out for him. They didn't have time to joke around.

"Ok," he said as he opened the box of cracker jacks he bought. "Please God let this be a cheat sheet." Instead, he pulled out a cheap, yet cute looking plastic bracelet. "It's for you," he stated.

"Nathan, come on. Don't," she half pleaded. She was actually touched by his gesture. But he didn't need to know that.

"Don't say I never gave you anything," he smirked after he slid it onto her wrist. Haley stared at him for a minute before she finally snapped out of it. They had work to get done.

"Enough. This is me. I am Shakespeare—not literally but you get the point. All your charm and BS isn't going to get you anywhere because Shakespeare doesn't care. And neither do I," she informed him. _You can do this, Haley. Focus. Time to get into Tutor Girl mode. _

"Does that apply to math because I suck at that, too," he commented with a smile.

"I'm serious," she said while giving him her "don't-mess-with-me" look.

"Ok," he replied. "Let's get this over with." For the next 45 minutes, Haley taught Nathan all she could about reading and translating Shakespearean literature.

"That's all he's saying?" Nathan questioned with a genuinely perplexed look. "That he thinks she's beautiful."

"Yes," she replied with a smile. She always loved seeing the light bulb go off when a tutee got something for the first time that they hadn't before. It also didn't hurt that Nathan looked even more handsome in the process.

"He could have fooled me. Why didn't he just say that to begin with? Why make it so much more complicated?"

"First of all, that's how they talked during that time. And second, people rarely say what they mean."

"You seem to most of the time," he stated. She was about to protest when he interrupted her.

"It's a good thing, trust me. But I can also tell when you're trying to hold back. You know, when I really piss you off."

"Thank you for that lovely observation," she said while playfully rolling her eyes. But then, curiousity got the best of her.

"What makes you say that?" she genuinely questioned after a second of silence.

"I don't know. Just the way you act. You bite your lip and put your hair behind your ear. You also do it when you're nervous," he confidently clarified. _He notices me? How sweet._ "Like right now." Haley quickly stopped biting her lip and touching her hair.

"I do not," she stated defensively. _Busted! Quick, say something, Haley. Anything!_ "I'm not nervous. I'm just pondering."

"Hey, I'm just stating what I've observed," he said while putting his hands up in mock surrender.

"Ok, Scott. If you were Romeo, then what would you say to the girl you were in love with?" she countered. Nathan made a show of appearing like he was thinking intensely about it. Haley couldn't help but laugh. He smiled back but his appearance seemed more somber. All of sudden, Haley didn't think it was funny anymore.

Nathan just stared straight into her eyes as he said, "I'd probably tell her that she is the most gorgeous girl I've ever seen and that there is no one else I want more than her." As if possessed by some internal force, Haley felt herself moving in closer to Nathan. He too started to lean in as his hand came over hers on the table. He began to stroke it lightly with his fingertips. Haley felt a jolt of electricity run through her body at his touch. In that moment, she didn't think she'd ever felt more alive. At least not since her father had died. But this was different. It was scary and exciting all at the same time. When their lips were just a mere inch away, Haley's cell phone went off. She jumped as if coming out of a trance and quickly reached for her phone. _I can't believe I almost kissed Nathan Scott_, she silently berated herself.

"Hello," she answered.

"Haley, it's Luke. I was wondering if you wanted a ride to school today? And maybe we could get some breakfast?" he offered.

"I'd love to but I'm with one of my tutees right now," she replied feeling guilty. _This is bad._

"Wow, you're tutoring this early in the morning?" he asked while laughing. "That's my Haley. Always putting others before herself. Don't you ever stop?" _Is that really what I'm doing? I said I was doing this for Lucas, but as much as I try to deny it, I liked spending time with Nathan. Oh God, this is bad. I'm officially the worst best friend in the world._

"How about we do it tomorrow?" she proposed. "My treat." _Got guilt? _

"Ok. I'm holding you to that," he joked.

"Fine you cheapo," she laughed. "See you later."

"Bye," he hung up.

"Lucas?" Nathan asked as she turned back around to face him.

"Yeah. So um, we'll have another session here on Friday," she said as she began to gather her things. "Same time. And don't be late," she stated not meeting his eyes. _How pathetic am I? I can't even look at him._

"Haley, did you need a ride. I've got my SUV…"

"No," she said kind of quickly. When she finally did look into those gorgeous blue eyes, she was surprised to see a twinge of sadness. But as soon as it appeared, it left.

"Oh, ok."

"It's just that, it would be weird if people saw us arrive together. Everyone would find out and then so would Lucas. I'm doing this for him," she stated more so to reassure herself than Nathan. "He'd be furious if he found out."

"I get it," Nathan replied kind of irritated. "I'll see you in class." He then picked up his backpack and walked away, leaving Haley more alone and confused than she'd ever felt before.

* * *

For the millionth time that day, Peyton just stared at her cell phone. _"I'll keep in touch?" What the hell is that supposed to mean?_ It was almost two weeks since Peyton had talked to Jake after their kiss. _Why are guys such jerk offs?!_ Now Peyton was really pissed. She didn't understand how Jake could be all over her one minute and then completely ignore her the next. She could call him, but she didn't want to seem desperate. As if sensing that Peyton was in a bad mood and wanted to be alone, Brooke chose that time to come barreling into the room with huge smile on her face. 

"I have the most awesome news!" Brook practically shouted.

"There's a sale at the mall?" Peyton quipped.

"No, silly. I have just been made the captain of the Tree Hill Raven's Cheerleading Squad!" Brooke started yelling and jumping up and down.

"Oh my God!" Peyton screamed. She knew how sad Brooke was when they moved. She was so close to beating out that bitch Claire Young for captain on the St. Regent's squad. Peyton was glad that everything was going so well for her sister. _At least one of us is happy. _

"I'm so proud of you, Brooke. Rachel is going to be so pissed," Peyton laughed.

"I know, isn't it great?" Rachel had to be the biggest bitch in the school. She constantly made rude remarks to Brooke—calling her fat and other things. She even picked on Haley from time to time.  
Haley never said why she was on the receiving end of Rachel's wrath but Brooke and Peyton were slowly working on her.

"What's with all the screaming?" Lydia asked as she and Haley ran into the bedroom.

"Brooke made cheerleading captain!" Peyton explained.

"Ahhhhh," Lydia and Haley then screamed also jumping up and down. Peyton and Brooke soon joined in.

"What the hell? Is everything ok?" Lucas asked as he came running into the room two minutes later with a rake in his hand. This caused all the women to laugh once again.

"Lucas, what are you doing with that?" Haley snorted.

"The door was unlocked and then I heard screaming," he defended.

"So what, you decided that you'd rake the intruder to death?" Peyton laughed even harder.

"Lucas, honey, you are too cute!" Lydia howled.

"I am so unappreciated," he sadly mumbled.

"We're sorry, Lucas. Everything is fine," Haley stated as she started to calm down. "We were just celebrating."

"Celebrating what?"

"Brooke…" Haley began but was as cut off by Brooke.

"You're looking at the new captain of the Tree Hill Raven's Cheerleading Squad!" she squealed with joy.

"Oh my God, Brooke. That's awesome," Lucas enthused as he gave her a big hug. She couldn't help but shiver a little bit at the contact.

"How did that happen? I thought Carrie was captain."

"She was but her dad got a new job in California. They're moving by the end of next week. She needed a replacement and chose me. And let's face it, their moves were complete crap before I came along."

"That is true," Peyton confirmed. "They did suck."

"Which is a total waste because the basketball team is so kick ass," Brooke said while winking at Lucas and causing him to blush. _That is so adorable. Felix never blushes_, Brooke absentmindedly thought.

"I thought you were rooting for Felix and Bear Creek?" Haley asked

"Haley, don't you know by now that I have enough love in me to go around," Brooke admonished.

"And it does," Peyton mumbled under her breath to Lucas and Haley. They all busted out laughing.

"Shut up! I heard that," Brooke fumed as she whacked Peyton on the arm.

"What's so funny?" Lydia questioned confused.

"It's nothing, Mom," Brooke quickly covered. "They're all just having a spastic moment."

"Hey," all three called in unison.

"Well, I have to go meet Karen at Tric and get ready for next week," Lydia informed them. "You kids behave yourselves. I'll just go put this rake back where it belongs." At the mention of the rake, everyone but Lucas once again began to laugh.

"I'll never do a good deed again," he smiled while shaking his head. "So, can we go now? There is way too much estrogen in this house for me."

"Yeah, let me get my purse," Haley stated.

"Haley, you are not leaving the house like that," Brooke scolded.

"What's wrong with my outfit?" Haley defended.

"It's not your outfit. That top and those jeans are super cute—it's nice to see I've had some effect on you. Anyway, it's that hair. At least put it down. It looks so much prettier when you have it long and wavy." Haley shot a questioning glance at Lucas. He shrugged his shoulders and gave her the "don't-ask-me" look.

"Fine," Haley relented as she pulled the elastic out of her hair. "Happy now, Tigger?"

"That's the hott Tutor Girl we all know and love! Where are you guys going anyway?" asked Brooke.

"We're going to my mom's café for dinner and then playing miniature golf on the roof," Lucas explained.

"You have a miniature golf course on your roof?" Peyton questioned with a wry smile.

"Yeah, Keith and I built it together when I was a kid. We had some fun times," Lucas reminisced.

"Oh, no fair. I want to go, too!" Brooke complained.

"Why don't you?" Lucas quickly asked. "That is, if it's ok with Haley."

"I don't have a problem with it," Haley said while shrugging her shoulders. "It can be a celebration dinner. You can come too, Peyton."

"I don't know…" she began.

"No, P. James. You are leaving this house. All you've done is draw dark pictures and listen to depressing music. It makes even me want to kill myself. And I'm always happy." Peyton looked to Haley for support.

"She's right, Pey. You could use a breather," Haley agreed.

"But…" she once again tried to cut in.

"It's final. You're coming and you are going to have a damn good time in the process!" Brooke declared and walked out of the bedroom before she could protest. She was followed by Haley. _What is this, 'gang up on Peyton day?'_

"Cheer up, Peyton," Lucas soothed. "It'll be fun. Besides, I saw Jake in town today. He said he might stop by." It turned out that Jake and Lucas actually knew and remembered each other from high school. Before he graduated, Jake was one of the only guys who didn't torment Lucas. Ever since they had met up back in Charleston at the James' old house, they'd been keeping in touch.

"Jake's in Tree Hill?" asked Peyton. She couldn't figure out if she was more shocked or angry.

"Yeah, he came to visit Jenny."

"Who's Jenny?" she inquired. Peyton could feel her cheeks heating up with anger. _Does he have a girlfriend? That would certainly explain the weird behavior. I can't believe him. I thought he was better than that._

"Oh, you didn't know. She's his…"

"Let's go slow pokes!" Brooke called from downstairs. "Tutor Girl and I are wasting away down here."

"Never mind, he can tell you when he comes. Let's go before Haley blows a gasket, too. She's sweet but God help you if you get her in a bad mood."

"But…" Peyton trailed off as Lucas directed her downstairs. "I want…I need to…" she tried to say but was ignored. As they all got into Lucas's truck, Peyton just stopped talking. It was a futile effort questioning Lucas now. But later on, she was determined to get some answers.


	14. Chapter 13

**Once again, thank you all so much for the reviews. Someone asked how I'm able to update since the documents program isn't working. What you have to do is export an old chapter into the documents program. Then you go under HTML Mode and delete that chapter and paste the new one into there (make sure to save the changes). Then you can go back to simple mode and edit it. Everything gets bunched together and italicized items end up looking normal but you can fix that. It takes a little while to edit it but desperate times call for desperate measures. I hope that helps. Anyway, here's chapter 13. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 13 **

**Secret No. 13: _Sometimes the more you try to ignore love, the more seriously it hunts you down._**

The four teenagers sat in Karen's Café joking around and having fun. After three games of intense miniature golf, which Haley won twice and Lucas won once, they decided it was time to eat dinner and replenish themselves for the second round.

"I'm telling you, I'm not going to go easy on you guys again," Brooke warned Lucas and Haley. "I'm bringing out the big guns baby."

"Sure you are," Haley teased.

"What, I'm serious. It's on."

"Brooke, the first time you putted you whacked the ball off the roof and hit a car passing by on the street below. If that was you holding back, then we are all in serious danger," Lucas laughed. Peyton and Haley soon joined in.

"That was too funny," Peyton snorted.

"Yeah, Brooke," Haley chuckled, "You totally just made my week."

"That was an accident. I wasn't used to the feel of the golf club yet," she pouted in her seat and crossed her arms.

"Look on the bright side," Lucas began. "You at least looked pretty while doing it."

"I resent that…wait, you think I'm pretty?" Brooke questioned. Her heart all of a sudden began to beat faster. All night she had been having little butterflies whenever she was close to Lucas. The reason she hit the ball so hard in the first place was because Lucas had had his arms around her a minute before then. _And they were such strong, muscular arms_, she reminisced. He had been trying to teach her the correct way to putt. In an effort to get the feeling of his arms out of her head, she accidentally whacked the ball a littler harder than she had meant to.

"Brooke, everyone thinks you're pretty," he clarified quickly.

"Like who in particular?" she countered raising her eyebrows trying to catch him in a lie.

"The whole basketball team for one."

"What do they say?" she asked perking up.

"I'd tell you but I don't think I could clean it up enough to not corrupt Haley's virgin ears."

"Hey," Haley said as she hit him from her seat next to his.

"What? I personally would like to keep them that way," Lucas defended.

"I'm not a baby. And even if I did hear what you said, that wouldn't change my morals."

"I love you, Haley," Brooke said. Even though she could never do the whole virginity thing, Brooke had always respected Haley's decision. Sometimes she wished she had that kind of willpower.

"Thanks Tigger," she replied while hitting Lucas once again.

"Ow, would you stop hitting me?" he complained as he clutched his shoulder. "That hurts."

"I always knew you were soft, Scott," called a voice from the doorway.

"Jake," Peyton whispered. Despite the fact that she knew he would come, she still couldn't get rid of the initial shock she was experiencing.

"Hey, man," Lucas greeted him and the other guys behind him. "Uh guys, this is Peyton and Haley as you already know. This is Brooke, their other sister. Brooke, I'd like you to meet Skillz, Fergie, and Mouth," Lucas introduced.

"Hi," they all called.

"It's nice to meet you guys," Brooke said as she got up to shake their hands. "You're name is Mouth?" The boy nodded. He seemed absolutely dumbfounded by the fact that Brooke was actually talking to him.

"That's so cute," she continued. "It's also a funny coincidence. That was my nickname at summer camp." Everyone just stared at her. _Pervs_, she thought. "Because I slept with my mouth open," she explained while rolling her eyes. "Tell me what you really think why don't you?" After everyone got over the initial shock, they all laughed. The guys then pulled up chairs and joined them at the table. Brooke noticed how Jake had tried to get a seat next to Peyton but she completely blew him off. _What is up with her lately? A hott guy is trying to get her attention and she ignores him. Do I have to do everything around here?_

"I'm going to get the food," Haley stated getting up. When Lucas protested she said, "Don't worry about it. I work here remember? We'll get our food in half the time."

"I'll help," Peyton said as she practically jumped out of her seat to go follow Haley. Jake's face momentarily fell. _I have got to talk to that girl._

"I think they could use another hand," Brooke made up as she too went after them.

But not before she heard Mouth ask, "Why are all the girls leaving?"

Skillz answered, "They always travel in packs. Don't worry, it's a chick thing."

"Brooke, I never thought I'd see the day when you helped out in the kitchen," Haley teased when they got to the back.

"Actually, I have to talk to this curly blonde idiot over here," she said nodding to Peyton.

"What did I do to get the Wrath of Brooke this time?" Peyton commented.

"What's wrong with you? Jake has been trying to get your attention the whole time he's been here. But you won't give him the time of day," she chastised.

"Not now, ok Brooke?" Peyton begged. "I'm not in the mood."

"She's right though," Haley agreed. "You've been really down lately. What's going on, Pey. We're your sisters. You're supposed to be able to talk to us about anything." Peyton looked down at her feet before meeting her sisters' eyes once again.

"Jake and I kissed a few weeks ago," she said in a rush.

"WHAT!?" Brooke screeched. The whole restaurant full of people, including the guys, turned they're heads to the kitchen.

"Thanks, Brooke," Peyton stated. "That wasn't obvious at all."

"Oh, they don't know what we're talking about. I want details!"

"Yeah, spill, Girlie," Haley prodded.

"Basically, he drove me home, kissed me passionately, and then took it back. I believe his exact words were, 'It wasn't right of me to lead you on. I have to go. I'll keep in touch, ok?'"

"Ugh, that's brutal," Haley sympathized.

"That is completely unacceptable. I'm gonna go and give him a piece of my mind," Brooke said as she moved to leave the kitchen.

"Brooke, don't!" Haley ordered.

"But I…" she sputtered.

"It's none of your business. Let Peyton deal with it the way she wants. You going over there and yelling will only make things worse," Haley explained. _I knew I always loved my littlest sister_, Peyton thought proudly. "Besides, I think he still really does like you, Peyton," she continued. "It's obvious by his behavior tonight. Sometimes people move away from the person they care about because they're afraid of getting hurt."

"And when, might I ask, did our little sister get so smart all of sudden?" inquired Brooke raising an eyebrow. "It sounds like you're speaking from experience."

"Only yours," she answered back.

"Ouch, that hurt, Tutor Girl," mocked Brooke.

"Just talk to him, Peyton," Haley advised ignoring her. "At least hear him out before you make a decision." Peyton took Haley's advice into consideration before she nodded her head.

"Now let's go before the guys have a heart attack because they don't have their food," Haley chirped. A few minutes later, the girls finally returned to the table with everyone's meals. The guys were talking about none other than, you guessed it—basketball. Upon noticing the girls' arrival, Lucas got up to take some of the plates from Haley.

"Thanks," she commented.

"Such a gentleman," Fergie teased.

"One of us has to be," Lucas replied good naturedly. After everybody was served, they all began to dig in. A little while later, everyone was stuffed.

"Why did I eat so much?" Haley muttered. "This is all your fault," she blamed Lucas.

"What? You're the one who kept stealing my fries," he defended.

"But you let me," she countered. As the banter continued on, this time getting Brooke and Skillz involved, Jake took the opportunity to talk to Peyton.

"Hey Peyton, do you think we could talk alone?" he quietly asked. She reluctantly nodded and got up from the table.

"Where are you guys going?" Lucas asked as he noticed them leaving.

"I'm going to beat Jake's ass in miniature golf," Peyton lied. "You guys stay here and finish up." She tried not to pay attention to the knowing glances that Brooke and Haley were giving her. Without another word, the two ascended the stairs and went up on the roof.

"Wow, this is awesome," said Jake.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" she asked getting right to the point. She didn't want to sugarcoat the situation any longer.

"I wanted to apologize, Peyton," he began. "I shouldn't have left like that after we…" he trailed off.

"Kissed," she finished angry. "You know, Jake, I have met some real jerks in the past. But not one of them has led me on like you have this past month. If you didn't like me that way then you should have had the guts to just tell me," she stated as her voice began to rise.

"It's not like that, Peyton," he defended. "My situation is complicated."

"For once, just tell me the truth. Is there someone else?" she asked.

"What? Where did you hear that?" he questioned back.

"From Lucas. Who's Jenny, Jake? Is she your girlfriend?" Peyton was now shouting. All those emotions of hurt and anger she'd been harboring for the past few weeks were finally coming out. "What, you figured you'd get the best of both worlds by not telling me?"

"Is that what you really think of me?" he retorted angrily.

"That's the problem. I don't know what to think! You never tell me anything about your family or what's going on in your life. If you care for me at all, Jake, then you'll be honest with me."

"I do care for you, Peyton. But you and I are not the only people I have to consider in this," Jake explained.

"Who else is there? Oh, wait, that's right. Your girlfriend Jenny needs to have a say right? I hope you two are very happy together," she finished as she turned around to leave.

"I don't have a girlfriend, Peyton," Jake proclaimed as he caught her arm and turned her around to face him.

"Then who the hell is she?" Peyton demanded. She was sick of all the secrecy. She wanted answers and she wanted them now.

"She's my daughter…"

* * *

Haley was getting worried. Peyton and Jake had been gone for a while. She didn't know whether they were working things out or if the situation was getting worse. Brooke's nervous fingers tapping across the wooden table weren't helping either. The guys, however, were off in their own little world. They were discussing the NBA and players' stats and all that crap. _How boring_, thought Haley. She wished something more exciting could happen. As if God had heard her prayer, the door to the café jingled and in walked a group of players from the Raven's basketball team—with Nathan in the lead. Haley's body automatically tensed. She had been tutoring Nathan for almost several weeks now. During that time, she and Nathan had gotten close. Not like they did the first day she tutored him, but they were more like secret friends now. No matter how many times they both tried to deny it. 

"What the hell are they doing here?" Lucas growled.

"Maybe they're just hungry," Haley unsuccessfully reasoned. Her theory was soon shot to hell as the guys approached their table.

"Congrats, Brooke," said Damien West. "I heard you're the new cheerleading captain."

"Thanks," she replied.

"And who's this?" he asked referring to Haley. All the guys then stared at her. It was a little unnerving. But what really got her, was the fact that Nathan looked a little annoyed at his friend. His expression was starting to match Lucas's.

"Oh, this is my sister Haley," Brooked informed him.

"Look guys, why don't you…" Lucas said as he was cut off by Damien.

"Really? How come I've never seen you around before?" he asked kind of cocky. It wasn't confident cocky—like Nathan—it was more snotty.

"I don't know, you tell me," she remarked kind of sarcastically. Something about this guy made Haley defensive. He definitely didn't look trustworthy. If Brooke and Lucas hadn't been there, she seriously would have left by now. This guy's stare was intense.—and not in the sexy way that Nathan's was. _Shut up, Haley. You are not helping the situation. And Lucas is sitting right next to you._

"Ooh, feisty. I like that in chick. What do you say you and me get together sometime?" he commented while checking her out up and down. He then looked at his friends who all began laughing—everyone except Nathan.

"First of all, I'm not a 'chick,'" she stated while making air quotes. "Second, wipe that asinine grin off your face because no one here thinks you're funny. And third, you need to back up and get some Listerine strips or gum or something because the smell of your breath is seriously making me nauseous. What, did you eat your gym socks for dinner or something?" When she was finished, everyone, including Damien's own teammates, busted out laughing.

"Dude, you totally got served by a girl," Tim choked out. "And the best part is, she's actually right. Your breath is _ripe_, man."

"Tutor Girl, I love you!" Brooke exclaimed with tears (from laughing so hard) in her eyes. "That's my little sister ladies and gentlemen."

"Why you little…" Damien began. Lucas was about to yell at the idiot, but Nathan beat him to it.

"Put some ice on it, West," he said after he stopped laughing. "You were acting like a jerk and she nailed you for it. Let it go, man."

"Whatever," Damien replied as he stood sheepishly with his teammates.

"Girl, you are crazy. But we love you anyway," Skillz complimented. Haley just rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Thanks guys," she lightly laughed.

"Well, as fun as this has been, we actually had a purpose for coming here tonight," Nathan stated.

"Let me guess, you sensed I was having fun and you decided to ruin my evening?" Lucas quipped.

"No, but that second part was just a bonus," Nathan sarcastically smiled. "Look, I know we don't get along, but my family is holding their annual basketball appreciation party or whatever it is. The whole team and the cheerleading squad are invited."

"So? What does that have to do with me?"

"You're part of the team. Which means, you're welcome to come," Nathan finished while sneaking a glance at Haley. Haley had to admit, she was impressed. Nathan was actually making an effort to at least be nice to Lucas. She couldn't help but feel a sense of accomplishment and pride in Nathan. "Look, you don't have to come. But the choice is up to you."

"Lucas, you have to go," Brooke proclaimed. He was about to protest she when stated, "He'll be there."

"Then it's settled," Nathan stated. "It's next Saturday at my house at 5:30."

"Thanks," Lucas grumbled unethusiastically. "Ow," he muttered as Haley kicked him under the table and gave him her "be nice" look.

"I'll see if I can make it," he said a little nicer while glaring at Haley.

"Good. As for the second reason I came, Haley, I need to talk to you for a minute. Alone." Haley, and everyone else, was absolutely shocked. For her, she couldn't believe he would pull something like this in front of Lucas. _What part of Lucas can never find out does this guy not understand?_ All the other people were surprised that "The Nathan Scott" would actually have something to say to none other than Haley "Tutor Girl" James.

"Um, ok," she practically stuttered out. She shot a quick look at Lucas to gage his reaction. _Oh crap. He looks pissed. _She and Nathan walked away from the flabbergasted group to the other side of the café.

"Nathan, what the hell are you trying to do? Get us caught?" she angrily whispered.

"Will you relax? I told the guys that I had to ask you something about English class. As for Lucas, I'm sure you can deal with him later," he explained.

"Gee, thanks," she sarcastically replied. "Now what is this really about?"

"I couldn't say it over there, but I wanted to let you know that you're welcomed to come next Saturday, too."

"But Nathan, I'm not on the cheerleading squad. In fact, I have nothing to do with basketball at all."

"So? Your sisters are coming. You can use them as an excuse," he proposed. "Even though you're not on the squad, you're the reason I'm still on the team. So technically, you really do deserve to come. And besides, I want you there."

Haley let out a frustrated sigh. "Maybe. I'll see what I can do," she relented.

"Thanks. I promise you won't regret it." _Why do I get the feeling that I will? _

"So we just have to read the end of Act 3 right?" Nathan questioned as they walked back to the now curious group of people.

Catching on to what he was doing she answered, "Yeah. And don't forget to answer the questions Mrs. Sage gave us."

"Alright, thanks. Let's go guys," he commanded.

"What was all that about?" Lucas questioned after they had left.

"Nathan's in my English class. He just had a few questions about an assignment," she lied. _This is so going to come back and bite me in the ass._ Brooke was also eyeing her carefully.

"Then why did you guys have to go all the way over there?" he once again asked.

"Believe it or not Lucas, but Nathan's human too. He didn't want his teammates to know he actually cared about his schoolwork. He gets embarrassed." Haley knew she was digging herself in a hole by defending Nathan. But she was sick of hearing Lucas and everyone putting him down. This was why he needed help in school. He shirked off his studies to uphold the famous Scott reputation. He told her about Dan and how much of an ass he is to him, too. Nathan was always under a lot of pressure to be the best. He actually let her see the toll it took on him. In a way, Haley sympathized with him.

"And since when do you know so much about Nathan?" he grilled her.

"Since we sit next to each other in English. He's also my assigned partner in that class. We talk once in a while," she informed him. "It's not a big deal, Luke." Lucas still didn't look convinced, but he seemed to let it slide for the time being.

"Just be careful, Haley. I don't trust him."

"It's me, Luke. You don't have anything to worry about," she tried to reassure him. But deep down inside, Haley knew she was falling hard for Nathan.


	15. Chapter 14

**Oh my God, thank you all so much for the reviews. I swear, everytime I read them they make my day! A few of you also had some questions so I'm going to answer them. All of you Brucas fans, don't worry. Their moments in the spotlight will be coming _very_ soon. The plot for them is just slowly building at the moment. Also, someone wondered whether I already had the entire story written or if I'm just a fast updater. So to clear that up, the story is already written. I always write the entire thing before posting it. There's nothing worse than finding a story you love and having it either never updated or finished. But that's just me. Anyway, today's my birthday (the big 19--gasp!) so I'm updating this now since I might not have time later. But enough of my rambling. Onto chapter 14... **

* * *

**Chapter 14  
**

**Secret No 14: The truth really does set you free.  
**

As Peyton sat in her art class, she couldn't help but let her mind wander to the conversation she and Jake had had several days ago.

"_She's your what?" Peyton had asked in shock. She hadn't seen that one coming._

"_Jenny's my daughter, Peyton. She was born during my senior year of high school. Her mother, Nikki, who was my girlfriend at the time, was a freshman at UNC. She tried to help raise her for about a month until she dropped out of school and took off. It was up to me and my parents to take care of Jenny. She didn't come back until a year ago. Now she's trying to gain full custody of Jenny."_

"_Oh," she commented. Then his words began to sink in. "She's not going to win is she? I mean, you're the one who took care of her. You should have gotten automatic custody." Peyton was still shocked but that didn't stop her from feeling bad for Jake. She had never really seen him with his daughter. But he sure seemed like a good father. Jake didn't deserve to lose his daughter to a selfish bitch. _

"_We don't know. The judges usually favor the mother in cases like this. I'm just hoping that they'll see through all her bull."_

"_But if your daughter is here in Tree Hill, why are you living in Charleston with Olivia?" _

"_The court granted temporary custody of Jenny to my parents. The judge wants Nikki and me to get our lives together before he makes a final decision. So I can't live there. The last court date is in December. Until then, we both get visitation rights twice a week."_

"_Jake, I don't know what to say. I'm so sorry I said all those things to you. I feel like a jerk," apologized Peyton.  
_

"_Don't worry about it. I can see where you were coming from. I should've been honest with you from the beginning."_

"_Why didn't you tell me?" she asked as she lightly patted his arm. _

"_I guess I was afraid you wouldn't want to bother with me anymore. As soon as you say you've got a kid, most girls avoid you like the plague."_

"_Well lucky for you, I'm not most girls." Before Jake could say another word, Peyton leaned up and kissed him. His arms automatically went to her waist as he brought her in closer. _

_After a couple of minutes, they broke apart. "You're sure you're ok with this? I'll understand if you don't…"_

"_I'm positive, Jake. I care about you. Nothing will ever change that. In fact, I admire you for being such a good dad and putting your daughter first," she reassured him._

"_I care about you too, Peyton. Thanks. Maybe you could come with me sometime to meet Jenny. I know she'd love you." Peyton leaned up and gave him another sweet his on the lips. _

"_I'd like that," she replied. "But as for now, we better go back downstairs. My sisters probably think I've murdered you by now."_

"_That's comforting," Jake laughed as he pulled her in for one final kiss. "Time to face the music, James."_

Ever since that night, Peyton was on Cloud Nine. Not only had she and Jake officially gotten together, but Lydia had also given Peyton a job at Tric. She was now in charge of booking the hottest bands for their club. The all ages night had been pushed back to December. Fall Out Boy and some other bands that Peyton booked were going to give a special New Year's Eve show. She hadn't felt this happy since her father died. For once, she actually felt like everything would be alright.

* * *

"Brooke!" Lucas called to her from the other end of the hallway. She quickly fixed her hair before she turned around to face his oncoming figure. 

"Hey, Broody. What's up?"

"Have you talked to Bevin recently?" he asked. _Maybe_, she thought.

"No. Why do you ask?"

"You're her friend. I figured you'd know why she's been acting kind of weird around me lately," he explained.

"Define weird." After talking to Haley to find out about what Lucas liked, she had then given Bevin some tips on how to get his attention.

"I don't know. I've caught her staring at me a lot. She also pretends to drop things and bends over so her ass is practically in my hands." Brooke had to stifle a giggle. "And then today, she tried to talk to me about the similarities between _Steinburg _and J.K. Rowling." _I told her it was Steinbeck! Seriously, how hard is it to remember a name?_

"Maybe she just likes you," Brooke innocently suggested.

"Will you please make it stop? I don't know how much more of this I can take," he pleaded.

"Lucas!" Bevin said as she came up behind him. "There you are. I've been looking for you all over the place. You forgot to take the book I got you." Brooke almost busted out laughing at the look on Lucas's face.

"Thanks, Bevin," he stated uncertainly. "I don't know what I would have done without my new copy of Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone."

"I know right? That's a classic. But don't get scared, it's only make believe," she informed him as she gave a secretive wink to Brooke. _Oh boy. I need to do some damage control._

"Lucas, I'll see you later. Bevin and I have cheerleading practice now," she quickly said as she went to grab Bevin by the arm and get her out of there.

"Brooke, wait! I was wondering if you wanted to get together tonight and work on our Home Ec. project together. I don't know the first thing about sewing," Lucas explained.

"Um, ok. Where and when?"

"My house around 5?" he proposed.

"Sounds good, see you then!" she rushed out as she dragged Bevin away.

"Bye Lucas! Call me!" Bevin shouted. "Ow, Brooke. You're hurting me." When they were farther away, Brooke turned around and finally addressed Bevin.

"Bevin, what the hell was that?"

"You told me he likes books. So I got him my favorite one."

"No, I told you he likes Steinbeck. Not Harry Potter!" she reprimanded.

"I didn't know what to do. He's so much smarter than me," Bevin pouted.

"Sweetie, Harry Potter is not the way to do it," she said as Bevin got a sad look on her face. "I'll see what I can come up with."

"Thanks, Brooke! You're the best," she squealed and gave her hug.

"When you lesbians are done, can you get your asses to practice? Some of us want to actually look good during the games," interrupted Rachel.

"Wow Rach-ho, that lesbian thing was clever," Brooke commented. "When _you're_ done being a frigid bitch, then you can get your snobby ass to _my_ practice session. Come on, Bevin." And with that, the two girls left a very annoyed Rachel.

* * *

"Nathan, what are you doing here?" Haley asked surprised. It was 5:30 and Haley was just packing up her stuff and getting ready to leave the tutoring center. 

"I got my math test back," he stated with straight face. Now Haley was nervous. They had been studying really hard for this test. It was time to see if all their hard work had paid off.

"How'd you do?" When he didn't answer her, she took that as a bad sign. "Nathan, we studied really hard for that exam. I don't get how you could have bombed it. We have gone over that stuff 20 billion times. God, I knew we should have had one more study session before…why are you smiling?" she asked as she placed her hands on her hips.

"I got an 87," he proudly beamed as he handed her his test.

"Oh my God! Nathan, that's so great!" she exclaimed as she jumped up and gave him a hug. He laughed as his arms came around her and lifted her off the ground in a tight embrace.

"I owe it all to you, Hales," he complimented as he put her back down. "Thank you."

"I only pushed you in the right direction. The rest was up to you," she said while smiling up into his blue eyes. "I knew you could do it." The next thing she knew, she was on her tiptoes giving Nathan a quick kiss on the cheek. What surprised her even more was the fact that Nathan seemed to slightly blush.

"So um," he seemed to choke out. "I was wondering if you wanted to take a break from tutoring today and do something else."

"Like what?" she found herself asking.

"I was thinking about going to the River Court and shooting some hoops. Maybe we could hang out or something?"

"I don't know. Lucas usually hangs out there." At the mention of his name, Haley seemed to come to her senses. "Besides, we're supposed to have a strictly professional relationship, remember?"

"That's crap. We're friends. You should be able to do whatever you want without having to ask Lucas's permission."

"I don't have to ask Lucas anything," she defended.

"Good, then let's go." _Damn it, he's good. _They then exited the now deserted school and got into Nathan's SUV. The car ride was silent all the way there. But to Haley, it felt comfortable. When they arrived, Nathan got out first and then came around the car to open Haley's door.

"Thanks," she said. "I didn't know 'The Nathan Scott' was such a gentleman."

"There's a lot you don't know about me," he replied as he got his basketball and began to shoot at the hoop. Haley just sat at the picnic table watching him. He really was an amazing player. As he did his signature slam dunk, Haley saw his blue polo shirt ride up. She caught a quick glimpse of his defined abs. Haley felt her face heat up a little. _Damn it's hot out here._ She then took off her sweater to reveal a pretty green sleeveless shirt with a black tank top underneath. Brooke had forced her to wear it today. She said the color complimented Haley's complexion. Unfortunately, Haley hadn't had the guts to show it off while she was in school. But for some reason, Nathan brought out a little bit of Haley's adventurous side—_assuming I have one_, she pondered. When she finally got it all the way off, she looked over to see Nathan watching her.

"What?" she asked self consciously as she got up and walked over to him. She folded her arms in front of her chest as a way of creating some type of barrier between them.

"Nothing," he shook his head. "You just look…you look pretty, Hales." She could once again feel her face turning red. She looked up to see Nathan's infamous smirk.

"Shut up," she said. "You think you're such the charmer don't you?"

"Well, I am 'The Nathan Scott' after all. You shouldn't expect anything less."

"I don't. I expect more," she quietly stated.

He smiled. "You are one of a kind, Haley James."

"I try," she joked back.

"Wanna try?" he asked offering her the basketball.

"I don't think so. If you haven't seen me in gym class, I totally suck."

"So, I can fix that. Besides, I didn't think that Tutor Girl ever backed away from a challenge," he instigated.

"Fine. But you asked for it," she said as he handed her the ball. She went to shoot and it ended up going over the whole hoop itself.

Nathan laughed loudly. "That was awful. Never do that again."

"I told you!" she replied while he went to go get the ball. "I suck."

"Come here," he said as he went to stand behind her. Nathan handed her the ball once again. Then, he placed his arms around hers and put his hands over hers on the basketball. At his touch, Haley once again felt that spark.

"Now just relax," he started to say in her ear. _That's so not gonna happen while he's touching me. I think I'm gonna faint. _She practically shivered when she felt Nathan's breath on her neck. "Grip the ball with both hands, put your feet a little farther apart, and look at the box above the net. When you go to shoot, use your whole body and jump into it a little," he instructed. "You ready?"

"Yeah," she nodded quietly while looking at him. She then turned her head and went to shoot. The ball bounced off the rim and rolled onto the pavement.

"That's better," he commented. "At least you got it near the basket this time."

"I still suck," she pouted.

"I can't believe your dad or even Lucas didn't show you the right way to do it," he said.

"Well, Lucas tried once but he gave up after I broke one of Keith's house windows."

Nathan laughed at that. "And your dad?" he prodded. _Crap. I was this close to getting away with it._

"I'd rather not talk about him," she stated softly. She could feel her eyes begin to water.

"Hales, are you ok?" he worriedly asked. "You don't look so good."

"I'm fine," she snapped. The last thing she wanted to was to be a complete cry baby in front of Nathan.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to push or upset you," he apologized.

"It's not your fault. It's just a touchy subject," she explained not meeting his eyes.

"Does it have to do with the real reason you moved here?" he said as she looked up and gave him a questioning look. "Brooke said that you moved because Karen made your mom co-owner of Tric."

"That's part of it," she revealed.

"So what's the rest?" he prodded.

"Nathan…"

"Haley, you can talk to me. Trust me, if you let whatever is bothering you stay inside for too long, you're gonna explode someday."

"What do you know about me, huh?" she began to get angry. _Well, I guess he's right about the exploding part._ "Just because we talk once in a while doesn't mean that you know what I'm feeling!"

"I may not know what you're feeling but I can tell that something has been bothering you," he countered. "You're not happy, Haley. I can at least tell that much. I see it in you everyday. The way you won't let anyone besides your sisters or Lucas get close to you. The way you smile—how it doesn't quite reach your eyes. I notice all those little things, Haley. You can trust me with the truth."

"You can't handle the truth!" she countered. _Yuk, how cliché!_

"Well let me be the judge of that," he replied not backing down.

"Fine, you want the truth? Well here it is; my dad died back in Charleston. He had divorced my mother months prior and married some blonde, homewrecking bimbo who now has our old house! And I forgave him because he was my dad and he was always good to me. Then, a few months later, two weeks after my 16th birthday mind you, he has a heart attack. I wasn't even there to say goodbye. What kind of a daughter does that make me? I knew he had some medical problems and that he looked really weak, but I went to a concert with Lucas anyways. I should have been there for him, but I wasn't!" she sobbed as all the guilt and anguish she'd been holding in came pouring out of her. In an instant, she was in Nathan's arms. He had pulled her into a tight embrace as the tears wracked her small body.

"And if it isn't bad enough," she continued to cry, "I'm now lying to my best friend! Lucas has done nothing but support me this whole time." As a fresh wave of tears came, Nathan just held Haley tighter in his arms.

"This isn't your fault, Haley," he stated as his hands caressed her hair and back. "You had no idea that was going to happen. You forgave your father and continued to love him. In my book, that's more than enough," he soothed.

"And what about Lucas?" she sniffed as she pulled her head away from his chest to look in his eyes. "Am I doing the right thing now? Nathan brought his hands up to her face to wipe away some stray tears.

"You've got to do what you think is right, Haley. If that means not tutoring me anymore, then I understand. I don't want to give you something else to worry about. But before you decide, I need you to know how much you have helped me. And I'm not just talking about my grades. I was a real jerk, Haley. You changed that. I don't want to be that guy anymore. I _really_ like you but I'll understand if you don't feel the same way. I just...you need to know that," he finished.

"Wow," she muttered surprised. Before she could react further, Nathan's lips were suddenly on hers. After the initial shock wore off, she began to kiss him back. She slid one hand around is neck while the other was holding on to the back of his shoulder. _Oh my God, I can't believe I'm kissing Nathan. And I'm actually enjoying it! _Her head felt airy and she could suddenly feel her knees giving out. As if sensing this, Nathan wrapped his arms tighter around her and lifted her up closer to him. Haley shivered at the contact as she continued to kiss him more passionately. When air became an issue, the two finally broke apart.

"I'll take that as a yes," stated Nathan--causing them both to laugh--as he rested his forehead on hers.

"Thank you, Nathan. For everything," she said sheepishly referring to earlier.

"Like I said, I'm always happy to help damsels in distress," he smirked.

"Ha ha, very funny," she couldn't help but smile back. She then suddenly became very serious. "So what does this mean, Nathan? What are we?" Haley was tired of being sad and always caught up in her grief. When she was with Nathan, she was a completely different person. She felt alive and at peace all at the same time.

"I don't know. I thought the title of girlfriend would be a nice choice. What do you think?" he asked with a smile.

"I like the sound of that. But if we do this, I want to be the one to let Lucas know first. He deserves that much," she stated while looking Nathan in the eyes. Haley still felt guilty. But the truth was that she had developed some strong feelings for Nathan—feelings that she just couldn't ignore anymore. If Lucas really was her best friend, then he should be happy for her. Haley was always there for him.

"I promise, no one will know until you tell him," Nathan reassured her.

"Good. I'll work on him and tell him early next week. I'm sure there will be enough drama at the party this Saturday without us adding to it."

"You have no idea," Nathan smirked before bringing her in for another earth shattering kiss.

**  
**


	16. Chapter 15

**Once again, I love your reviews. Thanks so much! And thank you to those of you who wished me a happy birthday. You're all so sweet! Also, I want you all to know that you're totally awesome and I'm thrilled that so many of you love this story. As for this next chapter, it's shorter than the other ones but that's because it's dedicated completely to Brucas. I could've added the next one coming up to it but I really just wanted this part of the story to stand by itself. Anyway, hope you like it!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**Secret No. 15: _Love triangles are anything but lovely._**

_Ok, I'm just going over to show Lucas how to sew. That's it. As soon as we're finished, I'm going home and calling Felix, _Brooke informed herself. She was nervous about going to Lucas's house. Lately, Brooke had found herself growing more and more attracted to him. She loved the way he was so serious around everyone else but so silly (yup, that's right,_ silly_) and carefree around her. But that wasn't supposed to happen. Lucas was supposed to be with Bevin while she lived happily ever after with Felix. _I am so screwed_, she thought as she knocked on his front door.

"Hi, Brooke," Karen greeted as she answered the door. "What brings you here?'

"Oh, Lucas asked me to stop by. We have a Home Ec. project to do and he can't sew."

Karen laughed. "Yeah, that sounds like Lucas alright." Brooke soon joined in, too.

"So what do you have to do?" questioned Karen curiously.

"Everyone in the class has to sew felt softballs. Once we're done they'll be sent to the children's hospital in Raleigh."

"That's so nice," Karen exclaimed. "I would have loved to help out. Lucas knows I'm a good sewer."

"He didn't ask you to help him?" Brooke inquired. _That's strange._

"No. He didn't even mention it," Karen stated. She then, all of a sudden, got a knowing look on her face. "But then again, I'm not a pretty teenage girl like you." Brooke automatically felt herself blushing at the thought.

"I'm sure he just asked me as a last resort," she commented.

"Well, his room is the last door on the right at the end of the hallway," Karen informed her. "I don't want to hold you up."

"Oh, don't worry about it, Miss Roe," she said as she began to walk down the hallway.

"Brooke," Karen called after her. "Call me Karen." Brooke nodded with a smile before she knocked on Lucas's bedroom door.

"What Mom?" he calledfrom inside his room.

"It's Brooke actually," she answered back.

"Hold on a minute!" he shouted. Brooke heard a lot of rustling around and then a big thump. A minute later Lucas finally opened the door.

"Are you ok?" she asked laughing at his current physical state. He seemed out of breath and his clothes were a little disheveled.

"Never been better," he quickly covered as she entered the room and shut the door.

"I like your room," she complimented. "It's so broody."

"Thanks. I was going for a tortured athlete motif," he joked.

"Well, you really pulled it off," she teased back. As the two laughed, their eyes met for the briefest moment. Although it only lasted a few seconds, it felt as if everything was going in slow motion. Brooke was the first one to look away.

"So, where's your supplies?" she asked trying to get back on topic.

"What supplies?"

"The stuff you needed to get to sew the softball."

"Oh, so that's why the teacher gave us that list," he said to himself.

"Lucas! I can't believe you don't have the stuff. For a smart guy, you sure are stupid," she chastised.

"I'm a guy, Brooke. Not Martha Stewart," he defended.

"Well you're just lucky that I came prepared," she said as she pulled all the stuff they both needed out of her large purse. They then got to work.

* * *

An hour and a few pricked fingers later, Brooke and Lucas were finally finished. 

"Cheery, I don't know what I would have done without you," Lucas complimented. "Ow!"

"I told you to hold still," she reprimanded as she placed a band aid on yet another one of Lucas's fingers. They were sitting across from each other on Lucas's bed.

"Did I mention that I really hate Home Ec?" groaned Lucas.

"Only about 20 times in the last hour," she smiled. While they did their project, Brooke and Lucas had talked about school, their friends, and a whole bunch of other important topics. Brooke missed having someone to talk to besides her sisters. She and Theresa e-mailed one another occasionally but they were both so busy that they couldn't really get too in depth about their lives. Bevin listened but Brooke couldn't depend on her for the serious stuff. And Felix, well, he hadn't called in over a week. It was really starting to annoy Brooke. She didn't want to be the one to make the first move but this was getting ridiculous. So needless to say, talking to Lucas for the past hour had been a Godsend.

"Well I do," he stated again. "The only good thing that came out of this whole ordeal is the fact that I get to spend time with you," he said seriously.

"Thanks, Lucas," she replied. "I liked hanging out with you, too." In that moment, Brooke didn't realize how close Lucas had gotten to her. And for once, she really didn't mind. As the silence stretched on, the pair slowly inched closer and closer. Lucas brought his hand to her hair and brought her face to his. As he stroked her face gently with his other hand, Brooke could feel her heart pounding in her chest.  
Their lips were now mere centimeters apart and she could feel Lucas's hot breath on her face. Just as their mouths lightly grazed one another's, someone burst through the bedroom door causing them to fly guiltily apart.

"Hey, Lucas," Bevin began. "I brought you…did I interrupt something?" she asked a little edgily. She then shot a glare at Brooke.

"No!" Brooke tried to cover. "Actually, we had just finished our project when I got some dust in my eye. Lucas here was just trying to see if I had gotten it all out. You really need to give this room a thorough cleaning, Broody." _Nice job, smart one. That's totally believable...NOT! This is a sign. I just know it. _Bevin seemed to mull over the explanation. She then shrugged her shoulders and turned to face a stunned and disappointed Lucas.

"Bevin, how did you get in here?" Lucas asked with frustration in his voice.

"Oh, you're mom let me in. Anyway, as I was saying, I brought you something," she stated handing him the book.

"The Princess Diaries?" he gulped.

"Yeah, Meg Cabot is so funny. I thought it would be nice if you expanded your horizons a little," she answered cheerfully. Brooke had to literally fight the urge to roll her eyes.

"Well, look at the time," Brooke interrupted. This whole situation was getting way too awkward for her. "I've got loads of other homework to do. Not to mention those new cheers to choreograph."

"But Brooke…" Lucas choked out.

"I'll just leave you two alone," she cut him off. "Bye!" Brooke then rushed out the side door in Lucas's room. She quickly got into her car and drove away before Lucas could catch up to her.

"I am so _stupid_!" she berated herself. _What was I thinking? I have a boyfriend. A really great boyfriend—most of the time—I think. And Bevin is my friend. She really likes Lucas. I can't betray her trust like that. But it's not like we're _that _close...DAMN IT! Really, how do I get myself into these messes?_

* * *

"Is everything ok?" questioned Lydia from the living room when she saw her daughter storm through the front door. "You sounded like a stampede." 

"Sorry, Mom. I'm just in a weird mood," Brooke explained. She had been practically driving around in circles for the last fifteen minutes. She was just so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even realize what she was doing.

"Anything I can help with?"

"No. Maybe. I don't know!" Brooke exclaimed. She didn't know who to talk to. Peyton was so happy with Jake that Brooke didn't want to bury her with her problems. As for Haley, something was definitely up with that girl lately (_Note to self, interrogate her later_). Plus, Lucas was her best friend. It would be weird if Brooke admitted to her that she had a thing for him.

"Come here, Honey," Lydia called from the couch. Brooke went over and laid her head down on her mother's lap. She loved doing that when she was a little girl. "Now tell me what's wrong," her mother instructed as she began to stroke her hair.

"Did you ever like two guys at once? Or even worse, you were dating one of the guys and the other one your friend had a crush on?"

"Well, I'm assuming the first guy you're referring to is Felix," Lydia guessed. "And I already know what _he's_ like. So tell me about the second guy. Is he at least cute?" Brooke couldn't help but laugh. Her mother somehow always was able to find humor in a sticky situation. It was a quality her dad had possessed, too.

"You don't like Felix?" Brooke questioned after she heard the way her mother referred to him.

"He's ok. Personally, I think that boy is a little too cocky for his own good. And would it kill the guy to actually come to the door and get you when he visits. I swear, he wakes up the whole damn neighborhood with that horn and music blaring." Brooke realized her mother had a point. Felix was hott but he was really conceited. Last week when he took Brooke out, she caught him checking out some other skank's ass. And then there was the time when she was trying to talk to him about her father (she was upset and needed him to comfort her), he hung up abruptly because he said the basketball game was on. Much to Brooke's dismay, her prince charming had quickly turned into an egotistical douche bag—no matter how many times she adamantly denied it.

"Well, this guy is the complete opposite of that," she stated.

"I like him already," Lydia joked causing a small smile from Brooke. "But tell me about him anyway."

"Well, he's really kind and funny. Although, I wouldn't say he's always funny but he is when he's around me. If I needed help or something, I could definitely turn to him in a time of crisis. Plus, he's totally gorgeous."

"But how does he make you feel?" Lydia questioned.

Brooke abruptly sat up and looked at her Mom. "I don't know. I actually get nervous around him. And sometimes I even feel like I'm going to throw up. I usually don't give a crap about what a guy thinks of me. But with him, I feel like I have to think about everything. I don't want to look like an idiot. What the hell is wrong with me, Mom?"

"Sounds like love to me, Brookie," clarified Lydia.

"You're sure it's not just a stomach bug?" Brooke suggested.

"Believe me, I'm sure. That's how I felt about your father when I first met him."

"But you guys got divorced," Brooke quietly stated as tears began to form in her eyes.

"And I still loved him. That never changed. You can't help who you care for, Brooke. Sometimes it just happens. The only thing you can do is to choose whether to act on those feelings or not."

"But what about Felix and my friend?"

"I'm going to be frank. I think Felix is a Backstreet Boy wannabe who doesn't know his head from his asshole." Brooke laughed as she wiped away her tears. "And as for this friend, how close are you two?"

"Kind of close. I wouldn't say we're best friends but she's been nice to me. She was the reason I made the cheerleading squad."

"No, you did that on your own. You know that. What you need to do is decide whether her friendship is really worth losing a guy who you truly care about. If it isn't, then don't go after him. But if he's the one, then all's fair in love and war, Kiddo," Lydia finished as she gave her daughter a supportive hug.

"Thanks, Mom. You're the best."

"I know. Dr. Phil doesn't have anything on me," she teased. Brooke just rolled her eyes as she laughed at her mother's antics. She then got up off the couch and began walking to her room. She now had one tough decision to make.


	17. Chapter 16

**Hey guys, thanks so much for the reviews and the belated birthday wishes. I really appreciate it. Anyway, here is the next chapter. I think you Jeyton and Naley fans are really going to like it.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**Secret No. 16: **_**Your heart is the one thing no one can take from you—at least not until you decide to give it away.**_

Peyton adjusted her skirt, once again, as Jake went to ring the doorbell. It was now Thursday afternoon. Jake had come down from Charleston for his usual day with Jenny. But this time, he had invited Peyton to come along.

"You look great," he whispered in her ear and kissed her cheek. "Just relax. They're gonna love you." It wasn't Jake's parents that Peyton was worried about. She knew that she could give them the old James charm. It was Jenny that had her so nervous. She didn't know how to be a mother or a good role model. _What if she doesn't like me? Will that be the end of our relationship?_ Peyton didn't have to wait much longer to find out as a middle-aged man answered the front door.

"Jake," he greeted as he gave his son a hug and stepped aside so they could come in. "Jenny's in the living room watching cartoons."

"Thanks," Jake replied.

"And who is this pretty young lady?" said a woman that Peyton assumed was Jake's mother.

"Mom, Dad, this is Peyton—my girlfriend," he introduced.

"It's nice to meet you," Peyton stated as she shook their hands.

"Well, it's nice to meet you too, dear," his father replied. "What's a gorgeous girl like you doing with my knuckle head of a son?"

"Tom, don't embarrass the boy!" Mrs. Jaglieski reprimanded. "I'm sorry. The guys in this family aren't well mannered."

"It's no problem at all," she laughed. "There's all girls in my family so it's refreshing."

"I like this one, Jake. She's a keeper," Mr. Jaglieski laughed.

"Thanks, Dad. I think I'm going to bring Peyton to meet Jenny now," he stated.

"Ok, but if you kids get hungry, just come in the kitchen. I just baked some chocolate chip cookies," offered Mrs. Jaglieski. After that, Jake led Peyton down the hall and into the living room. There, sitting on the couch with a doll in her hand, was Jenny. She was a small girl for being two years old. She had Jake's brown eyes, straight blonde hair, and the cutest face that Peyton had ever seen.

"Jake, she's beautiful," complimented Peyton in awe.

"Thanks," he replied. "You can pick her up if you want. It's ok," he encouraged as she gave him a hesitant look. Peyton slowly walked to the couch and kneeled in front of the little girl.

"Hi, Cutie," she cooed. "My name is Peyton. I'm a friend of your dad's." In response to Peyton's welcoming face, Jenny began to smile. She then reached over and grabbed a handful of Peyton's curly hair and started to play with it.

"I think she likes you," Jake laughed as he went over to sit next to his daughter on the couch.

"What would she have done if she didn't like me?" Peyton curiously inquired. She was now sitting on the couch with Jenny in her lap. The little girl was still playing with her hair.

"She probably would have ripped out your sexy blonde curls by now," he quipped.

"Gee, that's comforting."

"That's what she did when Nikki went to hold her. I laughed at that for about a month. But they say that kids are good judges of character. So I think you passed the test."

"Wow, I didn't realize there was this much pressure," she teased. Although she was joking, Peyton still felt relieved that it was going so well.

"I was thinking..."

"Never a good sign," Peyton joked causing Jake to roll his eyes good naturedly. She just gave him a sexy smile and continued to play with the little girl in front of her. As she tickled Jenny's stomach, she started to giggle. _She is so cute!_ When Peyton turned her attention back to Jake, she noticed him looking at her.

"What?" she asked self consciously. Jake didn't say anything. He simply moved in and gave Peyton a quick, yet loving, kiss on the lips.

"What was that for?"

"Just because," he answered with that sexy, boyish smile of his. Peyton couldn't stop a smile of her own from forming on her face. "Anyway, as I was saying, I thought it'd be nice if we went down to the River Court. I know some of the guys are going to be there. You can get to know Jenny while we play for a little while," he suggested.

"Oh, now I get it. You only brought me along so I could baby-sit," she teased. "Isn't that right, Jenny?" she said as she lifted her up and played with her. "Isn't your daddy just despicable?" The little girl laughed in response.

"Great, it's two against one. I knew I should have left you at home," Jake laughed.

"Quit your whining, Jaglieski. You're just mad that we girls always stick together. Huh, Jenny?" A second later, Jenny grabbed some more of Peyton's curls and started trying to put them in her mouth.

"I'll take that as a yes," Peyton chuckled as she gently tried to pull her hair away. Jake took Jenny from Peyton and placed her in the playpen while they packed all of her things together. Afterward, they then said goodbye to his parents, took some fresh baked cookies for the road, and were off for a fun outing at the River Court.

* * *

"Lucas, can you tell Miss Jacobs that I ran to my locker real quick? I brought the wrong notebook." 

"Sure. But hurry up you slacker," he teased. As Haley made her way out of the classroom and down the hall, she, all of a sudden, felt two strong arms grab her from behind. The next thing she knew, Haley was in the corner of an empty classroom with Nathan standing in front of her.

"Nathan, what are you…" she began but was cut of by him kissing her. Without even thinking, her arms automatically looped themselves around his neck.

"I can't believe you just did that!" Haley exclaimed smiling. She couldn't help it. Her whole mood changed when Nathan was around.

"Someone could have seen us," she scolded.

"Will you relax? No one saw us. The hallway was empty. Besides, I scoped it out before I dragged you in here," he finished as he began kissing her again.

"Well aren't you just the fourth Charlie's Angel," she joked in between kisses.

"Hey! So this is the gratitude I get?" he pouted pulling away.

"I'm sorry," she cooed as she brought him closer and kissed him again. Haley had to hold back another smile as she heard him lightly groan when she playfully bit his bottom lip. "Better?"

"Getting there," he answered bringing her lips passionately back to his. As Nathan pushed Haley further up against the wall, she literally felt like she was going to burst. Her heart was pounding and she could feel the butterflies in her stomach. It was both the hottest and sweetest thing she had ever experienced. _Oh my God, I could definately do this all day. _Unfortunately, it was then that Haley realized the reason why she was there in the first place.

"I'm sorry Nathan," she interrupted while breaking away. "As fun as this has been, I have to get back to class before I'm late."

"What's your hurry?" he mumbled as he started to leave a trail of hot kisses down her neck. For a moment, Haley's mind went blank. She could never think straight when Nathan was touching her. _What is this boy doing to me?_ _Oh crap, my knees are getting weak again. I really should sit down when we do this._

"Lucas is covering for me," she breathed out. His lips kissed their way back up before returning his mouth to hers.

"I haven't seen you all day. Besides, us sneaking around is kind of a turn on," he smirked.

"Nathan!" she exclaimed finally pushing him away. She then lightly whacked him on the shoulder. "Put some ice on it," she teased.

"Sorry. I can't help it if I've got a thing for girls named Haley James," he smirked. _Oh, he's so hott when he does that!_

"Ok, maybe two more minutes," she conceded as she lunged for him once again.

* * *

"Miss James, how nice of you to finally join us," the teacher commented almost ten minutes after class had begun. 

"Sorry, my locker was jammed," she breathed out as she quickly returned to her seat next to Lucas in the middle of the classroom. _Yeah, because your psychology class is the most important thing in my life...uh, NO!_

"Are you ok?" Lucas whispered when Miss Jacobs turned around.

"Yeah, why?" she whispered back.

"I don't know, you're all out of breath and you look flushed."

"That's from all the running around I did. I had to get the janitor to pry it open," she lied. _And the Guilt Trip Express is right on time!_

"That sucks. At least you got your notebook, right?" Lucas pointed out.

"Oh crap," she murmured kind of loudly when she realized that she actually hadn't gone to her locker. She was already late so she had completely forgot about it. Miss Jacobs turned around abruptly.

"Is there something you'd like to add to the discussion, Haley?" she dared.

"Uh, no?" she tried to cover.

"Then what, may I ask, did you just say out loud?"

"Um...I said...oh snap! Sorry, I just get really excited when we talk about these different personality disorders. They're just so fascinating," she covered. _Oh boy, that was totally lame. _

"Well then I suggest you keep your mouth shut while I'm teaching this material. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you suffered from Terettes," she remarked as the class laughed.

"I have to agree with you there," called Rachel from the back of the class. _Seriously, it's Friday. Even I don't pay attention in class when it's this close to the weekend. I swear if she wasn't my teacher, I'd deck her for that offensive comment. And if Rachel wasn't oozing with skank, I'd give her a shiner, too. _Haley just nodded her head and forced a smile. She could hear Lucas also hysterically laughing next to her. She turned her head towards him and gave him a dirty look.

"Mr. Scott, that is quite enough," Miss Jacobs proclaimed. "There's no need to be laughing like a hyena. Try to act like a mature adult." The rest of the class began to snicker. After the teacher finally turned around, Haley shot Lucas her best smirk. _I've got to stop spending so much time with Nathan. Look at what a bad influence he is on me_, she wryly thought. _Nathan._ Now she was reminded of how she was going to tell Lucas about their relationship. She didn't know how he'd react. Well, actually she did. She just didn't want to think about all the yelling and screaming that would follow soon after.  
Another 35 minutes later, and the class from hell was finally over. Lucas had to leave quickly since his next class was on the other side of the building. Even the teacher had left before Haley was able to gather all her stuff. She was now alone in the classroom—or so she thought.

"Well, well, well. It looks as if I've got Tutor Slut all to myself," she heard a voice behind her. Haley spun around. She was sick of Rachel's bull shit.

"First of all, if anyone is a slut around here, it's you. Second, it's Tutor Girl. And only my sisters and friends can call me that. Since you are neither of those—thank God—you have no right to use that nickname."

"Oh gee, look out. _Holly's_ on a rampage," she sarcastically replied.

"Whatever, I don't have time for your crap," stated Haley as she turned to walk away.

"So what were you and Nathan doing in that classroom?"

Haley suddenly stopped in her tracks. _Shit! Think up something quick, Haley! Anything!_

"That's none of your business," she shot back.

"Really, because I think Lucas would find this little tid bit of information very fascinating," she threatened.

"You don't know what the hell you're talking about. Nathan had a question on an assignment. If we stayed out in the hallway, we probably would've gotten detention," she easily lied. She didn't feel bad about doing it to people like Rachel.

"Hmm, it still seemed pretty suspicious to me. But if that's your story."

"It's not a story. It's the truth," Haley said turning away.

"Listen, Holly, I've liked Nathan for a long time now. And I'm not going to let some stupid nerd like you take him away from me. If I catch you so much as looking in his direction, I'll make your life a living hell," she seethed. _Now that bimbo has gone too far. Haley James doesn't let some plastic skank push her around. _

"You know what the best part about this situation is, Rachel? I don't even have to try to piss you off. Because if you haven't noticed, all I have to do is glance in Nathan's direction to get his attention.  
You're just some bitchy, fake, scared little girl who can't take the fact that the hottest guy in school isn't falling for her bull shit. Karma always comes back to bite you in the ass, Sweetie. So if _I_ were you, I'd watch my back, _Carrot Top_," Haley finished confidently with a smirk. _Nathan would be so proud._ And with that said, Haley grabbed the rest of her things and left the classroom before Rachel could even formulate a reply.


	18. Chapter 17

**Thanks everyone for the reviews. You're all amazing! I had a stressful day yesterday and your comments totally cheered me up. So please keep writing them because I will definitely keep reading them. Anyway, this chapter is a little short because I want it to stand alone. But the next chapter is a long one so don't worry.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**Secret No. 17: **_**Sometimes love finds you when you least expect it (and thus are not properly dressed).**_

"Peyton, you do realize that we are going to that big party tomorrow at Nathan's and we have nothing to wear," Brooke stated as she continued to rummage through their closet. "Ok, it's official. We definitely need to go shopping."

"I'm busy," Peyton replied as she was finishing up a sketch. "Besides, I was going to wear that black halter dress."

"But you're bringing Jake. Don't you want to find something really sexy for him?"

"Jake thinks I'm sexy no matter what I wear," Peyton answered.

"Ugh, that was so cheesy. Anyway, I'm still going to the mall. And you're coming, Missy. You've been spending so much time with Jake and Jenny that I never see you anymore," she pouted.

"Fine, I'll come. But only because I miss my little sister."

"Speaking of little sister," Brooke began. "I'm making Haley come, too. We could use a girl's night out."

"I agree. What's been up with her lately?" Peyton questioned. She had noticed a change in Haley over the past couple of weeks. After their father died, Haley never seemed to open up. Now, she was more cheerful. In fact, she seemed kind of giddy most of the time.

"You noticed it too!?" Brooke exclaimed.

"Of course. One minute she was all cut off and depressed. The next thing you know, she's smiling and laughing all the time," she explained. "Not that that's bad. I was just wondering where this change of heart suddenly came from."

"I think it has to do with a certain tall, dark, and handsome guy with the last name Scott," Brooke replied.

"Nathan?" Peyton burst out laughing. "Please, Haley would never betray Lucas like that—let alone give a jerk like Nathan Scott the time of day."

"I wouldn't be so sure. I see the way they look at each other when the other one is around. And if you haven't noticed, Nathan's actually been civil to Lucas. He passes the ball to him now during practice and games and stuff. I think he's changed."

"Well, there's only one way to find out."

"HALEY!" both Peyton and Brooke shouted as they ran to her room.

"Tutor Girl, we're going shopping for tomorrow night's party. And since the whole family is invited, that means you're coming with us to pick out dresses," Brooke informed her.

"Hold on a sec," Haley stated. She was on her cell phone when they suddenly barged in.

"I've got to go. I promise. I'll see you tomorrow. No, I will not!" Haley laughed.

Peyton and Brooke exchanged a mischievous smile. _Oh yeah, something is definitely going on_, concluded Peyton.

"I'm hanging up now. Bye," Haley finished smiling. "What's up, Girlies?"

"Who was that?" Brooke questioned.

"Oh, just a friend from school," she answered.

"Really? Which one?" Peyton prodded.

"You wouldn't know him," she stated. Peyton could tell that Haley was getting a little nervous as she began biting her lip. She always did that when she was flustered

"A _him_ huh? Why don't you just tell us who he is and we can find out," Brooke innocently suggested.

"I'm sorry, what did you guys come in here for again?" Haley tried to change the subject.

"We were going to go shopping for the party tomorrow night. But we can wait until you stop lying and actually tell us the truth," Peyton stated nonchalantly.

"I honestly don't know what you loons are talking about."

"Peyton, if Tutor Girl here doesn't want to talk about it, then we have to respect her wishes." Brooke then shot Peyton a look that told her to go along with it. _I love Brooke. That sister of mine always has something up her sleeve._

"Thank you," stated Haley relieved.

"So I heard some juicy gossip today," Brooke began. "Apparently, Nathan Scott has some new skank he's dating. No one knows who she is but I've heard terrible things about her."

"Like what?" Haley asked. Brooke smiled as she realized that she now had Haley's complete attention. Peyton grinned too at the sight.

"Oh, just stuff like she is really tacky. You know, a bimbo who puts out a lot. Oh, and I heard she's a little chubby. I never knew he would go for a porker," she finished.

"I am _not_ a bimbo and I am _certainly_ not fat! I can't believe this. Since when am I tacky? I know people hate my poncho but that's the only weird thing I have. It must have been that bitch Rachel! I knew she couldn't keep her big fat mouth shut!" Haley began to shout angrily to herself.

"I KNEW IT!" Brooke squealed. "See, I told you Peyton!"

"What?" Haley stuttered out as she just realized what she had unknowingly done. "Oh crap."

"I can't believe it," Peyton laughed out. "You and Nathan? I thought you hated each other?"

"Oh please, Peyton. Anyone with eyes could see the sexual tension that was dripping off them when they fought," Brooke clarified.

"When did this happen?" Peyton questioned.

"We officially started going out two days ago. But I've been tutoring Nathan a little over a month now," she informed them.

"WHAT? And you didn't tell us!?" Brooke scolded.

"I was afraid you'd disapprove. I only began tutoring Nathan because he promised he'd leave Lucas alone," she explained as she went to go sit on her bed. Brooke and Peyton soon followed. "I thought you guys would hate me for betraying Lucas."

"Sweetie, we could never hate you. And it sounds to me like you were being a good friend," Brooke assured her. "Those guys were really putting Lucas through hell. Peyton and I saw what they did to him—and that was just during the games."

"Yeah, Haley. You did the right thing. Plus, you can tell us anything. After all, what are sister's for?" Peyton emphasized.

"Thanks," Haley stated. "I _really_ like him you guys. He opens up to me and let's me see past the facade. Nathan is a good guy. He kept his word about not bothering Lucas. And he was there for me a few weeks ago when I finally broke down."

"Oh, that's great, Honey," Brooke said as she stroked Haley's back. "I can tell you've been happier lately. And Nathan has really changed over the last month. I can see that he cares about you a lot."

"You can?" Haley questioned.

"Please, Tutor Girl, you have him completely wrapped around your finger."

"I have to agree. He has seemed quite taken by you," Peyton admitted. "I could tell that you totally pushed his buttons when you guys fought."

"That's not all she's pushing now," Brooke teased.

"Brooke!" Haley exclaimed embarrassed.

"Relax, I'm just joking."

"When are you going to tell Lucas?" asked Peyton.

"After the party is over—probably early next week. He's going to be uncomfortable enough there. I don't want to ambush him. He's going to be so pissed," Haley sighed.

"Well, we'll all just have to work on him. In fact, I'll keep him distracted during the party. Just in case you and Boy Toy want to have a little rendezvous in the broom closet," Brooke offered.

"Will you stop it with the innuendo?" Haley pleaded. She could feel her face turning red.

"Are you sure you aren't offering because it's _you_ who wants to get Lucas in the broom closet?" Peyton suggested. "I've seen the way the two of you have been acting around each other. I can practically smell the pheromones."

"What? This has nothing to do with me and Lucas."

"Yeah, now that you mention it, Peyton, I have to say I've noticed it, too. You both have been really flirty around each other," Haley agreed. "And I know Lucas has got a thing for you."

"He does?" Brooke blurted out without thinking.

Haley laughed, "Yeah, it's kind of obvious. Plus, we can tell that you're into him, too."

"Damn it," Brooke muttered as she began to rub her temples. "I so don't need this right now."

"What's taking so long? The Brooke James I know would never let a guy she likes slip away," Peyton commented.

"Hello? I have a boyfriend. And I promised Bevin earlier that I'd hook her and Lucas up."

"First of all, Felix is an ass. Every time he comes over here he tries to hit on me," Haley stated. "And second, there is absolutely no way that Lucas will fall for Bevin. He said that if she gives him one more Harry Potter book, he's going to go insane." All three girls laughed at that last part.

"I don't know," Brooke whined. "Wait, Felix hits on you?" she suddenly asked repulsed. _No one tries to mess with my little sister's innocence._ _That is unacceptable._

"Ugh, yeah. "

"Why didn't you tell me?" Brooke questioned.

"I thought you'd flip out on me," Haley explained timidly.

"No, you should have. That jerk is totally getting a piece of my mind. But I still don't know what to do about Lucas."

"I think you do," Peyton told her. "But you're just afraid."

"Me? Afraid? That's ridiculous. What could I possibly be afraid of?" Brooke scoffed.

"A broken heart," Haley simply stated. "We all are, Brooke. I don't think you have ever cared about a guy this much before. And that's what scares you. But if you take a chance, especially with Lucas, I guarantee that you won't be disappointed. He's a good guy. Don't let that go."

"I'll think about it," Brooke told them. "But for now, can we please move this back-to-school special to the mall. We need dresses that will knock our guys' socks off."

"Then lead the way, Brookie," Peyton exclaimed as the girls got their stuff and left the house. Lydia ended up joining them, too. The rest of the night, all four women shopped at the mall. After going through what seemed like 50 stores and 20 "I'm fat" comments, they had finally found their ideal dresses. Even if the party was going to be a complete disaster tomorrow night, at least they would go down in style.


	19. Chapter 18

**Hey guys, thanks again for the reviews. They're awesome. Please keep them coming because I love to read them! Now, without further ado, here's the chapter you've all been waiting for.   
**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**Secret No. 18: **_**There is no worse combination than a conniving skank and too much vodka.**_

"Welcome," Deb Scott greeted the James clan (and Jake) as she answered the front door. "Come on in."

"You're house is beautiful, Deb," Lydia complimented. Although Dan was a jerk, Karen and Deb got along. In fact, Deb was going to invest in Karen's Café and Tric. All three women had gotten pretty close within the last month.

"Oh, thank you, Lydia. Are these your girls?"

"Yes. The curly one here is Peyton. That stylish brunette over there is Brooke. And the youngest/genius of the family is Haley. Oh, and Jake here is Peyton's boyfriend," Lydia beamed proudly.

"It's nice to meet you all. And Jake, lovely seeing you again," she commented before turning to Haley. "Haley, was it? You wouldn't happen to be a tutor would you?" Deb asked.

"Yes, I am."

"Oh, so you're the girl that Nathan has told me so much about. I can't thank you enough. You really helped him get his grades up. I'm also liking the attitude change," she joked and shared a knowing glance with Lydia. Haley began to panic. She was afraid that someone would overhear them. _I knew I shouldn't have told Mom! It all just slipped out when we were at the mall. I thought I heard her talking on the phone about me today. I can be so thick sometimes_, Haley berated herself.

Noticing Haley's nervous face, Deb reassured her. "Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me. The boys and everyone are out on the patio in the backyard," she said with a wink. "Make yourselves at home everyone. You all look beautiful—and handsome. I'm just going to check on Karen. The caterer messed up an order and she graciously agreed to make something."

"I'll help you in the kitchen," Lydia followed Deb. _She better run._ _I can't believe this._

"Come on, Tutor Girl, Boy Toy awaits," Brooke whispered. Haley groaned as the rest of them laughed. Jake had also been informed on the situation. They didn't know when they would need "male back up"—according to Brooke. As the four of them made their way to the patio, Haley couldn't believe how huge Nathan's house was. It was even bigger than the one they had back in Charleston—and that one was pretty big. After trying to work their way through the crowd, they finally reached the patio. Haley was in awe at all the pretty lights and decorations that were set up—they looked very classy.

"Oooh, they have a bar!" Brooke squealed. "I'll be right back."

"We're going to go get something to eat," Peyton told Haley before she and Jake walked off. _So much for never leaving my side,_ she quipped. Right then, Haley's eyes were met by a pair of deep blue ones. Nathan was talking to a group of players and cheerleaders a few feet away. Unfortunately, she could see that Rachel was standing right next to him. And she didn't look too happy about his reaction to seeing Haley. But she didn't care. Because as soon as he spotted her, Nathan gave her a secretive, sexy smile. Haley knew he wanted to come talk to her, but they both had decided before the party that it would be too suspicious. Rachel then desperately tried to get Nathan's attention back on her. _Good luck with that, ho._

"Later," he mouthed as she nodded.

"Haley?" said a voice from behind her. Much to her dismay, it was Damien West.

"Oh, hey," she greeted unenthusiastically.

"You look hott!" he complimented as he began to check her out up and down. "Who knew all that was under those nerdy clothes." Haley was wearing a black satin dress that ended just above her knees. It had thin black straps. A little bit above the waist of the dress was red satin material that went around and tied in an elegant bow in the front. Peyton and Brooke loved this dress on her because they said it complimented her shape. She had to agree. It did fit her perfectly. She also had on a simple, yet gorgeous, red necklace, matching earrings, and her hair was curled. The right side was pulled back slightly by a fancy barrette. Her smoky eye shadow, light blush, and red lips completed the look. As Damien continued to stare, Haley began to feel uncomfortable. The only guy she wanted looking at her like that was Nathan.

"Well, this has been fun. Bye," she rushed out as she tried to move away. He quickly stepped in front of her again.

"What's the rush? It's a party. Let me get you a drink."

"No thanks," she said.

"Come on. Don't be so uptight. A drink would loosen you up," he commented as he ran his down her arm. Haley automatically pulled away in digust. _What a pervert!_ She then glanced back to where Nathan was. She could feel his eyes on her the whole time. He must have witnessed what was going on. His fists were clenched and he looked like he was two seconds away from coming over and kicking Damien's ass. Luckily, Lucas came to her rescue.

"West, aren't you getting a little close?" Lucas commented as he stood in front of Haley.

"Stay out of this, Pucas. This has nothing to do with you."

"Oh, you see, that's where you're wrong. Any kind of crap you try to pull with my best friend is my business. So you have two seconds to move away and get the hell out of my face before I make a huge scene."

"You wouldn't," he dared.

"Just try me," he threatened. The look in Lucas's eyes was murderous. Damien could tell he was serious.

"The hell with it," the coward muttered before starting to walk away. "Your loss, Baby."

"And Damien?" Lucas called a final time. "Don't let me see you _ever_ come near her again." Once the moron had disappeared into the house, Haley jumped up and gave Lucas a friendly hug.

"Thanks, Lucas. I was seriously about two seconds away from shoving my pretty new shoes up his ass. And that would have been a waste," she joked.

"On behalf of you and your shoes, you're welcome," he answered back. "Come on, let's go get something to eat. Those cocktail weenies look really good." Haley laughed in response. The two best friends walked back into the house and went in search of the food table. As they approached it, they ran into none other than Dan Scott himself. He was a lot bigger than Haley had expected. She could see why so many people would be scared of him. He definitely looked like a bully.

"Lucas, you aren't going to say hello to your father," Dan commented. "It's been 17 years after all." _And he acts like one, too. What a coincidence!_

"When I see Keith, I'll be sure to tell him," Lucas replied as he grabbed Haley's hand to quickly lead them away.

"Touché, son. Touché," he called after them with an evil smile.

"Lucas, are you ok?" Haley asked. He was beginning to grip her hand a little too hard. "You're cutting off the circulation in my hand."

"Oh sorry," he said letting her go. "I just get really on edge," he explained as he started to make a plate of food for himself.

"If you want to get out of here…" she trailed off.

"Don't worry about it. Besides, I'll caw when I'm desperate."

"You'll what?" she laughed. _What the heck is he talking about?_

"Never mind," he smiled. Out of the corner of her eye, Haley saw Nathan trying to get her attention. She really wanted to see him but she also didn't want to leave her best friend when he was obviously so upset. That was when she spotted Brooke. She had a cup in her hand and was chatting up one of the waiters.

"Will you excuse me a minute?" Haley asked and took off before Lucas could answer.

"Brooke, stop flirting. I need you to distract Lucas," she said as she dragged her away.

"Hey, I was just about to get Alfonso's number!" Haley shot her a look. "Oh, Lucas. That's right. Sorry, I'm going now." As Brooke started flirting with Lucas, Haley made her way over to Nathan in the deserted hallway. He, without a word, took her by the hand and led her upstairs into an empty room—which she assumed to be his.

"Nathan, people might come in here," she said.

"Relax, I locked the door." Haley then looked around the rest of the room. That's when she noticed all of the basketball trophies on the bureau.

"Are these all yours?" she questioned.

"Yup."

"Well aren't you the overachiever," she teased as she felt him come up behind her.

He slid his arms around her waist and brought her in close to his chest.

"Are you ok? I saw the shit Damien tried to pull. It took everything in me to stop from pounding his ass into the ground," he told her.

"Yeah, Lucas took care of him. Even you would be proud," she laughed.

"Good. Maybe he's not so bad after all."

"Nathan!" she turned around and playfully hit him. "Be nice."

"I am!" he defended. Nathan then got more serious. "You look gorgeous tonight, Haley. But then again, you usually are."

"Thanks," she blushed. _I could totally get used to this._

"I think I'm going to have to start calling you Foxy from now on. Why don't you show off those sexy legs more often?" he said in her ear and kissed her neck. The contact of his lips against her bare skin sent a shiver up her spine.

"If you don't stop it, I'm never going to want to leave this room and return to the party," she reprimanded with a smile.

"Then my work here is done," he mumbled as he brought his head up to kiss her on the lips. It started off slow but soon got heated. As the kiss intensified, Nathan slowly walked Haley backwards over to the bed. _As long as he doesn't go too far, it'll be fine_, Haley tried to reassure herself as she continued to kiss him. He was on top of her now. One hand was in her hair as the other slid up and down her side. Her arms were holding on to his shoulders. She hadn't talked to Nathan yet about her decision to wait until she was married to have sex. _That should be fun_, she sarcastically thought. But for right now, she was going to enjoy the moment. As Nathan sucked on a sensitive spot on her neck, Haley had to bite her lip to keep a moan from escaping her. His hot kisses were definitely sending her over the edge. A few minutes later, they were interrupted.

"Hey Nate Dogg, you in there?" Tim's voice sounded through the door. They both groaned at the interruption. While Haley was annoyed that Tim had interrupted her time with Nathan, another part of her was relieved. Their little make out session had really started to get intense. And she definitely didn't want to have the big bad sex talk with him right now.

"What do you want Tim?" Nathan asked annoyed as he got off of Haley to let her up.

"You're Dad's looking for you. He's about to make his speech," he answered through the door.

"I'll meet you down there," Nathan told him. Haley didn't start talking until she had heard Tim go back downstairs.

"Speech?" she questioned as she looked at herself in the mirror. She was trying to make herself more presentable. _Thank God I wore Brooke's long last lipstick_, she thought. She didn't have her purse with her if she needed to fix her makeup. Haley left it downstairs in the den with the rest their stuff.

"Yeah, my dad gives this little speech to commemorate the basketball team. It's the same bull every year. Just different words," he informed her. "Basically it's the most boring 15 minutes of the night."

"Good to know," Haley laughed.

"You look great, Hales," he reassured as she continued to adjust her hair and dress.

"Just making sure. We don't want people to get suspicious. At least not yet."

"Whatever you say, Foxy," he teased as he gave her a quick peck on the lips. "Let's go."

* * *

Meanwhile, Brooke and Lucas were sitting on a pair of swings in the backyard. They had been joking and flirting most of time they were there. 

"That so did not happen!" Brooke exclaimed.

"That's not what Haley said," Lucas replied while laughing. "I can't imagine what you would be like on painkillers. You're already so hyper."

"I took those two by accident. I didn't know they were that strong," she defended. "Plus, my ankle really hurt after I sprained it," she pouted. _Note to self, _kill_ Haley later._

"Brooke, you know I'm only playing with you."

"Whatever you meanie."

"I'm sorry. Really, what can I do to make it up to you?" he pleaded.

"Be my sex slave for a week?" she suggested. She had to hold back her laughter as Lucas spit out the soda he was drinking and started coughing. "Relax Broody, I was only joking. Don't die on me," she said as she began patting his back.

"Are you ok?" she asked as he finally stopped choking.

"Yeah," he squeaked out. His voice apparently wasn't quite there yet.

"I'm fine," he clarified a minute later. "I swear, you are trying to kill me."

"No, you just need to loosen up. And lucky for you, I'm the girl that is going to help you do it."

"It's nothing illegal is it?" he joked.

"Maybe," she implied. "Actually, I wanted to get us another drink at the bar."

"What kind of drink?" he asked skeptically.

"Come with me and you'll find out," she stated getting up.

"Brooke, I don't know…"

"We'll just have a little. We're not going to get drunk," she reassured him. "At least not this time," she mumbled. "Besides, bartenders love me."

"What can I get you?" the girl asked.

"We would like two Screaming Orgasms," she said.

"Aren't you a little young to be drinking?" the girl replied but started to make the drinks anyway.

"Age is just a number," Brooke quipped and gave the girl her best mature smile.

As she passed them the drinks she said, "Don't go around advertising."

"You're secret is safe with me," Brooke promised. Brooke then took the two cups and led Lucas to an empty room.

"Drink up, Broody," she said as she gave him a cup.

"Only a few sips. My mom and Keith will kill me if I get drunk," he told her.

"Well, at least you'll have taken a chance and tried it," she explained as she took a few sips out of her own drink. _He's so cute when he gets all flustered._

"Not that I want to jinx it or anything, but you haven't seen Bevin here tonight have you?"

"Yeah, she's here." Brooke hated to think about the deal they had made. But she didn't know that she would end up liking Lucas herself. He was always known to her as Peyton's boyfriend or Haley's best friend. She had never really gotten a chance to know him. And he had gotten really hott over the years. "I saw her talking to your friend Skillz." _They actually looked kind of cozy. Maybe her crush on Lucas is just a phase_, she reasoned. She was really hoping it was.

"So this time, we won't be interrupted?" Lucas huskily asked as he started to move in closer to her. Brooke felt like everything was going in slow motion. She could feel her heart pounding as Lucas got closer and closer. Just as their lips lightly touched, Brooke's cell phone went off. She soon snapped out of her daze and checked the caller ID.

"Felix," she stated with dread. They technically hadn't broken up yet.

"Who?" inquired a frustrated Lucas.

"My boyfriend," she replied not meeting his eyes. Even though he was an ass, she still felt guilty for almost cheating on him. No one deserved that. "I have to go," she rushed out. "I can't do this now."

"But Brooke…" she heard him say as she left the room. In her hurry to leave, she bumped into a figure.

"Sorry," she began and then realized who it was. "Oh, it's just you."

"Now Brooke, that's not very nice," Rachel slurred. _Is she drunk? Judging by the smell of vodka on her breath, I'll take that as a hell yes._

"Whatever, I don't have time for this."

"I didn't know that you and Lucas Scott had been hooking up," she called causing Brooke so stop and turn to face her.

"We're not," she stated. "We just went some place to talk."

"Sure, and that's what Nathan and Haley are doing up in his room," she chastised. "I can't believe he would go with that goody two shoes bimbo over me."

"You did not just insult my sister in front of me," fumed Brooke. _This bitch is going down. No one picks on my little sis!_

"Actually, I'm pretty sure I did."

"Listen Rach-ho, you wonder why no one likes you? Well I'll tell you. It's because you are a lying, two-faced, back-stabbing bitch! No guy wants to go out with trash like you—especially not Nathan. And the sooner you get that through your chemically impaired brain, the better off you and everyone else will be."

"Screw you, Brooke," Rachel said as she shoved past her. "You're all just jealous."

"Whatever you need to believe, whore," Brooke finished walking in the opposite direction. This party was really beginning to suck.

* * *

_Oh my God, how much more can he say about the basketball team that hasn't already been said. This is just ridiculous_, Haley inwardly groaned. Nathan was right when he said that this would be the most boring event of the night. 

"Is he ever going to take a breath?" Peyton whispered between her and Jake.

"Don't count on it," Jake answered as he put his arm around Peyton's shoulder.

"Poor Nathan," Haley sympathized. "He looks so uncomfortable." He was currently standing a few feet away from his father on the patio. She could tell he was trying very hard not to roll his eyes at all the crap Dan was feeding the crowd. _What a bunch of suck ups_, thought Haley about the other guests. They looked like they were hooked on his every word.

"Hey," greeted Lucas as he joined the group. "What did I miss?"

"Apparently, you are all fine young men who are going to rule the world someday," Peyton sarcastically replied.

"Oh, not much then," Lucas quipped.

"Are you ok?" Haley questioned noticing his appearance. "You look kind of…flustered."

"It's just been a bad night."

"Well lucky for us, it's not over yet," Jake told them. They all groaned. Another ten minutes later, Dan's tirade finally came to an end.

"Hallelujah," Peyton exclaimed so only they could hear.

"Amen to that sister," Haley joined in.

"Hey Lucas, Jake," Nathan called as he approached the group. While Haley's heart was jumping for joy to be near Nathan again, her stomach was sick knowing that Lucas was going to be pissed when he found out about them. "The guys are going to play some ball. We were wondering if you wanted to join us?" Lucas looked surprised. He then turned to Haley, who nodded for him to go ahead.

"I'm in," Jake stated.

"Lucas?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah, it's better than listening to the adults kiss ass all night." Nathan laughed. _He is so hott when he smiles! Control yourself, Haley. The last thing you need to do is jump your best friend's brother/enemy right in front of him._

"You need cheerleaders?" Haley found herself asking. Lucas gave her a weird look. "What, you expect us to stand around and kiss ass, too? I don't think so. Unless something expensive and shiny is thrown into the pot, then I'm willing to negotiate." Everyone in the group laughed.

"Haley, that's enough chocolate for you tonight. You're getting tipsy," Peyton joked.

"Don't even think about it, Goldilocks. I mean it. I will totally stab you with my fork. When it comes to my chocolate fix, no one is safe. And that includes family," Haley jokingly warned. Peyton slowly backed away and hid behind Jake. The guys were now laughing hysterically.

"Who knew Haley James could be so violent?" Nathan mocked while giving her a wink.

"Please, you should see her during finals. She makes Mommy Dearest look like a saint," Lucas joined in.

"I'll make a note of that," Nathan replied smiling. _I can't believe their actually getting along! Of course it would be at my expense. _

"I do not! Whatever, let's just go," Haley stated annoyed. The rest of the group followed while still snickering. About 15 minutes into the game, Brooke finally joined the group of girls.

"Where have you been?" questioned Peyton.

"Just dealing with stuff," Brooke stated. "I'll tell you later."

"Doesn't Lucas look _fine_ when he plays?" commented Bevin as Brooke got an irritated look on her face. "Skillz doesn't look so bad either," she added. Haley noticed how Brooke perked up a little bit after that last statement. _Poor thing, she really has it bad for him._ When she turned back to face the guys, she saw Nathan do his famous slam dunk. _That's my boyfriend!_ Haley was soon brought out of her happy state when she heard a familiar annoying voice come from behind her.

"Well, well, well, the gang's all here!" exclaimed Rachel with fake excitement. _Is she drunk?_ "Sorry to interrupt the game but I think that the girls would agree that this is really boring." The guys stopped playing when they noticed the girls weren't watching them anymore.

"What did you have in mind?" another girl named Stacey asked.

"I was thinking we could make this party a little more interesting. Let's play truth or dare," she suggested.

"I'll pass," Brooke, Peyton, and Haley said in unison. They all gave each other weird looks as everyone else laughed.

"Nonsense, who's first? Meg, truth or dare?" Rachel asked.

"Dare," she picked.

"I dare you to go pinch Whitey's ass." Everyone soon "oohed" after she said it.

"Be right back," she stated as she left.

"Now…Brooke, truth or dare?" Rachel continued.

"I'd really rather not feed into your crap," Brooke answered.

"I'll take that as a dare. I dare you…to show us how you _really_ feel. Kiss Lucas."

"Hey!" Bevin exclaimed. Everyone suddenly got quiet. Brooke looked to her sisters first. Haley gave her a sympathetic look while Peyton just shrugged. She then glanced at Bevin. She looked pissed.  
But Brooke had never backed down from a dare in her life.

"I'm sorry," Brooke apologized to Bevin. With that, she got out of her chair, walked over to Lucas, and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Automatically, Brooke felt the spark between them intensify as his hands almost immediately grabbed her waist to pull her closer. Her arms then snaked around his neck. Catcalls were yelled during the whole display but Brooke didn't hear them. Lucas was one hell of a kisser. The things his tongue was doing literally made her light headed. When they finally broke apart, Brooke quickly rushed back to her seat. She couldn't even look at Bevin or Lucas in the eyes. Haley was now pissed. It was bad enough that Brooke was torn up over her feelings for Lucas and her friendship with Bevin. She didn't need this drunken skank making things worse.

"This is fun," Rachel announced. "And for my next victim…"

"Knock it off, Rachel," Haley found herself saying before she could realize it. It had just slipped out. Afterwards, she soon regretted her little outburst.

"Holly, how nice of you to volunteer."

"Put some ice on it, Rachel," Nathan intervened. "Your game's getting old."

"Oh no, Sweetie, I'm just getting started," she stated before turning back to Haley. "Since you're not the dare type, why don't we go with truth." Haley could feel her whole body tense as she quickly shot a look to Nathan and then Lucas. _This can't be good._

"Why don't you tell everyone what is really going on between you and your best friend's brother," she smiled evilly. "I'm sure Lucas would like to know all about your extracurricular activities." Haley winced at her accusation. _Oh crap_, she thought as everyone once again went silent with shock. No one had expected that.

"She doesn't…" Peyton began to intervene but was cut off by Lucas.

"What is she talking about, Haley?" Lucas asked in a stern voice as he looked between her and Nathan. "Are the two of you together?" he questioned again at her silence.

"Look man, it's not…" Nathan started but was interrupted.

"Well, _Haley_?" Lucas persisted. He looked like he was ready to explode.

She took a deep breath. "I was going to tell you…"

"I can't believe this. I must be dreaming or in hell or something because I did not just find out that my best friend lied and betrayed me."

"It's not like that, Lucas. It just happened," she tried to explain.

"When did it happen?" he demanded.

"We didn't get together until a few days ago. But I've been tutoring him for a month now," she stated as her eyes began to slightly water.

"'You don't have to worry. It's me.' You told me that. What a load of bull!"

"Do you really think that low of me?" Haley said as her voice began to escalate. "I did it for you! I promised to tutor Nathan if he promised to leave you alone. Maybe you could deal with being tormented but I couldn't bear to watch it anymore! And they've left you alone, haven't they? It's gotten better, right?" she tried to reason.

"I don't give a damn about that, Haley. And now? Are you still doing it for me, Haley? Because it sure as hell doesn't look like it! How could you go with _him_ when you know the kind of person he is?" Lucas yelled even louder. The adults at the party even began to notice now.

"I don't know what to say, Lucas. I'm sorry. But the truth is that I fell for Nathan. He's not the bad guy that you think he is! He's even been trying to get along with you, if you'd just stop being so stubborn.  
It doesn't have to be like this!" she argued.

"You're defending him. That's just great! And here I thought you were _my_ best friend. I guess I was wrong, huh? I guess 10 years of friendship meant nothing to you!"

"Don't say that, Lucas. You know it's not true," she cried.

"That's enough you guys," Peyton tried to break it up. "Everyone just calm down."

"He's going to break your heart. And when he does, don't come crying to me. I'm really disappointed in you, Haley," Lucas continued. Now Haley was pissed. She knew Lucas would be mad but she didn't think he would be spiteful.

"Hold on, where the hell do you get off judging me? So what if I like your brother!? Do you think I was comfortable when you and Peyton started dating? No, but I supported your decision because my best friend's happiness and well being meant more to me than my anguish. I have _always_ been there for you. These past few weeks were complete torture because I was lying to you. But when I finally do do something for me, you have the nerve to practically crucify me for it! Wake up, Lucas! I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself. I don't need another father figure."

"Well, I think you do since your real father is _dead_," he spit out. As soon as the words left his mouth, Haley felt as if someone had ripped her heart out. Lucas had definitely crossed the line. She could feel the tears begin to uncontrollably stream down her face. The next thing she knew, Nathan was holding her. She clung to him tightly and buried her head in his chest. She wanted nothing more right now than to disappear.

After realizing that he'd gone too far, Lucas tried to apologize. "Haley, I didn't mean…I'm sorry." Brooke and Peyton also stood there frozen—neither one believing the event that had just occurred.

"We're going," Peyton declared as she suddenly sprung into action. She threw a look at Jake. "Go get my mom and tell her to meet us at the car," she directed towards him. She then went and pulled a reluctant Haley away from Nathan. Holding tightly onto her sister, Peyton guided her around the house and to the car.

"Nice going, jackass," Nathan stated angrily. "She was always worried about what'd you think. And when she finally has the nerve to tell you the truth, you throw it back in her face? Some friend you are." He then followed after Peyton and Haley. The only James sister left was Brooke. She felt like she couldn't breathe. _How could he say that? He knows how hard our father's death was on us—especially Haley._

"Brooke," Lucas pleaded as he came to stand in front of her.

"How could you?" she whispered looking into his eyes as tears began to fall down her face, too. "Stay away from me." And with that, she turned away from Lucas and everyone else to follow her family.


	20. Chapter 19

**Oh my God, you guys are so awesome! Thanks so much for that _amazing _reviews. I'm so thrilled that the last chapter was such a big hit. For all you Brucas fans, I'm sorry if I'm torturing you. But I promise that their time is coming _very_ soon.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**Secret No. 19: **_**The only thing worse than hearing about your guy's ex-girlfriend, is actually seeing her.**_

"Well, that party was a disaster," Jake commented as he sat down on his living room couch the next day. He and Peyton had played with Jenny for an hour and had just put her down for a nap.

"Tell me about it. Haley was crying all night. My mom couldn't calm her down. Meanwhile, Brooke just moped around like a zombie," Peyton explained. "I just can't believe that Lucas would say something like that."

"I don't think he meant it. He was hurt," Jake said. He then quickly added as Peyton gave him a stern look, "Which doesn't justify it. I'm just saying that he was upset and things got out of hand."

"That's for damn sure," Peyton stated. _How did everything get to be such a mess? I seriously don't think that things could get any worse. Oh crap, why did I just think that? _As if on cue, the door bell rang. Peyton went to get it since Jake was exhausted from the night before. Jenny had been up crying all night. How that little girl still had energy to function in the morning, Peyton would never know. When she opened the door, she came face to face with a thin girl who looked about her age.

"Can I help you?" Peyton asked politely.

"Who are you?" the girl fumed as she pushed the door open and walked right in the house.

"Hello? You can't just come in here," Peyton stated angrily. _Who does this psycho think she is? _The girl just flipped her long, sleek black hair over her shoulder and began shouting for Jake.

"Jake! Jake! You better get your ass the hell out her now!" she called.

"Would you shut up? Jenny's taking a nap," Jake reprimanded.

"Who's this?" she said sneering at Peyton.

"Not now, Nikki. I'm not in the mood. What the hell are you even doing here? You don't get Jenny until Wednesday." _Oh my God, it's Jake's ex. Wow, she really does look like a tramp. Can she wear any more eyeliner?  
_

"What, can't a girl spend some time with her family? I came to see you. So you can imagine my surprise when this curly ball of fluff over here answers the door," Nikki insulted.

"Excuse me, I'm right here. If you have a _problem_ with me, then talk to _me_," Peyton warned her.

"Jake, who is this bi…" Nikki began as Peyton moved in closer to her menacingly.

"Ok, that's enough," Jake said as he stepped in between the two women. Jenny then began to cry in the next room. "Great. You woke her up and now she's cranky," he directed to Nikki.

"I'll go get her. You can deal with this skank," Peyton quipped as she walked out of the room. "Hey, Cutie," she soothed as she picked up a crying Jenny. As she rubbed her hand over her small back, Jenny instantly began to calm down.

"She's my girlfriend, Nikki," she heard Jake yell. "Don't talk about her that way. She's a better mother to Jenny than you ever were."

"But she's _not_ her mother. I am," she screamed back. "I don't want some schoolgirl taking care of her or you for that matter."

"Nikki, we're over. How many times do I have to tell you that?

"Well, I don't believe it. And I'll prove it to you."

"Nikki, I want you to leave," Jake ordered while moving away from her. He walked over to the front door and opened it. Peyton now came down the hallway with Jenny in her arms.

"Hi Jenny, want to come to Mommy?" Nikki cooed to the two year old. Jenny looked up at Nikki and then shook her head and buried it in Peyton's neck. Nikki scowled in response.

"Let's go, Nikki," Jake prodded.

"This isn't over," she threatened Peyton before she finally left the house. _And the hits just keep on coming…_

* * *

Haley could feel everyone staring at her as she walked down the hallway. It was Tuesday and the whole school now knew about her and Nathan. She could also hear people gossiping about the fight on Saturday. _I really hate high school_. 

"Hey," she heard from behind her.

"Hey," Haley greeted back as she kissed her boyfriend. She could hear some girls nearby groaning. In addition to all the gossip, most of the female student body had been giving her dirty looks. She was known as the "bitch" who took Nathan Scott off the market.

"How are you holding up?" Nathan asked while stroking her back. He had been great over the past two days. He had come over Sunday to see how she was doing. He stayed the whole day trying to comfort her. Haley enjoyed them just hanging out. She even convinced him to watch The Notebook. Of course, it took a lot of fake tears to get him to agree to it.

"I'm getting there," she answered. "Although, the idiots in this school haven't been making it easy."

"Well, if anyone so much as looks at you the wrong way, tell me and I'll beat them up for you."

"You're strong but I don't know if you'd be able to take on the whole female student body," she laughed as they walked to her locker. "Since we're dating, I think I've been made public enemy number one."

"Well, then they'll just have to deal," he stated. "I can't help it if I've got a hott girlfriend who I'm crazy about," he smirked.

"You're awful," she laughed once again as he leaned in to kiss her again.

"No, we both know I'm hott," he quipped back after they pulled apart.

"Come on, Romeo, we have to get to the tutoring center. You're going to get an A on your next math quiz if I have to work you to death."

"Hey!" he protested jokingly. "Then you first, Foxy. If you're going to kill me, I at least want one last look at those sexy legs."

"Nathan!" she exclaimed as she blushed profusely. Nathan laughed at her embarrassed face as they started walking to the tutoring center.

"So, have you spoken to Lucas yet?" Nathan inquired cautiously. She knew he didn't want to get her upset.

"No. I'm trying to avoid him. He's tried calling the house like 50 times."

"I saw him during practice yesterday. He didn't look so good. He tried talking to Peyton and Brooke but they wouldn't listen. I know what he said was out of line, but he seems like he's really beating himself up over it."

"Since when do you care about Lucas?" Haley snapped. _Whoa, Haley, that was a little harsh._

"Let's face it, it's mostly my fault that he despises me so much. I never really tried to befriend him. I haven't known you as long as Lucas has but I can't imagine not having you in my life, Hales," he admitted.

"Nathan…" Haley raised her hand and stroked his face.

"You're both upset and I can't stand seeing you cry, Haley. Maybe if you two just sat down and worked it out, then everything could be relatively normal again." Event though Lucas had hurt her, she did miss her best friend. She just wasn't sure if she was ready to face him. _I need some time to figure out what I want to say to him_, she reasoned. Haley then leaned up on her tip toes and kissed Nathan softly.

"I'm lucky to have you, too," she mumbled against his lips.

"Good. I hope you still feel that way in a couple of minutes," he said cryptically as they pulled away.

"Why?" she asked as they entered the tutoring center. At the sight before her, Haley stopped dead in her tracks. _Damn Nathan and his charm_, she thought. There in front of her in the tutoring center stood a distraught-looking Lucas.

"Hey," Lucas stated meekly.

"What's going on here?" Haley demanded as she looked between Nathan and Lucas.

"I asked him to come. Lucas and I already talked. We're going to try and put all the shit behind us. You don't deserve this, Haley. I'm not saying we're best friends or anything now but we're going to try to get along. You should be able to have both of us in your life," Nathan informed her. "Now it's up to the two of you to patch things up." Haley didn't know what to say. She was truly touched by Nathan's actions. _My boyfriend is so great. But I won't let him know just yet. I can't believe he cornered me. What am I going to say? I was supposed to plan it out, damn it!  
_

"But…" she started.

"I'll leave you guys alone to talk," Nathan stated as he left the room. Now it was only Lucas and Haley. They both stood awkwardly across from each other. Neither one knew how to begin.

"I'm sorry," Lucas said as he broke the silence. "I was an insensitive idiot." _Well that was a good start. _"I shouldn't have went off on you the way I did. Rachel just blindsided me and I lost it. And the part about your dad, I didn't mean it and I shouldn't have said it. You're the strongest person I know, Haley. I don't want you to ever doubt that. I'm just really sorry."

Haley sighed. "I'm sorry, too. I should've been honest with you from the beginning. That's not how I wanted you to find out about Nathan and me. I was going to tell you after the party, actually. I just...I just didn't want you to be disappointed in me. You're my best friend, Luke. I would never do something to intentionally hurt you. You have to know that."

"I do," Lucas replied. He then asked a minute later, "You really like him, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do. He's not a bad guy, Lucas. Dan bullies him, too. If you ask me, you both are suffering at the hands of that jerk."

"I know that now. And I'm going to support your decision. But if he does hurt you, I can't be held responsible for my actions. You are my best friend, after all. I just want you to be happy."

"I am. Now come here. I missed you, loser," she joked as Lucas came over and enveloped her in a big hug.

"I missed you too, geek."

"Is it safe yet?" Nathan asked as he peaked his head in. "I got worried when I didn't hear anything. I thought you guys might have killed each other."

"We're fine. Aren't we, Lukey?" Haley smiled.

"I was until you called me Lukey," he joked back.

"Good," Nathan said. "One down, two to go."

"Don't remind me. I think Brooke and Peyton will kill me if I go near them again," Lucas groaned.

"I'll talk to them," Haley offered. "But it's up to you to apologize."

"Peyton will probably listen. But I don't think Brooke will," he informed her. "I really screwed up with her."

"Leave it up to me. I'll work my little sister voodoo on them. They can never resist," she assured him.

"I hope so. Well, I have to go. I've got a meeting with Whitey. He's probably going to kick my ass for playing so badly yesterday," Lucas explained.

"Alright, I'll talk to you later," she promised and gave him one last hug.

"Thanks, man," Lucas nodded as he passed Nathan and left. Nathan then turned to face Haley. She noticed how he looked a little nervous. _He probably thinks I'm gonna kill him for that stunt he just pulled. I should, but look at that face. He's just so cute. Besides, everything is ok with Lucas now. I think I owe him one. _

"I know you're probably mad at me but…" Nathan was cut off as Haley walked over to him. She threw her arms around his neck and gave him a passionate kiss.

"What was that for?" he asked shocked. "I thought you'd be pissed."

"I was at first. But you did a good thing. Thank you," she said sincerely as she looked into his eyes.

"You're welcome, Foxy," he smirked. "But feel free to thank me again later."

"Down boy. You're not completely out of the doghouse," she countered. "As my own personal form of punishment for you springing that on me, we're going to do _nothing_ but math for the next hour."

"Not even kiss?" he said as he moved in. Haley brought her lips teasingly close. Just as he was about to go the rest of the way, she pulled back.

"That was just wrong," Nathan groaned. Haley made sure to stay where she was. If he got any closer to her again, she knew that her resolve would be shot to hell.

"Come on, Scott, Algebra 2 awaits," she announced.

"I'm so abused," pouted Nathan as he went to face his doom.

* * *

"Listen up girls," Brooke called to her squad. "The annual Sparkle Classic competition is coming up soon. And if we want to win, we have to start practicing now." 

"How do you know about that?" Bevin asked. "You just moved here." Before Brooke answered, she had to overcome her initial shock. _Is Bevin actually talking to me?_ Ever since Brooke had kissed Lucas at the party, Bevin had been giving her the silent treatment.

"I used to cheer for Bear Creek. I was your competition," Brooke explained. "Which definitely gives us an advantage." _This is just what I need to do to get over Lucas. Throw myself into this competition. By the end, Claire Young will be sobbing like a baby after her crushing defeat._

"That's assuming you know what you're doing," commented Rachel.

"Shut the hell up, Rachel. You've done enough damage already. We don't need you screwing up the competition for us, too," Peyton answered back.

"Oh, are you guys still sad about Saturday night's events. Because I thought that whole display was hilarious."

"Look, bitch, don't test me. If you pull one more stunt, I will personally kick your fat ass off the squad and find a replacement," Brooke threatened walking closer to her.

"I'd like to see you try to find someone better than me," she dared.

"Hey guys," Haley greeted as she entered the gym.

"Haley, what are you doing here?" questioned Peyton. "I thought you had to tutor after school today."

"Oh, the girl couldn't make it so I came to see you guys," she explained.

"Really? You aren't just trying to check out a certain tall, handsome, blue-eyed basketball player are you?" Brooke insinuated.

"Oh, that's just a bonus," Haley beamed.

"Someone kill me," Rachel pleaded.

"Name the time and place," Peyton remarked—which got a laugh out of the rest of the squad. Rachel just threw them all dirty looks.

"And what about Lucas?" Brooke asked. "Are you sure you want to run into him after what happened?"

"I talked to him earlier today. He apologized and we worked everything out," Haley informed them. "He still feels horrible about it. So be nice when he comes to apologize to you guys."

"I'm not promising anything," Brooke said stubbornly.

"He and Nathan both promised they would try to get along. If they can do that, then I'm certain you two can."

"I'll listen to him," Peyton conceded. "I know that he was hurt and was just looking out for you. Besides, I'm not one to hold a grudge."

"Brooke?" Haley urged.

"Fine. But it doesn't mean that we're going to be all buddy buddy again. It'll take time," she answered.

"Good," Haley finished. "Because here he comes now." _This is just great. It's bad enough I have to deal with Rachel. Let's just add Lucas to the mix to make things more interesting,_ thought Brooke. The guys were filing out of the locker room and entering the gym for practice.

"Hi girls," Lucas timidly greeted.

"Can you make this quick, we have practice," Brooke stated.

"Brooke!" both Haley and Peyton scolded.

"What? We have to get a move on. I want to win that competition. That heifer Claire is not going to beat me." _Crap, why does Lucas have to look so hot in his basketball sweats? It's a lot harder to be mad at him. _

"Ok, I'm sorry you guys. As I told Haley earlier, I was out of line. I was pissed and had no right to say what I said."

"Duh," Brooke interrupted. Peyton then elbowed her in the side. "Ow," she whispered while glaring at Peyton.

"So, are we all still friends?" Lucas finished hopefully.

"I guess we could put up with you for a little longer," Peyton stated with a teasing smile. "Thanks, Luke."

"Brooke?" he prodded. She just stood there with her arms folded.

"Oh, alright! But you better watch what comes out of that mouth in the future, Broody," Brooke warned.

"Scout's honor," he replied

"Ok, now that that's settled—group hug!" Haley blurted out. Brooke was a little reluctant at first but decided to go with it. _Everyone makes mistakes_. _At least Lucas is man enough to admit it._

"LUCAS!" Whitey yelled across the gym. "When you're done with your female bonding session, you think you can you get your scrawny ass back to practice?"

"Duty calls. I'll talk to you all later," he said before running off to the join his teammates who were all snickering.

"I can't believe you!" Bevin got up shouting. "First you make out with him at the party and now you're feeling each other up? Brooke, you said that you would set me up with Lucas! That's it, I quit!"

"Bevin! Bevin, wait!" Brooke called after her. _Geez, all we did was hug. _Once again, everyone in the gym was staring at them.

"No, I'm sick of everyone walking all over me. I'm done," Bevin yelled as she threw her pom poms at Brooke.

"Bevin! Will you hang on a minute?" Brooke pleaded. _I need to do some serious damage control. _

"No, I'm busy storming out."

"Fine, be like that. But I was going to tell you the details of your's and Lucas's date Friday night," Brooke stated.

"What date?" Bevin said as she stopped and turned around to face Brooke. _Yeah Brooke, what date? I am such an idiot. Or am I? This could work. I just need to get Lucas to go for it._

"I managed to get you a date with Lucas. Just think of it as my apology about Saturday."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Bevin questioned skeptically.

"I didn't want to say anything in front of everyone. You know how private Lucas is about the girls he likes."

"He likes me? Cool!" Bevin said with a starry look in her eyes.

"Yeah, so you don't want to embarrass him or anything, right? We'll just keep it between the three of us. But don't mention it directly to Lucas either. He might feel uncomfortable. He is really shy, after all."  
Bevin nodded taking in every word Brooke said. _I am in such deep shit. _

"But for right now, will you please come back to practice? You're one of the best cheerleaders we have. I promise I'll tell you all about the date later, ok?" Brooke convinced her.

"Ooh, maybe we can double. You know, so it's less awkward. I want Lucas to be comfortable," proposed Bevin. _I doubt that'll happen but ok. _

"Sure…now let's go before Rachel decides to open her surgically enhanced mouth to complain again," Brooke joked.

"That will happen anyway. But I'll back you up," Bevin offered as they walked back to the gym. _How in the world am I supposed to pull this off? My life sucks._


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Secret No. 20: **_**Never turn down a first date.**_

On Friday, Nathan and Haley were in her room working on their English project due Monday. Although, their idea of "working" really meant making out.

"Nathan, we really have to get started," Haley stated as he kissed her neck. She was sitting on his lap on the bed.

"We are," he mumbled.

"You know what I mean," she laughed as she began to pull away.

"Come on, Haley, we didn't see each other all day. Plus, we've already done most of it. We can finish the rest over the weekend," Nathan suggested as he quickly pulled her back to him. _Why does he have to be so damn irresistible? _

"Ok, but only 15 more minutes. Then we're getting to work," she said as she leaned in to kiss him again. Almost instantly Nathan's tongue ran over her bottom lip begging for entrance. As the kisses got more intense, Haley soon found herself laying back on the bed with Nathan on top of her. She felt a jolt of electricity run through her as Nathan kissed a particularly sensitive spot on her neck. Without realizing it, Haley let out a soft moan. This seemed to fuel Nathan even more. His hands then slid down to her stomach at the bottom of her shirt where he began to draw invisible circles on her abdomen. Haley felt like she was in a trance. She could never control the way she felt around Nathan. Everything about him was exciting and scary at the same time. Wanting his lips on hers again, Haley slid her hand under his chin and made him look up at her. As they kissed passionately, Haley soon felt Nathan beginning to unbutton her shirt. Instantly, she became tense and stopped kissing him back.

"Nathan," she said to get his attention. He must have thought that she was signaling that she liked it because he kept going. Now Haley was really starting to panic. It wasn't that she didn't like Nathan—or want him for that matter. Haley just wasn't ready for this. She didn't want things to get out of control.

"Nathan, stop," she said more forcefully and pushed him away from her. She then got up from under him and slid over to the other side of the bed to face him.

"Hales, what's the matter?" he asked confused.

"Look Nathan, I don't know what you're used to but I can't do this," Haley told him. _Actually, I do know what he's used to. He was the bad boy of Tree Hill before I came along._

"Do what? Makeout?" he honestly didn't know what was wrong.

"Nathan, I'm not like other girls. I don't just put out. I know you're more experienced than me. I'm not that naïve. It's just, I'm not ready for that level yet," she explained.

After she said that, Nathan realized what she meant.

"You're talking about sex," he stated bluntly.

"Yeah. I'm sorry to spring this on you but things were getting so intense. And it's not that you don't tempt me, because believe me you do, it's just that I have morals and…"

"Haley," Nathan cut her off as he reached over to take her hands in his. "This isn't about sex with me. You're the first girl that I have ever deeply cared for. When you're ready, I'll be, too."

"Nathan, that's really sweet. But there's more," she stated timidly.

"What do you mean more?" he asked with a little sense of dread in his voice. _He's gonna kill me. You know, it's not easy being the good girl. People seriously don't realize that enough._

"Please don't hate me. I, technically, don't want to have sex until I'm married." _There, I said it. Am I seeing things or is he turning green? _

"Oh," he replied.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to be a tease and I just want to be honest with you. I love you and…" she trailed off as she realized what she just said. _Oh. My. God. Did I just say the L-word? Yes, I did. And I meant it, too. What if he doesn't feel the same way? _

_I seriously need a hole or something to go bury myself in. Haley, you are so stupid!_

"You know what, forget I said that. It just slipped out in the heat of the moment. I get really out of it when I'm hungry. In fact, why don't I go downstairs and make us something. How about mac and cheese? That's always good. Yeah, we'll have that and then…" Haley quickly rambled and was cut off by Nathan kissing her.

When he pulled away he had a sexy smirk on his face. "I guess it's a shame that you didn't really mean it," he stated. "Because I really love you, too."

"You do?" she squeaked out.

"Absolutely. And I can respect your decision. I mean, it might not always be easy. You know, with you being Foxy and all," he joked as Haley give him a playful smack on the arm. "But if it's what you want, I can deal with that. In fact, I admire you more for it. You're not like other girls. You're better. That's why I love you so much."

"You are so adorable," Haley beamed as she brought him in for a soft, yet sensual, kiss.

"And speaking of mac and cheese," he continued after they broke apart, "I'm starved."

"Good. Food of the gods coming right up," she laughed and led the way out of her room to the kitchen. For the first time in a long time, Haley felt as if everything was going to be ok.

* * *

"Are you kids ready to order?" asked the waitress. _This is torture_, thought Brooke. She was now on a triple date—and not a very fun one at that. It was her, Peyton, Jake, Skillz, Lucas, and Bevin. They had gone out to a fancy restaurant and were planning on seeing a movie afterward. It had taken all the charm Brooke had in her to get Lucas to agree to this outing. He had flipped when she told him the news. 

"_You what?" he yelled as Brooke explained to him about the date. "Brooke, how could you do that without even asking me?"_

"_I'm sorry. She was going to quit the squad and she was the first person who befriended me here. Besides, after the crap you pulled last Saturday, you owe me one," she countered._

"_Are you blackmailing me?" he asked shocked. "Brooke, I can't do this. I'm not interested in her anyways." _

"_Look, I have a plan," she reassured him. "Although Bevin has a thing for you, she's also been checking out Skillz a lot lately. I think she really likes him but just doesn't realize it yet. Plus, I've seen Skillz scoping her out a few times."_

"_So what does that have to do with the date?"_

"_We're going to go on a double date. Once she realizes the two of you have nothing in common, she'll start to fall for Skillz even more."_

"_I don't know, Brooke. This seems kind of risky," said Lucas skeptically._

"_Lucas, please do this for me," she begged and started to make sad face. She knew no one could refuse her puppy dog eyes. After a minute of silence Lucas finally made up his mind._

"_Fine. I'll do it," he relented. "But if I do, you have to do something for me."_

"_Like what?" she inquired. _

"_You'll go out with me another time. Just the two of us," he proposed._

"_Sure, I can do that."_

"_I mean on an actual date," he further clarified._

"_Oh," Brooke stated. She still technically had a boyfriend. And she was a firm believer in a no cheating policy. But since Felix hadn't really called her or been acting like such a good boyfriend, she figured he had it coming. That, and she really did want to spend more alone time with Lucas. "I'll do it," she accepted. "But not until Bevin moves on. Deal?"_

"_Deal," promised Lucas with a huge smile on his face._

Brooke was now regretting her decision as she thought back on her and Lucas's plan. After tons of relentless begging, Brooke had also convinced Peyton and Jake to come along. She desperately needed moral support. They were her buffer couple.

"So Lucas," Bevin began. "You look really hott tonight."

"Uh, thanks," he replied uncomfortably. "All you ladies look great, too." However, he was staring at Brooke as he made this comment. Another awkward silence descended upon the table.

"So, Lucas, I understand that Bevin has got you reading some new material," Peyton stated. "What was it again?" she asked with a mischievous smile.

"Harry Potter," he answered with a bland tone. He then glared back at Peyton.

"How did you like it?" Brooke prodded. She knew that Bevin thought that Harry Potter was a great American classic. That's right—_American_. If they disagreed about this, than that would be one wedge between them.

"Not really my thing. All those elves, giants, and warts. It was really lame," stated Lucas.

"It's not lame," Bevin defended. "Those books are really cool. And they don't have warts. The school is called _Hogwarts_."

"Yeah, Dogg," stated Skillz. "I've read those books. They're weird but they are good. I like Fred and George. Those guys are just too funny."

"Hey, they're my favorites, too," joined in Bevin smiling. _Oh, are those sparks I see flying? Seriously, just call me Cupid. _For the next 15 minutes (after everyone ordered), all Skillz and Bevin talked about was witches, wizards, and He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named.

"Have you seen the movies?" Bevin asked Skillz.

"Only the first one," he replied. "That was good."

"Maybe you can come over my house some time and see the rest," Bevin flirted.

"I'm assuming this is a good sign," Lucas whispered to Brooke.

"Oh yeah. Definitely," she responded. _I am a damn genius. Who needs to be book smart when you're already Brooke smart? _Over the next half hour, the six teenagers ate their meals and discussed other things. It seemed like Bevin and Lucas had different opinions on almost everything. To Brooke's satisfaction, Bevin had moved in closer to Skillz for the remainder of the meal. When they were all finished and left the restaurant, Bevin pulled Lucas aside from the others. They talked for a few minutes and then came back. The next thing they all knew, Bevin and Skillz had mumbled something about skipping out on the movie. They then took off by themselves.

"What was that?" Jake asked Lucas.

"Oh, Bevin just wanted to let me down gently. Apparently, we're too different. That and she couldn't be with a guy who disrespected a classic literatuer like Harry Potter," he finished laughing. The rest of them soon joined in on the hysterics. _Mission accomplished_, thought a satisfied Brooke.

"She is something else," Peyton commented. "But, um, we're going to take off. Jenny won't get to sleep without me reading her a bedtime story."

"Alright, see you at home Mama Peyton," Brooke called as they left.

"Well, it looks like it's just you and me, Cheery."

"Oh my God. Broody, is that a smile?" Brooke teased. The whole night Lucas had looked somewhat bored and depressed. It was nice to see him coming out of his shell, once again.

"What can I say? You did promise me a date," he replied.

"Ok. But on one condition, we take things slow. I want to get to know you Lucas," she explained. "And I can't say that I've completely forgotten about that comment you made about my dad to Haley."

"I can't say I blame you. I was jerk. But I agree with you. We should start slow. So how about we forget the movie and go for a walk on the docks?" he proposed.

"Sounds good to me." For the next hour, Brooke and Lucas walked around by the water and talked about their lives. Lucas really opened up to Brooke. He told her about basketball, Dan (a.k.a. his asshole father), and his plans for college next year.

"I think UNC is a good choice," Brooke commented. "I can totally see you playing ball there."

"Thanks. I can't wait," he said. "What about you? What are your plans for the future?"

"I don't know. I really try to avoid thinking about it."

"Well, there has to be something you're interested in."

"Ok, there is. But if I tell you, you have to promise not to tell anyone," Brooke stated.

"I promise."

"I was thinking about going into fashion design," Brooke revealed.

"I could totally see you doing that. Have you come up with any designs already?"

"Yeah, I have. I made a few dresses, too. I just don't know where I would start. Tree Hill really isn't fashion central," she reasoned.

"No, it isn't," Lucas agreed. "But I'm sure you'll figure it out. You are one of the most resourceful girls I know."

"Thanks, Lucas. That means a lot," Brooke stated as she looked up into his eyes.

"You're welcome," he replied. The next thing she knew, Lucas had leaned in and started kissing her. _What happened to taking it slow?_ At first, Brooke was hesitant to kiss back. She didn't want to get in too over her head. She had been doing that a lot lately. But as Lucas's lips gently caressed hers, Brooke just couldn't help herself. _Screw it. It's been long enough. _Wanting more, she wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him even closer. She then started to match his kisses with more heated ones of her own. Brooke couldn't get enough of him. She loved how Lucas opened up to her. He treated her like a person and not some piece of meat like the other guys did. As the kiss quickly turned into a mini make out session, Brooke's cell phone went of.

"Damn it," Brooke swore as she looked at her phone. "It's Felix."

"Your boyfriend," Lucas stated sadly. "Look, Brooke, maybe we shouldn't…"

"Don't worry. I'm ending this once and for all," Brooke said. She then flipped open her phone and began to talk to Felix.

"Hey, Baby," Felix greeted on the other end.

"Long time no call," Brooke answered back.

"I'm sorry. You know how busy it gets with basketball and parties."

"Parties huh? How come you never took me to any of these parties?" she asked annoyed. "I'm supposed to be your girlfriend, Felix? Would it have killed you to make an effort?"

"I'm sorry. I've got a lot going on right now. With the Classic coming up, I've been under a lot of pressure. You don't know what it's like. And frankly, I could use some support from my girlfriend," he countered.

"Yeah, well I could have used some support from my boyfriend. Every time I try to talk to you about my problems, you always turn the conversation back to yourself. Not to mention, I heard how you hitting on Haley," she shot back. At this, Lucas's head snapped. He didn't look too happy about that little piece of information.

"That's a lie. I was just being friendly. I can't help it if your baby of a sister took it the wrong way."

"You know what, Felix, you are so full of crap. We're done. No one messes with my family and I sure as hell won't put up with a scum bag like you."

"Whatever, you're loss. I can have any chick I want. And I have," he rubbed in.

"I'd tell you to go f--- yourself, but then again, you've already done that. Bye, asshole," she finished and then hung up as her eyes began to water.

"Are you ok?" Lucas asked as he came next to her. Brooke had almost forgotten that he was there.

"I am now," she said as she brought him in for a soft kiss. "I can't believe I actually liked that jerk."

"Temporary insanity?" Lucas teasingly suggested.

"I guess," Brooke laughed as Lucas wiped away her tears.

"Look Brooke, I don't want to rush you into something that you're not ready for. The truth is I care about you. I want you to be my girlfriend officially. But if it's time you need, I'll wait. I know what I said at Nathan's party was way out of line. I knew your father and I respected him. I shouldn't have used him as a way to get back at Haley. I was wrong. I never meant to hurt any of you," he informed her.

"I know that. It just hit home for me. But thank you for apologizing a hundred times, anyway," Brooke responded giving him a small smile.

"You're welcome," Lucas replied as he stroked her hair. "It's getting late. I should probably take you home."

"Lucas, wait," Brooke said putting a hand on his arm to keep him there. She looked directly into his eyes. "About what you said before, I don't more need time. I want to be with you, too." To her satisfaction, a huge smile formed on his face. Without another word, Brooke pulled him in for an earth shattering kiss. After another minute or so, the two broke apart and walked to his truck. When they arrived at her house. Lucas got out and walked Brooke to the door. No words were spoken. Neither one wanted to ruin the perfect night they had just experienced. Instead, they shared a final kiss under the stars. Later that night, as Brooke layed in bed. She couldn't wipe the dopey smile off of her face. It was in that moment that she knew with all her heart that she had made the right decision.


	22. Chapter 21

**Hey everyone, I'm so sorry I haven't been able to update. I'm swamped with finals and papers for school. Luckily, the torture is almost over. Anyway, here is the next chapter. Hope you like it!  
**

* * *

** Chapter 21**

**Secret No. 21: **_**Sometimes things really are too good to be true.**_

"I don't know about this, Peyton. Maybe I should just go home and stay with Jenny," Jake once again complained.

"Listen, you need some time away. Everything will be fine," Peyton reassured him. This weekend was the Classic tournament. While the basketball team competed to be tournament champions (and gain Whitey's 500th win), the girls would be going head to head in the cheerleading competition. Peyton had invited Jake for a weekend away. For the past two weeks, Nicki had not stopped harassing them. She'd show up at Jake's parents' house on days that she wasn't supposed to, she bothered Peyton at school, and she had been calling Jake's house in Charleston nonstop. Needless to say, Peyton and Jake definitely needed this distraction.

"But what if Nicki tries to pull something when we're away? I would never forgive myself if something happened to Jenny," Jake explained.

"Jake, trust me. Everything will be fine. Your parents are watching her 24/7 and they even called the court social workers to let them know what's been going on. If she tries anything, you can bet your ass that she'll lose any chance of gaining custody in court next month."

"I guess you're right. Besides, you and me in a hotel room this weekend by ourselves sounds pretty good," he smiled as he leaned in and kissed her.

"Now you're talking," she said as they pulled away.

"Will you guys stop the PDA's for one second and help me get this stuff on the bus?" Brooke exclaimed. _Leave it to Brooke to kill the moment,_ thought Peyton.

"Brooke, there is no way that Whitey is going to let you take all this stuff with us," Lucas informed her.

"Like hell we aren't. We need all these things. How are we going to win this competition if we look all ugly and gross?" Brooke stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Maybe by having a good routine and trying your best," Haley laughed as she and Nathan joined the group.

"Now we all know that's a lie. As long as she's our captain, we're totally screwed," commented Rachel as she walked up to the group. "Hi Nathan," she added.

"Rachel," he stated back as he put his arm around Haley. Peyton could see that Haley was already getting flustered by the redheaded-bitch's presence.

"Whatever, let's just get this stuff on the bus," interrupted Peyton.

* * *

"NO WAY!" shouted Whitey. "We cannot fit all this crap on the bus, Miss James." 

"Fine, then you be responsible for a bunch of very pissed off cheerleaders," Brooke countered. "We need this things."

"I could take it in my car, Coach," offered Nathan.

"No, you get on the bus."

"But Coach, I can fit all that crap in my trunk. I promise to stay behind the bus." Whitey gave him a skeptical look.

"Oh, alright. But if I see you so much as drift three car lengths behind, we're pulling over. Got it?" Whitey questioned.

"Yup."

"Oh my God, Nathan, you are a lifesaver," Brooke proclaimed.

"Come on, Hales, we'll ride in style," Nathan declared..

"Hey, what about us?" Lucas asked. "How come we can't come?"

"I agree," said Peyton as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I don't care. It's just that there are only three more seats available and there are four of you. Unless you all want to be squished in the back," Nathan stated.

"Hey, we're small enough to fit between the guys. Are you calling us fat?" Brooke asked. She was totally teasing but Nathan thought she was serious. As macho as he could be, he looked like a scared little kid after Brooke's remark.

"Nno..no. I just meant…" he stuttered.

"She's only kidding," Haley reassured him. "Aren't you Brooke?" she asked as she gave her a stern look.

"Duh. Besides, if Peyton is fat, then I'd be Shamu."

"Whatever," Nathan responded with a slightly bruised ego. "But if you're coming, it's your guys' job to put all that crap in the car."

"But…" Brooke was about to argue.

"You heard the man. Now let's go before they take off without us. And I call shotgun!" Haley interrupted as she slid her arm through Nathan's and began to lead him towards the car.

"Betrayed by our own sister," Peyton sighed. She couldn't help but smile, though. "They grow up so fast." After Lucas and Jake finally managed to get all of the cheerleading "equipment" packed into Nathan's car, they were off. The car ride felt like it had taken forever rather than an hour and a half. While Brooke constantly complained about being squished in the backseat, Nathan and Lucas kept arguing about which radio stations to listen to. Haley had gotten so sick of it that she threatened to plug in her iPod and make them all listen to old Spice Girls' songs. That quickly got the two guys to shut up. They were now in the hotel lobby receiving their instructions and room assignments from Whitey.

"Now listen up! Lights out is at 9 p.m. The first game is at 8:30 tomorrow morning so I want all you guys well rested," he told them.

"The cheerleading competition is at 1 p.m." Brooke added.

"Uh, yeah. That too. Anyway, there are some rules that must be followed. There will be no drugs, alcohol, or members of the opposite sex in your rooms." A chorus of "awws" was heard at that last comment. "And all room assignments are final. The chaperones will be responsible for keeping things in order. Once they stop flirting." At Whitey's statement, both Keith and Karen looked up shocked.

"They are so cute," Brooke commented. _It's only a matter of time before those two get together. It's taking them long enough._

"Brooke, shut up. I'm sure Lucas doesn't want images of those two together stuck in his head," Peyton interjected.

"I wasn't originally thinking about that but thanks for painting a picture," Lucas smiled sarcastically to Peyton.

"Just think of it as payback for that time you stained my new white sweater," Peyton replied.

"How many times do I have to tell you it was an accident?" Lucas defended.

"You couldn't have hurled in another direction? And I told you not to have that last beer. But no, you just wouldn't listen."

"I remember that. Are you talking about the time you two went to Carrie Hart's party a few summers ago?" Haley interrupted as she began to laugh. "That was hilarious. You were so drunk, Lucas."

"I'd rather not…" Lucas began but was cut off by Brooke.

"What happened again?" she asked. Jake and Nathan also stated they wanted to know.

"It was the weekend our parents went away for their anniversary. Before he started blowing chunks all over the place, Lucas was running around our house singing about how he was a sugar plum fairy," Haley told them. "He even found my wings from an old Halloween costume and put them on."

"Oh yeah, that was the night he jumped off the couch and broke our coffee table because he thought he could fly," Brooke burst out laughing. "Mom and Dad were pissed when they got home." By this time, the whole group—especially Jake and Nathan—was hysterically laughing.

"I was drunk. I didn't know what I was doing," Lucas reasoned. His face was slightly red from embarrassment.

"Dude, you are a freak," Nathan choked out.

"I knew you had a sensitive side but a fairy? Come on man," Jake snorted. He was laughing so hard he was practically crying.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" boomed Whitey. "I'm trying to give out the room assignments and you knuckleheads are laughing like a bunch of morons."

"Sorry, Coach," replied Haley. She was the only person composed enough to talk. "We were just…reminiscing."

"Well, daydream on your own time. Now, as I was saying: Adams and Grant. Bloom and Chase…..B. James and P. James. H. James and Gatina…"

"What?!" both Haley and Rachel shouted.

"Coach, this has to be some kind of sick joke. There is no way I'm rooming with Hades over here," Rachel protested. "I have standards."

"Yeah, seriously Coach. I have a strict no skanks in my bedroom policy. If we're stuck together, I can't be held responsible if I _accidentally_ smother her with my pillow in the middle of the night." That last comment earned a few snickers out of her friends.

"I'm sorry girls. All room assignments are final. Next is Jaglieski and Taylor. L. Scott and N. Scott…"

At the mention of their names, the two Scott brothers just stared at each other with disgusted looks on their faces. Although Lucas and Nathan had been trying to put aside their differences, they still weren't exactly best friends or anything.

"Kill me," Lucas mumbled. "Ow," he grumbled as Brooke elbowed him in the ribs. "What did you do that for?"

"You promised Haley you'd be nice," she harshly whispered. "And if you're a good boy, then I'll give you a reward." _That got his attention_, thought Brooke as Lucas's eyes widened with interest.

"What kind of reward?" he inquired in a husky voice.

"Let's just say you and me have a little appointment later with the hotel Jacuzzi," she hinted.

"So Nathan, look's like we're roommates this weekend," Lucas stated in an enthusiastic tone a second later.

"Are you drunk now?" Nathan questioned at his brother's excitement.

"Nathan," Haley warned as she gave him a light whack on the arm.

"What?" he questioned innocently. Haley was about to say something else when Keith interrupted her.

"Ok kids, get settled in. Have fun tonight. But you all have to be in your rooms by 9. We'll be checking later on," Keith announced after Whitey left. The teens then grabbed their things and went to go find their rooms.

* * *

_This has officially turned into a nightmare_, thought Haley. Not only had Rachel taken the better bed and all the snacks from the mini fridge, but she had now locked Haley out of their room. 

"Rachel, let me in right now!" Haley demanded.

"Sorry, I didn't order any room service. Come back later," she called back. _Will I get fined by the hotel if I get blood on their carpet?_ Getting more frustrated, Haley kept pounding on door.

"What the hell is going on out here?" Lucas asked as he and Nathan came out of their room across the hall.

"Carrot Top locked me out of the room," Haley fumed.

"I'll take care of this," Nathan stated as he moved Haley aside and motioned for her and Lucas to be quiet. After a minute or two, Nathan finally knocked on the door.

"Go away, Holly! I'm busy," Rachel shouted.

"You're busy? That's too bad because I was wondering if you wanted to grab some dinner," Nathan called. Haley was about to protest when he motioned for her to be quiet again.

"Hold on a sec," Rachel excitedly replied. It took all the patience in Haley to keep herself from breaking down the damn door and choking the skank.

"I'm ready," Rachel announced as she swung open the door. Before she could react, Nathan had barged his way into the room dragging a very pissed off and stunned Haley.

"What the…" Rachel began.

"Don't mind us," Lucas cut her off.

"Haley, give me your stuff. I'll carry it to Peyton and Brooke's room," Nathan stated. Haley was very proud of her boyfriend in that moment. Not only had he outsmarted the slut, but he was going to help her get out of this horrible situation.

"I love you," she stated as she jumped up on her tip toes, threw her arms around Nathan's neck, and kissed him. Automatically, he dropped Haley's duffel bag that he had picked up and began kissing her back. His hands then went to her waist to bring her in closer.

"Ew, get a room," Rachel grumbled.

"I think they already have one," Lucas quipped. "Come on, Rachel, Brooke's gathering the squad together anyway. And I'd rather not see them make out." He then grabbed her by the arm and pulled her out of the room.

* * *

"Rach-ho, where the hell have you been? You were supposed to be here ten minutes ago," Brooke reprimanded her. 

"Whatever. I had a little situation up in my room. Nathan and your slut of a sister were going at it."

"First of all, Haley is not a slut. Second, that is no excuse. And third, what the hell is on your face?" Brooke asked.

"Make up. Duh," replied Rachel.

"No, besides the clown eye shadow. Are those zits?" Brooke said with a disgusted look.

"I don't break out," Rachel answered defensively.

"Actually, she's right," Bevin agreed as she pulled a compact mirror out of her purse. "There's like a whole bunch of them."

"What?" exclaimed an exasperated Rachel. She then yanked the mirror out of Bevin's hand and started frantically touching her face.

"Hey girls, the whole group's going to meet in the restaurant for dinner at…oh my God," Karen remarked. "Rachel, I didn't know you had chicken pox. I wouldn't have let you on the bus if I'd seen earlier."

"Chicken pox? This can't be happening."

"I'm going to call your parents. You can't stay here. You could spread it to the other kids who haven't had it yet."

"NO! You can't have me go home. I'm in the cheerleading competition. I'm going not home until it's over. Besides, my parents are away on business. They're in California this weekend," she explained. As Rachel was saying this, Brooke couldn't help but gloat. _This is so awesome. I knew karma would come back to bite her in the ass! _She then looked at Peyton and gave her a mischievous smile.

"Well, I'm not having her around infecting my squad. And we have to think about the team," Brooke persuaded Karen.

"I agree with Brooke," Karen said as Rachel started to protest. "Since your parents aren't able to come get you, then you'll have to stay here. But you'll be confined to your room this weekend. We can't take any risks with the other students. And your roommate will be placed with someone else."

"Actually, her roommate is Haley," Peyton informed her. "Do you think she can stay with us?"

"Sure, I think that would be fine. Now, let's go," she said gesturing to Rachel. "We need to get you in bed and away from everyone."

"But…"

"No buts," said a stern looking Karen as she led the distraught redhead away.

"This is so great!" enthused Brooke. _Could my day get any better?_

"Uh, Brooke," Peyton cut in. "With Rachel out, we're down one girl."

"Oh crap, you're right. What are we going to do? The dance is perfectly crafted for ten girls. There is absolutely no way I could change it in time for the competition tomorrow."

"Actually, you may not have to," Peyton pondered out loud. "Come on. I have an idea."


	23. Chapter 22

**Hey guys, thanks again for the wonderful reviews. Please keep writing them because I love to hear your opinions. **

* * *

**Chapter 22**

**Secret No. 22: **_**Showing a little skin can go a long way.**_

After Lucas had dragged Rachel out of the room, Nathan and Haley decided to take advantage of the alone time.

"She'll probably be back soon," Haley commented in a daze as Nathan proceeded to kiss his way down her neck.

"Who? Rachel?" Nathan mumbled against her skin. He now moved to the other side of her neck. Haley tilted her head so that he could have better access. As much as she wanted to continue making out with Nathan right now, Haley wanted to be out of this room before the psycho bitch came back.

"Nathan, we have to stop," she reluctantly stated. He groaned in response.

"But this is so much more fun. Besides, we'll give her a show for when she comes back," he persuaded as he brought her lips passionately back to his. _Well, maybe a few more minutes couldn't hurt_, she thought as she grabbed a fistful of his shirt to bring him closer. Just as things were starting to heat up again, they heard someone clear their throat. When Nathan and Haley saw Karen standing in the doorway with a very splotchy looking Rachel, they quickly sprang apart.

"Oh, sorry. We didn't hear you," Haley stated as she felt her face blush. Of all the people to catch her and her boyfriend in a heavy make out session, it had to be her second mother.

"I bet," Rachel loudly mumbled.

"Rachel, what the heck happened to you?" Haley asked as she finally noticed her appearance. Before she could answer, Karen replied for her.

"Rachel has the chicken pox. And since her parents can't come get her, she has to stay in her room all weekend." _This is just great. Now she'll never leave._

"I know that you've had the chicken pox already, Haley, but I'm going to have you stay with your sisters in their room just to be safe," Karen said while throwing a knowing glance her way. Haley had told Karen and her mom previously about her trouble with Rachel. So she knew that Karen was doing her a huge favor by letting her change rooms.

"Thanks. You can never be too careful," Haley replied with a smug smile as Rachel rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Come on, Hales," Nathan prodded as he picked up her stuff. "Let's get you finally settled in."

"Coming," she replied. But before she left, Haley couldn't resist. "Oh, and make sure not to itch too hard, Carrot Top. You'll make them scab and give yourself a whole bunch of scars on that already hideous face of yours." With a satisfied smile and a snickering Nathan, she then left and went two doors over to Peyton and Brooke's room. She knocked on the door but no one answered.

"Look, it's just the sister we were looking for," Brooke announced. Haley turned around to see her and Peyton walking towards them down the hallway.

"I'm assuming you've heard the news," Peyton stated.

"About the skank having chicken pox? Yup, I heard. And I couldn't be happier." _Ok, so that was kind of cruel. But she has made my life a living hell ever since I got here. I'll just say that I'm happy about the fact that I don't have to stay in that room anymore. That's better. _Peyton pulled out her room card and swiped it through the lock to let them in. They let Nathan go first since he was carrying everything.

"So, since you're staying with us now, that means you're in a good mood now, right?" Brooke innocently questioned.

"Uh oh, that doesn't sound good," Nathan commented.

"I wasn't talking to you, Boy Toy," Brooke shushed him. Nathan just gave her his infamous smirk put up his hands in mock surrender. _I love it when he does that. Damn it Haley, stare at him later. Brooke's up to something. Pay attention!_

"What do you want, Brooke?" Haley sighed.

"With Rachel being all red, gross, and utterly useless, she's out of the competition," Brooke explained.

"So? What does this have to do with me?" Haley asked skeptically. She didn't like where this was going.

"Well, since she's gone, we were thinking that maybe you could…" Peyton tried to propose but was interrupted by an uncooperative Haley.

"Oh, no way. You guys know how clumsy I am. Math, English, singing…those are all things I can do. I couldn't follow dance choreography if my life depended on it. You remember when we got that Dance Dance Revolution game for Christmas? I couldn't even handle that."

"Oh yeah. That was when you tripped over your own feet, went flying, and then took out Dad's 'ideal' Christmas tree," Brooke snorted. "The poor angel at the top never stood a chance." From behind her, Haley could hear Nathan burst out laughing. She then placed her hands on her hips and turned around to give him a death glare.

"I'm sorry, Hales. But that is funny," he choked out as Peyton and Brooke joined in. She then turned around in a huff while crossing her arms over her chest.

"Go ahead. Yuk it up. It doesn't matter that I got hurt," she pouted.

"I'm sorry, Baby," Nathan tried to apologize. She moved away when he reached for her. "Come on. We all have our moments. Besides, you know I love you—even if you are gravitationally challenged."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment? And did Nathan Scott just use a big word like 'gravitationally?'" she countered. Nathan just smiled and shook his head in response.

"Come on, Haley. We're just teasing. We really really need you. If you don't help us, then Claire Young and the rest of that ho posse I used to refer to as friends will win," Brooke begged.

"Please, Haley? We wouldn't ask you if we didn't think you could pull it off," Peyton reassured her.

"I don't know," Haley said while looking to Nathan for input, too.

"I know you can do it. That and I wouldn't mind seeing those sexy legs in that cheerleading uniform, Foxy" he encouraged. _He's good. I guess I could do it just this once…_

"Fine," she relented. "But never again."

"Thank you, Tutor Girl! I knew you'd come through," Brooke squealed as she brought her sister in for a big hug. _Why do I get the feeling that I'm in way over my head this time?_

* * *

"Ok everybody, we're sneaking out at quarter to 10," Tim informed the group as they ate their dinner. The chaperones and Whitey were sitting a few tables away. 

"Actually, you guys will be on your own. The squad has an emergency session after this. We'll probably be up most of the night," Brooke explained to the now very depressed looking boys.

"You're not coming with us?" Jake asked. "Sneaking out is like a tradition during the Classic."

"Sorry, Sweetie, but we have to teach Haley the routine," Peyton clarified.

"Haley, you're going to be a cheerleader?" Lucas laughed.

"Yeah," she answered defensively. "I'm filling in for Rachel. What, you think I won't be able to pull it off?"

"Oh, a cheerleader is always able to _pull it off_," cut in Tim. The whole group just groaned in response.

"No, it's just that you're a klutz, Haley. I don't want to see you embarrass yourself. You're Tutor Girl, not a cheerleader." Lucas finished.

"Lucas!" both Peyton and Brooke scolded.

"Gee, Lucas. Thanks for all the support," Haley fumed as she got up to leave.

"Haley, stay," Nathan told her as he grabbed her arm and pulled her down onto his lap. "Lucas is just being dick. You'll do great." He then gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Yeah, don't listen to him. You were just surprised, weren't you, _Luke_?" Peyton asked as she gave him a warning glare. _Guys are such idiots sometimes_, thought Peyton.

"Um, Lucas, you better apologize soon. Or that thing we were talking about earlier won't happen," Brooke warned. Lucas gave her a wounded glance. She then folded her arms and nodded for him to continue.

"I'm sorry, Haley," he sighed. "That came out wrong. I just want you to still be yourself."

"I am Lucas. I'm just filling in," Haley replied. "It's not permanent. But even if it was, I would like it if my best friend would support me once in a while."

"I know. I'm sorry. Still friends?" he said as he held out his hand.

"If I have to," Haley teased as they did their old best friends' secret handshake. Brooke then looked down at her watch.

"Alright, enough. We have a routine to go over. Claire Young and her band of skanks is going down," Brooke declared. "Peyton, get the other girls and tell them to meet us in that room Karen said we could use."

"Ay ay, Captain," Peyton joked as she saluted her sister. _This is going to be one hell of a night_, Brooke thought with dread.

* * *

"Haley my dear," Brooke called through the door. "Can you please come out now?" It was now 11 o'clock at night. The girls had been practicing (and taking a few breaks) for the past 3 hours. The only thing left was to complete Haley's look as a glorified Raven's cheerleader. 

"No," she replied.

"Come on, Haley Bop. You know you look smokin' in that uniform. We want to see," Peyton commented. "If you don't come out then we're coming in."

"Fine," Haley replied as she slowly opened the bathroom door. All the girls on the squad gasped in surprise. "Well, what do you think?"

"Tutor Girl, you look bitchin'," declared Brooke. _I am _so _good._

"I guess I kind of do," Haley agreed with a big smile.

"You look great. And since our mission is officially complete, can we please go find the guys now?" Peyton begged. "I miss Jake."

"Put some ice on it, Girlie. I tried calling the guys already but none of them are picking up their phones. So I left Lucas a message and told him to bring the guys and meet us at the pool. After all the dancing we did tonight, we definitely deserve some hot tub therapy," Brooke explained. "And Haley, you're borrowing one of my suits. I am officially getting you out of the land of one pieces."

"But…" Haley tried to cut in.

"No buts. Just do it. It's ok to show some skin once in a while," she sweetly ordered.

"I agree with Brookie here. Time to go from simple to sexy Haley Bop," contributed Peyton. "And I have just the suit in mind."

* * *

_I can't believe I'm wearing this. I must have completely lost my mind_, thought Haley has she sat in the hot tub. She was wearing one of Peyton's bikinis. It was a black halter that had a round metal circle holding the middle together. Let's just say, it definitely showed off her cleavage. The bottom half had a belt that was wrapped around into a stylish bow on the side. 

"Haley, relax. You look hott," Brooke encouraged her.

"Nathan is totally going to pop a gasket when he sees you in that," added Bevin. "Where are the boys anyway? I'm bored." By boys, all the girls knew she meant Skills. After the initial triple date from hell, those two really hit it off. They'd started dating shortly after.

"Looking for us?" rang a voice. "We got your message." All the girls suddenly turned around to find Lucas leading the rest of the guys towards them.

"Broody, I missed you!" exclaimed Brooke as she got out of hot tub and ran to kiss Lucas. _I think I'm going to throw up_, Haley thought. Although she was happy for her sister and best friend, it didn't mean that she wanted to see their PDA's.

"So, you guys going to stand there or are you going to join us?" called Peyton.

"Unfortunately, I don't think we can fit," laughed Jake.

"Then I'll just have to sit on your lap," suggested a coy Peyton.

"Sounds good to me," replied Jake as he began to change. Apparently, the guys had changed into ther suits before coming to meet them. The others boys soon followed. _Oh God, Nathan's taking off his shirt. Whoa, my boyfriend is ripped. Is it just me or did this water suddenly get hotter? _As Nathan lowered himself into the hot tub next to her, Haley felt a little spurt of panic. She had never, ever worn a bathing suit like this in front of her sisters, never mind a guy. She wasn't sure what his or her reaction would be. She soon got her answer as he took in her appearance. He honestly looked speechless—and a little turned on if her eyes were correct. _You know, I should probably be offended that he's staring at my chest. But since I love him and he's my boyfriend, I guess it's ok. Besides, he looks gorgeous wet._ After a few seconds, Nathan finally came back to reality.

"Hey, Sexy," he whispered in her ear. "I wouldn't have taken you for the bikini-wearing type. Not that I'm complaining."

"Well, I'm just full of surprises," she said with confidence as she felt her face flush a little at his remark. _I can't believe I said that with a straight face. Haley James, you are a wild child in the making!_

"Is that so?" he playfully smirked as he leaned in to kiss her. But before their lips met, they were interrupted.

"Will you guys put some ice on it and push down so we can fit?" chirped Brooke.

"Sure, Brooke. Thanks for killing the moment," Nathan answered sarcastically.

"Gee, all work and no Haley makes Nathan a grouch," she countered as she lowered herself into the hot tub. A few of the girls got out to join their friends in the pool.

"So, are you all ready for tomorrow?" asked Jake as he tried to change the subject.

"We are," answered Peyton as she snuggled up close to him. "A few hours of practice and we were able to transform our little innocent baby sister into a seductive, pom-pom-waving cheerleader."

"Should I be offended?" Haley scoffed.

"No. Just say thank you," Brooked added. "By the way, boys, doesn't Haley look hott in that bathing suit? Who knew she had a bigger wrack than me."

"Brooke!" Haley yelped. _I can't believe she just said that. And now everyone is staring at my chest. I swear, I'm going to drown Tigger later!_

"Look what you did. Now she's all embarrassed. You just gave her a complex you know." Peyton scolded Brooke. "She'll never wear that suit again."

"Oh, I was just joking—kind of," she replied. "Look, my philosophy is if you got it, flaunt it. And Haley here definitely has it."

"Brooke," Haley started. "Shut up! It's not funny!" She then whacked a laughing Nathan.

"Ow, that actually hurt!" he replied still laughing. "It's true though."

"Fine, be like that. I guess it doesn't bother you that all of your friends and teammates are now staring at your girlfriend's chest right now," she stated nonchalantly. Nathan then immediately stopped laughing._  
I knew that would get him!_

"Let's drop the subject. That means stop staring, Tim," he demanded as he brought Haley in closer to him.

"I told you you're hott little sis," Brooke beamed proudly.

"Brooke, shut up or...or..I'll tell them all about your _quirky _sleeping habits," Haley threatened. _She wouldn't_, Brooke pondered. _Right?_

"You're bluffing. Plus, I don't know what you're talking about."

"What kind of sleeping habits?" questioned an intrigued Lucas.

"Well," Peyton joined in. "There was that time last week where you woke up in the middle of the night begging me to rescue you from the nunnery."

"I did not!" protested Brooke. _This is not cool!_

"You were shouting—and I quote, 'Please don't make me give up boys. I'm too horny and cute to be alone for the rest of my life!' and other stuff like that," laughed out Peyton. The rest of the group also busted out in hysterics.

"You even woke me up in the next room," Haley added. "I also think you mentioned something about you and Lucas doing it in the…"

"Haley, if you finish that sentence I swear that before the end of the night your top will somehow _accidentally _become undone in front of everyone." Brooke could feel her face heating up. Not to mention, Lucas had a very amused and sexy grin on his face right about now.

"Hell yeah!" cheered Tim as Nathan glared at him.

"Dude, that's my girlfriend! And if you don't shut the hell up, the only basketball games you'll be playing in will be on NBA Live—since both your legs will be broken" he warned.

"I think I'll go for a swim in the pool," Tim nervously stated as he practically jumped out the hot tub.

"So, changing the subject, are you sure you ladies are ready for tomorrow?" Lucas asked the girls. "You worked everything out?"

"Our routine rocks and Haley's going to do great," Peyton said as she patted her sister's shoulder.

"Yeah, Claire is totally going to take it up that fat, hairy ass of hers," Brooke proclaimed. _Oh, I can't wait!_

"Ew, that was a mental image that I did not need to visualize," Jake gulped.

"I second that," Lucas agreed with a disgusted look in his face.

"Well, then let me give you a new one," Brooke whispered seductively into his ear. Just as she was about to kiss him, an annoying voice interrupted.

"If it isn't Brooke James—the number one slut in North Carolina." _Speak of the devil…_


	24. Chapter 23

**Ok, once again, I'm in total awe with your reviews. It means so much to me that you guys enjoy this story and my writing. Thanks to you all. **

* * *

**Chapter 23**

**Secret No. 23: It's not whether you win or lose, it's how you play the game. Yeah, right…**

"Claire, you're here. I thought I smelled skank," Brooke quipped as she grabbed her towel and got out of the hot tub. The rest of the gang did the same. Suddenly, the hot water didn't feel so relaxing anymore.

"Hey, Brooke. Long time no lay," Felix added as he and a few of his basketball buddies came up and joined the girls. Lucas was about to step in when Brooke beat him to it.

"What can I say? I don't like guys who use cheesy lines like 'brace yourself baby' as a form of foreplay."

"Well then I guess I'll just have to party with your sister next time. Lookin' good, Haley," Felix said as he blatantly checked her out. _What a perv_, thought Haley as she pulled her towel tighter around her body. _Like I'd ever give him the time of day._

"You better back off, man," Nathan warned as he stepped in front of his girlfriend.

"What's the matter, Nathan? Afraid I'll have her first? Don't worry, your love em' and leave em' reputation will still be safe." Nathan looked like he was about to beat Felix into a bloody pulp when Lucas and Jake held him back.

"He's not worth it, Nathan. Save it for the game tomorrow," Jake tried to reason with him.

"Nathan, please," Haley quietly pleaded with him. She didn't want him getting into a fight over her. Not only could he get hurt, but he could be disqualified from the tournament tomorrow. "Let's just go." She then placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Fine. We'll settle this on the court tomorrow," he gritted out as he took Haley's hand and led her away.

"Let's go everyone," Lucas called to his friends and teammates.

"And who is this?" Felix questioned. "You the ring leader?"

"I'm Brooke's boyfriend. And if you ever say anything, let alone look at her the wrong way again, I'll make sure that that big mouth of yours is wired shut," Lucas threatened.

"I have to say, Brooke, for being so cheap and easy you sure did bag a hottie," Claire stated as she gave Lucas the once over. Brooke was two seconds away from charging the cow. But Lucas's arm around her waist stopped her.

"I'm not interested," Lucas declared as he kissed the top of her head. Not only did Brooke feel all tingly from his lips, but she was very happy to see the scowl appear on her enemy's face. _Go Broody! Go Broody!_

"Whatever. I guess some guys don't mind used goods." _That's it, I'm drowning this bitch! _As Brooke moved to go after Claire, Lucas, once again, held her back.

"Brooke," Lucas warned. "She's not worth it."

"But…" she protested.

"Whoa, it looks like you've got your hands full there, Lyle," Felix and his friends laughed mockingly.

"It's Lucas. And we're leaving."

"So soon? I thought we were all having fun," Claire pouted sarcastically.

"You know, the only thing stopping me from kicking your fat, jiggly ass right now is the fact that my squad will be doing it tomorrow in the competition," Brooke proclaimed. "Well, that, and your tampon string is hanging out of your bathing suit." After that comment, everyone—including Claire's friends—busted out laughing. The bottled blonde's eyes shot wide open as she frantically searched around for a towel or something to cover up with.

"My work here is done," Brooke announced happily. She then grabbed Lucas's hand and quickly led him into the hotel. She didn't want to give Claire a chance to retort back.

"Brooke, where are we going?" Lucas asked as she continued to drag him towards the elevator.

"We're going in the Jacuzzi," she answered.

"But we were just in it."

"That was the outdoor one. There's an indoor pool and hot tub on the top floor," she explained. They were now standing in front of the elevator waiting. Brooke then stood on her tip toes to whisper in his ear, "We never did get our alone time before. Not to mention, the fact that my boyfriend stood up for me deserves a reward."

"What kind of reward?" Lucas questioned huskily as he leaned in to her. Just then, the elevator doors opened.

"Follow me and you'll find out," she replied seductively while pulling him into the elevator. As soon as the doors closed, she pulled him in for a passionate kiss. Instantly, she could feel Lucas's tongue begging for entrance. She willingly gave it to him as he pinned her body up against the elevator wall. _Oh my God, I'm going to die_, thought Brooke as Lucas kissed a hot trail down her neck. She let out a soft moan when he raked his teeth against a particularily sensitive spot.

"I like the way you think Brooke James," he stated breathlessly when they finally pulled away.

"I figured you would."

* * *

"Brooke will you please stop pacing?" Peyton pleaded as she grabbed her sister by the shoulders. "You're making everyone nervous—especially Haley." 

"I can't help it. This is my chance to finally put that beast in her place—which would be second behind me. We need to win this." After Brooke's elevator and Jacuzzi "session" with Lucas, she had returned to her room. The rest of the night—while her sisters were sound asleep--she'd been tossing and turning about this moment. She knew that all their hard work would pay off. It was just the matter of finally getting out there and doing it that was so nerve wracking. _Ok, focus, Brooke. You need to be strong for the squad. We can't fall apart now. _

"And we will. You've just got to have a little faith."

"I can't do this," a nervous Haley interrupted. "What was I thinking letting the two of you talk me into this? I must have completely lost my mind."

"Speaking of faith," Peyton mumbled.

"Haley, you're going to do great. We practiced hard and I know you have the routine down. The only thing stopping you is _you_," Brooke explained. "I wouldn't have you do this if I didn't think you were capable." _Now I just have to convince myself of what I just said and everything will be all good._

"Ladies," the coordinator called to all the squads. "It's time to get out there and take your seats on the mats. Make sure you remember what order you're in."

The whole squad then looked at Brooke. "We're going third," she informed them. _Let's hope lucky number three comes through_.

"Good luck. Lord knows you're going to need it. And remember ladies, jazz fingers!" Claire said as she and her minions passed by while making idiotic gestures with their hands.

"I'll give her a jazz finger," Haley muttered. It was then that Brooke spotted Theresa lagging behind her group.

"She's so lame. But honestly, good luck. I know you'll do great," Theresa stated as she gave Brooke a friendly hug.

"Thanks, you too. But only you because that troll so doesn't deserve it," Brooke smiled.

Theresa laughed in response. "You got that right," she replied before following her squad. _Showtime…_

* * *

"Next up, the Tree Hill Ravens!" said the announcer into the microphone. Claire and her squad had gone second. As much as it killed Brooke to admit it, their routine was good. _Luckily, our dance is so much better! Claire Young, prepare to have your gross, oversized socks blown off!_

"Ok, girls, huddle. We have been practicing for weeks for this. I know that if we perform as well as we have been practicing, then we're going to do awesome. But most importantly, have fun out there and trust yourselves," Brooke stated as she threw an encouraging look to Haley. "Now let's go kick some cheer ass!"

"Go Ravens!" all the girls cheered as they took their positions. Brooke also caught Lucas's eyes in the crowd. He gave her a thumbs up. She then threw him a quick wink. Afterward, she signaled her squad to begin.

"R-A-V-E-N-S, the Tree Hill Ravens are the best!" cheered the squad.

"We're on our way to number one, who knew winning could be so fun!" they finished. The music then began to play and the audience could hear the lyrics to the beginning of Christina Aguilera's song "Fighter."

"_After all you put me through, you think I despise you. But in the end, I want to thank you. Because you made me that much stronger..."_

Brooke wanted to start off their routine with an edge. And by using this song, they did. The girls danced to it up until the second chorus. Thanks to Peyton, she was able to alter the song. The lyrics "_You won't stop me_" rang out and the music seemed to come to a screeching halt as the girls froze in their positions. The audience, including the guys, thought that something had gone wrong. A second later, "_Hit me_," was called out and Destiny Child's song "Lose My Breath" began to play. Now the girls really got into it. Ashley and Bevin began their flips while the rest of them danced to the drum line. The first verse and chorus played. The third verse then came next (Peyton made sure the transition was smooth) and then they finished the song. After that performance, all the girls really had lost their breath. They cheered and danced with everything they had. Now, it was all up to the judges. Brooke looked over at Haley who had a sparkling smile on her face. She mouth a "thank you" and then gave quick wink to Peyton.  
The squad then took their bows to the cheering crowd and returned to their original spots.

"Oh my God! You were all awesome!" Brooke proclaimed. "Especially you, Haley. Who knew my klutz of sister could move like that!"

"Thanks, I think. I'm sure there's a compliment in there somewhere," she replied laughing.

"And P. James, that mix you made really put the icing on the cake. Great job everyone!" Brooke declared. _Let the judging begin!  
_

* * *

"In third place is the Pontiac Cheerleading Squad!" the host announced. 

"I'm going to be sick," mumbled Brooke to her friends and sisters.

"You'll be ok. We did great," assured Peyton. _Please let us win. Oh please let us win_, Brooke silently prayed.

"In second…"

"I can't handle this," Brooke moaned out.

"Hang in there. One more to go," Haley stated as her sister squeezed the life out of her hand.

"And in first place…" the host began. _It's between us and Bear Creek. I just know it. I really want to win. I worked so hard. What if I didn't work hard enough? What if I'm actually a total slacker? I can't take this…WHO THE HELL WON?_

"…THE TREE HILL RAVENS!" _Oh my God, that's us! I knew we had it in the bag! Take that, Claire! _All the girls began to cheer and jump up and down. They then went over to the table to get their humongous trophy. As they looked in the audience, they could see their guys and the rest of the basketball players cheering for their girls.

"In addition to winning first place, the award for best original choreography goes to none other than Captain Brooke James," proclaimed the host. _WHAT?! I officially love my life!_ Brooke grabbed her second trophy and held it up for all to see. She then looked over at a very pissed off Claire and did a little victory dance. Once it was over, all the girls ran into the awaiting arms of their proud boyfriends.

"You were amazing!" declared Nathan as Haley jumped into his arms. "I never knew my girlfriend could do moves like that. You really are sexy."

"Nathan! Stop it. You're embarrassing me again," exclaimed Haley as she began to blush. Nathan then pulled her in for a passionate kiss.

"Peyton, that was great! I don't usually like music like that but that mix you made was awesome," complimented Jake as he kissed his girlfriend.

"Thanks. I guess it was pretty genius of me," Peyton joked.

"Hey, Pretty Girl. How does it feel to be a winner?" Lucas asked as he kissed Brooke.

"Fantastic! Whoever said winning isn't everything was totally wrong." Lucas laughed in response.

"Well I'm glad you're not letting it go to your head," he joked.

"Now all you boys have to do is kick Bear Creek/Felix's sorry ass this afternoon and this weekend will be perfect."

"Oh, we're going to win. There's no way I'm losing to a little punk like that," Nathan joined in.

"They don't stand a chance," Lucas agreed.

"Well, then bring it on," added Jake.

* * *

"Go, Nathan!" Peyton heard Haley yell. It was the final game of the day. The championship game of the tournament—the Tree Hill Ravens vs. the Bear Creek Warriors. _Come on, guys, you're only down by three. You can do it!_ Everyone's stomachs were in knots. It had been a brutal game. Felix had been taunting Lucas and Nathan most of the time. A fight even broke out once. Much to everyone's surprise, it was actually Lucas who threw the first punch. They all thought that Nathan would be the first to snap. 

"They just need one more basket to tie it up and a free throw to win," Jake informed them. Just because the girls cheered for the team, it didn't mean that they understood what was going on all the time. Especially Haley—since sports weren't really her thing. They all watched in nervous anticipation as Nathan stole the ball from Felix and barreled down the court.

"Come on, Nate! You can do it!" Haley began shouting. Brooke soon joined in. Peyton even found herself getting drawn into it. A second or two later Nathan was shooting the fade away. They all jumped up cheering as the ball went in the basket. They were one point away from winning and Lucas was up.

"Let's go, Broody! Momma knows you can shut that guy up!" Brooke called. They all turned to look at Brooke. _Did she just refer to herself as 'Momma?'_

"What?" she asked in an oblivious tone.

"Nothing," laughed Haley as she shook her head playfully.

"Oh, please get it in," Peyton chanted. She was clutching Jake's arm as she watched.

"While I'm happy that you're getting so into this, do you think you could pry your claws out of my arm? I'd like to keep my limb," Jake joked wincing. _Oops!_

"Sorry, it's just so intense."

"I figured," Jake replied. "But if you want to claw my back later, I wouldn't mind that," he added while wriggling his eyebrows suggestively. Peyton gave him a flabbergasted look and whacked him in the gut.

"Don't be a pig."

"Ow, that hurt. I'm sensitive you know?"

"Will you two please stop? Lucas is about to make the shot and your flirting is distracting/grossing me out," Brooke cut in.

"I second that," agreed Haley as she kept her eyes fixed on the game. _Tough crowd. _

Peyton then turned her attention back to the court. Lucas was getting ready. Everything seemed to move in slow motion. He bounced the ball a couple times and made the shot. They all involuntarily held their breaths as the ball went flying towards the basket. And then suddenly, it was in.

"WE WON!" yelled Brooke jumping up. Haley soon followed.

Peyton, instead, pulled Jake in for a big victory kiss. All the while, she couldn't help but think that it was the perfect ending to what started off as a disastrous weekend.


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**Secret No. 24: **_**Most people lock away their hearts to love. Unfortunately, the same thing doesn't apply to doors.**_

"So what do you want for Christmas?" Peyton asked as she and Jake snuggled up on her bed.

"My daughter," Jake said solemnly. Almost two months had passed and it was now December. Everyone was stressed since midterms were coming up—not to mention finding the perfect Christmas gifts for their significant others. Haley, especially, was freaking out. As for Jake, the court date was in three days. In a little more than 72 hours the fate of Jenny's custody would be decided.

"You'll get her. You're an amazing father, Jake. The judge would be crazy to side with Nicki."

"I know but you don't know her, Peyton. She can BS her way through almost anything."

"Are you kidding? After all the crap she's pulled, she doesn't stand a chance. The psycho bitch has no job, no college education, and a history of abandoning her child. This is a no brainer," Peyton assured him.

"I'll fight like hell for her. I just don't want to get my hopes up." At seeing the sad look on his face, Peyton brought Jake in for a tender kiss.

"Thank you, Peyton, for helping me through this. I don't know what I would have done without you." Instead of answering him, Peyton brought Jake in for another kiss. This time, however, it was much more heated. As the intensity grew, Peyton started to lean back on the bed as Jake climbed on top of her. Needing more physical contact, Peyton slid her hands under his shirt feeling the strong muscles of his back. Even then it still wasn't enough. As soon as Jake's lips starting kissing and sucking their way down her neck, Peyton felt like she was going to burst. She wanted more. It was then that she moved away from him a little bit. Immediately, Jake stopped kissing her and gave her a questioning look. Peyton didn't say anything either. She just simply kissed him tenderly before completely unbuttoning her shirt and slipping it off.

"Peyton..."

"It's ok," she reassured him. "I want this."

"You're sure? I don't want to push you…"

"I'm positive," Peyton stated. She then took a deep breath before saying, "I love you." Neither one had admitted their true feelings yet. But they were definitely there.

"I love you, too," Jake replied smiling. At his words, she could feel her heart beating faster and the smile on her face expanding. Peyton had never felt this way about any guy before. And now, she wanted to show him.

"Then what are we waiting for?"

* * *

"Wow," was all Peyton could manage to say afterward. She was now comfortably wrapped in the blankets as she rested her head on Jake's bare chest. 

"Yeah, that was…"

"Amazing," she finished smiling up at him.

"Definitely," Jake replied as he kissed the top of her head. Peyton felt as if she was glowing. She couldn't remember any other time in her life that she had been happier. "What are you thinking in that curly, blonde head of yours?"

"Just about how much my life has changed since Charleston," she answered as she drew invisible circles on his abdomen.

"Good change or bad change?"

"Definitely good. After my parents got divorced, I didn't think that I would ever be ok again. They were always so loving and kind towards each other. Somewhere down the line they lost it. But I knew that they would one day get back together. That was until my dad died. Any hope I had for a reconciliation was immediately shot down. I was in a dark place after that. I didn't trust anyone--except for my mom and sisters."

"What about now?" Jake asked as he stroked her hair. Peyton shifted so that she could be face to face with him.

"Now I'm completely content," she answered as she kissed Jake softly. "Thank you for not being a jerk."

"You're welcome," he laughed. "Anything else I can do for you?"

"Actually..." Peyton trailed off with a mischievous smile. "You ready for round two?" Jake nodded eagerly as Peyton crashed her lips onto his. They were so into what they were doing that they didn't even hear the sound of the bedroom door opening.

"Peyton, Sweetie, do you think you could make some flyers for the…" Lydia trailed off as she finally looked up from the papers she was reading.

"Mom!" Peyton exclaimed as she and Jake jumped apart and desperately tried to cover themselves. _Oh my God, I thought I locked the door! _Lydia stood there shocked. She then shook her head and seemed to come back to reality. Meanwhile, Peyton wanted nothing more than to crawl up into a ball and die. _This is so embarrassing!_

I'm sorry, I didn't know you had company," she stated evenly. _Uh oh, not good._ All three James sisters knew that when their mother spoke like that, it was just the calm before the storm. _Somebody please kill me before she does. _

"Mom, do you mind?" Peyton urged. This was like a nightmare. _Ok, let's look at the facts. My boyfriend—aka the love of my life—and I have just had mind blowing sex. And now, my mother has just walked in on us and is staring at me like I'm…well…a slut. Damn it, why can't things ever go right just for once?  
_

"The two of you get dressed. Afterward, Peyton, I want to see you downstairs in the kitchen," Lydia declared. "And Jake, I think it's best that you go home now."

"Ok, Mrs. James," he replied timidly. Lydia stared at them one more time, shook her head, and closed the door as she left. _I am so dead. _

* * *

"Take a seat," Lydia instructed as Peyton entered the kitchen—fully clothed. 

"Mom, it's not what it looked like," Peyton tried to explain. _Yeah right. She's totally going to believe that one. Peyton, you are such a dumb ass._

"Oh no, it definitely appeared like my daughter just had sex with her boyfriend. What were you thinking, Peyton?

"I love him, Mom. What do you expect?"

"I expect my eldest daughter to be more responsible. I know that you have strong feelings for him, Peyton, but you can't be that reckless."

"We weren't. It's not like I haven't done it before. You know that. I'm always careful," Peyton declared.

"Peyton, it's more than that. You know that I really like Jake. He's a good guy. But for Pete's sake, Peyton, he has a child. I don't want the same thing to happen to you."

"Mom, it won't. And Jenny is great," Peyton defended.

"I'm not saying that she isn't. But I'm not ready to be a grandma and you sure as hell aren't ready for motherhood—no matter how many times you've helped take care of that little girl. Things can happen. I'm living proof of that. I had the three of you girls one after the other. I didn't plan on that."

"So, what are you saying? You're not going to let me be with him anymore?" Peyton asked angrily. _There is no way that I'm giving up Jake and Jenny. _

"That's not what I'm saying. I just want you to be more responsible and think about these things. Look, I know that I can't stop you. However, there will be no fooling around under my roof. From now on, no more boys allowed in the bedrooms or in the house when I'm not home."

"But Mom…"

"No. I'm not as strict as most mothers but on this matter I will be. And I don't think Brooke would appreciate you and Jake having sex in her room."

"Oh please, she and Lucas go at it like freaking monkeys!" Peyton blurted out. She quickly put her hand over her mouth as she realized what she just said. _Uh oh. Brooke's going to kill me. Just keep digging that hole, Peyton. Before you know it you'll be joining Dad. _

"That was not an image I needed to envision. Anyway, tell your sisters that we'll be having a little family talk tonight. I have to go to the club and help Karen and Deb finish some last minute things for the all ages night."

"And I need you to make the flyers by this Friday," she added. After Lydia left, Peyton let her head drop onto the countertop. _This totally sucks. _

* * *

"You suck!" Brooke declared. The whole gang—excluding Jake—was at Karen's Café. Peyton had just got done telling them about their family meeting later. 

"Wait, let me get this straight. Mom caught you and Jake making out in your room and now the rest of us are getting punished for it?" Haley asked. Peyton felt bad about lying to her sisters but it's not like she wanted to advertise her Jake's little sexcapade—especially since Nathan and Lucas were sitting right there.

"Pretty much," Peyton replied as she stared at her plate. She was sure that if her sisters could see her guilty expression, then they'd know something else was up. Brooke was usually pretty good at spotting a lie like this a mile away.

"This is so unfair."

"Brooke, it'll be ok," Lucas reassured her.

"No, it won't. There's more," Peyton added with another guilty look on her face. _I am so screwed._

"What do you mean more?" Haley questioned while throwing a look to Brooke.

"Well, I kinda…sorta…accidentally told Mom that you and Lucas often go at it," Peyton rushed out.

"WHAT?!" both Brooke and Lucas yelled out. _Yup, this is bad. _

"Ew!" Haley exclaimed as she covered her ears and shut her eyes. Nathan, on the other hand, busted out laughing.

"This is not funny," Lucas scolded him.

"Hell yes it is," Nathan smirked. "You know it's true."

"Well at least I'm getting some," Lucas challenged.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Nathan fired back angry.

"Yeah, Lucas. Is there something else you'd like to add? Because the last time we spoke you told me to take things slow," Haley said while crossing her arms and giving him her best death glare.

"No," he gulped. "I'm sorry. I had a blonde moment. I forgot that you were his girlfriend…I'm an idiot."

"No shit, Sherlock," Haley replied. "You know, you really have to watch what comes out of that mouth. I'm getting sick of these comments, Luke."

"I know. I'm an ass. It won't happen again." Haley just sat back in her chair with her arms folded.

"Anyway, we have to meet Mom at home in about an hour," Peyton cut in trying to dissolve the tension.

Brooke let out an exasperated sigh. "This is so not going to be fun. What are we supposed to do?"

"You could try the backseat of a car," Haley suggested dryly.

"Speaking from experience?" Peyton joined in.

"Just yours," Haley quipped back.

"Alright, that's enough. Let's just go and get this over with. I'll see you later, Broody," Brooke said as she kissed Lucas goodbye. "Assuming there is a later."

"We still having our study session tomorrow?" Nathan asked Haley as she got up.

"If you mean you trying to teach me how to shoot a free shot so I don't fail P.E., then yes," she replied while giving his a quick kiss on the lips.

"Ok, but Haley? It's called a free throw," he smirked playfully at her. Haley just rolled her eyes and mumbled a "whatever."

"Come on, Girlies, Judgment Day awaits," Peyton said with fake enthusiasm. They then headed towards Peyton's car and prepared themselves for the worst.

* * *

"She did not say that," Nathan laughed. As he tried to help Haley with her lack of athletic abilities, she was telling him all about the family meeting last night. 

"Yup, I believe she referred to our feelings of love as 'hormonal urges.' I was so embarrassed," Haley recounted. They had all gotten the safe sex talk on top of that. She had wanted to melt right into the sofa when her mom had brought out visual aids.

"So what's going to happen now? I'm assuming we're not allowed to have anymore study sessions in your room."

"Well, you assumed correct. No boys in the rooms at all. Brooke took that one pretty hard," she affirmed as she tried to shoot the ball once again. And like before, she horribly missed. "Damn it! I hate gym. There really is no use for it in life."

"I'm good at it."

"Uh, duh. You're an athlete. It's like second nature to you. For nerds like me, it's a nightmare."

"You're not a nerd. A geek sometimes, maybe, but not a nerd," he laughed as he handed her the ball.

"Gee, thanks for that inspirational speech."

"What can I say? I'm just full of charm."

"Oh, you're full of something alright," she replied as she shot the ball. This time it actually hit the board above the basket. _Hey, that's some progress_.

"Well, at least it didn't go in the river this time," Nathan stated. "Now, just put a little more elbow into it—and you might want to try aiming."

"I can aim," she pouted. Haley then got a brilliant idea. It wouldn't necessarily help her free throw but it would allow Nathan to get close to her.

"Actually, I do suck at that. Maybe you can come over here and show me?" she innocently asked. Nathan smiled to himself and walked over to stand behind Haley. He placed is hands on both sides of her hips. He then softly told her how to shoot the ball the correct way. _I could totally get used to this_. Haley threw that ball and it still didn't go in. She let out a frustrated growl.

"I can't do this! I'm never going to pass," she exclaimed defeated.

"Hey, I am the star of the basketball team and there is no way I'm letting my girlfriend fail. Especially when I can help her. Besides, there is one more thing you can try."

"Assassinate Whitey?" she joked.

"No, granny style." Nathan then showed Haley how to do it. And by some miracle, this technique actually worked.

"It went in!" Haley exclaimed as she jumped into Nathan's proud arms and kissed him.

"Can you say déjà vu?" Nathan said as he pulled away.

"What?"

"This is where we first got together. I was teaching you how to play. You're a girl. You're supposed to remember these things," he playfully scolded.

"I do remember. I was just confused. I can't really pay attention to anything else when you're kissing me."

"Is that so?" he smirked sexily as he leaned in to kiss her once again. After a few minutes, the two finally broke apart.

"So, what am I getting for Christmas?" Haley beamed.

"Oh, so you were just trying to butter me up, huh? I feel so used," he mocked. Haley gave him a look to let him know that she was being serious. "I honestly don't know yet. What do you want?"

"Anything shiny is good," she suggested.

"New hubcaps it is," he declared. Haley's face fell. "I'm just joking. You want jewelry."

"Maybe. How about you Mr. Basketball Big Shot?" she questioned. Haley had never had a boyfriend before. She and Lucas would exchange gifts every year but with Nathan it was even more personal.  
She didn't want to look like an idiot by getting him something lame.

"I'm not sure either. But I'll tell you this, as long as you don't get me socks, it'll be great."

"Have you been talking to Lucas?" she questioned skeptically.

"Maybe."

"Hey, his were totally gross. He needed new ones so I bought them for him," she defended with her hands on her hips.

"Whatever," Nathan laughed. "You're hott when you're all riled up."

"Well thank you, Kris Kringle. Now let's get back to practicing. I'm gonna need every spare minute I can get if I'm going to make that shot."

"I'm forced to agree."

"Shut up!"


	26. Chapter 25

**Hey guys, thanks so much for the reviews. You're all awesome! Please keep writing them since all your comments are fun and fabulous to read. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 25**

**Secret No. 25: **_**Sometimes it's ok to ask for a little help.  
**_

Peyton paced back and forth in front of the courtroom doors. She looked at her watch for the tenth time that hour. She was starting to get nervous. _Seriously, how can it take this long? The decision to give Jenny to Jake instead of Nicki is a no brainer. _Just then, Peyton heard her cell phone go off. She looked down at the caller id. It was Brooke.

"Hello," Peyton answered.

"Did you find out yet?" Brooke asked.

"No. They're still in there," she sighed. "I wish you were here. I'm going crazy."

"I'm sure it'll all work out," Brooke reassurred her.

"I hope so. Where are you now?" Peyton questioned trying to make small talk. It was better than pacing around like a complete lunatic.

"History class."

"Then shouldn't you not be on the phone?" Peyton laughed. She was relieved that her mom said she could go in later. She knew how important Jenny and Jake were to her. Plus, if she had to stay cooped up in class during the whole ordeal, she'd probably be even more anxious and off the walls than she already was.

"The sub doesn't really care. All he asked was that we find something productive to do so he can read is Star Trek book."

"Star Trek?"

"Yeah, the guy's a total weirdo. Not to mention, it looks like he hasn't washed his hair in about a month," Brooke said disgusted.

"Ew."

"Tell me about it. I'm worried something extraterrestrial might crawl out of there and kill us all," Brooke joked causing Peyton to laugh.

"Nice," Peyton commented.

"I try," Brooke replied playfully. It was just then that the court room doors finally opened.

"Oh, Brooke, they're getting out now. I'll talk to you later and let you know what happened," Peyton informed her. She then said goodbye to her sister before sprinting over to Jake.

"He made his decision," Jake stated. Peyton's stomach felt sick. The expression on Jake's face didn't look too good. Peyton loved Jenny as if she was her own. And Jake, well, she wanted nothing more than to see him truly happy.

"And?" Peyton prodded.

"I get full custody," Jake declared now smiling. Peyton let out a squeal and jumped into his awaiting arms. He then bent down and kissed her passionately on the lips.

"That is so great," Peyton exclaimed as she pulled away. "I knew you'd get her."

"I'm so relieved. For a while there I thought that Nicki would was going to win."

"But the important thing is that she didn't," Peyton stated. "By the way, where is she? I thought she would have stomped out bitching and swearing by now."

"Oh, she did. She flipped out in the courtroom after the judge made his decision. It got so bad that they had to detain her."

"Oh my God," Peyton busted out laughing. "I would have paid to see that."

"It was pretty funny. But the only thing I want to see right now is my daughter."

"Then let's go," she replied. "Lead the way, Daddy." Jake gave her another tender kiss before they made their way out of the building. _It looks like everything is going to be ok, after all._

* * *

"No, Lucas, it's not ok," Brooke pouted. "You promised to take me out this weekend."

"Brooke, I have to finish that essay. It's half of my midterm grade," he explained. "As soon as I'm done I promise I'll make it up to you."

"How? It's not like we can do anything anymore. You're not allowed in my room and your mom is like the prison warden in your house."

"I was thinking more along the lines of a really expensive Christmas present."

Brooke pondered what he said for a minute. "I guess I could work with that. But I still expect some good, old fashioned holiday love making later on," she warned.

"I promise. We'll just have to brainstorm."

"Hey guys," Haley greeted as she and Peyton joined the table. Nathan and Tim came a minute later.

"So, I'm assuming that Jake got custody considering you have that dopey smile on your face," Brooke commented.

"Yup, Jenny is his. That Nicki bitch gets one visit a month if she's lucky," Peyton informed them.

"That's great, Peyton. Now you guys can have a perfect Christmas," Haley smiled.

"Wait, Jake has a kid?" Tim asked. Everyone in the group turned to look at him in disbelief before rolling their eyes.

"Dude, you're just figuring this out now?" Nathan asked incredulously.

"What? I thought that Jenny was his little sister," Tim defended. "My bad." After Tim's dumb moment passed, the group began talking about midterms and the upcoming holidays. They couldn't wait for winter break—which was in two weeks. As everyone was talking, Haley just sat there quietly thinking to herself. Usually she would be all in the holiday spirit and singing/playing Christmas carols. But this year it was different. She hadn't touched her guitar or their piano since Jimmy had died. She felt guilty since music was the reason she didn't get to spend those last moments with her father in the first place. And during the holidays, her and her father would always be the family's musical entertainment.

"Haley, are you ok?" Brooke questioned as she broke out of her conversation with Lucas. She now had her classic concerned look on her face. "You're really quiet and you haven't touched your lunch."

"Yeah, what's going on, Hales?" Nathan joined in. Haley shook her head and tried to come up with an excuse. She didn't want to tell her sister and friends the real reason why she was sad. So she told them about another incident that was somewhat bothering her.

"Nothing, I'm just not hungry. Besides, if I'm going to be a permanent cheerleader I'm going to have to lose weight," she stated. After the Classic, Brooke and Peyton had been so impressed that they begged her to join the squad. Haley had actually enjoyed filling in so she figured it wouldn't be so bad if she did it on a regular basis. She wanted to try something new.

"Lose weight? Haley, you're totally slim. If you get any thinner you're going to have chicken legs like Peyton over here," Brooke said.

"Yeah. Hey!" Peyton exclaimed as she realized what her sister just said. She then gave her a playful smack on the arm.

"Hales, you're not fat. Where the hell would you even get an idea like that?" Nathan questioned as he began to rub her back.

"Um…Rachel?" she responded.

"Haley, the girl's plastic. Before she had all the lipo she practically looked like the female version of Fat Bastard," Brooke said outraged. "And you're perfect. Don't even waste your time worrying about that beast."

"Although, that lipo did the trick," laughed Tim.

"Shut up, Tim," everyone at the table besides Haley ordered. Tim recoiled in his seat.

"She also said I have a small head," Haley added.

"You do not have a small head," Nathan countered. "She, however, has a small brain. You're gorgeous. She's just jealous."

"Yeah, Haley, she's threatened by you. She's always had a thing for Nathan and you have him. Plus, cheerleading is her domain and now you're officially on the squad," Peyton explained.

"Carrot Top is so going down for this!" declared an angry Brooke. "No one calls my little sister fat and gets away with it."

"Easy there, Cheery. This isn't the Godfather," Lucas reasoned.

"Broody, when I want your opinion, I'll ask for it. Curly, Tutor Girl, let the public humiliation begin!"

"Brooke, that's really not necessary…" Haley tried to talk her out of it.

"You're seriously creeping us out," Peyton said. "Just leave it alone, Brooke. We don't need any more trouble."

"I agree. But if she says one more thing to you, then she'll have to deal with me," Nathan stated. "Now eat, Hales, before you waste away." He then pushed her lunch bag closer to her.

Haley shook her head and got up to leave. "I'll see you guys later. I have some stuff to take care of," she said in a rush and then practically ran away from the table.

"I can't believe she's taking that wench seriously. I don't get it. Haley never lets stuff like that bother her this much," Brooke wondered aloud.

"It's not that. Something else is wrong," Peyton declared.

"Like what?" Nathan asked as he stared after Haley.

"Do you remember who Haley's favorite person to hang out with during the holidays was?" Peyton reminded Brooke.

"Dad," she solemnly replied. The whole table went quiet--each person worried in their own way about the petite girl in turmoil.

* * *

Haley didn't want to go to her last period math class. She wasn't in the mood to face Brooke and the others' questions. Instead, she headed to the beach. First she went in Peyton's locker to get her car keys and then she left school. Haley knew that Brooke would have a fit when she wasn't in class. But the truth was, she just didn't care.

Her thoughts then went back to her father and the concert the night of his death. The next thing she knew, she was drinking from a small bottle of Jack Daniels that she had swiped from home before she arrived. Haley was never a drinker. She was always responsible and did the right thing. But the pain and guilt was still slowly eating away at her. After having chugged quite a few sips, she heard a voice behind her.

"Drowning your sorrows?"

"What are you doing here? You have basketball practice this afternoon."

"And you had math. But you're not there right now either," Nathan stated.

"How did you know where I was?" Haley was having a hard time focusing on him. She could feel the alcohol starting to take over.

"I followed you. I got worried when you ran from the table at lunch," he explained.

"How very James Bond of you," Haley replied sarcastically. _When did the beach start spinning?_ "I'm fine so you can go now."

"Haley, you're drinking. That doesn't look to me like you're fine. In fact, it's something the old me would have done."

"Well, looks like I got something from you after all," she spit out as she started to drink from the bottle again. Nathan rushed over and pried it out of her hands. The then threw it as far as he could into the ocean.

"Hey…" she protested.

"Alcohol is not going to solve anything. Trust me," he said.

"How can I? I couldn't trust my dad. He and my mom were married for 19 years and he threw it all away for some plastic bimbo. Much like Rachel but without the red hair," she angrily retorted.

"So this _is_ about your dad."

"Just leave me alone." He was getting too close to the truth for her liking.

"I'm not going to do that. I don't turn my back on the people I love. So it looks like you're stuck with me," Nathan declared as he sat down next to her.

"What's really got you so upset, Haley?" Nathan softly questioned as he removed the strands of hair out of her face. Despite her best efforts, Haley could feel the tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I miss him. With the holidays coming it just makes it so much worse. Each year during Christmas, my Dad and I would get together and practice singing different carols. Then, on Christmas Day, we'd make our 'debut.'" Nathan nodded his head for her to continue.

"I haven't played or sung since my father's death. It was because of music that I wasn't with him in the hospital. I just feel so guilty all the time, Nathan. And sometimes I wonder why—since he royally screwed over our family. I just…" she choked out.

"Haley," Nathan soothed as he put an arm around her and brought her in close. "It's ok to feel like that. What your Dad did was messed up. But he still loved you. I'm sure Brooke and Peyton feel the same way."

"But…" she sobbed out.

"No," he interrupted. "You have to forgive yourself and let it go. Your father wouldn't want you to be miserable. You didn't know. There was no way you could know." Haley cried on Nathan's shoulder for another five minutes. What he said was true. She had to stop beating herself up over it. She knew it wouldn't happen right away. She needed time. Eventually, the tears stopped. _I really don't feel well. Maybe all that liquor wasn't a good idea after all. _

"Nathan, would you consider it a bad thing if I was seeing double right now?" Haley asked as she clutched her head. She was seriously beginning to feel nauseous.

"Come on, let's go inside. I know a hangover in the making when I see one."

"Inside where?" she questioned confused as she tried to stand up. However, she wasn't very successful since she could barely sit up without it taking a great effort.

"My parents' beach house is nearby. You can lie down there," he explained as he helped her up.

"I really don't feel good," she whined as he guided her to the house.

"Well maybe next time you won't drink," Nathan lightly laughed. "It's just a little farther." A few minutes later they arrived at the beach house. It was huge. The inside was even more extravagant. If Haley hadn't been so sick, she actually would have just stood there in the lavishly decorated living room and taken it all in. Nathan quickly brought Haley upstairs to his room. He helped her onto the bed and let her lie down. He then went into the bathroom and got a cool, wet face cloth to put on her head.

"Any better?" he asked.

"Well, the room is only partially spinning now. I never even want to look at alcohol again." Nathan sat down on the bed next to her and began to stroke her hair.

"Uh oh," Haley muttered as she felt her stomach contract. _I think I'm going to be sick. _Nathan, having drank too much many times before, already had the waste basket ready. Within the next hour, Haley threw up about 4 times. Nathan was there rubbing her back and holding her hair out of her face the whole time. _How attractive do I look right now? This is so embarrassing—and gross. _

"I think I'm done," Haley declared shakily. "There's nothing left."

"Ok, just lie down. We'll wait an hour or two before I bring you home. I'll tell your mom that you were sick with a stomach bug."

"Thanks, Nathan. I'm sorry I'm such a pain in the ass," she sighed while closing her eyes.

"You're not a pain in the ass. Do you know how many times I've gotten smashed at parties and barfed?"

"I'd really rather not know," Haley replied smiling as she opened her eyes again. She all of a sudden felt really tired.

"The point is we all screw up. You saved me and now it's my turn to save you. I'll never leave you, Haley," he promised as he caressed her cheek. At his touch, Haley felt her eyelids grow even heavier.

"Good, because I don't think I can handle losing another person I love," she mumbled as she drifted off to sleep. The last thing she felt was Nathan's lips on her forehead.

* * *

"I just got off the phone with Nathan," Lucas announced as he walked back into his room. "He and Haley are at his beach house. She's not feeling well so they're going to stay there for a little while."

"That's a relief," Brooke declared. "She scared the crap out of Peyton and me." By the end of the day, the two sisters had been searching all over the school for Haley. When she and Peyton went to their lockers to put away their books, that's when Peyton noticed that her car keys and later the car were missing. Peyton called Jake for a ride and Brooke decided to go home with Lucas. _I swear, I'm going to kill her later for this little stunt. Haley is supposed to be the dependable one. _

"Yeah, me too," Lucas agreed. "But that's not the worst part."

"What?" Brooke asked with dread.

"Nathan caught her drinking."

"Drinking? As in fruit punch?" Brooke questioned hopefully.

"No, more like Jack Daniels."

"Damn it," she sighed as she put her head in her hands. Brooke could feel her eyes starting to water. _This is such a mess. _

"Hey," Lucas exclaimed as he came to sit next to her on the bed. He then put a comforting arm around her as she buried her face in his chest. "Don't cry, Brooke. We're all worried about her."

"I know," she sniffled into his shirt. "But that's not the only reason I'm crying."

"Then what is it?"

"I feel the same way as she does. I know that he's gone but the holidays just make it more real. And then I have all these memories. It reminds me of everything I've lost," she sobbed harder. For a while, neither one said anything. Brooke just cried as Lucas continued to rub her back and hair. A couple of minutes after that, she was finally all cried out.

"I'm sorry I'm such a girl," Brooke apologized sheepishly looking up at him. She always considered herself strong. She didn't like to cry in front of anyone. But in that moment, she'd lost it. Brooke needed someone to listen and to comfort her while she got everything out. And Lucas was just the person to do that with.

"Brooke, listen to me," Lucas said as he wiped the stray tears away from her eyes. "I can't imagine what it must feel like to lose a parent. I know you feel torn and hurt. But I don't think for one second that you should believe you've lost everything. I believe that things happen for a reason. Sure, your father's death was tragic and painful. But look at all the good that's come out of it."

"Like what?" she asked. "My mom's even more heartbroken, we lost our home to that bitch Olivia, Haley's drinking, I'm a mess, Peyton won't admit it but I hear her cry at night once in a while, and…"

"And that may be true but there are more positive things. If you hadn't lost the house, you wouldn't have moved to Tree Hill. We probably never would have grown so close. Peyton and Jake are together and they're happy. As for Haley, she probably just had a moment of weakness like you did now. You know she's not like that. She'll get through this. I'm sure Nathan will help with that, too."

"I thought you hated Nathan," Brooke interrupted.

"Let's just say we're somewhat getting along now and leave it at that," Lucas answered. "But that's not the point. What I'm trying to say is that all these good things have happened, too." Brooke thought about what Lucas was saying. _He does have a point. Even though we're all still upset, that doesn't mean that we're not happy. I mean, who would have thought that Peyton would have become a mother figure and Haley a tutor/cheerleader dating the most popular guy in school? Plus, mom likes it here. And Tric is doing really well. _

"I guess you're right," Brooke agreed a minute later. "It's just so hard sometimes."

"I know. But I'll always be here if you need me," Lucas informed her. "I love you, Brooke James." At his words, Brooke's eyes snapped up to look at his and she automatically felt a smile form on her face. _He loves me? Oh my God, he loves me!_

"I love you too, Lucas Scott," she replied leaning in to capture his lips. The kiss started off slow and tender but soon turned hot and urgent. As Lucas began kissing her neck, Brooke fell backwards onto the bed bringing him down on top of her.

"Um, Lucas?" Brooke questioned panting as he started to kiss his way down from her chest to the exposed skin of her stomach.

"Hmm?" he mumbled back. _Wait, what was I going to say again? _ Lucas's kisses all over her body were making it very hard for her to think clearly.

"Where's your mom?" she finally asked. Brooke had eventually managed to get the truth out of Peyton about what really happened with their mom. She knew that Lydia wouldn't flip out over something as innocent as making out. That's when Peyton spilled the whole story. Since she would die if her mom, let alone Karen ever walked in on her and Lucas, she wanted to make sure that the coast was clear.

Lucas kissed his way back up and passionately attacked her lips before answering, "She's at the café. She won't be back for another two hours."

"Good," she replied biting down on his bottom lip—causing him to moan. "Now show me what you got, Broody."


	27. Chapter 26

**Hey everyone, thanks so much for the reviews. I know the last chapter was sad since the girls are still working out their issues. But this one is more upbeat. I hope you enjoy it. **

* * *

**Chapter 26**

**Secret No. 26: **_**Who says that jewelry can't solve anything?**_

"Good morning, Sunshine!" Brooke exclaimed as she jumped on Haley's bed. _What the hell? Ow, why does it feel like someone whacked me over the head with a sledge hammer? _Haley slowly opened her eyes to find her sisters sitting on either side of her bed with expectant looks on their faces.

"So, how's the _stomach bug_?" Peyton asked with a smirk. _Has she been taking lessons from Nathan?_

"I feel like someone ran me over with a truck," Haley moaned as she tried to sit up. Brooke got another pillow and put it behind her to prop her up.

"Haley, what were you thinking? Drinking?" Brooke asked. "You scared us half to death."

"You've gotten drunk at parties loads of times," Haley countered. _Damn that sun. Ever heard of clouds?_

"Yeah, but for fun. I didn't try to drown my sorrows. What's going on with you? We're really worried."

"I just wasn't myself yesterday," Haley answered while averting her eyes. Suddenly her hands seemed much more fascinating to look at.

"It wouldn't have had anything to do with Dad would it?" prodded Peyton as she stopped Haley's hands from fidgeting.

"Have you been talking to Nathan?" Haley asked kind of angry. She didn't want her boyfriend to be reporting everything she said to him back to her sisters. _I thought I could trust him_.

"He wouldn't say anything," Peyton quickly clarified. "We just guessed that ourselves."

"And by the way you reacted, I'm assuming we guessed right," chimed in Brooke.Haley sighed and then explained it to her sisters. They wouldn't stop until she spilled her guts, anyway.

"I just miss him. One part of me feels guilty for not being there when he died while the other doesn't think I should since he basically messed up our lives when he left Mom. I'm sorry for making you all worry. I shouldn't have stormed off and gotten drunk. I know that now," she added remorsefully while rubbing her still throbbing head.

"The drunk part you should be sorry for. But as for the guilt, it's not your fault," Brooke soothed.

"We all have regrets, Haley. Brooke and I are still angry at him, too. I think those feelings will always be there. We just have to move past it and on with our lives," explained Peyton.

"And look at the bright side, we all have really hott guys who totally worship the ground we walk on. Especially Boy Toy—he's a real trooper," Brooke beamed. Haley laughed in response. _Leave it to Brooke to make even the most depressing situation funny._

"There's the Haley Bop we all know and love," Peyton cheered. "Now we have to get going. While we all are suffering through the hell that is presently known as high school, your _skinny_ ass gets to stay home and watch Jerry Springer all day."

"Maybe I should get drunk more often," Haley joked.

"Not on my watch, Boozy. We'll see you later," Brooke said as she kissed her sister's cheek. Peyton also gave her a hug before she left.

The rest of the day, Haley sat in her room watching TV and eating chicken noodle soup. Her mother still believed it was a stomach bug so she stayed home to "nurse" her back to health. Nathan and Lucas called during their lunch period to check in on her. Although she had been a mess the previous day, Haley felt better that afternoon. Talking to Nathan and her sisters really helped her to get all that anxiety off her chest. With friends and family like that, Haley knew she'd eventually be ok.

* * *

"Can I open them now? Plllleeeeease?" Brooke begged. It was Christmas day and the James' and Scotts (Keith, Karen, and Lucas) were over for dinner. Brooke had finally convinced her mother to allow Lucas in her room. She said they wanted to exchange their gifts in private. Lydia only agreed because she knew that all the adults were downstairs. The two teenagers also promised not to be gone long. 

"Not yet," Lucas scolded. "Hold on one more minute."

"I really can't. I'm dying here, Broody."

"Ok, it's all set. You can look now," Lucas affirmed.

"Wow, that's huge! I wonder what it is," Brooke cheered excitedly. She ran to the gigantic wrapped box that was on her bed. After she opened it, she found another box a little bit smaller inside that one. As she opened the boxes, they got smaller and smaller.

"Broody, if I wasn't so intrigued I would kill you right now for making me wait."

"Trust me, you'll be thanking me later," Lucas stated knowingly. Brooke opened four more boxes until she came to a smaller one. It was too small to be clothes but too big to be jewelry. As she pulled the wrapping paper and ribbon off, she opened it to find a letter. _What the hell? I don't get it._

"A letter?" Brooke scoffed. "You've got to be kidding me. This is not the lavish Christmas gift you promised me, Lucas."

"Just read it," Lucas laughed. Brooke let out an exasperated sigh as she began to read the letter. With each sentence Brooke's eyes grew even wider. By the end of it, she was squealing and jumping up and down.

"You submitted my clothing designs in a contest? And they won!?" Brooke questioned.

"Yup, apparently they were a hit."

"But it says I have to go to New York," Brooke stated.

"Yeah, you get a cash prize and a summer internship at Donna Karen New York," Lucas explained. "Do you like it?"

"Like it? I LOVE it!" Brooke proclaimed as she ran to give Lucas a huge hug and kiss. "Although, it totally overshadows the designer watch and jacket I got you."

"I love my gift, too. My friends are gonna be jealous when they see the new bling I got," Lucas laughed.

"Thank you, Lucas. You're the best boyfriend ever. I love you."

"I love you too Brooke," Lucas replied as he pulled her closer and gave her a tender yet passionate kiss. "And I also got you this," he added as he pulled a jewelry box from behind his back. "I figured it was your designs that got you to New York—not me. So here's something I got for you." Brooke quickly opened the box to find the most gorgeous pair of silver diamond earrings she had ever seen.

"Lucas, you shouldn't have," she exclaimed. "But I'm glad you did." Lucas chuckled in response.

"Well, you're worth it, Pretty Girl. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," she replied as she kissed him passionately, once again.

* * *

"So, how was your Christmas dinner?" Haley asked Nathan as they walked together on the docks. The nearby restaurants had decorated the place with all holiday lights and displays. It was absolutely breathtaking to see. 

"The usual—my grandfather never stopped droning on about basketball, my mother was practically chugging the alcoholic eggnog, and my dad was behaving like the constant jackass he is."

"Now that's the holiday spirit!" Haley joked causing Nathan to laugh.

"I'd really rather not relive it. But I would like to give you your gift now," he proposed.

"Hey, knock yourself out. I won't stop you," Haley replied with a bright smile. They walked a little farther until they reached the table where they had their first tutoring session.

"Ok Scott, it's game time. Lay it on me," Haley teased.

"Aren't we modest this evening," he smirked. Haley rolled her eyes and just smiled. Nathan then reached into his jacket and pulled out a small velvet box. _It has to be a ring—I think. Oh God, please let it be a really pretty/shiny ring. _Nathan then placed it in her small hands. Haley gently opened it and saw a small, yet elegant, diamond ring. _I knew it! I'm so good. _The band itself looked classic but the diamond had a more modern cut.

"I know how you don't really like gold. So I got you one that was white gold instead," he explained.

"Nathan…" she tried to get out. It was absolutely perfect. Too perfect, in fact. _I think I've died and gone to Heaven_.

"Look on the inside," he instructed. She pulled the ring out of the box and looked on the inside of the band. She read the words "Always and Forever."

"It's absolutely gorgeous. Nathan, it's…it's…perfect," she declared. Haley literally couldn't take her eyes off of it.

"I'm glad you like it," he laughed at her star struck reaction. "So, will you marry me?" _What? I think I'm hearing things. Did Nathan Scott just propose to me? Am I actually considering it?_

"What?" she asked as she looked up at him even more shocked. "Are you serious?"

"Actually…" Nathan trailed off with a straight face. Haley gave him a look to keep going. "No," he sexily smirked while nodding his head up and down—to throw her off. After Haley finally computed that he was just joking, she gave him a hard whack on the arm.

"I give you a beautiful and expensive ring for a present and this is the thanks I get. I'm really hurt, Hales," Nathan dramatically teased.

"You're lucky that's all you got. Don't ever do that again," she scolded.

"Why? Were you going to say yes?" he challenged. He almost looked like he wanted her to.

"No, you just surprised me." The truth was she actually thought about it for a minute or two. She knew she was too young, but the whole gesture seemed so romantic. And she was hopelessly in love with the guy. _Damn my school girl fantasy side. It gets me every time!_

"But you do like it, right?" he seriously asked. "It's more of a promise ring."

"I _love_ it," she assured him as she gave Nathan a long "thank you" kiss. He then took the ring out of her hand and put it on the finger of her left hand. Afterward, Nathan leaned in and captured her lips, once again.

"There's more," he said after they broke apart.

"What? You wanna have a baby with me now?" she joked.

"No, though I wouldn't mind practicing," he smirked yet again.

"Watch it, Mister. Unless you want that arm to be broken," she warned but could feel her face blushing despite her best efforts.

"Here," he said as he handed her another wrapped present that he pulled from the inside of his jacket.

"How much stuff do you have in there?" she asked.

"Oh, a whole Christmas dinner and some of my mom's spiked eggnog."

"Save that for later," she replied as she began to unwrap the present. It was a book that contained the lyrics and sheet music to various Sheryl Crow songs. Nathan knew that she was Haley's favorite artist.

"I was hoping that you would maybe perform one of those for me someday," he stated. "When you're ready," he later added.

"I will," she promised. She was touched by the gesture. "Thank you. Now it's your turn."

"Bring it on, Foxy." Haley then handed him his present. She had been stressing about what to get him. She crossed her fingers as he began to open it.

"Oh my God," he mumbled. "Is this real?"

"Yup, I got it on eBay. What do you think?"

"I think I love you even more than before. I can't believe it. Michael Jordan actually signed this ball. How much did this cost?"

"That's for me to know and you to never find out," she answered. "Let's just say that my working at the café all those hours definitely paid off." Nathan smiled and kissed her from her forehead all the way down to her lips. When they finished, Haley pondered whether to ask Nathan her question or not.

"Haley, you've got that look."

"What look?" she innocently asked. _Busted._

"The look when you want to tell me something but you're not sure if you should," he clarified.

"Hey, you shouldn't know that look yet."

"Haley," he urged.

"Ok, I was just wondering if you wanted to come over my house for Christmas dinner. I know you already had it at your house earlier but we're all getting together. Jake and Jenny, Lucas, Karen, and your Uncle Keith are all coming. In fact, they're probably at my house already. But if you're wiped out from before, then I completely understand."

"Actually, I'm starved. Let's go," he said as he got up and held a hand out for Haley.

* * *

"…so the guy finally finishes the song. It's the end of the concert, he barfs into his guitar, and then he falls off the stage," Keith finished his story. The whole table erupted with laughter. "Now those were good times." 

"Apparently," Lydia chuckled as she clutched her stomach.

"This is nice," Karen stated.

"Yeah, it's great to be with a normal family for a change," Keith added as he winked at a smirking Nathan.

"Now, assuming that I have not yet gone completely blind, I believe I see my daughters sporting some new jewelry for the holidays. Let's get a look, ladies," Lydia called.

"Oooh, me first!" pleaded Brooke. "Aren't these earrings to die for?" Brooke had already told them all about winning the contest. At first her Mom was a little worried about the whole going to New York thing, but she said they'd talk more about it later. Brooke began to move her long, curly hair away from her face so they could all see her fabulous present. All the women marveled at the earrings as the guys congratulated Lucas on a good choice.

"Those are gorgeous," Peyton said as she sat closer to Brooke to observe them. "Now you can stop stealing mine."

"Hey, I like to refer to it as borrowing. Plus, these are real. What did you get?"

_Borrowing my ass,_ Peyton thought wryly.

"Jake got me a huge box of these vintage rock albums from the 80s. Some of those I had been hunting for for months. I can't wait to listen to them."

"Thank you, Jake. Now I can listen to even more of Peyton's weird head banging music for the rest of the winter season," Brooke replied teasingly.

"Hey, I bought the gift. What she does with it is up to her," Jake retorted.

"What about you, Haley Bop?" Lydia asked. Haley shared a mischievous look with Nathan before she answered.

"Oh, I don't know how we'll be able to top that, Nate. All I got was this beautiful, white gold diamond engagement ring," she said nonchalantly as she held up her left hand.

The whole table went silent. Haley then continued on with a straight face. "And it's perfect that Nathan's here. You know, since he will be your future son/brother-in-law." At that, few mouths also dropped.

"You're not serious?" Lucas was the first to ask.

"Actually, we are. I decided to give it to her now. We were kind of hoping for a spring wedding," Nathan added playing along. Everyone's faces at the table turned white.

"I need a drink," Lydia choked out.

"Are you both on crack?" Peyton joined in. She felt like she just entered the Twilight Zone. This had to be a sick joke. Although she thought that Nathan and Haley made a great couple, she thought that marriage this early was kind of jumping the gun. _Maybe she's pregnant? Don't think that, Peyton! Haley's still the good girl of the James sisters. I hope…_

"That would explain it," Lucas agreed.

"Ok, rewind and freeze. Who are you and what have you done with my sensible/responsible sister?" Brooke questioned. "You just turned 16 a few months ago. In fact, you skipped a grade—which makes you younger than the rest of us. And since when do you not tell your Tigger about how serious the relationship got? I can't believe…"

"Woah, Tigger. I didn't realize you'd get this upset over it. I guess it's a good thing we're just joking," Haley explained with an amused smile on her face.

"What?" Brooke stopped in the middle of her rant.

"It's really just a promise ring," Nathan revealed with a smile.

"Oh, you two knuckleheads are good," Keith laughed. Once the realization that they'd all been fooled set in, everyone at the table laughed, also.

"I think I just had a mild heart attack," Lydia exclaimed. At the mention of a heart attack, the girls stopped laughing. The whole table went silent again at the evident sadness that enveloped the room. "Sorry, wrong choice of words." Peyton felt Jake put his arm around her waist and caress her knee with his other hand. She gave him a small smile in response.

"Who wants cake?" Karen proposed.

"Great idea. Chocolate solves everything. Well, that and the crack that Lucas and Peyton mentioned earlier," Lydia joked—which got a smile out of the girls.

Peyton was glad to see that her mom had not lost her humorous streak. As long as she was ok, they'd be fine, too. The rest of the night went by smoothly. Everyone ate their dessert and then went into the living room. Haley worked up the courage to play and sing some Christmas carols—with the help of a tone deaf Brooke and a supportive Nathan. The whole group soon joined in. In the end, it turned out to be a very Merry Christmas.


	28. Chapter 27

**Hey guys, thanks again for the reviews. I was asked a few questions so I'm going to answer them now. Someone asked if Haley was the center of the fic since it features her alot. She is, technically, the central character. I'm normally a Naley writer but I wanted to do something different in this story so I included larger Brooke and Peyton storylines. But I've been trying to make sure that they get their moments, too. I was also asked if there would be more drama. I'm telling you right now that it is most definitely on its way. I hope that cleared a few things up. Anyway, without further ado, here's chapter 27!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 27**

**Secret No. 27: Remember Secret No. 18? Um, yeah...  
**

"Peyton, this place is packed. This is so great," Jake complimented his girlfriend. Much to Peyton's surprise, her All Ages Night idea had worked. Tric was full of teens and people in their early twenties.  
There were also some older patrons present. It was New Year's Eve and it seemed like everyone was looking forward to seeing some live entertainment to bring in the new year. That, and the fact Fall Out Boy is one of the hottest bands out there.

"Well, the band hasn't started playing yet. Oh God, do you remember if we got all the music for the DJ before we came?" Peyton started to hyperventilate. She wanted everything to be perfect. Until Fall Out Boy took the stage, they had the regular DJ playing songs for people to start dancing to.

"Yes, I double checked before we left your house. Everything is going to be fine. Just relax," he soothed.

"P. James, how cool is this!" exclaimed Brooke as she and Lucas joined the two. "You totally just sky rocketed our cool factor—not that it isn't already high or anything."

"I guess that's a 'your welcome' in Brooke World for getting you and all your snobby friends in with VIP passes," Peyton teased. _What am I going to do with her?_

"Oh, yeah, thanks. By the way, why didn't you tell me that Pete from Fall Out Boy has a thing for you?"

"What are you talking about?" Peyton asked as she averted their eyes.

"I just met the band backstage and he hasn't stopped mentioning you," Brooke clarified. "I wouldn't be surprised if he tried to kiss you at midnight."

"He better not. It'll be a shame if I break his fingers and he's never able to play that guitar of his again," Jake threatened aloud. "What?" he asked as they turned to look at him. "Too violent?" _Who knew my boyfriend could be that territorial? It's kind of a turn on._

"Just a little," Lucas laughed.

"Peyton, Pete from Fall Out Boy is looking for you," Haley announced as she and Nathan came to join the group. "I think he has thing for you," she teased.

"Told you," Brooke rubbed in. Jake just scowled.

"You better keep an eye on her, man. You never know with those rock stars," Nathan joked.

"Aw, it's ok. I'll go let him down gently. Besides, I have to let them know about the set up and when they're going on." She then leaned in and gave Jake a reassuring kiss. "Be right back."

"I still don't like it," he called after her. _Men and their egos,_ Peyton thought wryly. But she secretly enjoyed the fact that he was so protective of her. _It could be worse. He could not care at all_, she thought as she made her way backstage. She entered the dressing room and informed the band that they'd be going on at 9:00. They'd play until 10:30 and they would a have break while the DJ took over. At 11:00 they would do the second set and that would last until just before midnight. The countdown to the new year would then begin. Afterward, they were free to hang out and do whatever they wanted the rest of the night. As Peyton left the dressing room, Pete stopped her.

"So Peyton, any chance of us kissing at midnight?" Pete asked. _Why does Brooke always have to be right about these things?_

"I'm flattered, Pete. Really, I am. But I already have a boyfriend and he'll be the only guy I'm kissing tonight. Sorry."

"Hell, it was worth a try. I knew a beautiful girl like you wouldn't be single for long. But if you guys ever break up, give me a call." Peyton laughed.

"I'll do that. But you're a rock star. I can promise you that there are tons of girls here who would jump at the chance to kiss you," she replied.

"You do have a point," he agreed. "Crap, my manager is calling me over. Anyway, I'll see you later, Peyton. And tell that boyfriend of yours I think he has a great girl."

"I will," she promised smiling. Peyton then returned to her friends. She could see Jake's foot nervously tapping the ground as he sat at their table.

"Well?" Jake asked before she completely reached the group. _I could have some fun with this_, she thought mischievously.

"Oh, we came to a compromise. I'll kiss you first then give him a quick peck on the lips later," she said while nonchalantly checking her clipboard of things to do.

"Wow, you're good. She totally got that from me," Brooke commented.

"YOU WHAT?" Jake exclaimed. "Peyton…"

"Just kidding," she smiled. "I told him that you were the only guy I was kissing tonight." She then sat on his lap and pulled his head down for a short, yet sweet, kiss. "He also told me to tell you that you have a great girl."

"He knows Jenny?" Jake teased. Peyton kissed him again before she gave him a quick slap on the back of his head.

"Don't be a smart ass."

"So, I guess he'll be looking for someone else to kiss at midnight?" Lucas questioned.

"Yup. But don't worry, I informed him that Brooke would be up for some action."

"P. James, you did not!" said an outraged Brooke.

"I'll kill him," Lucas stated as he began looking around for his target.

Nathan smirked at him. "I'm sure she's just kidding. What is up with the violence tonight guys? You're really starting to scare me," he mocked.

"Says the guy who kidnapped me, tied me up, and threw me in a puddle of mud in the middle of nowhere. I guess we are related," Lucas quipped back. Haley crossed her arms and threw a scolding look at Nathan. _Someone's in the dog house,_ Peyton laughed in her head.

"That was a long time ago," Nathan tried to reason to Haley. "Way before you ever came along."

"Uh huh," she stated still staring at him incredulously.

"Haley, you know I've changed. That whole we're-brothers-but-we-loathe-each-other thing is long gone," Nathan stated as he brought her closer to him.

"It better be," Haley declared as she then turned to look at Lucas, too.

"Hey, we're in the same room together and not one of us has thrown a punch. That's progress," Lucas informed them. Brooke nodded her head as she patted Lucas's shoulder.

"He does have a point," Jake added. Peyton also agreed. Things had been different between the two brothers lately. There wasn't as much tension between them as there used to be. They seemed to get along a lot better now. If Peyton didn't know any better, she'd say that Lucas and Nathan were possibly on their way to becoming friends.

"Ok, enough. This is New Year's Eve and we're getting stuck in the past. How about we put all the crap behind us right now and look at the good things in our lives?" Brooke suggested. "So, who's with me?" She then held her hand out in the middle of the group on the table.

"I am," Jake declared putting his hand atop hers.

"Me too," Peyton confirmed. She was tired of looking back. It was time that they moved forward and really started enjoying their lives. _That's my New Year's resolution. I'm going to let go of it all,_ she thought as she placed her hand on Jake's and Brooke's.

"I could use a fresh start," Nathan joined in.

"Haley? Lucas?" Brooke prodded.

"I'm in," Haley affirmed. She gave Nathan a small smile as she rested her hand on his. Afterward, she turned to Lucas. "How about it, Luke?"

"What kidnapping?" he joked causing them all to laugh. He laid his hand on theirs.

"Ok, group hug!" Brooke exclaimed. The girls started to move in but the guys looked really uncomfortable.

"I think that's pushing it a little, Cheery," Lucas stated.

"Yeah, I'm all for the moving on part, but I draw the line at touching other guys," Nathan said. Jake and Lucas nodded in agreement.

"Men," Haley sighed to her sisters as she rolled her eyes.

"Fine. Then let's dance," Brooke proposed.

"I'm not dancing with them either. That's worse than hugging," Jake protested with a disgusted look on his handsome face.

"She meant with us, genius," Peyton laughed. _Really, boys can be so dense sometimes. _

"Oh, then that's ok," he replied sheepishly.

"Then come on already! We're wasting away our youth here people!" Brooke urged. They all then quickly went to the dance floor—none of them dared to go against Brooke—and started to move to the music. An hour later, Peyton introduced Fall Out Boy and the show started.

* * *

"This is so awesome!" Brooke shouted. She and Lucas were at the front of the stage watching the concert. He stood behind her with his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. 

"Definitely," he replied as he kissed her on the cheek. Brooke smiled up at him before returning her attention back to the band. However, as she watched Fall Out Boy, all she could think about was Lucas.  
His simple kiss had quite an affect on her. Brooke checked her watch. They still had ten more minutes until the first set was over. _Oh, I definitely can't wait that long. _She then whipped around and kissed Lucas hard on the lips. When she pulled away, she noticed his confused, yet intrigued, expression.

"Follow me," Brooke whispered in his ear as she grabbed his hand. She led them through the crowd to a deserted corridor in the back of the club. Once they had disappeared into the shadows, Brooke promptly pushed Lucas up against the wall and attacked his lips. His hands automatically went to her waist as he pulled her flush against his body. Brooke broke her mouth away from his and left a hot, wet trail of kisses down his neck. When she heard Lucas groan in pleasure, it fueled her even more. Out of the two of them, she was usually the more vocal one. The fact that she got that kind of response out of him definitely felt empowering. She next started unbuttoning his shirt as she continued her ministrations on his neck and now partially bare chest. When she licked his Adam's apple, Lucas's grip on her hips tightened. The next thing Brooke knew, he had turned them around so she was now the one pinned to the wall. His lips crashed against hers. Almost immediately she felt his tongue gliding into her mouth.  
As their kisses became more vigorous and urgent, Brooke couldn't take it anymore. She wanted to be even closer to him. She then lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist. Lucas's hands slid down her body to grip her thighs and keep them in place.

"Lucas," she said against his lips. Her breathing was now ragged and she didn't know how much longer she could stand not being with him. And judging from the bulge she felt against her inner thigh, she could tell that he was experiencing the same thing.

"Maybe we should…" she trailed off when she unexpectedly felt something vibrate. _Well, that's a first. _She heard Lucas groan in frustration as he pulled away from her neck. Brooke gave him a questioning glance.

"It's my phone," he informed her as he swiftly pulled it out of his jean pocket.

"Kinky," Brooke replied with a sexy smile.

"It's not like that," Lucas defended before answering it. "Hello…right now? But Mom…yeah…yeah…alright, I'm coming."

"What was that about?" Brooke asked.

"My mom needs me to help her with something before Fall Out Boy plays the second set," he explained as he put her down and fixed his shirt.

"Right now?"

"Apparently, it's urgent."

"Well, what am I supposed to do? You can't just tease me like that and then leave," Brooke pouted disappointed. _Now I'm going to have to go…Brooke myself or something. This sucks._

"Hey, I'm not happy about it either. You think that I want my mom to see me like this?" he questioned incredulously as he nodded downward. Brooke had to suppress a laugh.

"You're right, it's worse for you," she stated. "Just pull your shirt over it. I'm sure you'll have _calmed down_ by the time you get to her."

"Thanks," he said sarcastically but did what she said anyway. "I'll meet up with you later." He then gave her a quick peck on the lips before going out into the open area. _What a buzz kill. Now what am I supposed to do? I probably look like a mess._ It was then that Brooke noticed an employee bathroom not too far away. There was no way that she could return to her friends and sisters looking like she was just about to have hot sex with her boyfriend in a club—which she was. But she was pretty sure that none of them would want to know that. Therefore, Brooke made her way to the bathroom. Once inside, she took one look in the mirror, scowled about how her hair had been ruined, and started to freshen up. She was finally done about ten minutes later. As she unlocked the door and started to open it to leave, Brooke stopped when she heard two voices arguing on the other side.

"What is it you want now, Rachel?" a male voice asked.

"I just needed to talk to you. Every time I get near you or try to have a conversation you completely blow me off," she replied.

"There's nothing else to discuss. Whatever small thing we had is over," the guy stated. Brooke pressed her ear closer to the door. The guy's voice sounded familiar. But it was so muffled that she couldn't quite place it.

"I don't believe that for a second. We had a connection. You can't just ignore it and pretend it never happened," Rachel argued.

"It was one time and I was drunk. Don't try to make it into something it's not."

"I don't think that Haley will agree that it was nothing," she threatened. At the mention of her sister's name, Brooke felt her stomach drop. There was only one guy in Haley's life that had any link to Rachel. Brooke—not wanting to jump to any conclusions—decided she had to see for herself. She then slowly turned the door knob and quietly cracked the bathroom door open. What she saw only confirmed her suspicions. There, standing in the shadows with Rachel, was Nathan.

"Listen to me. I love Haley, Rachel. She's been hurt enough. I'm not going to let a manipulative bitch like you do anymore damage."

"So it's all my fault?" Rachel spat back. "I don't think so. It takes two to tango, Baby. You didn't exactly push me away." _WHAT?! They hooked up? How could he do that to Haley? That asshole!  
_

"Like I said, I was drunk and that was a long time ago."

"You know that it will never last with her. You're too different. If Haley knew about your past, she'd realize that you really are the scumbag that Lucas accuses you of being," she challenged. It took everything in Brooke to keep herself from marching out there and killing the both of them. They were all finally starting to heal. Something like this would destroy Haley. And Lucas was just starting to give Nathan a chance.

"I'm not that guy anymore. I've changed and that's because of her. But make no mistake, if you so much as breath a word of this to anyone—especially Haley—I'll make sure that your reputation in this town is ruined."

"It doesn't sound like you've changed," Rachel pointed out.

"Oh, I have. But let's just say that the old Nathan will be making another guest appearance in order to protect his girlfriend," he warned.

"I'm not scared of you," Rachel declared walking closer to him. "We both know that you're in denial. Sooner or later, you'll realize that we're perfect for each other." She then slid a finger down his chest. _What a freaking whore! _

Nathan backed away from her before saying, "I mean it, Rachel. Keep your mouth shut and stay the hell away from Haley and me." He then turned his back on her and walked away. A few minutes later, Rachel followed. Brooke shut the door to the bathroom again and locked it. She made her way over to the sink and splashed some cold water on her face. Brooke didn't know what to believe. _Did he really cheat on my sister? Anyone can see that he loves her. But then again, he _is_ a guy. Oh my God, this is a nightmare. _If she told Haley, then she would be heartbroken. But if she didn't, then she would be even more devastated when she learned the truth from someone else. _What am I going to do?_


	29. Chapter 28

**Thanks so much everyone for your reviews. I told you there'd be drama lol. Unfortunately, I can't really answer your questions about Naley because they will be revealed in the next coming chapters. But please keep the reviews coming because I enjoy reading them and knowing your reactions.  
**

* * *

** Chapter 28**

**Secret No. 28: **_**There's a difference between what you want and what you need. Sometimes, you have to choose the latter.**_

It was 3:30 in the morning and Brooke still couldn't sleep. She was worried sick about her sister. When she had returned to the group from the bathroom, she had kept a close eye on Haley and Nathan. Brooke had looked for any inclination that Nathan might be playing her sister. But no matter how hard she looked, she couldn't find it. Nathan was always kissing Haley and whispering things in her ear to make her laugh. Even when they danced she could see how hung up on her he was. It just didn't make any sense. The whole night all she saw were two teens in love. It warmed her heart to see her sister so happy. But then that conversation would play over in her head and the compassion she had originally felt towards Nathan would quickly change to rage. He had made them all believe that he was different. That he was a better person who deserved to be with their sister. In the end, he had fooled them all. And now, Haley would be crushed. _How do I tell her that everything she has with him and everything that she's feeling is a lie?_ For once, Brooke found herself in over her head. This was one situation that she couldn't charm her way out of. She thought about telling Peyton but decided against it. And Lucas was absolutely out of the question. He'd probably hunt Nathan down and kill him before they could get some type of explanation out of him. Brooke didn't want to ambush Haley with the news. _The less people who know right now the better._ Brooke shifted in bed so that she was now laying on her right side. She stared at the clock again. _It's only been ten minutes. Ugh, this is impossible. I'm never going to fall asleep._ After about another fifteen minutes of tossing and turning, Brooke decided to get up and go downstairs. When she reached the kitchen, she was surprised to see the light already on.

"Mom?" Brooke asked.

"Hi, Sweetie," Lydia greeted. "What are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep. What about you?"

"I was just thinking about things. The usual mom issues," she lightly laughed. "And all that loud music tonight gave me a pounding headache." Lydia then patted the stool next to her. Brooke took a seat.

"So why don't you tell me the real reason why you're up?" Lydia asked knowingly a minute later.

"It's nothing," Brooke tried to deny.

"Brookie, you're a terrible liar. Talk to me," Lydia sighed as she put her hand on hers.

"Um," Brooke stalled. She was trying to think of the right words to use. "Can I ask you a kind of personal question?"

"Go ahead," she urged.

"When Dad…when Dad cheated on you, how did you find out?" Brooke asked carefully. They never really talked about it before. She and her sisters knew something had happened but their mother hadn't given them the details.

"Well, um, it was the little things that I noticed."

"Like what?"

"Your father had started to pull away from me. As soon as he came home, he would come find me. No matter where I was, he would hunt me down and make sure that I got a proper kiss. He stopped doing that after a while. And then I could smell the perfume on his clothes. I kept telling myself that as a businessman he came in contact with a lot of people. It was only natural that he would maybe smell like that. However, the scent stayed the same and I began to get worried," Lydia explained with a far off look in her eyes.

"But how did you initially find out?" Brooke didn't want to bring up bad memories for her mother. But she needed to know this.

"Karen," Lydia answered. "She came down with Lucas to visit Keith one weekend. They went out to dinner at this new restaurant. The next day, Karen told me that she saw your father there with another woman—Olivia. He told me that he had a business dinner to go to with some clients. I asked her if it appeared professional and she told me that it was far from it."

"So then what happened?" Brooke asked.

"After Karen confirmed my suspicions, I kind of went into denial. I even stopped talking to her for a little while. I was so angry and hurt and confused," Lydia stated as her eyes began to water.

"Mom…"

"No, let me finish. Eventually, I had to accept it. I had to let in the pain and realize that Jimmy was no longer the man that I had fallen in love with and married. I couldn't live a lie so I confronted your father about it. That's when he asked for a divorce."

"Mom, I'm so sorry," Brooke apologized as a few tears fell from her eyes.

"Brooke, listen to me. It's not your fault. It was none of our faults. Your father was a grown man and he made his choice."

"It's just that you didn't deserve that. And Ha…I mean, my friend doesn't deserve that either," Brooke cried.

"What friend?" Lydia asked as she rubbed her daughter's back.

"Someone I know. I heard a conversation between her boyfriend and this horrible girl. I'm pretty sure that something is going on between them. Now I don't know whether to tell her or to just mind my own business."

"You're positive that the boyfriend is cheating on her?" Lydia questioned. Brooke nodded.

"What should I do, Mom?"

"I'm not going to lie to you, Brookie. It's a tough situation to be in. But I think that the best thing you can do is tell your friend the truth."

"And what happens if she gets mad and never wants to speak to me again?"

"That could happen. But she'll eventually realize that you're just looking out for her. I was mad at Karen at first. Now, I'm thankful that she told me. If I hadn't known about it before your father had asked for the divorce, I think that I would have been an even bigger mess than I was." Brooke nodded in understanding as she wiped away her tears.

"Come here, Sweetie," Lydia said as she brought her daughter into a tight hug. "You're a good person and I know you'll do what's right. But there's one thing you need to keep in mind. When you tell your friend, just tell her what you saw. Don't accuse the boyfriend of anything. Say what you saw and let her decide for herself what to believe."

"Thank you, Mom," Brooke stated as she pulled away.

"That's what I'm here for. Now go to bed before you get bags under those beautiful eyes of yours." Brooke laughed. _That's my mom. Always helping us through some crisis and then somehow making us laugh afterward. _

"I'm going," Brooke replied getting up. Their talk had really helped her. She needed that guidance. And she was going to take her mother's advice. She was going to go upstairs, get into bed, and make herself get some rest. Brooke was going to need her strength. Because tomorrow, she was going to tell her sister the truth…

* * *

Haley rushed around her room trying to get her things together. She was supposed to meet Nathan at his house in twenty minutes. They were going to veg out and watch movies all afternoon. They wanted to enjoy their last bit of freedom before winter break ended and they had to go back to school the next day. Not to mention, his parents were away for the week and they would have the house all to themselves. _What the hell did I do with that lip gloss? _As she continued to search her room, she was interrupted by a knocking at her door. 

"Come in," Haley called as she looked under her bed.

"Haley, can I talk to you for a minute?" Brooke asked.

"Sure. Just make it quick because I have to be at Nathan's in a little while. As soon as I find that damn gloss." Haley then moved over to her bureau and started moving things around.

"Actually, what I have to talk to you about involves Nathan," Brooke revealed.

"Ok, go ahead," Haley said still rustling through her things.

"Could you stop that for a minute? I think we should sit down for this," Brooke suggested. Haley immediately stopped what she was doing and turned around to look at her sister. Brooke appeared nervous and she was fiddling with her hands. Nothing ever rattled Brooke. This had to be serious if it was making her sister so jumpy.

"Um, sure," Haley replied. She took a seat on her bed. Brooke soon followed. "Is everything ok with Nathan? He's not hurt is he?"

"No, it's nothing like that," Brooke answered. Haley sighed in relief. For a minute there, she thought that Brooke was going to tell her that there was some kind of accident.

"Thank God. Way to scare the crap out of me, Tigger," Haley stated laughing. When she noticed that Brooke's expression remained serious, she quickly sobered.

"Haley, you know that I love you, right? That I always only have your best interests at heart?" Brooke asked as she took her hand.

"Yes, of course. Brooke, what's going on? You're really starting to freak me out here."

"I overheard a conversation between Rachel and Nathan last night at the club," the brunette began.

"Great, what did Carrot Top try to pull now? You know, she's been coming around him a lot more lately. I mean how hard is it to get into that thick head of hers that he's not…"

"Haley, I think that there's something going on between them...romantically," Brooke announced.

"What?" Haley asked shocked. She had not expected that. _There has to be some misunderstanding. _"That's impossible."

"I wish it were," Brooke stated. "But that's not what it sounded like to me."

"What exactly did you hear?" Haley questioned carefully. Brooke then explained everything. The whole time, Haley tried to remain calm. She had to know the whole story before she jumped to any conclusions.

"…and then he left," Brooke finished.

"But they didn't come right out and say that they were together?"

"They didn't have to, Haley. It was blatantly implied."

"It could've just been a kiss that happened a while ago," Haley tried to reason. She didn't like that option either but it was better than assuming that they had slept together.

"That's not the point," Brooke argued. "Whether they just kissed or did something more, it's still betrayal. Something is going on between them. If the situation wasn't really bad or recent, for that matter, then why would he hide it from you in the first place?"

"I don't know. But this is Nathan we're talking about. He wouldn't do that to me. He loves me. He's done nothing but be there for me," Haley defended. "If anything, it was Rachel who probably came onto him."

"I understand that. I really do. But he's also the Nathan Scott who used to be the biggest player and asshole in the school. We've all heard the stories. Most of them actually came from Lucas."

"He's changed," Haley argued. She knew it in her soul. There was no way that he could look at her and touch her the way that he did without being completely genuine about it. _He loves me. He wouldn't jeopardize everything we have for that redheaded slut. There's something else going on here. There just has to be._

"Are you sure? I mean, after everything that I just told you, do you honestly believe that he isn't capable of that?" Brooke questioned. Haley could feel the sting in her eyes. She was so confused and hurt.  
She knew that her sister wouldn't lie about something like this. But then again, she trusted Nathan.

"I need to talk to him," Haley announced as she walked over to her desk and grabbed her purse.

"Haley…" Brooke tried but was cut off.

"Brooke, just stop. You've done enough already," Haley stated sternly. "Tell Peyton that I'll bring her car back in a little while." Before Brooke could even reply, Haley was out her bedroom door and making her way downstairs. She was already set in her decision. She wouldn't make any snap judgments until she heard the whole story. But until then, she couldn't stop the nagging feeling of uncertainty that was forming in the back of her mind.

* * *

Haley took a deep breath before ringing the doorbell. Her hands were shaking and her stomach was in knots. _Be strong, Haley. You can do this. You _have_ to do this._ A minute later, Nathan answered the door. She took in his appearance. He was wearing a regular pair of jeans with a black, short sleeve shirt that clung to his well-built muscles in all the right places. _Damn it. Does he have to look so sexy right now? _

"Hey, Beautiful," he greeted her with a soft kiss.

"Hi," she replied timidly. Nathan stepped aside to let her in.

"I rented a whole bunch of different movies since I wasn't sure what you were in the mood for. The pizza is on its way, too."

"Good," Haley commented as she started biting her lip.

"Do you want something to drink?" he asked.

"No thanks." Haley made her way into the living room.

"Now, I know that you don't like horror movies, but I was kind of hoping that we could watch The Hitcher. And I promise that if it gets too scary…"

"That's fine," she cut him off. Originally, Haley had planned to confront him as soon as she got there. But now that she was standing in front of him, she felt all the resolve drain out of her. Haley didn't know how to ask—or even if she could. At least not right then. _I'm just going to collect my thoughts during the movie, finally build up the courage, and then ask him afterward. Ugh, this is horrible. _

"Really?" Nathan questioned surprised.

"Yeah," Haley nodded as she sat on the couch. Nathan popped in the DVD and then came to sit next to her. As he put an arm around her shoulders, she felt her body tense. That had never happened before when they were together. If anything, his touch would make her want to snuggle even closer to him. Haley, however, quickly brushed that thought aside as the movie began. She then went through her options of how to question him. About twenty minutes into the film, Nathan suddenly paused it and turned to her.

"Why did you stop it?" Haley asked. _I'm not ready yet. _

"Because you're obviously not watching it. What's bothering you?" Nathan questioned.

"Nothing." _Liar. _

"Hales, you're all tense and you've been biting your lip and touching your hair nonstop," he pointed out. _And he knows me so well. That just makes this so much worse. _

"Ok, there is something," she revealed. _It's now or never._ Haley then took a deep breath before continuing. "Is there something going on between you and Rachel?"

"What?" he asked uneasily a minute later. _Uh oh, not good._

"Is there something going on between you and Rachel?" she repeated as she tried to keep her expression neutral.

"Where would you get an idea like that from?"

"Answer the question, Nathan." Haley could tell by the look in his eyes that he knew exactly what she meant.

"Hales, I don't…" Haley pulled away from him and sat back a few inches.

"Nathan, stop stalling and tell me," she said more forcefully. She was trying so hard to keep her emotions in line.

A moment later, Nathan looked her in the eyes and answered, "No—at least not anymore. But you need to know…."

"I can't believe this," she exclaimed getting up. "Brooke was actually right."

"What does Brooke have to do with this?" Nathan asked as he stood up, too.

"She heard your little conversation with Rachel last night. I told her that it couldn't be true because I knew that you loved me and would never betray me like that. But I guess I was wrong, huh?" Haley's voice began to slightly rise.

"First of all, Brooke needs to get her information right before she goes around accusing people of things. Second, I do love you, Haley. And I would never intentionally hurt you," he tried to explain.

"Well, guess what, Nathan? It's too late for that because you already did," she cried. Just then, the doorbell rang.

"You don't know the whole story," Nathan claimed.

"Then let's hear it."

"Let me get that first and then we'll talk," he said as the doorbell rang again.

"No, I'm going to make this really simple. Did you or did you not sleep with her while we were together?" Haley suddenly asked. She wanted the truth. She wasn't going to skirt around it. The doorbell sounded again. Nathan let out a frustrated sigh.

"Yes…I mean no," he answered stumbling over his words. Haley looked away from him. It literally felt like someone had ripped her heart out and stomped on it. But she pushed that aside and focused on her anger. That was the only thing keeping her going right now. She was positive that if she let the pain consume her, then she'd be in a catatonic ball on the floor. A second later, the door bell rang another time.

"You know what? I'll get it. I'm on my way out anyway," Haley declared angrily as she quickly left the living room and made her way to the foyer.

"Haley, don't leave," Nathan begged as he followed her. She ignored him as she made her way to the door. When she finally opened it, she almost died from shock. She also felt her anger turn into pure fury.

"Oh, hi, Holly. I didn't expect to see you here," Rachel said with a smug grin as she barged her way into the house. _Speak of the slutty she-devil herself. And the hits just keep on coming!_

"Rachel, what the hell are you doing here?" Nathan spat out.

"Oh, don't look so surprised, Baby. I just came by so we can finish our _private _talk from yesterday." Haley shook her head before turning around to leave. _I'm not staying for this._ She had heard enough and she didn't trust herself in that moment to not kill Rachel. But before she could fully open the door, Nathan had sprinted to her side, pulled her away from it, and shut it.

"Nathan, move," she ordered. "I'm not staying here for one of your little heart to heart chats with your girlfriend."

"You're my girlfriend and I'm not going to let you leave until you hear me out."

"What else is there to say? I asked if you guys had slept together and your first reaction was 'yes.' That's all there is to it," she argued trying to get around him. He, however, still wouldn't move.

"So you finally told her," Rachel commented with a smirk. "It's about time she knew about us."

"Rachel, get out," Nathan demanded.

"Um…no. I think I have a right to be here for this." She then folded her arms and made no motion to leave.

"Nathan, I mean it. Get out of my way," Haley ordered. She was ready to start crying any minute now. This was all just too much for her to handle.

"The truth is that we did sleep together," Nathan began to explain. At his admittance to it, Haley felt the tears starting to flow freely down her face. "But it was one time and it happened over the summer. I was drunk and I didn't even know you then." Haley wished that she felt relieved by that but she didn't. There was something about this whole situation that was still bothering her.

"If it was that long ago then why is she hounding you about it now? I mean, what's left to talk about? And how come you never told me? You made me believe all this time that you never had any interest in her. That you would never give in to her crap."

"I haven't and I didn't want to upset you. It's something that I'm not proud of and I thought that it would be best if it stayed in the past."

"I'm assuming that the past includes last week too, right?" Rachel joined in.

"Rachel," Nathan warned. "Shut it."

"What?" Haley questioned edgily. _Now what the hell is going on?_

"Oh, did Nathan not tell you about his little road trip to come _visit_ me in Charlotte? " Haley took in Nathan's reaction. He looked like he was ready to walk over to Rachel and strangle her. But now that Haley thought about it, she hadn't been able to get a hold of him on Wednesday or Thursday. She had asked him about it but he told her that he was busy with basketball stuff and then quickly changed the subject. She didn't think anything of it and let it go.

"You went to Charlotte to be with her?" Haley asked. It came out a lot smaller and broken than she had hoped.

"I went but I didn't go there for her," he informed her.

"But you went anyway and then lied to me about it," Haley pointed out.

"Hales…"

"No, don't you 'Hales' me. I've given you more than enough chances to explain yourself and you have yet to give me a straight answer. So I'm going to ask this one time and I want the truth. If you didn't go there for her, then why were you in Charlotte?"

"Haley, if I could tell you what I was really doing there then I would. But you have to believe me…"

"You know what, Nathan? Save it," Haley stated cutting him off. She couldn't deal with being betrayed by someone she loved again. She had suffered enough. It was too painful and she didn't know if she would have anything left if she didn't walk away right now. "We're done."

"What?" Nathan questioned shocked.

"You're just like the rest of them," she choked out. "You make promises and say 'I love you' but, in the end, you just can't be completely honest."

"Haley…" he tried to interrupt but she kept going.

"I trusted you. When everyone kept saying that you were this horrible person that would never change, I defended you. Damn it, I fought with Lucas, my best friend who I've known since I was seven, because I thought without a doubt that there was something good in you. That there was something worth saving. But, once again, it's the smart girl who gets fooled."

"Hales, please…" he pleaded desperately.

"I can't have another Jimmy James in my life, Nathan. I refuse to. If you really love me—or at least care for me—you'll understand that and let me go." Haley then moved to walk around him but he gently grabbed her arm to stop her.

"I can't do that," Nathan declared a second later. "I love you too much to do any less."

"If that were true, then you would have told me everything by now without holding back," Haley replied wiping at the tears on her face. She then pulled out of his grasp, took off the ring he had given her, and handed it to him. "It looks like always and forever just got a whole lot shorter." Haley didn't dare look up at him, afterward. She was positive that all the sadness and pain that she was feeling would be reflected in his piercing blue eyes. She needed to do this and there was no turning back. Haley then looked over at Rachel and saw her standing there with a satisfied smile. If Haley hadn't felt so defeated, she most likely would have walked over there and slapped that smirk right off her face. But at this point, she was done fighting. It was over.

"He's all yours," Haley said to her before walking to the door.

"He always was," Rachel called as Haley shut the door behind her. She quickly got in her car and started driving to the only place where she knew she would find comfort. When she finally arrived, she ran to the front porch and began knocking frantically on the door.

"Haley?" Lucas asked after he opened the door. "Oh my God, what's wrong?" Haley didn't answer him. She just threw herself into his arms. Lucas instantly pulled her into an even tighter embrace as Haley let the uncontrollable sobs overtake her. Everything she'd been holding inside came pouring out. It was then that she finally let the wave of sadness hit her. As a result, she cried and cried in her best friend's arms until there was nothing left.


	30. Chapter 29

**Oh my God, I am literally blown away by the reviews that you all gave me. Thank you so much. Please keep them coming because I absolutely love them. I've noticed that a lot of you really hate Rachel--I, personally, can't stand her either. Just a little hint, that's not going to change in this story. And I know you're all dying to know what the hell is going with Nathan. So with that in mind, on to chapter 29...**

* * *

**Chapter 29**

**Secret No. 29: **_**Crying doesn't solve anything. But persistence and a side of bitchiness can. **_

Peyton let out a loud sigh as she filled out yet another college application.

"Need some help?" Jake offered. They were in his room sitting on his bed. He had fallen asleep while Peyton tried desperately to finish everything. She was finally on her last one.

"No, I'm almost done," Peyton stated. "Ugh, why do we need to go to college anyway?"

"So we can become smart, independent, and mature adults that can go out into the real world and make it a better place."

"That's just lame," Peyton laughed.

"I know. It was the best that I could come up with," he replied smiling.

"Well, I love you for trying anyway," she said as she gave him quick kiss on the lips.

"So where are you applying again?"

"UNC, USC, RISD, and the Savannah College of Art and Design," Peyton listed.

"Nice."

"Not really. I've been running around like crazy making sure that my art portfolio was ready on time. I'm just so stressed right now," Peyton said as she started rubbing her sore shoulders.

"Let me do that," Jake instructed as he came to sit behind her. He then began to massage her neck and back.

"Thanks," Peyton said while leaning into his touch.

"What about at home? How's that going?" Jake questioned. The James house was in complete disarray. Peyton had vented to Jake about it a couple of days ago. Not to mention, the incident involving Nathan, Haley, and Rachel had spread fast. By Monday afternoon, the whole school had already found out. Peyton was positive that Rachel was behind the whole thing.

"Ugh, even worse. Haley is a mess. She's barely left her room the entire week and is crying nonstop, she's not really eating which has my mom concerned, and she quit cheerleading. Brooke is upset because she feels bad about being the one who had to tell her about it. She and Haley haven't spoken in days. Then Nathan's been stopping by and calling a hundred times a day. Haley doesn't wanna hear it—not that I blame her. I'm not even dating him and I seriously want to go and beat the living shit out of him. And then it's been Lucas and me who have been going back and forth between everyone. So, in a nut shell, it's been the week from absolute hell," Peyton finished as she leaned back on Jake's chest. He gave her a soft kiss on the temple.

"I'm sorry," Jake said while running his hands gently up and down her arms.

"I just don't want to talk about it anymore," Peyton declared. "I need a break."

"Alright, let's talk about something else," he suggested.

"Like what?"

"Like how I'm moving back to Tree Hill."

"What?" Peyton asked in an excited voice. Over the past couple of weeks, Jake had been staying at his parents' house more often to be with Jenny. But most of his things were still in Charleston.

"The only reason I was staying with Olivia was because I couldn't be here with Jenny during the custody battle. Now that that's over with, I can officially come home."

"Oh my God, that's great," Peyton exclaimed. She turned around to give him a big hug and ended up pushing him back on the bed with her on top.

"Someone's feeling frisky," he teased.

"Shut up," she laughed. Peyton then leaned in and kissed him passionately. Jake buried one hand in her curls as the other looped around her waist and pulled her tighter against him. Peyton let all her worries drift away. The only important thing right now was spending some much needed quality time with her boyfriend. She moved her lips away from his and kissed her way to his ear. She then took his earlobe in her mouth before sucking on it and raking her teeth against it. Jake let out a soft moan before flipping them over so that he was now on top. He pulled away briefly so that he could take off his shirt. Peyton did the same. His lips quickly returned to hers. As their tongues battled for supremacy, Jake's hands roughly slid down to her jeans. Peyton gasped against his mouth. He was usually so gentle. She had never really seen this side to him. But it didn't bother her. It actually turned her on even more. Unfortunately, she didn't get to explore this new side of him any further since Jenny began to cry on the baby monitor.

"Ugh," Jake groaned as he buried his head in her neck.

"I'll go get her," Peyton said with a twinge of disappointment in her voice. She loved Jenny but sometimes that girl cried at the most inopportune times. Peyton then got up from underneath Jake and went to get her shirt on the floor. After she was fully clothed, she headed into Jenny's room.

"What's the matter, Jenny? Are you ok?" Peyton asked in a sweet voice. She picked her up out of the crib and started to sway with her in her arms.

"Bad dweam," the two year old said.

"Oh, well, I'm here," Peyton assured her while rubbing her back. "You just close your eyes and try to go back to sleep." Jenny nodded and then placed her head on Peyton's shoulder. A few minutes later, Peyton heard Jenny's breathing start to even out and slow down. Carefully, she placed the little girl back in the crib.

She then kissed her on the forehead before whispering," Goodnight, Jenny."

Afterward, Peyton turned around to leave the room.

"Goodnight, Mommy," she heard a soft voice say. Peyton automatically stopped in her tracks. She walked back to the crib and stared at Jenny who was now sound asleep. She had never called Peyton "Mommy" before. Most of the time, she was referred to as "Curly" because of her hair. As she continued to look at her, Peyton felt a happy tear run down her cheek. It was one of the most touching moments she had ever experienced in her life. A second later, it got even better as Jake came up behind her and wrapped his strong arms around her waist. He must have heard everything on the baby monitor. Peyton then turned around so that they were face to face. Jake, however, didn't say anything. He simply smiled at her before bringing her in for the most heartfelt and tender kiss yet.

* * *

"One more time from the top, ladies," Brooke declared. It was now Monday and the squad had practice after school. Since Haley had quit, Brooke was reworking the whole routine. 

"Can't we take a break?" Rachel asked.

"No," Brooke stated resolutely. The only reason she was putting up with Rachel was because they were on the squad together. If it had been up to Brooke, she would have booted the redheaded bitch right off the team. Unfortunately, things didn't work that way so she was forced to deal with her on a daily basis. "But if your fat, skanky ass can't handle it, you can leave."

"Wow, someone's PMSing," Rachel commented.

"Not really. I just don't like home-wrecking sluts trying to give me orders," Brooke retorted.

"Hey, it's not my fault that your sister isn't woman enough to hold onto her man," Rachel fired back. "Well, actually, Nathan really never was hers to begin with—but that's beside the point." Brooke felt her blood boil. She was two seconds away from lunging on Rachel and giving her the beating that she deserved. _No one ever talks about my sister that way. _ But before she got a chance to do some damage, Peyton had stepped between them.

"Everyone just back off and calm down," Peyton intervened.

"But Peyton…"

"I know what she said, Brooke," Peyton stated. She then said in a whisper, "And I know that you basically want to strangle her and completely kick her good for nothing ass for Haley—because God knows I'd loved to do it, too—but let's try to focus. The State Championship is coming up in a few weeks and the Brooke I know would be concentrating on that. Besides, we don't need anymore drama.  
And Whitey is looking right over here." Brooke turned around to see the older man staring at them skeptically.

"Everything alright over there, ladies?" Whitey called.

Brooke plastered on one of the most charming and innocent smiles she could muster before saying, "It's great. We're just joking around."

"Just making sure," Whitey said as he returned his attention to the guys practicing. Only when she turned back to the squad did Brooke finally roll her eyes.

"Nicely done," Rachel sneered.

"Ok, listen up, bitch, because I'm only going to say this once," Brooke began. "I can't stand you. In fact, I absolutely loathe you with every fiber of my being. You're just a manipulative, insecure little whore who couldn't deal with the fact that my sister is ten times the person you will ever be in your entire lifetime. I would love nothing more than to kick your pathetic ass off this squad and wipe the floor with you. But, unfortunately, not all of our dreams can come true. So here's what's going to happen, you're going keep that big mouth of yours shut—and not just during practice. I frankly don't give a shit what you and Nathan do as long as you leave my sister out of it. You are not to talk about her or spread anymore rumors. If I find out that you are starting more trouble, then I swear I'm going to make your life a living hell. You got me, Rach-ho?"

"Whatever," Rachel laughed. As she turned around, Peyton moved in front of her.

"I think what my sister is trying to say is that payback is a bitch. Your days are numbered here and it's only a matter of time before it all comes back to bite you in the ass," Peyton warned.

"As long as it's Nathan who's doing the biting, then there won't be any problems," Rachel said with a smug smile. "Now if you'll excuse me, I think I'll leave practice early today. I have to go lingerie shopping."

"I don't think that Victoria's Secret has an elephant line," Brooke called as Rachel walked out the door. "Ugh, I _hate_ that bitch."

"Join the club," Peyton commented.

"That was so cool," Bevin exclaimed. "You guys totally sounded like The Godfather." Brooke just rolled her eyes as she tried to calm her temper down. Her patience was seriously wearing thin.

"Let's just pick up where we left off," Peyton suggested.

"Alright, everyone back in formation," Brooke instructed. As the girls got in their positions, Peyton turned on the music and they started their routine. They managed to get halfway through before Whitey's yelling completely overpowered the music.

"NATHAN, what the hell are you doing?" Whitey boomed. "You let him take the ball right out of your damn hands!" Brooke quickly turned the music off. Nathan was getting yelled at by Whitey and she wanted to be able to hear all of it. It would certainly put her in a better mood. _Good, he deserves it. _

"Girls, take a ten minute break," Brooke instructed.

"Why…" Peyton began but Brooke cut her off.

"Look," she said pointing over at the boys.

"What is the matter with you? You've been playing sloppy for over a week!" Whitey pressed on.

Nathan waited a minute before replying, "Sorry, I guess my head just isn't in it."

"Well, if you keep this up, then your whole body won't be in it either since I'll bench you," Whitey declared. "Now let's start again. White ball up top." Brooke couldn't deny the fact that she was happy to see Nathan play so badly. It served him right for breaking her sister's already fragile heart. It was about time that he suffered some of the consequences of his deceitful, man-whore actions.

"Sucks to be him," Peyton stated. Brooke was about to agree when something surprising caught her eye. She saw Lucas come up to Nathan and say something to him. He smiled briefly and then they bumped fists. _What the hell?_

"Did you see that?" Brooke questioned Peyton.

"Yeah," she answered uneasily. The two sisters looked at each other in disbelief.

"Why in the hell is Lucas being nice to him? He knows what Nathan did. He's been comforting Haley all week while she's cried her eyeballs out." Brooke watched them interact some more. She hadn't really noticed it before. Brooke was under the impression that Lucas was just putting up a front during practices to focus on the finals coming up. That he didn't want to make things worse by beating Nathan into a bloody pulp. But now that she thought about it, Lucas hadn't exploded—like she thought he would have—after he found out the news of Nathan's betrayal. The two brothers had continued to be civil during practices. And right now, it appeared as if Lucas was actually trying to cheer Nathan up.

"Ok, something weird is definitely going on," Brooke proclaimed getting slightly angry. She continued to watch the boys on the court. Lucas was double teamed so he then passed the ball to Nathan. _Seriously, what is going on here? Lucas is Haley's best friend. He should be beating the crap out of the creep, not having a brotherly bonding session!_

"What do you think it is?" Peyton asked.

"I don't know. But I'm going to find out."

* * *

"Haley Bop, can I come in?" Lydia asked as she knocked on her daughter's door. Haley didn't answer. She just buried her face in her pillow trying to hide the sniffles she had from crying moments before. However, her mom wasn't going to give up that easily. Haley heard the door open and felt the bed shift as her mother took a seat. She then felt her Lydia stroking her hair. 

"Sweetheart, I know you're going through a hard time. And you have every right to cry and feel angry and hurt. But it's been over a week. I'm starting to get worried." Haley sat up on her bed to face her mom.

"He tried to talk to me again in class today," Haley said as she wiped away her tears. It was so hard to feel the way she did and have to see the guy that caused it everyday.

"Oh, well, what did he say?" Lydia asked.

"He apologized and asked me to give him another chance to explain. I just can't do it, Mom. I already gave him the opportunity to be honest with me and he didn't step up. And what really gets me is the fact that he's been so persistent with trying to get me back. If he loved me so much in the first place, then why would he hurt me like that?"

"Haley Bop, I'm going to let you in on a little secret," Lydia said as she leaned in closer to her daughter. "Men suck." Haley, surprisingly, found herself laughing.

"Oh, I'm serious," Lydia stated. "They can be complete morons sometimes. One minute they're all romantic and caring and the next their acting like a bunch of selfish dickwads who don't know their head from their asshole." Haley laughed even harder.

"But you know what? As hard as it may be to believe, it's not the end of the world. We get over them and we move on. Sitting in your room all the time depressed and wearing sweatpants is not you. You, Haley, are a fighter and you _will_ get through this."

"I know you're right, Mom. It's just…I _really_ loved him. I mean, I felt it in my soul. And I know that may be stupid and hard to believe because I'm only sixteen but I know that it was real. It _is_ real. That's why this whole situation feels so much worse," Haley explained.

"You're preaching to choir, Honey," Lydia chuckled. "And you're not stupid. But who knows? Maybe he really didn't do what you think he did. I never doubted that he loved you. He might actually have a good explanation. But then again, he could not. He may be like all the rest of the jerks out there. In which case, I will totally go kung fu on his ass for breaking my baby's heart."

Haley rolled her eyes playfully before asking, "So, what are you saying, Mom? That I should give him another chance to explain?"

"I'm just trying to give you some perspective. Whether you want to give him another chance or not is up to you. It's your decision. But in the meantime, you need to take care of yourself and stop beating yourself up over it. The key is to not let them win. Show them the strong, independent Haley James that we all know and love." Haley let her mother's words sink in for a couple minutes. _She's right. I haven't been myself. Since when do I let guys and worthless sluts like Rachel get the best of me. Damn it, I'm Tutor Girl for Pete's sake! I don't let others push me around and make me feel inferior. _

"You're right. I'm done wallowing," Haley declared. "As of right now, I'm getting my life back." Sure, Haley was still really hurt by what happened. She knew she wouldn't actually be over it anytime soon. But she wasn't going to let it control her anymore. She had to at least try to move on.

"That's my girl," Lydia beamed.

"Thanks, Mom," Haley said as she gave her a hug.

"You're welcome. Now that we've got the old Haley Bop back, I was wondering if you wanted to finally get out of this room and do something."

"Like what?" Haley asked curiously.

"Well, speaking from experience, I find that the best way to show an ex and the hussie that stole him that you are _so_ over it is to look drop dead gorgeous. So, I was thinking that we could go to the mall for a shopping spree. We'll make it a whole mother-daughter day," Lydia proposed. "What do you say?"

"Just give me five minutes to get out of these sweatpants and change and then let's go," Haley laughed. "And by the way, you sound just like Brooke."

"Sweetie, who do you think she got it from?"

* * *

When Brooke got home late that afternoon, she found the house completely empty. Peyton had headed over to Jake's after cheerleading practice. As for her mom and Haley, she had no idea where they were. _Mom probably couldn't take it anymore and dragged Haley out of the house._ Brooke, nevertheless, was glad for the time alone. She really needed to sort out all the different thoughts and questions in her head. She then decided to take a shower. Not only would it help clear her mind, but she was also all sweaty and gross from practice. After Brooke was in the shower and the hot water began to hit her, she finally let her mind drift to Lucas. She just couldn't understand how he could be so at ease with what Nathan did to Haley. He was the one coming to visit her sister constantly over the past week to make sure that she was ok. _Maybe he's trying to get close to Nathan so he can get revenge or something. Yeah, he could be pulling a __Mean Girls__ and is pretending to be friends with him so he can later push Nathan in front of a bus…actually, that doesn't make any sense, either. Ugh, I just wish I knew what was going on! What does Lucas know that we don't? _It was in that moment that Brooke realized the only way she could find out was to confront Lucas directly. She thought about calling him but decided against it. He would be able to squirm his way out of it if they were on the phone. Face to face would be much more effective. Brooke quickly got out of the shower and got dressed. She put her wet hair into a sleek ponytail and went downstairs to get the car keys. She'd have to take the truck that they use to transport things to Tric--since all their other cars were gone. 

Fifteen minutes later, she was pulling up to the curb in front of Lucas's house. To her astonishment, she saw a familiar, black SUV already parked in front. _Oh my God, isn't that Nathan's car? _She looked at that license plate and read, _B-ball 1. Oh yeah, that's him alright._ Brooke then quickly got out of the truck and made her way to Lucas's front porch. Lucky for her, it was starting to get dark out already. She slowly crept to the door to his room. She could hear voices from inside but she wasn't close enough to understand what they were saying. Brooke next positioned herself off to the right side so that they wouldn't be able to see any type of shadow in the window of the door. Afterward, she quietly moved her head closer to the door crack. _Really, what is it with me and eavesdropping lately?_

"Lucas, this is a disaster," Nathan claimed.

"Nathan, calm down. We'll think of something," Lucas assured him.

"Well, it better be fast because I don't know how much longer I can take this. I can't stand seeing her this way, Luke. She's really hurting."

"I know. I've been with her all week." _They must be talking about Haley. Lucas, I swear I'm going to kill you for keeping this from me!_

"How's she been? Every time I try to get next to her she won't give me the time of day—not that I blame her. If I believed what she did then I'd be pissed, too."

"I'm not going to lie. She's not doing so well. She's been crying uncontrollably," Lucas stated.

"Ugh, it's all f---ing Rachel's fault!" Nathan exclaimed. "This never would have happened if she hadn't gotten involved. I could've just kept my mouth shut until Thursday and then I could've told Haley everything."

"When she finds out she'll understand. She'll probably be furious and kick both our asses but she'll understand," Lucas said.

"I can't even get close enough to her to explain without her stomping away two seconds later. And plus, it's not only her we have to deal with. There's Brooke and Peyton, too. They've already got it in for me." _Damn straight we do! That's what happens when you mess with the James women. _

"Alright, here's what we're going to do…" Lucas began. Their voices, all of a sudden, got really soft—making it hard for Brooke to hear anything that they were saying. Brooke shifted to that she could get closer to the door to hear. But in the process, her foot ended up hitting a flower pot—sending it over the edge of the porch and causing a loud crash on the front lawn. _Oh crap!_ A second later, Lucas's door swung open.

"Brooke? What are you doing here?" he asked shocked. Nathan also appeared to be stunned. _Well, here we go._

"It's a funny coincidence, actually. I came by to ask why you and Nathan have been so friendly lately. You know, even after he completely destroyed my sister and your best friend's heart," Brooke explained.

"Oh," Lucas commented. If Brooke didn't know any better, she'd say that he looked a little scared. _He should be._

"Yeah, so you can imagine my surprise when I come by and actually see that my suspicions have been confirmed," she said as she crossed her arms.

"How much did you hear?"

"Enough," she answered.

"Brooke, it's not what it looks like," Lucas stated.

"Oh, I know it's not. That's why you're both going to explain yourselves right now," she demanded. Lucas looked like he was about to protest but she cut him off. "And there is no way that you're weaseling your way out of it. Because believe me, if you don't tell me everything, then I will kick both your asses—just like you predicted." There was no way that Brooke was backing down from this. She had a right to an explanation. They had all suffered enough from this whole "misunderstanding." Lucas looked behind him. Nathan sighed and then nodded his head.

"Ok," Lucas agreed. He then stepped aside so that she could come in. Brooke didn't need to be told twice. She quickly entered the room, took a seat on Lucas's bed, and prepared herself for what was to come. Because finally, the truth was going to be revealed…


	31. Chapter 30

**Ok, still blown away here by your reviews. I'm glad that you all find this story so addicting. Thanks again and please keep reviewing! I know that I tortured all of you with the last chapter by still not revealing what happened. But don't worry because you will find out the truth this time--I'm not that cruel to keep you waiting. Anyway, here's chapter 30. I hope you like it!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 30**

**Secret No. 30: **_**What doesn't destroy your love, only makes it stronger.**_

"Oh my God," Brooke commented after Nathan and Lucas had told her the whole story.

"So, do you get it now?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah," she said calmly. A moment later, she got up and grabbed both Lucas and Nathan's ears and twisted them.

"OW!" they shouted.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Nathan asked as he rubbed his now red ear.

"While I admire why you did what you did, you guys are still idiots!" she exclaimed.

"You…" she said pointing to Nathan. "…should have told her from the beginning. Haley's a strong girl. She can handle it."

"And you…" Brooke stated now looking at Lucas. "…should have said something sooner. You were with her while she cried and said nothing."

"But he made me promise…"

"He but nothing. All of this could have been avoided. I thought that you would know better, Broody."

"Brooke, do you honestly think that if we told Haley the truth that she wouldn't be a nervous wreck the whole week?" Lucas questioned

"That's not the point. You should have been honest with Haley from the beginning. Heck, with all of us for that matter."

"Brooke, we're sorry. But we thought we were doing what's best," Nathan explained.

"I know you did. I'm just very disappointed in the two of you," she scolded. Nathan and Lucas then hung their heads in shame. If the situation wasn't so serious, Brooke probably would've laughed right then. They looked like little boys who had just gotten their basketballs taken away.

"Brooke, please don't say anything to Haley. I have to be the one that tells her," Nathan said. "I owe it to her." Brooke nodded. As mad as she was at him for putting her sister through all that, his intentions were meant to be good.

"I'll try to get her to hear you out. No offense, Nathan, but she kind of hates you right now," Brooke stated.

"I know. That's why I need to set it right."

"What about Rachel?" Lucas asked. _Once again, that psychotic redhead screws everything up_. Brooke knew for a fact that everything wouldn't have been as blown out of proportion if it hadn't been for Rachel.

"Don't worry about her. I'll take care of it," Brooke announced.

"Should I be worried?" Lucas asked.

"Only if your name is Rach-ho," she answered as she checked her watch. It was almost 9:30. She had to be getting home.

"I've got to go. Come here," Brooke said motioning the guys to her. Nathan and Lucas were hesitant at first. "I'm not going to twist your ears again if that's what you're thinking." A second later, they stood in front of her. She gave Nathan a hug. She then turned to Lucas and gave him a hug and a kiss.

"You're sure you're both ok?" she asked then when she was at the door.

"Yeah, we're fine," Nathan answered.

"There's nothing to worry about," Lucas confirmed. But he didn't quite meet her eyes when he said that. For now, Brooke decided to let it go. She'd talk about this with him in private later.

"Alright, I'll see you guys tomorrow," Brooke stated as she walked out the door. She then got in the truck and drove home.

* * *

Haley sat on Brooke's bed and waited. During her trip to the mall with her mom, she couldn't help but feel guilty about the way she treated her sister. She wanted to apologize—if Brooke would ever come home. 

"Where is she?" Haley muttered.

"She's probably at Lucas's making out," Peyton said. She was lying on her own bed drawing sketches.

"Thanks, Peyton. I really wanted to know that," Haley replied.

"No problem," she laughed.

"So, what are you drawing this time? Actually, let me guess. It's another shirtless, oh-so-sexy picture of Jake," Haley teased.

"Hey, that was one time. And you weren't supposed to see that," Peyton defended.

"Well, maybe next time you'll clean out your pants pockets before throwing your dirty clothes in the hamper."

"You suck, Tutor Girl," Peyton joked.

"Apparently, not as much as you," Haley quipped back with a grin.

"You little sicko!" Peyton exclaimed as she threw her pillow at Haley. "I think Brooke is rubbing off on you too much." Haley just fell back on the bed in laughter.

"You can never have too many Brookes in the world," a voice called from the doorway. Haley immediately sobered when she saw her sister.

"Hey, Tigger," she greeted tentatively.

"Hi," Brooke stated. "It's nice to see you smiling again."

"Thanks. Um, I was wondering if I could talk to you."

"Sure," Brooke replied entering the room.

"I'm just going to go…eat a cookie or something," Peyton said as she got up quickly and left.

"So what was it you wanted to talk about?" Brooke asked taking a seat across from Haley on her bed.

"I want to apologize," Haley said. "I didn't mean to snap at you when you told me about Nathan and Rachel. And I'm sorry about shutting you out for the last couple of days. I was angry and hurt but I shouldn't have taken it out on you. You're my sister. Of course you're going to look out for me. And I'm thankful for that."

"Don't thank me just yet," Brooke mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Oh, anyway, I'm really sorry, Brooke. Can you please forgive me?" Haley said with her puppy dog eyes.

"Of course I can. You know I can't resist that face," Brooke said with a smile. She then pulled Haley in for a hug.

"I need to tell you something, too," Brooke announced once they pulled apart.

"What is it?" Haley asked.

"Please don't hate me for this. But, um, I spoke to Nathan," she revealed.

"You what?" Haley questioned shocked.

"Just hear me out, ok?" Brooke requested. Haley nodded for her to continue. _It's not like I have anything else to lose—except maybe my sanity. But who really needs that? _

"Although I was right that there was something going on between Rachel and Nathan, it isn't what you think."

"But, Brooke, you said that…"

"I know what I said. However, there's a lot more to the story than you know." Now Haley was really confused.

"How much more?"

"Look, I can't tell you everything. I wish that I could but it's not my place."

"So you're just going to leave me hanging like that?!" Haley exclaimed. She was trying desperately to keep her cool. There were a million thoughts going through her mind. _It figures. Just when I decide to move on and try to get over it, I get sucked right back in. _"You're not even going to give me some type of hint?"

"All that I'll say is that Nathan really loves you. Granted, he may not have handled this particular situation the right way but he did what he thought was best. Just hear him out and give him a chance to explain himself."

"Are you ok?" Brooke asked a minute later when Haley didn't say anything.

"I honestly don't know," Haley answered. She felt sick to her stomach. She wasn't sure what to believe anymore. Everything was so screwed up.

"You're not mad at me again are you?" Brooke questioned hesitantly.

"No," Haley sighed. "I just want some answers already."

"Don't worry. You'll get them," she assured her. Brooke then pulled Haley in for another hug. "Is this a new outfit?" she suddenly asked.

"Yeah, what do you think?"

"It's so adorable," Brooke complimented. "When did you get it and why was I not invited?" Haley laughed. Even though her worries about her upcoming encounter with Nathan were still tugging at the back of her mind, she was glad for the subject change.

"Mom took me out shopping this afternoon to cheer me up," Haley explained.

"That's not fair. I was depressed two weeks ago and she didn't take me anywhere," Brooke whined. Haley laughed out loud.

"That's because you were crying over a sweater that you shrunk in the dryer."

"Hey, it was a very expensive sweater. That was designer, you know," Brooke defended.

"Whatever, I'm just saying," Haley said as the put her hands up in mock surrender.

"Is it safe yet?" Peyton asked as she poked her head in the room.

"Come on in, Goldilocks," Brooke called. "We're discussing fashion."

"Ugh, then I think I'll just leave again."

"P. James, get your skinny butt over her now!" Brooke playfully ordered.

"Ladies and Gentleman, the Cheer Nazi has officially returned," Peyton joked.

"Oh, speaking of cheerleading," Haley began. "I was wondering if I could come back on the squad."

"Of course you can!" Brooke proclaimed. "The routine sucks without you."

"What changed your mind?" Peyton asked as she also took a seat on Brooke's bed.

"Well, I decided that I'm not going to let this whole Nathan/Rachel situation control me anymore. I like cheering—as hard as that is to believe—and I don't want to give it up," Haley explained.

"But then you're going to have to see the two of them everyday," Peyton pointed out.

"We're all in the same English class together and I have to deal with that. There's no reason why cheer practice should be any different."

"Good, because we really need you," Brooke declared.

"Did Mom give you one of her inspirational speeches again?" Peyton asked with a smile.

"Maybe," Haley stated.

"She's good," Peyton laughed.

"That she is," Haley agreed.

"So, what do we do now?" Brooke asked.

"Actually, I was hoping that the two of you could help me pick out which new outfit to wear tomorrow. I'm done moping and I want everyone to know," Haley declared. _Plus, it wouldn't really be a bad thing if I tortured Nathan by looking so good. _Brooke and Peyton turned to each other with smiles on their faces.

"Tutor Girl, I thought you'd never ask!"

* * *

It was 10:00 and Haley had just finished her shift and was closing Karen's Café. She shut the shades, counted out her draw, and wiped down the tables. When she was finally done, she headed over to the piano in the corner of the café. She had begun to play again shortly after Christmas. She had even written a song or two. But when she felt as lousy as she did right now, Haley still liked to turn to good old Sheryl Crow. As she played the notes and started to sing along, Haley couldn't help but let her mind wander to the events earlier that day. Brooke had told her last night that Nathan would come and explain everything. So naturally, Haley had secretly waited all day for him to make his move. But he never did. He sat right next to her in English and didn't say two words the whole period. And when she went to cheerleading practice, he still didn't approach her. Even Lucas was acting strange. He seemed high strung and nervous around her—which was a first. By this point, Haley didn't know how much more she could take. She was in the dark about everything and the suspense was literally driving her crazy. _Ok, that's it. I'm not going to obsess over it anymore_, Haley vowed. She then pushed all of her troubled thoughts to the back of her mind and only focused on the music. A few minutes passed and she finally felt herself starting to relax. But that didn't last for long. A second later, she heard the café door open. 

"I'm sorry. We're closed," she said without turning around. _I really need to remember to lock that door. I knew that I was forgetting something. _

"I know. But I was hoping that you could take one more?" Haley immediately froze when she heard that voice. Even now, with all the anger and hurt she was feeling, his presence still managed to make her whole body tingle.

"I expected you sooner," Haley said as she got up and slowly turned around to face Nathan. _And he's wearing the blue polo. He knows I love that shirt. Ugh, this sucks. _

"I wanted to wait until we were alone," he answered.

"How did you know I was working tonight?" _Gee, Haley, can you stall anymore?_ As much as she wanted to know what was going on, she was still frightened by what it might be.

"Brooke," Nathan simply stated. Haley nodded her head in understanding.

"Um, can we sit?" he asked when she didn't say anything further.

"Yeah." The two then took a seat across from each other at a small, round table.

"I, uh, I don't even know where to start," Nathan admitted.

"From the beginning would be good," Haley hinted as she shifted nervously in her seat. Nathan nodded solemnly and then continued.

"As you know, my parents went away during winter break to California. They left early on the Thursday before and were supposed to be back by Tuesday. On the way back my dad was being his usual assy self and…"

"I'm sorry, Nathan, but what does this have to do with anything?" Haley asked. She wanted to know why Nathan had gone to Charlotte—not about his parents' trip.

"I'm getting there," Nathan assured her. "As I was saying, my dad was being his usual assy self and he and my mom got into a big fight. When they landed at the airport in Charlotte, he was still pissed about the incident. Just after they had gotten their luggage, something else set him off and he started yelling. Then, the next thing my mom knew, my dad was clutching his arm in pain and had collapsed to the ground."

"Oh my God," Haley exclaimed as she brought her hand over her mouth. "What happened to him?"

"He had a heart attack, Hales," Nathan said.

"He's ok, right?" she questioned concerned. Although Dan was a jerk, Haley hoped that he was alright—for Nathan's sake. She wouldn't wish the death of a parent on anyone. She knew all too well from experience how painful it can be.

"Yeah, my mom managed to get him to the hospital on time."

"So you went to Charlotte to visit him," Haley assumed. _Well, that explains why he initially went there._

"Yeah, I left Tuesday night. I only stayed for a couple of days. Even though my dad had a freaking heart attack, all he could think about was me not wasting the extra time to train for the finals coming up," Nathan explained. Haley rolled her eyes. _Sounds just like the Dan Scott we all know and hate. _She felt bad for Nathan. Even in a time of crisis, his dad was still pressuring him about that damn game. Haley almost wanted to comfort Nathan in that moment. But there were still some missing pieces to the story that she had to know about first.

"So, what does Rachel have to do with any of this?" Haley asked with a serious expression.

"She was staying with her family at the same hotel as my mom and me. We ended up running into each other at the bar Wednesday night."

"Why were you at the bar?" _This doesn't sound too good. I swear, if he says he got drunk again and slept with her, I think I'm going to puke. _

"I didn't drink but I found out some news that really scared me. I was kind of in a dark place and just needed to get out of the hospital and the hotel room to clear my head."

"What kind of news?" Haley asked with a mixture of fear and dread. She wasn't really sure that she was angry anymore. She was more scared.

"My dad's heart attack wasn't just caused by stress or high blood pressure, Hales.The doctors found out that he has a heart condition. It's called HCM and it's genetic," Nathan revealed.

"Oh my God," Haley breathed out. _If it's genetic then that means that he could have it, too. _Haley could feel the tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"The doctors and my mom wanted me to get a series of tests done on that Thursday before I left. It's common among athletes but it's also really serious. Players have actually collapsed and died during games because of it," he said in a soft voice. Haley got up from her seat and turned away from him. Now she was actually crying. The thought of losing Nathan was unbearable. In an instant, Nathan had gotten up and tried to comfort her but she pulled away.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Haley asked as her voice began to rise. "You let me believe this whole week that you were a jerk who cheated on me. While in reality, you could've possibly had a serious heart condition that could kill you at any moment!"

"Hales…"

"Unless you really did cheat on me. I mean, if you were in a dark place at the time, it's only natural that you might have turned to slutty redheads to _dull_ the pain," she began to rant. Her stomach was literally sick and her whole body was shaking.

"Haley, you know that's not true. I love you," Nathan stated coming closer to her. Once again, she backed away from him.

"Then why did you lie to me about all of this? And why the hell does Rachel think that you're together? Something must've happened," Haley argued.

"After I found out from the doctors that it would take a week for the test results to come back, I decided that it would be best if I didn't tell you until I knew if I had it for sure. I didn't want you worrying about it for a whole week if it turned out to be nothing," Haley was about to say something but Nathan kept going.

"So, Rachel was there at the bar and I started to tell her everything. I don't know if it was because I was tired or just completely desperate or insane at the time but I had to talk to someone. I made her promise not to say anything if I told her. Anyway, after a while, she started to become more flirty than comforting and I called her out on it. She started ranting about what happened between us during the summer and how I was only with you out of pity—which is absolutely not true, by the way." _That bitch! Ugh, I swear I'm going to kill her. _

"I pretty much snapped after that and started yelling at her about how she would never compare to you. Rachel was pretty pissed afterward but I figured she'd eventually get over it. Then, the next thing I know, it's New Year's Eve that Saturday and she's threatening to tell you about the summer as payback for me rejecting her. And she knew that I wasn't going to tell you about the hospital until I got the test results back. So ever since then, she's been manipulating the truth and using the whole situation to her advantage to tear us apart."

"Well, it worked," Haley said a minute later not looking at him. She was still trying to wrap her head around everything he'd just told her.

"Haley, I know that you're mad and upset right now. You have every right to be. But you have to know that I love you more than anything and that I would never purposely hurt you. All I wanted to do was wait for the test results and then tell you. Unfortunately, it all got out of hand and I'm sorry for that," he apologized.

"Nathan, I just don't understand it. We've always been honest with each other—at least I thought we had. When I gave you a chance to explain that day at your house, why didn't you tell me everything then? Why put me through all this?" Haley questioned.

"Honestly, I was caught off guard by you asking me about Rachel and then her showing up. And I was going to tell you but then I thought about everything you went through with your father dying. I knew you'd be worried…"

"Of course I'd be worried. I'd be scared to death because I love you, Nathan. I never want to lose you," Haley said with tears running down her cheeks. Nathan walked towards her and gently wiped them away. This time, she didn't cower from his touch. She closed her eyes for a second and tried to get a hold of her emotions as he continued to caress her face with his hands.

"Hales, I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. The whole thing just snowballed. As screwed up as it sounds, I'd rather have you hate me and know that I'm ok rather than crying like this—thinking that you might lose me to the same thing your father died from. It wasn't the best choice. I'll admit that. But I did what I thought was best at the time." Haley looked up into his piercing blue eyes and saw only love and sincerity reflecting back at her. In that moment, all the anger and pain she had experienced over the last week had vanished. It was replaced by an overwhelming wave of love and admiration for him. Although he royally screwed up with how he handled the situation, Haley was oddly moved by the fact that he would be willing to go through all that virtually alone—while dealing with her giving him the cold shoulder all week—to protect her.

"Hales, can you please tell me what you're thinking?" Nathan asked nervously. It was then that Haley realized she'd just been standing there lost in her thoughts. _He must be thinking that I hate him right now._ Without hesitation, Haley walked even closer to him and closed the small gap between them. She then put her hand on his arm and looped her arm around his neck. Before Nathan could even ask what she was doing, Haley brought his lips to hers. He immediately responded by burying one hand in her hair while the other went to her waist. The kiss was soft and slow. It was almost as if they were both afraid that the other would somehow break or disappear. A minute later, Haley gradually pulled away but still remained in his arms.

"What was that for?" Nathan questioned softly.

"For telling me the truth," she answered. "And loving me enough to protect me—even if you did make me cry for a week," she added.

"I'm sorry," he apologized again. "I'm an idiot."

"You're not an idiot. You're just a…guy," Haley laughed lightly. "We all make mistakes—which is why I'm sorry, too."

"What do you have to be sorry for?" Nathan questioned confused. "I was the one who screwed up."

"I'm sorry that I compared you to my father," she said as she caressed his cheek. "You're nothing like him. And I'm sorry for not having more faith in you. It's just that, when Brooke told me about that other conversation with Rachel, I was so confused. I didn't know what to believe."

"I understand. It's not like I'm known for being a good guy. I was a real ass back then, Hales. And I'm sorry about not telling you about me and Rachel from the beginning. At first I was afraid it might scare you off. But after we started dating, then I was worried that you'd get hurt again or be disappointed in me."

"I am disappointed—but only because you kept it from me for so long. If we're going to make this work, you have to let me in, Nathan. All the way in. No more secrets and lies. Even though you may think you're sparing me the heartache, it just makes things worse in the end," Haley explained.

"I know that now. And I promise not to keep anything like that from you again. But sometimes I get worried, Haley, that if you see the guy I used to be before I met you, you'll come to your senses and realize that maybe you made a mistake by loving me."

"I would never think that. We all have our pasts, Nathan. That won't change. But what counts is that you've learned from it. You're not that guy anymore. So just be here with me in this moment and let it go." Nathan gave her a small smile and nodded. He took her left hand in his and then reached into his pocket. "Nathan, what are you doing?"

"What do you say we give always and forever another try?" he asked holding up her promise ring. Haley automatically felt a smile forming on her face.

"I'd say that it's about time, Mr. Scott," she replied causing them both to laugh. Nathan then slid the ring onto her finger before bringing her hand to his lips for a quick kiss.

"It goes well with your new outfit," he smirked.

"You noticed?" Haley asked surprised.

"Of course I did. All I've been doing over the last week is staring at you. Do you know how much it sucks not being able to kiss you when you look this gorgeous?" Haley could feel herself blushing.

"I think I have an idea," she replied with a mischievous smile. "But the question is, what are you going to do about it?" Haley then moved her face dangerously close to his and waited. A second later, she could've sworn that she'd seen Nathan's eyes turn a shade darker before he crashed his lips onto hers. Haley moaned at the contact and the feeling of his tongue teasingly stroking hers. There was nothing gentle about this kiss. It was hot and full of passion. It had been over a week since the last time they had kissed or made out. And as much as Haley hadn't wanted to admit it before, she had been experiencing serious Nathan withdrawal. But now, they were definitely making up for lost time.

"God I missed you," Nathan mumbled against her lips. He then kissed his way down to her neck. Haley's hold on him tightened as he sucked on the sensitive spot right under her chin.

"Nathan," she breathed out. His kisses were really sending her over the edge. Haley could feel herself completely melting into his touch. If Nathan wasn't holding her, she was positive that her legs would give out and she'd be a puddle on the floor. As he continued to attack her neck, Haley felt her mouth starting to ache for his. She pulled away from him a little and lifted his head with her hand. Nathan got the message and returned his lips to hers. At the same time, he also began walking her backwards. Haley, suddenly, felt a shock course through her body as her back hit the front of the counter. She gasped against his mouth as she later felt his hands slide down the curves of her body to her hips. Nathan, with a considerable amount of strength, swiftly lifted her up so she was now sitting on top of the counter. Haley then grabbed a handful of his shirt, pulled him closer, and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"I love you," she panted into his ear when he started leaving another hot, wet trail of kisses along her neck and collarbone.

"I love you, too," Nathan replied as he kissed her forehead, the tip of her nose, and then her individual lips. If Haley wasn't so turned on right now, she probably would've cried with relief that everything had turned out ok. She had her boyfriend back and things were set right. Just the thought of losing Nathan made her kiss him more forcefully and pull him tighter against her. But it was then that the scary realization hit her. _Oh my God, he didn't tell me what the test results actually were!_ Haley felt her stomach drop and quickly tore her lips away from his as she sat back a little farther on the counter.

"What's the matter?" Nathan asked confused at her sudden change in behavior.

"You didn't tell me about the test results," Haley pointed out as she nervously bit her lip.

"Oh," he commented. He looked as if he was trying to break out of the daze he was in.

"Do you actually have HCM?" A minute later, Nathan seemed to finally have snapped out of it. Haley couldn't really blame him. Her mind always got hazy when they were together, too.

"No, I'm fine. I don't have it," he answered while placing a strand of hair behind Haley's ear. She let out a relieved sigh.

"You're sure?" she asked.

"Yes. I even have the doctor's confirmation sheet at home to prove it," Nathan stated.

"Thank God!" Haley exclaimed hugging him. "Now I can kill you for keeping this from me!"

"Actually, I was going to tell you everything before Thursday when I got the results back. But you were so mad and too busy avoiding me that I didn't really get the chance."

"That's not the point," Haley proclaimed. Although, she did know that he was right. No matter how hard Nathan tried to talk to her, she was stubborn and didn't want to hear any of it.

"Oh, I think it is," Nathan laughed.

"Let's just forget it. The important thing is that you're ok," she declared before kissing him. She could feel his infamous smirk against her lips. But then, another thought popped into her head.

"Wait a minute," she said pulling away--causing Nathan groan. "If you didn't know that you had it before Thursday, then why did you still go to basketball practice?"

"But I don't have it."

"But you didn't know that then," Haley argued. _He could've killed himself. _

"It's not like I really gave it my all. Lucas picked up most of the slack for me to get by."

"LUCAS KNEW?!" she bellowed. _I can understand Nathan keeping his mouth shut but Lucas? _

"Hales, please don't get mad. I told him the day I got back because he needed to know. He's at risk, too. I just made him promise not to say anything until I finally told you," Nathan explained. "Lucas was just being a good friend. He was worried about how you'd react, too." Haley could feel herself getting scared again. She forgot that Lucas and Dan were connected. It's not like Dan was ever in his life—in a good way. For the most part, she didn't even think of them as father and son.

"Does Lucas have it?" Haley asked before she let herself jump to any conclusions.

"We don't know. He hasn't gotten tested yet. I don't even think he wants to," Nathan informed her.

"Why not?" she asked outraged.

"The chances of having it are one in two," Nathan revealed. "And since I don't have it, there's a very real possibility that he does—which is why I've tried to convince him to go to Charlotte with me."

"Unbelievable," Haley groaned as she covered her face with her hands. "Nathan, I honestly can't take another thing. He has to get tested. He's my best friend. I can't lose him either."

"I know. We'll make him go somehow," he stated while rubbing her arms.

"And what if he does have it?" Haley asked looking up into Nathan's eyes.

"Then we'll all be there to help him through it."

"Are you including yourself in that?"

"Yeah, I am," Nathan stated. Despite this new, disturbing development about Lucas, Haley found herself smiling.

"I'm proud of you," she declared as she gave Nathan a loving kiss on the lips.

"Thanks," he smiled back. "I love you and I'll be with you every step of the way. You're not alone, Hales."

"I know," she confirmed. Haley then pulled him in for another kiss. "I love you, too. Always and forever."


	32. Chapter 31

**Thanks so much for the reviews everyone. They were great and fun to read. I'd also like to thank Linkie for pointing out a mistake in the last chapter. I fixed it as soon as I read your review. I swear, I reread these chapters so many times before I post them that I end up missing things once in a while. Anyway, thanks again. Love you all and please keep reviewing!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 31**

**Secret No. 31: **_**Love is about sacrifice. Unfortunately, sometimes it is your significant other that you must leave behind.  
**_

Peyton sat on her bed trying to finish up some homework. _I hate math. When, in real life, am I going to have to use quadratic functions? _She did a few more problems before she felt her eyelids start to get heavy. She let her head rest on the bed. _Maybe if I just close my eyes for a few minutes…_ Unfortunately, Peyton wasn't able to sleep for long as a very flustered Brooke came barreling through the bedroom door snapping her awake.

"That stupid, stubborn ass!" Brooke yelled to no one in particular. _So much for taking that nap. _

"What's the matter?" Peyton asked concerned but Brooke paid no attention to her.

"I just don't get why he won't do it. I mean, I know that basketball is important to him and everything. But, come on, is it really worth risking your life over?" Peyton tried to answer but Brooke cut her off. "Of course it's not! That's why this is all so ridiculous!"

"Brooke…"

"Nathan went to get tested. Keith went. But will Lucas go? Nope."

"Brooke…"

"I've tried everything: the silent treatment, I helped his mom take away the stuff he likes in his room, I enforced a no kissing policy, and I even went as far as to withhold sex!"

"Wait, Brooke James said 'no' to sex? Peyton asked shocked. _Whoa, she must be getting desperate. _

"Well, it only lasted an hour but that's beside the point," Brooke stated as she collapsed onto Peyton's bed. "I don't know what to do anymore, Peyton." Peyton shut her math book and laid down next to Brooke. She stared up at the ceiling for a few minutes as she collected her thoughts. Brooke had been having a really hard time with Lucas lately. Ever since they found out what was really going on with Nathan four weeks ago, they all had been trying to convince Lucas to go get tested for HCM. Brooke and Haley were constantly on his back about it.

"Did you try just talking to him?" Peyton questioned.

"Yes," Brooke answered frustrated.

"Let me rephrase that. When you talked to him, did you actually let him tell you why he doesn't want the test?" Peyton knew her sister. Sometimes Brooke is so determined to get her way that she completely overlooks the reasons why a person may disagree with her.

"That doesn't matter. The point is his life could be at risk and he just doesn't care. I told him that but he won't listen," Brooke stated.

"Ok, I'm going to tell you something that you might not want to hear," Peyton said.

"Then don't say it."

"Too late for that. Maybe you should back off," Peyton suggested.

"What? Why would I do that?"

"Brooke, you know how Lucas can be. Like you said before, he's a stubborn ass. The more you push him to do something the more likely he's going to do the opposite."

"But, Peyton, I love him. I can't just sit back and watch him put his life in jeopardy. I won't lose him. I just can't," Brooke explained.

"I'm not telling you to give up completely. I'm just saying that maybe if you're not so forceful, he might be more likely to listen," Peyton advised. "I mean, it's worth a shot. As you said before, you've tried everything else."

"I guess you could be right. I haven't actually sat down and calmly talked to him," Brooke admitted sheepishly.

"Just see how he takes it."

"Thanks, P. James," Brooke said as she gave Peyton a hug.

"No problem," Peyton replied. "Hey, why don't we do something tonight? You know, just the two of us."

"Like what?" Brooke asked curiously.

"I was thinking maybe a movie and the mall. We could even go out to dinner," Peyton proposed. "We'll make it a girl's night out."

"That sounds pretty good. But what about Haley?"

"She and Nathan already have plans," Peyton answered.

"Again?"

"Yup."

"I swear, those two are joined at the hip," Brooke laughed.

"Oh please, like you and Lucas don't suck face every chance you get," Peyton teased.

"Don't talk about me. It's you and Jake who are all hot and heavy. If you don't watch out, Jenny's going to have a sibling soon."

"You know, I was going to be a nice big sister and pay for everything tonight. But since you're being so mean, I think I might have to…"

"Peyton, did you do something with your hair? Because I have to say, it is looking especially blonde and bouncy this fine evening," Brooke sucked up jokingly.

"Now that's more like it!" Peyton declared getting up. Brooke laughed as she followed Peyton out the door.

"Girls!" Lydia called from her room. "Can you come here for a minute?"

"Whatever happened, it's Peyton's fault," Brooke declared as they entered their mom's room.

"I did not," Peyton protested.

"Relax, no one is in trouble. Unless there's something that you'd like to tell me about?" Peyton and Brooke briefly looked at each other before vigorously shaking their heads.

"Ok, I need your opinions. Which one of these dresses do you like best?" Lydia questioned.

"Red," Brooke stated as Peyton answered, "Black."

"That was a big help," Lydia laughed.

"Well, what is it for?" Peyton asked.

"I have to go to a dinner tonight…"

"Oh, is it that whole Justice League thing?" Brooke questioned.

"Actually, it's the Business League. But yes, that's what it's for."

"I'd still go with the black. It's classy and elegant," Peyton commented.

"I say go with the red. It's sexy and would totally make you stand out," Brooke argued.

"Maybe she doesn't want to stand out," Peyton proposed.

"Please, who doesn't like to be the center of attention? I know I sure do. What do you think, Mom?"

"Well, I think this time I might take Peyton's suggestion and wear the black one," Lydia said. Peyton gave her sister a victorious smile.

"What? Why?" Brooke asked shocked.

"I need to look professional. And that red dress…well…it'll make me look like a hooch."

"_Hooch_?" Peyton and Brooke both laughed.

"Yes, a hooch. Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Never mind," Brooke said suppressing a smile. "Um, have fun tonight, Mom. Peyton and I have to get going."

"Alright, but you girls be careful."

"We will," Peyton called as she and Brooke made their way out of the room.

"So, what are we going to see?" Brooke asked once they were in Peyton's car driving to the movies.

"I was hoping we could check out Disturbia."

"I don't want to see a horror/mystery movie. How about Georgia Rule?" Brooke proposed.

"Ew, no chick flicks."

"Ooh, I've got it. What about Spider-Man 3?"

"That has Tobey Maguire in it, right?" Peyton asked.

"Yup, and he's wearing that hott, tight suit that shows off his chiseled buns." Peyton laughed out loud.

"I'm not sure about the 'chiseled buns' part but the rest sounds good."

"Whatever, more eye candy for me."

* * *

"I so didn't need to see that," Brooke laughed. She and Peyton were on their way home from dinner at Karen's Café. 

"I won't argue with you on that one," Peyton agreed. Haley and Nathan happened to be there, too. They were sitting at one of the tables in the corner.

"Tutor Girl was practically spoon feeding him."

"Actually, I think she was. But at least she's happy," Peyton pointed out.

"Yeah," Brooke commented softly. As much fun as she had with her sister tonight, her mind constantly traveled back to Lucas. She was so worried about him.

"Stop that," Peyton declared.

"Stop what?" Brooke asked playing dumb.

"Making yourself sick over the whole Lucas situation," Peyton answered.

"Can you drive me over there?"

"Brooke," Peyton sighed.

"Please, Peyton? Please?" Brooke pleaded. She had to see him again and find out why he was doing this. She knew that he was scared but there had to be something else.

"Fine," Peyton relented as she did a U-turn to swing the car around. A few minutes later, they were pulling up to the curb in front of Lucas's house. "Do you want me to wait around?"

"No, that's ok," Brooke said.

"You're sure?"

"Yeah, I'll call you if I need you."

"Alright," Peyton said still unsure. "I'll probably stop by Jake's and hang out there for a while. He's not too far from here. Give me a call when you want me to pick you up."

"Ok," Brooke stated as she unbuckled her seatbelt and started to get out of the car. She then made her way to Lucas's door, rang the bell, and waited. _Here goes nothing…_

* * *

"Nathan, are you sure your dad is upstairs?" Haley questioned. After they went out for dinner, they had returned to his house. They decided to give movie night another try. But at this point, they weren't really watching the movie. 

"Yeah, the last time I checked he was out cold," Nathan replied moving his lips to her neck.

"What about your mom?" she continued to ask while shifting in his lap so that he had better access.

"She's at some formal business dinner," he mumbled without breaking contact. Haley was having a hard time concentrating on his words. Like usual, the hazy fog was slowly starting to enter her mind as Nathan's kisses became heated.

"But you're positive that your dad won't…"

"Haley, relax. He's so pumped full of drugs that I doubt he could even remember his name let alone walk down the stairs and catch us. So, can we please concentrate on more important matters?" he asked moving in again.

"If we have to," she teased capturing his lips in hers. A few minutes later, Nathan was gently laying Haley back on the couch. He then moved so that he was on top of her.

"You know, I'm really glad that we decided to watch this movie," Haley smiled as she slid her hands under his shirt.

"Me too. It's one of my favorites," he smirked against her lips. Haley then let her fingernails lightly graze the muscles of his back—knowing how much it got to him. She had a smirk of her own when she heard him groan.

"I swear, you're going to kill me," Nathan joked.

"That's if I don't get to you first," a voice called from the doorway. The two quickly broke away as a very pissed-off looking Dan Scott stared at them. When Nathan got up off of Haley, she promptly sat up and began fixing her now crooked top. She could also feel her face turning red from embarrassment.

"Nathan, I'd like to talk to you in the other room for a minute," Dan declared. His beady eyes, however, were focused on Haley. _Good, go away. You're creeping me out, Daddy Dearest. _Nathan reluctantly nodded and followed his father out of the room. Haley turned her attention to the movie as she waited. A couple of minutes later, she heard shouting coming from the kitchen. She only caught a few words here and there but couldn't make out the full conversation. Haley then heard a door slam upstairs as Nathan came back into the living room.

"Are you ok?" she asked concerned. Nathan's jaw was clenched and his fists were in a ball. Haley rested a hand on his arm and began to gently rub it. That seemed to calm him down a little bit.

"Yeah," Nathan stated unconvincingly.

"You're a terrible liar," Haley commented. "What's going on?"

"Just my dad pressuring me again," Nathan answered not looking at her. "The finals and admission to High Flyers are coming up. He wants me to focus on training instead of…"

"Instead of what?"

"Other distractions."

"Like?" Haley prodded.

"Like you," he said finally meeting her eyes.

"Oh." Nathan then brought his hand up to cup her face. "Don't worry. He's just being a jerk. You know that."

Haley nodded and kissed his palm before asking, "So, what is High Flyers?"

"It's the best basketball camp in the country. They take one player from every state, fly them down to Florida, and then train them for the entire summer."

"Wow. That's great," Haley enthused. She knew that Nathan was more than qualified to attend that camp. The only thing that bothered her was the fact that Nathan would be gone for three months. But she'd support him no matter what. "You'll definitely get in."

"I don't know."

"You will. When do you find out if you made it or not?"

"They'll probably send me a letter some time in May," Nathan explained. Haley nodded.

"I know that look," he said a second later.

"What look?" Haley questioned.

"The I'm-trying-to-be-ok-with-this-but-I'm-really-not look," Nathan elaborated.

"No, I'm fine," she stated. Nathan kinked an eyebrow. "I'll just miss you. That's all," she added.

"Well, I'm not sure if I will be accepted so let's not worry about that right now. Ok?" He then pulled Haley into his arms.

"Ok," she agreed as she snuggled closer to him. She then turned her attention to the TV screen.

"What's going on in the movie now?"

"I have no idea."

* * *

Brooke was sitting on Lucas's bed trying to decide how she should begin. She didn't want to catch him off guard but she wanted to talk about everything. 

"So, um, I'm assuming you didn't just come here to stare off into space, right?" Lucas questioned with a smile.

"No," Brooke replied as she nervously played with her hands. "Lucas, I want to know why you won't get tested for HCM."

"Brooke, we've been over this a thousand times today and over the last several weeks. Basketball is…"

"Basketball is a very big part of your life and you don't know if you could give it up," she finished his sentence. "Why else?"

"What?" he asked.

"Why else won't you get tested?" Brooke prodded.

"Because…because I just don't, ok?" he excused.

"Well, that's not good enough. I want some more valid reasons." Brooke knew that his patience was wearing thin. But she also knew that the truth usually came out when she pushed him to the limit.

"Brooke, why are you doing this?" Lucas questioned frustrated.

"Because I love you and I'm scared for you. I have no idea what you're thinking putting your life at risk like this. It's irresponsible and irrational and not like you," Brooke explained. "Please, Lucas, just be honest with me." Lucas let out a long sigh before sitting in his desk chair across from Brooke.

"I'll lose everything," he said softly a minute later. He was staring intently at the ground.

"Like what?" she questioned trying to coax it out of him.

"The State Championship for one. It's my senior year. This is my chance to finally compete and show everyone what I'm capable of. I've worked so hard for this," Lucas explained. Brooke nodded in understanding. "And there's…"

"There's what?" Brooke pushed further when he didn't continue. He was finally opening up. She didn't want him to stop now.

"I applied early to UNC," Lucas stated. "One of their scouts came to our last semi-final game. They're interested in me playing for them next year. I could get a full scholarship and my mom wouldn't have to pay for anything." _Bingo._ _Now we're getting somewhere. _

"So, did they offer it to you yet?" Brooke questioned.

"They're going to let me know in a few weeks. But if they do, I'm going to take it."

"Lucas…" Brooke began but he cut her off.

"I know what you're going to say, Brooke. Just don't, ok? I know what I'm doing."

"Yeah, you're throwing your life away," she pointed out.

"Here we go again," Lucas muttered sarcastically as he got up out of his chair.

"Damn straight we're going to go over it again. Lucas, you can't possibly go on to play college ball. Not without knowing if you have HCM or not." Brooke stood up to face him.

"I don't have it so there's nothing to worry about."

"If you're so sure that you don't have it, then let's go and get the test done right now," Brooke challenged.

"No," he protested angrily. "You can't force me to do this, Brooke. Not if I don't want to."

"Lucas, think about your mom. I'm sure she'd much rather pay for your college education than for your freaking funeral. And what about Haley and all your other friends? What about me, Lucas? We all love you. I understand that you're scared. I'm scared, too. But you can't be this selfish and reckless."

"Brooke, you don't know anything about this. Just stay out of it."

"The hell I will. I already lost my father to a heart attack. And I'll be damned if I stand by and watch you go through the same thing for some stupid, f---ing game," Brooke shouted furiously as she felt the tears prickling her eyes. But she held them back. She was going to appear strong at all costs.

"Well, you don't have a choice. It's my decision and you're going to have to accept it," Lucas yelled back. Brooke stared at him in disbelief. She had never met someone so obstinate in her entire life—and that included Haley and herself.

"No, I don't," Brooke replied in a calmer voice. She knew what she had to do. It would break her heart but she couldn't go through this anymore. "I won't just stand here, put on a fake smile, and pretend that everything is alright. Not now or any other day," Brooke declared as she picked up her purse and started to walk away.

"Brooke, what are you saying?" Lucas asked uneasily. It pained her to see the hurt in his eyes but she had to make a decision of her own.

"I love you, Lucas. I love you more than any other guy in my entire life. But if you think I'm going to, for one second, support you in this choice then you're crazy."

"So, what are you saying? Are you breaking up with me?" Lucas questioned. Brooke could see the unshed tears in his own eyes that he was holding back. She then walked over to him, threw her arms around his neck, and gave him a soft, meaningful kiss.

"Call me when you get the test done," she said in almost a whisper after she pulled away.

"Brooke, I love you. Please don't do this," Lucas pleaded grabbing her arm. At his desperate words, Brooke literally felt sick. But she was going to remain resolute in her decision. She had tried everything to help him. Unfortunately, there was nothing more she could do. And she wasn't going to stand by and watch him kill himself.

"I'm sorry," she replied as a tear coursed down her cheek. She then gave him one final kiss, pulled away from him, and walked out the door.


	33. Chapter 32

**Once again, you're all awesome! I loved the reviews. Thanks so much. Now, to answer a question that I was asked, the reason why I'm able to update quickly is because all my stories are usually completely written before I post them. However, this story was supposed to have ended about four chapters ago. I kind of had something else written but I ended up not liking it so I changed alot of it around and added way more drama. So I've been writing these recent chapters as I go along. Also, for anyone that is confused, the last chapter took place in early February.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 32**

**Secret No. 32: **_**Absence is supposed to make the heart grow fonder. Too bad it really just hurts like hell. **_

"Open it, Peyton," Jake encouraged. It was early March now and things were getting very hectic for Peyton. Not only was she swamped with work at school, but she also had the Cheer Nazi breathing down her neck. The Ravens were in the finals for the State Championship. And with Brooke and Lucas not on speaking terms, her sister was throwing all her energy into having the perfect cheer routine. In addition to all of that, Peyton was just starting to get her college acceptance letters in.

"I can't," she stated nervously. Of all the letters, this was the one she'd been waiting for. Peyton was finally going to know whether or not she had gotten accepted to the Savannah College of Art and Design.

"Yes, you can. Just open it already." _Easier said than done. _

"Jake, this is like my dream college. What if I didn't get in?" Although RISD was an amazing art school, Peyton wasn't sure that she wanted to be so far away from home. She was actually relieved when she got the rejection letter. Plus, she had the feeling that her art was a little too dark and edgy for what they had in mind.

"What if you did?" Jake challenged. Peyton shifted on the couch. She had gotten the letter earlier that afternoon but still couldn't bring herself to open it. She knew that if she got in that she'd love to go. But it was an expensive college. There was also another reason why she was having doubts.

"Jake, do you know what this means? I'll have to go to school in Georgia. I don't want to leave you and Jenny," Peyton explained.

"I know," Jake answered. "But you deserve to go wherever you want. As much as I love you, I don't want to hold you back." Jake then brought his hand up to caress her cheek.

"You're not but…"

"Good, now open it," Jake instructed. Peyton let out a sigh before opening the envelope. She unfolded the letter and began to read. "Oh my God." She then got up off the couch and began pacing around her living room—not taking her eyes off the letter.

"What?" Jake asked excited.

"Oh my God," she repeated in a daze.

"Is that a good 'oh my God' or a bad 'oh my God?'" he asked walking towards her.

"I got in!" she proclaimed. _I can't believe it! I actually got in!_ Jake automatically threw his arms around her for a big hug and spun her around.

"That's my girl," he shouted and then kissed her.

"What's going on in here?" Haley questioned as she and Nathan ran in the room. Lydia soon followed a minute later.

"I got into the art school in Savannah!" Peyton announced.

"Oh my God, Sweetie, congratulations!" Lydia exclaimed as she ran over to hug her daughter.

"Peyton, that is awesome!" Haley said while she too hugged her sister.

"What did I miss?" Brooke asked entering the room.

"Peyton got into her art college," Haley stated.

"P. James, you rock!" Brooke cheered. She soon joined the group hug. "We have to celebrate."

"Definitely," Jake agreed. "Let's all go out to dinner tonight."

"That'd be great," Haley said as Nathan nodded.

"Well, then, I'll leave you kids to it," Lydia declared with a smile. She then started to leave the room when Haley called her back.

"Mom, you aren't going to come?"

"No, you kids have fun. We'll celebrate another time," Lydia stated. "I already have plans tonight, anyway."

"Another date?" Peyton questioned. For the past few weeks, Lydia had been seeing a guy she met at the Business League dinner. The girls hadn't met him yet but they could already tell that their mother really liked him. It was hard for Peyton to see her mother with someone else besides their father. She had always hoped that Jimmy would come to his senses and they'd get back together. But that was impossible now. Peyton only wanted her mother to be happy again.

"Yeah," Lydia confirmed.

"Where's he taking you this time?" Brooke asked.

"Bowling," she answered.

"Bowling?" Brooke questioned as she turned to look at her sisters. "Who's idea was that?" Peyton could tell from the look on Brooke's face that she didn't approve. But then again, Brooke usually had higher expectations.

"He's not cheap if that's what you're thinking. It was actually my idea. I wanted to do something fun that I haven't done in a while," Lydia elaborated as she looked at her watch. "I better leave now, anyway. I don't want to be late. I'll see you later. Jake, Nathan, watch out for my girls, will you?"

"With our lives," Nathan answered putting an arm around Haley.

"Good boy," Lydia laughed before saying goodbye and leaving.

"So, Peyton, where do you want to go to celebrate?" Jake asked.

"Ooh, can we go to that new restaurant on the Market Street Dock?" Brooke begged.

"Brooke, it's supposed to be Peyton's choice," Haley scolded her.

"No, that's ok," Peyton said. "We can go there. I heard it's really good."

"Awesome! I'll bring the fake IDs I made," Brooke beamed before hurrying out of the room to go upstairs.

"The last thing she needs is alcohol," Haley mumbled. Peyton agreed. Brooke, although she didn't show it most of the time, had been hurting a lot over the last several weeks since her fight with Lucas. One minute she'd be cranky and moody, and the next she'd be really depressed. It was on those nights that Peyton often heard her quietly crying herself to sleep.

"Maybe we should invite Lucas," Peyton suggested. "He's our friend, too. He should be able to celebrate with us." _Maybe he and Brooke just need to meet up and talk it out. _

"Are you sure that's such a good idea?" Jake questioned.

"Yeah, I don't know," Nathan joined in. "It might not be the best situation."

"I don't think so either. Don't get me wrong, Luke's my best friend, but Brooke's been through enough. She needs this one night to relax and get out of the house," Haley said.

"Yeah, it'll be too awkward," Jake reasoned.

"I guess you're right," Peyton relented. _I guess I'm overruled._ But she still felt bad about leaving him out.

"Ok, I found them," Brooke proclaimed as she hurried down the stairs. "Let's go."

* * *

"You know, this is my third one of these and I don't feel a think," Brooke declared with a wide smile. 

"I think you mean 'thing,' Brooke," Haley corrected as she tried to steady her in the booth. Her sister was definitely drunk at this point.

"You've had enough," Peyton proclaimed as she pulled the glass away from her.

"But I'm so thirsty," Brooke pouted. "Ooh, is that a rainbow?" The brunette started pointing and gawking at the ceiling.

"I told you not to let her have that last one," Haley admonished. "Mom's going to flip when she sees her like this."

"Well, what time do you think that your mom will be home?" Nathan questioned.

"She usually doesn't get back until eleven." Haley put her head in her hands. A second later she felt Nathan gently rubbing her back.

"Look, if we get back to your house before your mom does, you can have Brooke sleep it off."

"Whoa," Brooke suddenly exclaimed. They all turned to look at her.

"What's the matter?" Peyton asked concerned.

"When did I get an extra boob?" She then started feeling her chest.

"I think that's our cue to leave," Jake declared. He then called the waiter over and asked him to bring the check.

"Haley, seriously, you've got to feel this," Brooke said. _Oh boy. We are so screwed. _

"I think I'll pass. Stop laughing! This isn't funny!" she stated to Nathan. He was cracking up.

"I'm sorry, Hales, but you have to admit that it is," he replied while nodding his head at Brooke. Haley turned around to see her sister's head in her plate trying to sniff her spaghetti.

"Oh my God," Haley exclaimed as she pulled Brooke's head back. She grabbed a napkin and started to wipe all the sauce and meatball pieces off her face.

"That face mask feels tingly," Brooke stated with another dopey smile.

"We need to get her home now," Peyton declared. Haley could see that she was also trying to hold in her laughter.

"Unbelievable," Haley sighed. Once the bill was paid, Nathan got up first to let Haley and Brooke out.

"Come on, Tigger. It's time to go home now," Haley said helping her to stand. Peyton then went to Brooke's other side. A little while later, they were finally home. Luckily, Lydia was still out.

"You sure you don't need anymore help?" Jake asked. Brooke had gotten really tired in the car. By the time they arrived back at the house, she had completely passed out. Jake and Nathan ended up having to carry her to her room.

"Yeah, we've got it from here," Peyton said before giving him a quick kiss.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Nathan stated as she gave Haley a peck on the lips.

"Good night," she replied. "And thanks again, guys," she added as they left. Haley then walked over to Brooke's sleeping form and sighed.

"Let's get her into her pajamas," Peyton stated. They then undressed Brooke and put on her favorite pair of "jammies" as she liked to call them. Once they were done, Haley started to pull the covers over her. She took a seat on one side of her as Peyton sat on the other.

"I'm really worried about her," Haley whispered to Peyton. She nodded in agreement. Peyton started to move the hair out of Brooke's face when the brunette shifted in bed. The next thing they knew, she mumbled, "I love you, Lucas." Haley and Peyton looked at one another. _This has gone far enough. _Haley couldn't stand to see her sister this way. It was absolutely heartbreaking. The last time that Brooke had drowned her sorrows in alcohol like that was when their parents first got divorced.

"Are you going to stay with her?" Haley questioned Peyton.

"Yeah," Peyton answered. Haley then got up and started walking to the door.

"I'll be back in a little while," Haley declared

"Where are you going?"

Haley turned around to face her sister before replying, "I'm going to fix this."

* * *

Haley parked the car next to the court and got out. She could see Lucas playing ball by himself. _It figures that he'd be here_. She had originally gone to his house but he obviously wasn't there. Since he was her best friend, she knew where else to find him. 

"Hey stranger," Haley called to him. Lucas grabbed his ball and turned around to look at her.

"Hey," Lucas replied as he came over and gave her a hug. "What are you doing here so late?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I'm just trying to clear my head," he explained.

"Yeah, a lot has been going on."

"Definitely. So, uh, what's this really about?"

"I need to talk to you," Haley informed him as she walked over to the picnic table and took a seat. Lucas followed.

"About what?"

"You know what," she began. "Lucas, how long are you going to put everyone through this? It's been about a month."

"I'm not doing this to hurt all of you…"

"But that _is_ what you're doing—even if you don't mean to. Lucas, you've been my best friend since we were little kids. I love you like a brother. But I'm going to be blunt. You're being a complete butthead." Lucas, surprisingly, laughed.

"Thank you, Haley," he replied jokingly.

"I'm serious, Luke. I just wish that you'd see how much we all care about you. We want you to be ok."

"Believe me, I know that. But if I get this test done and it says that I have HCM, it's all over for me. I can't lose everything that I've worked so hard for," Lucas explained.

"Luke, Nathan felt the same way and he still got tested. Basketball is an important part of his life, too. But you know what was more important, me and everyone else that he cares about," Haley explained. "And it's not like not getting the test is working out well for you either. Look at what's happened so far. Your mother is angry with you, Brooke is upset and isn't with you anymore, and even your game is suffering. I've seen you during practice. You're not at your best. And all for what? Just because you won't be able to physically run around and shoot the ball through the hoop? You, more than anyone, should know that the game is more than that. Even though you may not be able to play, that won't take anything away that basketball has already given you."

"Except maybe my scholarship to UNC," Lucas argued.

"You don't need that either. You're a good student, Luke. You might even be able to get an academic scholarship, instead. There's still time. But I'm telling you right now, if you wait too long, it _will_ all slip away," she pointed out. Lucas buried his head in his hands. Haley could tell that he was torn. _Please do the right thing. _She put a hand on his shoulder and gently patted it.

"How's Brooke doing?" he suddenly questioned. It came out muffled since his head was still in his hands.

"Not too good. She's been trying to appear strong but Peyton tells me she cries a lot. She didn't even come out of her room on Valentine's Day since you guys weren't together. And tonight, when we went out, she actually got drunk. So, basically, I guess you could say she's a mess right now without you." A minute later, Lucas finally looked back up at her.

"Ok," he stated defeated.

"What?" she asked surprised. _Am I hearing things or is he actually agreeing to do it?_

"I'll get the test done," Lucas conceded.

"Oh my God, Luke," Haley exclaimed as she gave him a tight hug. "Thank you."

"I'm just...I'm just so scared, Haley," he admitted hugging her back.

"I know. But no matter what, you still have all of us to help you through it. And you will get through this. Ok?"

"Yeah," he responded. "Besides, it would be nice to get all my stuff back. Do you know how cold it can be at night without any bed sheets?" Haley laughed.

"Did your mom take those away from you, too?"

"Just the other day."

"Then that's another reason to go."

"I just need one favor," Lucas stated afterward.

"What kind of favor?" Haley questioned uneasily. She didn't know if she liked the sound of this.

"The game this Friday determines who goes to the State Championship. Then, the week after, it's the actual event itself."

"So, what exactly do you want me to do?" she asked. When he didn't answer, she knew what he wanted. "You want to play, don't you?"

"Let me have these last two games. I can't walk away now after coming this far and working so hard. Not being able to see it through to the end will kill my heart more than any genetic disease. All I'm asking for is the chance to have experienced it."

"But, Lucas…" she trailed off as he interrupted.

"I need to say goodbye to it, Haley. If I do have HCM, then at least I'll know that I got one last great game out of it. Maybe two if we go to the championship," he stated. "Then I can honestly say I have no regrets."

"Luke, I don't want anything to happen to you," Haley said. "If you get the test done now, you might find out that you don't even have it."

"The chances of me having it are one in two. Since Nathan doesn't have it, then there's a real possibility that I do."

"Which is why you shouldn't be doing this," Haley pointed out.

"I'll be careful. I promise. Please just give me this, Haley."

"Do I really have a choice?" she sighed reluctantly. Haley really didn't want to argue with him about this. She could already see that his mind was made up. _At least he's going to get the test. That's better than nothing. _

"Thanks," Lucas stated as he brought her in for another friendly hug. "I love you, Geek."

"I love you too, Loser," she laughed. "And don't you ever scare us all like that again!"

"I won't," he promised.

"But can I at least tell Brooke?" Haley asked once they pulled away. Lucas seemed to mull over it for a minute. "She's worried sick, Luke. At least she'll know that you still care."

"Yeah, you can tell her," he said.

"Ok," she replied as she looked at her watch. It was quarter to eleven. "It's getting late and I need to go home to check on Brooke. Do you need a ride?"

"No, I'll walk. I could use the fresh air." Haley then gave him a small smile before heading back to the car. She'd tell Brooke everything tomorrow. Hopefully, this news would give her sister some comfort.

* * *

"Everyone line up!" Brooke ordered. _Here we go again_, thought Peyton. It was the next day and they were all at cheerleading practice. But the mood in the gym was far from cheerful—especially with the Cheer Nazi herself leading everything. At every practice this week, Brooke was like a drill sergeant. They'd all stand in a line and she'd walk by giving "constructive" criticism. Apparently, today wasn't going to be any different. 

"Sarah, you have terrible posture. What, are you Quasimodo's sister? Stand up straight and shoulders back," Brooke instructed. "Bevin, good form overall." She then reached into her pocket and pulled something out. "Here's a stick of gum. Chew it quick and then spit it out before we go over the routine again. Your breath reeks."

"Can you tell she's still in a bad mood?" Haley whispered to Peyton.

"I think she was even worse on Monday. This is probably just the hangover talking," Peyton muttered.

"Peyton, is there something you'd like to share with the rest of us?" Brooke asked with her arms folded. Peyton shot a look at Haley who shrugged.

"No," she lied.

"Then shut it." _Oh yeah, Bitch is definitely being a Brooke today. _

"Brooke," Haley scolded. "You don't have to be so mean."

"When I want your opinion, Tutor Girl, I'll ask for it."

"Excuse me?" Haley scoffed as she placed her hands on her hips and took a step forward.

"I'm the captain here. We need to be ready for the game on Friday and I can't get anything done if you're interrupting me."

"I don't think that insulting and belittling the squad is part of the routine," Haley argued back. _Uh oh, this isn't good. _

"Ooh, cat fight," Rachel commented with a smirk.

"Shut up, Rachel!" both Haley and Brooke yelled.

"Get back in line, Haley," Brooke ordered.

"No," she challenged.

"Guys, calm down," Peyton tried to intervene. They were starting to cause a scene.

"I put you on this squad. Believe me, I can take you off of it," Brooke threatened.

"Brooke!" Peyton admonished.

"Butt out, Blondie." _Yeah, this is definitely not good. _

"Don't talk to her that way," Haley said. Peyton noticed that all the guys and Whitey were now staring.

"Oh, what are you going to do about it?" Brooke challenged. She then flicked Haley on the forehead. Haley's eyes narrowed before she grabbed a strand of Brooke's hair and pulled it.

"Oh no you didn't," Brooke seethed.

"I think I just did," Haley replied. The next thing Peyton knew, Brooke and Haley were going at it.

"Knock it off," Peyton bellowed as she tried to break them up. Brooke now had Haley in a head lock.

"Get in line, Tutor Girl!"

"Never!" Haley then bit Brooke's leg. _Oh my God, it's absolute madness._

"Ow!" Brooke yelled letting her go. Haley took the opportunity and gave Brooke a whack on the arm. The brunette then retaliated.

"This is too great," Rachel started laughing.

"Girls!" Whitey screamed walking towards them. Lucas and Nathan came running. Haley and Brooke both had each other by the hair and were pulling.

"Ow, let go!" Haley ordered.

"You first!" Brooke argued.

"How about you both just stop it?" Peyton reasoned as Lucas and Nathan managed to separate them. The whole gym was quiet for a minute before Rachel, once again, busted out laughing.

"Now that was good. Personally, I hate you both. But I have to say, I was rooting for Chubby the whole time," Rachel commented nodding at Brooke. Peyton winced at that. Brooke was already pissed. Something like that might send her even more over the edge.

"I am _not_ fat!" Brooke exclaimed. She looked like she was ready to lunge at her but Lucas held her back.

"Ooh, I'm so scared."

"Rachel, why don't you just go get some more plastic surgery? Your eyes are looking a little crooked," Haley snapped.

"I can assure you that they're perfect just like the rest of my body. And I'm pretty sure that your boyfriend—who should've been mine since I had him first—will agree," she stated smugly.

"Nathan, let me go," Haley ordered struggling in his arms. "I'm going to break that plastic face of hers."

"It's no use. We all know she'll just go out and buy another one," Brooke said glaring at the redhead.

"There will be no more fighting," Whitey instructed when he finally reached them. "You ladies should be ashamed. I would expect this kind of behavior from the boys but not the two of you. And you're sisters."

"Well, Haley was going against my authority as captain," Brooke defended.

"Brooke was being a tyrant so I called her out on it," Haley threw back.

"I just want us to do well."

"But taking your anger out on everyone isn't going to get us anywhere."

"I'm not angry. Who said I was angry?"

"Are they ok?" Bevin whispered to Peyton.

"Yeah, they do this all the time."

"Get into cat fights?"

"No. They argue back and forth until they work it out."

"Oh," Bevin commented confused. "I guess it's a sister thing."

"You've been in a bad mood all week," Haley pointed out.

"I'm not in a bad mood. I'm just stressed—which I think is understandable with everything going on."

"I understand that you're upset but you don't have to be so bitchy in the process. We're not your emotional punching bags."

"It's not like I'm doing it on purpose," Brooke retorted.

"That's enough," Whitey cut in annoyed. "The two of you need to calm down. If I have to separate you like three year olds then I will." Brooke and Haley, after a minute, seemed to have gotten a hold over their emotions. "That's better. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a practice that I'd like to get back to. Boys, let's go." The rest of the team got back into their positions on the court.

"Can I let you go now or is there going to be another smack down?" Nathan questioned Haley as he turned her to face him.

"I'm fine," she replied. He gave her a quick kiss before heading back to the court.

"Oh please," Peyton heard Rachel mutter nearby.

"Lucas, come on," Whitey called. It was then that Peyton noticed Brooke's eyes go wide. _Oh crap. She was probably so concerned with Haley that she didn't even know that it was Lucas holding her. _Brooke slowly turned around and stared up at him. Peyton practically held her breath as she watched them. She shot a worried glance over at Haley. She silently nodded in agreement. Peyton returned her attention to Brooke and saw that Lucas looked like he was going to say something. Brooke, suddenly, pulled away from him. She then turned around to face the squad.

"Um…I'm sorry everyone. I shouldn't have picked on you. Let's just call that a practice for today," Brooke stated. Afterward, she picked up her bag and quickly walked out of the gym. The only sound that could be heard was the door slam resonating throughout the room.

* * *

Brooke sat in the tutoring center trying to wipe away the rest of her tears. All she seemed to do was cry lately. But this past week, she had started to take all her anger out on everyone else. Brooke knew that it wasn't fair—especially when she started being a bitch to Haley. But she had snapped. And then when she found out that Lucas was holding her, she felt all the anger drain away. She looked into his eyes and it was replaced by the pain and sadness he caused her. She'd been trying so hard to focus everything on their cheerleading routine for the last games of the season. When she was alone with nothing to do, Brooke sometimes wondered if Lucas ever really loved her. Why else would he still refuse to get tested and let her walk away? That was what really hurt her more than anything. 

"There you are," Haley stated. "We've been looking all over for you." Brooke turned around to see her and Peyton. _I didn't even hear them come in. _

"You mind if we join you?" Peyton asked. Brooke shook her head. Peyton and Haley then took seats across from her. She was thankful that they didn't say anything. It seemed as if they were letting her decide when she was ready to talk.

"I'm sorry you guys," Brooke apologized after a couple of minutes had passed. "I know you both must think I'm the biggest bitch right now."

"We don't think that," Haley replied.

"Yeah, we know you're going through a hard time," Peyton stated.

"That's still no excuse. Haley, you were right. I shouldn't be taking it out on everyone. And I'm so sorry I started a fight with you. I'm not really acting like a good big sister."

"It happens. But thanks for a apologizing. And I'm sorry for fighting with you, too," Haley added. Brooke gave her a small smile as she reached across the table to give Haley's hand an affectionate squeeze.

"Do you at least feel a little better now?" Peyton questioned.

"Not really," Brooke answered truthfully. She blinked away the tears starting to form again. Peyton moved her chair so that she was closer to Brooke. She then put an arm around her and let Brooke rest her head on her shoulder.

"Brooke, I have to tell you something," Haley announced. "I talked to Lucas last night." Brooke lifted her head from Peyton's shoulder to stare at her baby sister.

"Oh," she commented surprised. Even though she and Lucas were no longer together, she knew that he and Haley still hung out. They were best friends, after all. But for some reason, Brooke had a feeling that this had nothing to do with that. "Well, what did he say?"

"He's going to get the test done," Haley revealed with a small smile.

"He is?" Brooke asked in disbelief. She could feel a smile forming on her own face as Haley nodded. _Oh my God, finally!_

"It's about damn time," Peyton exclaimed lightly laughing.

"What made him change his mind?" Brooke questioned.

"I was able to get through that thick skull of his and reason with him. But I think it mostly had to do with you. He knows that he's put you through a lot."

"I have to go talk to him," Brooke declared as she started to get up. In that moment, she wanted nothing more than to run up to Lucas, throw herself into his arms, and thank him endlessly for finally making the right decision.

"Brooke, wait," Haley said. "There's more."

"What do you mean there's more? He's getting tested. That's it," Brooke stated.

"Not exactly," Haley replied.

"Why do I get the feeling that this isn't going to be good?" Peyton questioned. _Now what? Why can't things ever be simple?_

"Lucas wants to wait until after the State Championship to get the test," Haley explained.

"Why?" Peyton asked curiously.

"He wants to at least have this last opportunity to play. I guess you could say it's a form of closure for him—just in case he does have HCM. But look at it this way, it's better than him not getting the test done at all," Haley pointed out. "Anyway, I promised to be there for him. And I hope you'll both do the same."

"I guess I can understand where he's coming from," Peyton said a minute later. "I'll help in any way I can."

"Brooke?" Haley asked when she noticed that she remained silent.

"I love him and I'll support him. But I won't talk to him until he actually gets it done," she declared. Lucas had helped Nathan try to keep the truth from Haley to protect her. In the end, that just ended up hurting Haley. Brooke wouldn't let Lucas do the same to her. When he finally came to her with the test results in his hands, then she'd face it with him. But until that time came, Brooke would stick to her original decision. They'd just have to continue to go their separate ways.


	34. Chapter 33

**Hey everyone, thanks so much for the reviews. I was asked if I have anymore stories coming up in the future. The answer is yes. After this one is finished, which will be soon, my next fic will be called Funny Little Feeling. I'm still in the process of writing it so it might be a little while before I post it. I'm probably about halfway through. It's a Naley centered fic with some Brucas and Jeyton undertones. I can't really give you an in depth summary right now because it's not finished. But please keep an eye out for it. Thanks again and please keep reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 33**

**Secret No. 33: **_**The best part of breaking up is making up.**_

"Ok, are you all ready?" Lydia questioned.

"Almost," Peyton answered as she fixed her dress in the foyer mirror. "I think we're just waiting for Brooke."

"Brooke, hurry up. The reservations are for eight o'clock. We don't want to be late," Lydia called up the stairs. They hadn't even arrived at the restaurant yet and Peyton was already getting nervous. Tonight, she and her sisters were finally going to meet their mom's boyfriend.

"Do you like these earrings or should I change them?" Haley asked as she too looked over herself.

"No, keep them. They look great," Peyton assured her.

"So, what do you think he's like?" Haley questioned. "I mean, he has to be nice if he invited us and our boyfriends all out for dinner."

"I guess. Or you never know, it could just be an excuse to poison our food so he can run away with Mom," Peyton suggested. Haley gave her an incredulous look.

"Well aren't you just the optimist?" Haley replied.

"I'm just kidding," Peyton laughed. But she then got serious. "I just want to make sure that he's not some psycho."

"He's not," Lydia commented coming up behind them.

"Well, I'll be the judge of that," Peyton declared. "I'll give you my report later, Mom."

"Just as long as you be nice," Lydia warned. "This is the first great guy I've met in a long time and I don't want you to scare him off."

"But that's half the fun," Brooke stated finally coming down the stairs.

"Good, now we can leave," Lydia announced as she got her shawl.

"So, what does he look like?" Brooke asked. "He's not bald is he?"

"Brooke!" Haley scolded.

"What? I'm just asking."

"No, he's not. He has a full head of hair," Lydia answered.

"Is he fat?"

"No."

"He has a hairy back doesn't he?" Brooke continued as she visibly shuddered at the thought.

"Not that I know of."

"What about…"

"Brooke, he happens to be very handsome," Lydia interrupted. "Now let's please go before we're late." She then grabbed her car keys and opened the front door. "The boys will be meeting us there, right?"

"Yeah," Peyton replied.

"Ok, then we're all set." The four women then made their way to the car. Twenty minutes later, they were pulling up to one of the fanciest restaurants in town.

"Whoa," Haley commented. "This is where we're going?"

"Yup," Lydia confirmed getting out of the car and walking into the building. The three girls followed. As soon as she entered, Peyton automatically spotted Jake and Nathan talking a couple feet away. She was relieved when Jake agreed to come. It was going to be kind of weird meeting her mom's mystery guy for the first time. It was nice that she'd at least have him there for moral support. Jake always somehow managed to calm her nerves.

"Ooh, there's Nathan," Haley said. She then took off towards him.

"She's a goner," Brooke laughed as she and Peyton went to catch up with Haley.

"Hey there, Curly," Jake greeted her with a kiss. "You look gorgeous."

"Thanks. You look great, too," she complimented. "And thanks for coming."

"No problem," he replied.

"So, is he here yet?" Nathan questioned the group.

"We don't know. Our mom is checking," Brooke answered while looking around. A minute later, Lydia approached the group.

"He's already waiting at the table," she informed them. "You ready?"

"As I'll ever be," Haley replied. Nathan gave her an encouraging smile before wrapping an arm around her shoulder. Peyton was glad that he was there for her sister, too. Haley was the closest to Dad. This was probably the hardest for her.

"Ok, then let's go." Lydia then led the way. Peyton felt Jake take her hand and she gave him a small smile. It faltered, however, when she noticed Brooke looking a little uncomfortable. She was the only one without a boyfriend there tonight. Peyton then looped her arm in Brooke's while giving her a reassuring smile. She was relieved to see Brooke return the gesture as they went to follow their mom. Their table was located in the middle of the room. When they approached, they saw a tall, dark-haired man stand up. _That must be him. He doesn't look like a weirdo.  
_

"The guy definitely can color coordinate his clothes. That's a good start," Brooke whispered as she took in his appearance. "And he's actually kind of cute."

"Ew, Brooke, did you just check him out?" Peyton muttered.

"No," she replied. "I'm just saying that he looks nice so, therefore, he is off to a good start—at least in my book."

"Whatever," Peyton mumbled. She could see Jake holding in his laughter next to her. She gave him a playful smack on the arm. Peyton then turned her attention back to her mom and the man standing next to her.

"Well, I guess I should start the introductions," Lydia said. "Larry, this is my oldest daughter Peyton and her boyfriend Jake. That's Brooke. She's the second oldest. Last, but certainly not least, we have Haley and her boyfriend Nathan. Everyone, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend Larry Sawyer."

"It's very nice to finally meet all of you," Larry stated sincerely as he shook all of their hands. "Your mother has told me so much about you." Once the introductions were done, they took their seats. Peyton was happy to note that Larry actually pulled out the chair for her mother to sit. _Points for chivalry. _

"Now, I want you all to know that you can order whatever you want," Larry declared. "It's my treat tonight." Peyton took one look at the menu and her eyes almost bulged out of their sockets. _Damn, this place is expensive._

"Are you sure?" Haley questioned. She seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"I'm positive. Don't even worry about the price."

"Wow, thanks," Brooke commented with a smile. Peyton could tell that she already was warming up to him. For the next several minutes, they all made polite conversation as they decided what they wanted.

"So, Peyton, your mom told me that you got into the Savannah College of Art and Design," Larry commented once they were done ordering. "That's a great school. Congratulations."

"Thanks," she replied.

"I knew she'd get in," Jake said with a smile. Peyton felt him place his hand on her knee under the table.

"So, are you going to major in a specific type of art?" Larry asked. Peyton almost didn't hear his question. She was a little distracted by Jake--even though he, technically, wasn't doing anything.

"I really haven't decided yet. I'm still exploring what it is that I want to go into." She wasn't even sure if she was going to go there in the fall. But Peyton didn't want to get into all that right now.

"Well, you have plenty of time. You might even change your mind a couple of times. I know I sure did in college."

"What is it that you do?" Brooke asked curiously.

"I own a chain of record stores. Maybe you've heard of The Music Junky?" he questioned. In that moment, Peyton almost spat out the water she was drinking. They all turned to look at her.

"Oh my God," Peyton exclaimed. "You own that? I go there all the time." That was by far her favorite music store. They always had albums that no other place carried.

"Yup, I do. Although, I've been kicking myself over the years for naming it that. I thought it sounded cool when I was younger," he laughed shaking his head. "So, I take it that you're into music, too?"

"She's obsessed," Brooke answered before Peyton could. "I swear, if I have to hear any more angry rock songs, my head will explode." They all laughed at that.

"It's not angry rock. You just don't know the classics."

"It's not that I don't know them. It's that I don't like them," Brooke pointed out. Peyton shook her head.

"All she listens to is Beyoncé and Christina Aguilera."

"Now that is good music," Brooke declared.

"It's complete crap," Peyton argued.

"Well, I can see that I sparked a debate here," Larry laughed.

"They're always like this," Lydia commented with a smile.

"What about you?" Larry asked Haley.

"I like a little bit of everything—except rap."

"Which I like," Nathan joined in.

"I'm more of an alternative guy myself," Jake added.

"Wow, it's a very diverse group we have here," Larry stated. "But, Peyton, I'd say I'm more like you. So, next time you come into the store come and see me. I'll show you where the good stuff is. I'll even give you a discount."

"Thanks," Peyton replied with a huge smile. She felt like a little kid during Christmas. _This guy is awesome!_

"I think Peyton's in love," Brooke joked. They all laughed.

"Shut up," she replied while rolling her eyes. As they waited for their food they continued to talk and joke around. Peyton was surprised it was going so well. Fifteen minutes later, their food finally arrived.

"Now, Nathan, you wouldn't happen to be a basketball player would you?" Larry questioned.

"Actually, I am," he answered.

"I thought you looked familiar. I was at the game last week with a few friends of mine. You guys did a great job. It must be great to be state champions."

"It is. We worked really hard. So, you're into basketball?"

"Yup. I was involved in it in high school."

"Really? What position did you play?" Nathan questioned interested.

"Water boy," Larry answered causing them all to laugh. "As much as I loved the game I was terrible at playing it."

"Then you and Haley have something in common," Lydia joked.

"Mom!" Haley exclaimed embarrassed.

"Well, Nathan, you're one hell of a player. I'm sure you could teach her a thing or two," Larry stated.

"I tried. So far she can only shoot granny style."

"Well, that's better than nothing," Larry reasoned.

"Can we please stop talking about my lack of athletic ability?" Haley pleaded. Peyton noticed that her cheeks were beginning to turn pink.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, Haley Bop. What you lack in physical coordination you make up for with your wit and intelligence," Lydia declared playfully. Haley's face turned even pinker after that as she placed her head in her hands. _Poor thing. She's starting to look like one of those Hostess Snowballs. _

"Ok, new subject," Brooke said. "So, um, Mr. Sawyer…"

"Call me Larry," he instructed.

"Larry, have you ever been married?" Brooke asked.

"Brooke!" Peyton hissed as she elbowed her.

"Ow. What? I want to know," she whispered back.

"That's rude."

"Actually, it's ok," he replied. "I was married once."

"What happened?" Brooke questioned.

"Brooke!" Peyton warned again. _Seriously, she has to stop being so nosy_. Her sister just ignored her and kept her attention on Larry.

"My wife Anna died in a car accident about five years ago," he explained.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry," Haley said.

"Thanks. It took me a while to accept what had happened. I was in a dark place. But I've moved on and I'm a lot better now. Mostly in part to your mother," he stated smiling at Lydia and taking her hand. She returned the gesture. It was in that moment that Peyton saw just how happy her mother truly was. After months of pain and heartache, there was a glimmer of hope in her eyes that she hadn't seen there since before the divorce. Larry seemed like a really nice guy. And that is exactly what their mother deserved. Peyton looked to her sisters and they all exchanged satisfied smiles. It appeared to be unanimous. Larry Sawyer had just officially received his stamp of approval from the James girls.

* * *

Brooke woke up late the next morning. But since it was Saturday, she didn't really feel that bad about it. She had a great time at the restaurant the previous night. Larry turned out to be a very funny guy. She could see why her mom liked him. Their personalities seemed to mesh really well. Brooke flipped over on her side to look at the clock. It was 12:30. _Ugh, I don't want to get up_. She had a ton of homework to do and a report to write. In Brooke's mind, it was a complete waste of time. She could go out shopping or work on some more of her designs for her internship this summer. She honestly couldn't care less about mathematical theorems and how the US Senate operates. But unfortunately, she would have to suffer through it. Brooke then dragged herself out of bed and headed into the bathroom. She took a quick shower and got dressed. After she was done, she finally sat down and attempted to do some math problems. About five minutes later, the doorbell rang. _Thank God. I already need a break. _Brooke quickly got up and went downstairs. She then opened the door and almost died of shock when she saw who it was. 

"Lucas," she stated.

"Hey," he replied. Brooke stared at him for a few more seconds before she finally snapped out of it. _Don't look like such a mindless idiot, Brooke_, she chastised herself. _He probably wants to see Haley or Peyton._

"Haley's at your mom's café and Peyton is at Tric," Brooke informed him. "They probably won't be back until late."

"That's ok. I didn't come to see them," Lucas revealed.

"Oh," Brooke commented.

"Can I come in?" he asked when she didn't say anything else.

"Um, sure." Brooke opened the door wider and stepped aside. She then closed the door and led him into the living room. "So, what is this really about, Lucas?"

"I wanted to apologize for everything I put you through over the last month. I was being a stubborn idiot when you first asked me to get the test. I love you, Brooke. I didn't mean to make you think otherwise." He stepped towards her and rested a hand on her cheek. "I miss you."

"You loved me so much that you refused to get tested and then let me walk away. Really, Lucas, you have a hell of a way of showing it," she said kind of bitterly as she moved away from him.

"Like I said, I was an idiot. And I'm so sorry. I really regret doing that." Brooke just stood there trying to sort through her emotions. While she was glad that he was finally apologizing, she still felt angry.

"Brooke, will you please say something?" he urged.

"I honestly don't know what to say. The truth is that you really hurt me, Luke. I've been worried sick about you for the last month. When I watched you during the finals and the State Championship game, my stomach was in my throat the whole time. I just…I just don't get how you could be so selfish."

"Brooke, I know that I've told you this a thousand times before but basketball has and will always be an important part of my life. It was my last year to be a part of the team. I went through hell to get to that point. And I'll admit that I was putting myself first. But I had to see it through. I don't want to wake up one day and end up like Dan, you know? Always wondering and being bitter about the past. When I made that game winning shot last week, it had to have been one of the best moments of my life. But..." Brooke let out a disgruntled sigh.

"Lucas, why are you telling me this?" Brooke asked sadly. "Do you want to make me feel worse?" Hearing him describe it so passionately was breaking her heart. She felt like nothing to him. Was the game actually more important than her?

"No, that's not what I mean. What I'm trying to get at is, although that moment seemed perfect, it wasn't because you weren't there with me—at least not emotionally. After we won, I saw Haley run to Nathan and jump in his arms. They looked so happy and he got to share that with her. That's what I wanted with you. Honestly, Brooke, it all means nothing without you. I realized that a while ago—which is why I finally got the test." Lucas brought his hand up to her cheek, once again. This time, Brooke didn't pull away. She could slowly feel Lucas breaking the wall she had put up.

"You did?" she questioned now looking up at him. He nodded in confirmation. The next thing she knew, Brooke was throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly.

"Oh my God, Lucas, thank you," Brooke exclaimed. She felt his arm automatically wrap around her waist while his other hand was buried in her hair. She soaked up the feeling of being in his arms. Brooke had missed him so much over the last month that it hurt. A second later, it was Lucas who pulled back a little.

"What's the matter?" she asked worried. Lucas didn't answer. He just smiled before passionately capturing her lips in his. Brooke moaned at the contact. It had been a really long time since they'd last been together—too long. All other thoughts left her mind as Lucas's tongue teasingly stroked hers.

"Let's go upstairs," she suggested a few seconds later as she left a string of open-mouth kisses down his neck to his chest. Lucas nodded eagerly. He then scooped up Brooke in his arms and carried her up the stairs. When he got to her room, he gently laid her down on the bed before climbing on top of her. Brooke's hands instantly went to the hem of his shirt. She started pulling it up until Lucas was able to take it fully off. His lips returned to hers as Brooke's hands roamed through his hair and down his back. Things were really starting to heat up. However, Brooke was surprised when Lucas's kisses, all of a sudden, became more slow and sensual. He then pulled away to look her in the eyes.

"I love you, Brooke," Lucas stated sincerely. He gave her a sweet kiss on the forehead.

"I love you too, Broody. Now come here."

* * *

Peyton collapsed onto the chair exhausted. She had been at Tric all day helping out. Between doing inventory and booking bands, she was beat. 

"You look like how I feel," Lydia said taking a seat next to her.

"How's that?"

"Tired and maybe a little confused. Why don't you tell me what's been bugging you all day," Lydia suggested.

"College stuff," Peyton said. "The deadlines will be coming up soon and I'll be graduating in two months. I've got to make some tough decisions."

"I thought you wanted to go to that art school in Savannah."

"I do but let's be realistic, Mom. It's a really expensive school and I wasn't offered a scholarship. Not to mention, my entire life is here."

"Are you talking about Jake?" Lydia guessed. Peyton nodded.

"Yeah, he's one reason I want to stay."

"So, are you thinking about going to UNC, instead?"

"Possibly. I don't know what the hell I'm doing right now," Peyton sighed frustrated.

"Did you try making a list of pros and cons?"

"No, I just figured the answer would come to me," Peyton sheepishly admitted. "Plus, I always thought that making lists was kind of stupid."

"On the contrary, I find that they can be very helpful," Lydia stated. "Wait here a minute." She then got up and walked behind the bar to retrieve a pen. When she sat back down, she grabbed the clean napkin on the table.

"Ok, tell me some positive reasons why you would want to go to Savannah," Lydia instructed.

"Mom…" Peyton began to protest.

"I'm serious. Start spitting them out, Goldilocks," Lydia urged.

"It's an amazing opportunity," she stated giving in.

"What else?" Lydia asked as she began writing on the napkin.

"I love art and I'd be getting the best education in that."

"Keep going."

"It's also a new environment. I could, technically, start over. You know, meet new people."

"Anything else?"

"I think that's it."

"Alright, now the cons," Lydia declared.

"I don't want to leave Jake and Jenny."

"Ok, next."

"I'd miss Brooke and Haley like crazy—and you," she added when her mom gave her a mockingly sad look. "Then there's the money issue."

"Is that it?"

"Actually, no. I've also been thinking lately about going into other things besides art."

"Really? Like what?" Lydia questioned curiously.

"Possibly business or music. I love working here and booking the bands. I've kind of been thinking that I'd like to help run this place and expand when I'm older."

"Well, if anyone is capable of doing that and pulling it off, it'd be you," Lydia said with a smile. She then turned her attention back to the list. "Now, let's see. You currently have…three pros and…four cons."

"I can't believe I'm deciding my future on a napkin," Peyton laughed.

"Hey, whatever makes it easier," Lydia pointed out. She then reached out and gave Peyton's shoulder an affectionate squeeze. "I know that this is hard but you'll make the right decision. You always do. I also don't want you worrying about the money. The club has been doing well. I'm sure we can manage if you do decide to go to Savannah."

"Thanks, Mom," Peyton stated.

"No problem," she replied. "What do you say we get out of here and go get some ice cream? You know, like we used to when you were little. We could even stop by Larry's record store and check out some rockin' tunes."

"Mom, I love you, but please don't say 'check out some rockin' tunes' ever again," Peyton laughed.

"Fine, let's get jiggy wit it?"

"No," Peyton replied. She knew her mom was trying to cheer her up and make her laugh. It was actually working—in an embarrassing sort of way.

"How about we keep it on the extra down low?"

"Nope."

"We'll have a bangin' good time yo. What what!"

"Definitely not," Peyton stated cracking up.

"You're no fun."

* * *

"Where did you get that scar from?" Brooke asked as she rested on Lucas's chest staring at his palm. 

"I was five when Keith was trying to first teach me how to ride a bike. Let's just say that I wasn't the most coordinated or balanced kid on wheels." Brooke laughed.

"Well, that certainly changed," she declared kissing him.

"You're so gorgeous," Lucas stated after she pulled away.

"Please, tell me something I don't know," she joked.

"And there's that lovely ego again. Are you sure that you and Nathan aren't related?"

"Shut up!" Brooke teased lightly hitting him.

"I'm only kidding," Lucas laughed as he brought her in for another kiss.

"Damn your kisses. You know, technically, I wasn't supposed to even talk to you until you got your test results back."

"Actually, you kind of did do that," Lucas said.

"What?" Brooke asked confused.

"Don't get mad but I didn't just come here to apologize to you."

"Then why else did you come?" Lucas sat up with her before continuing.

"I got the test done the day after the championship game. Keith ended up taking me. I finally got the results back yesterday. I planned on opening it with you but my mom was really worried so I couldn't wait."

Brooke took a deep, steady breath before asking, "So, what were the results?" Lucas looked down for a minute—as if trying to collect his thoughts. _Oh crap, this doesn't look too good. _

"I have HCM, Brooke," he stated finally meeting her eyes.

"Oh my God," Brooke mumbled as her eyes started to water. She threw her arms around him for a tight embrace. "I'm so sorry, Luke." She knew that there was a high chance of him having it. But the fact that he actually did have HCM still shocked and scared her.

"Don't cry, Cheery. I'm going to be ok. As long as I take my medication and I don't overexert myself, I'll be perfectly fine." Brooke just nodded against his shoulder as she continued to softly cry. About five minutes later, she finally managed to calm down.

"I'm sorry I'm being such a girl. You're the one with the heart condition and I'm falling apart."

"Don't worry about it. I wasn't exactly well put together when I found out, either."

"How can you be so calm about this?" Brooke asked in disbelief. She felt like a complete mess right now.

"It's probably because I cried like a baby all day yesterday. But don't tell anyone. I have a reputation to protect," Lucas joked. Brooke laughed as he wiped away the rest of her tears.

"So, what are you going to do now?"

"I'm still attending UNC. I just won't be playing basketball."

"What about the money?"

"Keith said he'd help out my mom if I don't get any scholarships. We'll have to see." Brooke nodded before kissing him tenderly on the lips.

"Are you sure you're ok with this?"

"Not really. But I refuse to let it ruin my life. I still have you, my mom, Haley, and everyone else. And I've still got a lot to look forward to in college. It'll take time but I'll get through it—especially if you're with me. That's all that matters."

"I love you, Broody. If you need to talk, vent, or cry like a baby, I'm here," she declared with a smile. "I'll always be here. We'll get through it together." After she was finished, Lucas pulled her in for another passionate kiss. One that Brooke could've sworn she felt all the way down to her toes.

"I love you too, Cheery," he announced when they broke apart. She could see that he was holding back his emotions. Lucas was trying to be strong for her. Even though it was a terrible situation, Brooke couldn't help but still feel a sense of happiness. She had Lucas back in her life. Sure, they would have some rough times ahead of them but they'd eventually overcome them. As long as they were together, anything was possible. And that really was all that mattered.


	35. Chapter 34

**Thanks so much for the reviews. They totally make my day every time I read them. I just want to let you all know that this is the second to last chapter. Also, I'm most likely going to write a sequel. However, it will probably be a long time before I write it since there are about three other stories that I'd like to work on and post first. But please let me know if you're interested. I just feel like there is so much more that can be explored with the characters in this story. Anyway, thanks so much for all your support and encouraging words. It really means alot. **

* * *

**Chapter 34**

**Secret No. 34: **_**As cliché as it sounds, home really is where the heart is. **_

"Nathan, are you kidding? You have to go!" Haley exclaimed. "This is a once in a lifetime opportunity." It was now May and school would be ending in a few weeks. Haley had invited Nathan over to her house to hang out that Saturday. All afternoon they'd lounged around on the couch watching reruns of _That 70's Show_. She needed some time to relax and forget about all the things that were going on in her life. With finals coming up, her tutoring skills were in high demand. She also had her own schoolwork to worry about. And with Nathan getting accepted into High Flyers—which she knew would happen—that was another thing to throw into the mix.

"Haley, it's for the whole summer. I'll be gone for three months. I don't want to leave you," Nathan argued. He shifted on the couch so that he was facing her. "I know you've been going through a hard time and I'm not going to just abandon you." The 'hard time' he was referring to was Lucas. Haley had been devastated when she found out last month that he had HCM. She knew that his chances of having it were high but she always had that hope that he'd somehow be an exception to the rule. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case. She had cried a lot at first. But Lucas assured her that everything would be alright. Since then, she'd been slowly coming to terms with it—just like him. Nathan had also helped her. When she was feeling depressed or crying, he stood by her no matter what. She wouldn't do any less for him now.

"I'll be fine. This is your dream, Nathan. I don't want you giving it up for me," Haley tried to reason as she moved to sit on his lap. "You've worked so hard for this and I'm so proud of you." She caressed his cheek with her hand.

"But…" he began as she cut him off with a kiss.

When she broke away Haley stated sternly, "No. You're going, Scott. You deserve this. Lord knows that you've helped me over these past months. Now it's your turn."

"But it's still three months. I'm going to miss you like crazy," Nathan declared with a sexy pout. He then leaned in to capture Haley's lips in a searing kiss.

"I'll miss you, too," she mumbled without breaking contact.

"Really?" he questioned huskily as he playfully bit her bottom lip. Nathan then tugged it lightly back with him as he pulled away before finally releasing it. Haley let out a soft moan.

"That is so not fair," she whined. Nathan just smirked in response.

"Life usually isn't."

"Well, I'll just have to look on the positive side. At least I'll be able to spend more time with Lucas and Peyton before they go off to college."

"Oh, so that's the real reason why you want to get rid of me," Nathan teased. "Why Miss James, I never knew you could be so devious."

"I learned from the best. Besides, there is this really cool invention called the _telephone_. Or we can write and send e-mails. Oh my God, we can do like a whole You've Got Mail type of thing!" Haley declared getting excited.

"You've got what?" Nathan asked confused.

"Never mind," she replied with a flick of her hand. "We'll make it work." Nathan laughed but then got serious.

"I love you. You know that right?" he said as he gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't mind a reminder every now and again," Haley hinted as she brought his mouth back to hers. Even though they had been dating for almost nine months now, she still felt shivers run up her spine whenever he touched or kissed her. Haley moved so that she was now straddling him. Nathan's arms instantly circled her waist bringing her flush against him.

"Promise me one thing," he mumbled as he kissed his way down her neck.

"Hmmm," she replied. She was trying hard to pay attention but was having a difficult time. All she could think about was Nathan and how he was making her feel.

"That when I come back, you'll have written more songs to sing to me. I kind of have a thing for singers," he joked as he looked into Haley's eyes.

"As long as you don't go falling in love with any cheerleaders while I'm not there," Haley retorted.

"Been there, done that," he laughed. Haley just rolled her eyes and brought her boyfriend back in for another heated make out session. Unfortunately, it didn't last very long since Brooke came barreling into the living room with an out of breath Lucas trying to catch up.

"Tutor Girl and Boy Toy, stop that right now," Brooke ordered. Both Haley and Nathan groaned as they pulled apart.

"What is it, Tigger?" Haley sighed. "We're a little busy."

"We can see that," Lucas mumbled with a disgusted look on his face. Haley stuck her tongue out at him playfully.

"I just got off the phone with Bevin and I have some awesome news!" Brooke continued unphased.

"If it's about that cookie you claimed looked like Brad Pitt, we're not interested," Nathan stated.

"Hey, I could've sold that baby on eBay for a fortune if Bevin hadn't swiped it out of my hand and ate it," she defended. "Anyway, what I'm about to tell you is a million times better than that."

"Then get to it already," Haley urged as she climbed off of Nathan and took a seat next to him, instead. She was a still a little agitated since their moment was pretty much ruined.

"Rachel got expelled!" Brooke then blurted out.

"What?!" Haley asked shocked—but that didn't stop the satisfied smile from forming on her face.

"How did that happen?" Nathan questioned.

"Well…" Lucas began but Brooke cut him off.

"She was having an affair with Mr. Chavez. You know, the new history teacher," she revealed.

"No way!" Haley exclaimed.

"Yeah, Principal Turner apparently found out because she was failing that subject all year long. Then, all of a sudden, once Mr. Chavez took over, she was getting straight A's on everything. He basically helped her cheat."

"I knew she was a lying, two-faced slut!" Haley proclaimed. _This totally just made my week. Ding dong, the wicked witch is dead!_

"We all knew she was a slut," Lucas pointed out. "Just not jailbait"

"Who cares? As long as she's gone," Nathan stated.

"Amen to that!" Brooke agreed. "So, who wants pie?"

"What does pie have to do with anything?" Haley asked.

"It's the ultimate revenge food. You're supposed to eat it when karma finally comes back to bite your enemy in the ass," Brooke explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I've never heard of that," Nathan commented. "Have you heard of that?" he asked Lucas.

"I haven't. But it's food so I'm there," Lucas answered with a shrug.

"Look, do you guys want the pie I bought or not?" Brooke questioned losing patience.

"I still don't get it but hell yes!" Haley said getting up and dragging Nathan with her. Rachel had been trying to make her life a living hell ever since they moved to Tree Hill. Now that she was finally gone, there was no way she'd miss out on the celebration. _Ding dong, the wicked witch is dead…_

* * *

"Jenny, don't eat that," Peyton exclaimed as she rushed to pull the dirty gumdrop she'd picked up out of her hand. She and Jake had taken her to the park that afternoon. They really hadn't had a chance lately to all spend time together. 

"I swear, you've got to watch them every minute," Jake said as he took the candy from Peyton and threw it in the garbage.

"No kidding," Peyton replied. She watched Jenny toddle from the sand box over to one of the swings nearby. Jake picked her up and placed her in the swing. Peyton then went behind Jenny and started to lightly push her. The little girl then started to laugh happily.

"She's going to miss you," Jake stated out of the blue.

"Who? Jenny? I'm not going anywhere," Peyton said confused.

"I mean in the fall when you leave for college," he clarified.

"Oh," Peyton commented.

"I'll miss you, too," he added sadly.

"What made you think of that?" she questioned.

"Well, graduation is in a couple of weeks. We'll only have the summer—which will most likely fly by—and then you'll be going off to school." Peyton stayed quiet for a minute as she collected her thoughts. She had been waiting for the right moment to tell him. She figured now was as good a time as any.

"Yeah, about that, I won't be going to Savannah," Peyton declared as she went to stand in front of Jenny's swing to push her. She made funny faces making Jenny laugh even harder when she came near.

"What do you mean you're not going?" Jake asked. "I thought that was your dream school."

"It was for a while," Peyton admitted. "But I guess you could say that there are more important things in my life than art school."

"Peyton, I don't want you to feel guilty about leaving Jenny and me. You deserve to go to Savannah. I'm sure we'll work something out," Jake said while walking over to her.

"It's not like that. I've just realized that all the things I want and value in life are right here. Besides, if I go to UNC, I'll be able to study a whole bunch of other things that I'm interested in. It really is the best choice for me, Jake," Peyton explained.

"You're sure?" Jake asked.

"I'm absolutely, one hundred percent positive," Peyton answered with a smile as she kissed him. "And I already confirmed that I'm going there so there's no turning back now," she laughed. Afterward, Jake pulled her in for a tight hug before giving her a loving kiss on the lips. They stayed like that for a few minutes until Jenny interrupted.

"Me too! Me too!" she called holding out her arms. Peyton pulled away from Jake and picked Jenny up out of the swing. When Jenny was in her arms, the little girl reached out for Jake, also. Her small arms wrapped around their necks bringing them all closer together. Peyton looked up to see Jake smile adoringly at her. She returned the gesture and leaned up to give him a quick kiss on the lips. She then kissed Jenny on the cheek.

"I wuv you, Mommy," she stated with a wide smile. Peyton tried to fight back the joyful tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes. So many good things were finally happening. Her sisters and mother were happy and healthy, she'd be graduating in a few weeks, Tric was doing well, and she'd found the two loves of her life. In that moment, Peyton knew she had made the right decision. Everything was finally starting to fall into place.

* * *

"Ok, one more!" Brooke commanded. It was finally Lucas and Peyton's graduation day and they were all at Karen's Café celebrating. Brooke was determined to take as many pictures as she could to commemorate the occasion. "Haley, stop fidgeting." 

"Just take the damn thing already. I'm getting squished over here," Haley complained. Brooke then quickly took the picture. She could see that Haley wasn't the only person who was getting agitated.

"Oh, my babies are growing up so fast," Lydia cried.

"I know what you mean. It feels like just yesterday that I was teaching Lucas how to walk," Karen reminisced as she pulled out tissues for herself and Lydia.

"Mom, please, not the childhood stories again," Lucas laughed.

"I agree. You're making me feel old and depressed," Peyton added.

"This is so unfair. I'm not going to be able to spend time with either of you at all this summer. I need chocolate. I'm officially bummed," Brooke pouted. Peyton walked over and gave her a comforting hug.

"Well, look on the bright side, UNC isn't that far away from here. We'll still come back and visit," Lucas reassured her.

"I guess," Brooke muttered. She felt horrible that she wouldn't be able spend her summer with Lucas and Peyton before they went off to college in the fall. But the internship was an amazing opportunity that she couldn't pass up. She would, however, make sure to call and write them almost everyday.

"Don't feel bad, Brooke. I'm leaving too this summer," Nathan commented from his spot next to Haley.

"Where are you going?" Lucas asked.

"I got into High Flyers. I'll be in Florida until the end of August," he explained.

"What's High Flyers?" Peyton questioned.

"No way! You got into High Flyers? That's the best basketball camp in the country. I would have killed to go there," Lucas stated. Brooke was worried that this news might upset Lucas. He had only found out a little while ago that he had HCM. He had to give up his dream. Nathan, on the other hand, still had tons of opportunities ahead of him. But when she noticed the smile on his face, Brooke had a feeling that Lucas was more in awe than anything.

"Are my eyes deceiving me or do you actually look like you're proud of Nathan?" Haley asked Lucas with a knowing smile. _I guess Tutor Girl picked up on it, too. _

"Hell yeah I'm proud. Do you know how hard it is to get into that program?"

"Well, we do now," Peyton declared laughing.

"That's great. Nice one, little brother," Lucas complimented Nathan as they bumped fists. Everyone went quiet for a moment. Over the past few months, Lucas and Nathan had actually become friends. But never once did any of them hear the two refer to each other as brothers. It was living proof of how far they had come since September—when they, basically, had hated each other's guts. The moment, however, was soon broken when a loud cry came out of Jenny.

"Sorry," Jake apologized. "She's just cranky because she's hungry."

"Right, now about that chocolate…" Karen smiled. "I think there's a graduation cake on the counter with your names on it," she said as she looked at Peyton and Lucas.

"Lead the way, Karen," Keith beamed. After they all ate and got settled, Brooke decided to make a toast.

"To Lucas and Peyton. May you study hard and party even harder!" Brooke proclaimed.

"Don't encourage them," Lydia reprimanded but still smiled despite herself. They all raised their glasses and drank. A few minutes later, Jake announced that he had some news.

"What's up?" Peyton questioned with a concerned look on her face.

"Well, I'm sure you guys remember my Aunt Olivia," Jake said.

"The skank—how could we forget?" Brooke commented. "Ow!" she exclaimed a second later after both Peyton and Haley elbowed her. _That's going to leave a mark. _

"She's moving to England for the summer. She entered into some workshop there involving crystal healing or whatever it is. Anyway, I figured that since she'll be gone and it'll just be the four of us this summer…maybe you guys would like to go back and visit Charleston for a while. We could even stay in your old house." Peyton and Haley looked at each other and then to Brooke. They then stared at their mom to gage her reaction.

"It's up to you girls. If you really want to go, I won't stop you," Lydia stated. Haley was the first one to speak after that.

"I'm gonna pass. As much as I'd love to see our old house, my life and everything I want is here now." She then went to stand by Nathan. He slid his arm around her shoulders and brought her in close. "Tree Hill is my home," she declared.

"Peyton?" Jake prodded.

"I agree with Haley. We belong here. That house is Olivia's now. There's no need to go back and relive the past." He nodded in understanding.

Brooke also had an approving smile on her face as she looped her arm through Lucas's and raised her glass. "Then I would like to propose another toast. To Tree Hill—our home. Filled with good friends, family…and hott boys." She gave Lucas a secretive wink.

"As touching as that was, I'm drinking to the first two," Lucas declared.

"I'm with you, man," Nathan agreed as Jake nodded. Everyone laughed in response. Afterward, they all spent time reminiscing and enjoying each other's company. They chatted excitedly about their plans for the summer and what the fall would bring. But most importantly, they talked like old friends who had known each other for ages. It was exactly as if the James women had lived in Tree Hill all their lives.


	36. Epilogue

**Ok, everyone, this is the final chapter. I hope that you all enjoyed reading the story because I loved writing it. Thanks _so_ much for the reviews. They were amazing. As for the sequal for this story, I kind of already know what direction I want the characters to take. But if you have any suggestions or want to give me some input of what you'd like to happen, let me know. Like I said before, it will probably be a while before I write it because there are a few other stories I want to work on first. Also, please keep an eye out for my new fic called Funny Little Feeling. I'm hoping to have it finished in a couple of weeks or less. It's got a nice summer time theme so I'm trying to get it done. Anyway, thanks again and please review to let me know what you think about this last chapter. I love reading your comments and thanks again!**

* * *

**Epilogue**

Haley's POV

The summer has been going by smoothly. Brooke left for New York on June 12. You could tell our family apart from everyone else because we were the group of women with puffy faces crying our eyeballs out at the departing gate. I think that Brooke was actually crying more than we were. Anyway, she is having the time of her life. She even sent Peyton and me some samples of her designs. Donna Karen seriously better watch out! My big sister is on a role. She and Lucas have been writing letters back and forth to keep in touch. Whenever I see Lucas reading them he gets one of three reactions: a smile, a sad frown, or a kinked eyebrow. I really would rather not find out the reason for that last one.

Peyton is mostly focused on her art and music. She's been booking more bands for summer concerts at Tric (the club has really been getting popular). Fall Out Boy will be coming again. I keep telling her that Pete just can't resist her charm but she adamantely denies it. The two of us hang out a lot as we try to fill the void of not having our beloved Tigger with us. Fortunately, we found that shopping and chocolate helps. Peyton's also babysitting Jenny while Jake takes classes at the community college. He hopes to be able to sign up for college registration in the fall—with political science as his major. I guess he found something other than music that he was interested in.

Lucas has been working down at the café helping out his mom and earning money for the fall. He's also trying to save up for a really good wedding present for Karen. She and Keith are finally engaged—it took them long enough. He also still hasn't gotten his nose out of those Steinbeck books yet. But I try to pry him away and drag him out of the house to play miniature golf on the roof with me. He'll be leaving in September and I want to spend as much time with my best friend as I can. We go to River Court sometimes, too. I watch as he shoots the ball around for a few minutes. I can tell that he still really misses playing basketball but he's grown to accept it.

Speaking of basketball, that terribly good looking/talented boyfriend of mine is kicking ass at High Flyers. Like I would expect anything less. He's already getting interest from colleges for next year—especially Duke University. We talk on the phone and e-mail one another all the time. I'm happy to report that there are no cheerleaders at his camp--not that I was worried or anything...yeah right. Anyway, he's having a great time but still misses me terribly. Who knew that Haley "Tutor Girl" James could be so desirable? Let me tell you, definitely not me. But I'm counting down the days until he finally comes home.

My mom has also been doing well. She's got her hands full with the club and going out with Larry. She goes on more dates than I do now. It's actually kind of creepy how the roles have reversed. She came home a little tipsy the other night. I warned her about those Cosmopolitans but she wouldn't listen. She's not really good with alcohol--something that I obviously inherited from her. But whatever makes her happy. Larry really is a sweet and caring guy. Plus, he spoils her rotten and my mom deserves the best.

As for me, I've just been hanging out with Lucas and Peyton, missing Nathan and Brooke, and working at Karen's. I've also been concentrating on my music. I didn't know if I would ever have the courage to play again. Luckily, Nathan brought me out of that dark place and I love him for that. After our parent's divorce, my sisters and I had lost faith in true love. When my father died, we also lost faith in ourselves. We didn't know if we'd be able to go on—or if we even wanted to. When we first heard that we'd be moving to Tree Hill, my sisters and I didn't know what to expect. We had been through so much already. But it turned out to be the best thing that ever happened to us. Not only did we find the hope that we needed, but we uncovered the secrets to love that we had all so desperately been searching for. For the first time, our hearts feel whole again. And we wouldn't trade that feeling for the world.


End file.
